


An Empress Returns

by bethany81707



Series: Empress Overthrown [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Plans, F/M, Moral Simplicity, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures- Sanaki breaks the stalemate between Lekain and herself and makes a bid to take down the largest army on the continent with help from the other nations. She must hope that she can eventually win out over the tyrant, while also holding doubts that she, personally, can serve as his eventual replacement.
Relationships: Geoffrey/Stella | Astrid, Sanaki Kirsch Altina/Topuck | Tormod
Series: Empress Overthrown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181216
Kudos: 5





	1. Ready to Strike Back

“Above all else, Sanaki, you must never allow a situation in which every country on the continent has a stake in war. You must work to make peace an option before it escalates that far,” Sigrun finished. Sanaki looked at the map thoughtfully. It seemed really easy to do that.

“With that said, though, Deghinsea is as stubborn as a cliff. If no other option seems viable, do not be afraid to run the risk of the goddess’s awakening if you think you can handle the situation quickly enough,” Sephiran added. Sigrun gave him a light, though still fairly solid, smack on the shoulder.

“You can’t just tell Sanaki to run the risk of total annihilation! And what is it with this ‘goddess’ bit? Think the dark god is a girl, hm?” Sigrun asked.

“The company I keep, a being of unimaginable power being female would surprise me very little. And I’m not telling Sanaki to try and awaken her, just assuring her that she shouldn’t be afraid of her if there’s no other option. I don’t want her locking up because Crimea and some Laguz Alliance are fighting with Daein and Begnion needs to step in,” Sephiran explained.

“...I’ll allow this. But it must be a last resort, Sanaki. The power of the dark god is not a toy. He… or she… has more power than you and all the Senate put together, and will more than likely kill us all. You mustn’t pick that fight,” Sigrun pleaded.

Sanaki groaned, stirring to find herself alone in whichever bed she and Tormod would’ve slept in last night. That explains the dream… or, well, the memory. All of her lessons with Sephiran and Sigrun kinda blended together when she thought of them awake, but the stakes on this lesson certainly helped it stand out.

But it gave her an idea… it would be fun to run it past Sigrun and Tanith. She could already hear their answers.

“It’s too risky,” Sigrun said.

“How do you expect us to come out on top in this situation?” Tanith asked. Yep. That sounded like them.

“I know that much, but Beat really didn’t like what he heard,” Tormod said. Wait a minute… that did sound like them! Sanaki poked her head out the door, and waved at the trio. Sigrun and Tanith started to look around at everyone, before Sanaki quickly assured them they did not wake her up.

“So, what’s your plan?” Sanaki asked, looking at Tormod.

“Lekain’s moving some of his stuff from Gaddos to Sienne, including his trophy wife, a beorc girl named Astrid. The poor girl’s been suffering, from what Beat’s been able to glean, and I don’t feel comfortable leaving her there,” Tormod explained. Sanaki nodded. Moral stances aside, the idea of giving Lekain a metaphorical punch in the face after so long able to do little to inconvenience him was incredibly tempting.

“Sanaki, we cannot vouch for this plan. Lekain has largely left you alone here in the desert because he doesn’t believe the Laguz Emancipators to be big enough threats, for some reason. I know you’re all laguz and children, but even he should be able to see competence. But steal something that is ‘his’, by his own definition of the term, and he’ll change his priorities so fast it’ll make your head spin,” Sigrun pointed out. Sanaki was starting to connect some dots in her mind. The idea was incredibly tempting… incredibly…

“I know we’re no match for the Central Army… but what if we were to enlist help? Sure, the other countries aren’t a match either, but put them together…” Sanaki suggested.

“ **Are you mad?** ” Tanith cried out, unable to stop herself, before throwing a hand over her mouth. Despite the ludicrousness of the idea, she wanted to give Lekain no leads, not even the sound of her yell.

“Sanaki, the dark god-” Sigrun started, but Sanaki held up her hand.

“The dark god only comes from the medallion in the event that the world should war. If we don’t ask for Goldoa’s aid, it won’t be a problem, will it?” Sanaki asked.

“You’re still asking for us to condone the idea of you collecting an army of other countries, each with their own interests that you’d have to be crazy to assume would all line up with ours, and tackle the Central Army, all to save one broken woman,” Tanith pointed out.

“Not just for Astrid. Lekain needs to be overthrown before he declares himself Emperor with me sufficiently out of the picture, and who knows what he’s planning to do once he doesn’t fear my reprisal. He already feels comfortable enough to extort the people with additional taxes. We all knew that the day we made our coup would have to come, and let’s be honest, there isn’t really a saner plan. The only way our army is getting any bigger is through malnourished, overworked laguz slaves, and I don’t care how many beorc a free laguz is supposed to match, our laguz are neither strong enough to match the tales nor numerous enough for it to matter. Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Sanaki said. Sigrun and Tanith looked between each other, still hesitant.

“...Sigrun. I have been the centre of this emancipation effort for literally longer than I can remember. I could’ve chosen, at any time, to leave each and every laguz here with the nobles that had them captured. But I didn’t. I chose to do the right thing, knowing the fight wouldn’t be easy. Each and every liberation I do has the potential to blow the entire operation open, and I’m sure I wouldn’t get a fair trial even if I happened to be caught while you were in power. We can’t keep this up forever. We have to commit to attempting to overthrow Lekain, or cede the place to him. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t think we’ll be left to our own devices if we picked plan B,” Tormod said.

“I still don’t like it,” Tanith stated. Sigrun was still considering the idea. What came next was sure to run against her core.

“As your bodyguard, it is my duty to ensure your safety above all else. As your friend… I… you’re right. We’re not getting the Central Army to turn with kind words. Zelgius is an honourable man, but with Sephiran in Lekain’s hands and presumably some network to threaten the families of anyone else in charge… we have to take a risk,” Sigrun said. Sanaki held out her hand, and Sigrun went in for the hug.

“We’ll make it through this…” Sanaki assured her.

“Tormod. Assemble your liberation team. We’ll organise preparations here to move out for Gallia,” Tanith ordered.

“Of course, Tanith,” Tormod said, turning to go.

“Can I come?” Sanaki asked. Tanith blinked.

“...Astrid might like a friendly beorc face to help become accustomed to the laguz… go for it,” Sigrun said. Tanith started her interjection, before realising it would be to Sigrun.

“You grow up so fast…” Tanith sighed.

* * *

With Sanaki in her daywear, the four beorc left their building and called the laguz out. There was much nervous muttering, wondering what got the Holy Guard so tense, before Tormod laid out the plan. Enlist the aid of the free laguz, the benevolent Crimea and the warriors of Daein- thanking their luck that the latter had a grudge against Lekain’s Begnion- and march on the Central Army. But as their parting gift, they would liberate a beorc woman directly from Lekain himself.

“Any questions?” Tormod asked.

“Several, but I don’t know where to start,” Muarim said.

“Fair enough. But are you all with me?” Tormod asked. The laguz looked between each other, before raising their dominant fists in the air in unison. Tormod and Sanaki added their own.

“NO LAGUZ IN CHAINS! DOWN WITH LEKAIN!” Tormod called.

“NO LAGUZ IN CHAINS! DOWN WITH THE SENATE!” the laguz echoed. Sigrun and Tanith stepped forward, hustling orders for supplies here and there. Muarim and Chase came to Tormod, and Beat came to offer his explanations. He was interrupted by Chase, who noticed Sanaki was still with them.

“Is she coming with us this time?” Chase asked.

“It’s Lekain. Plus, a friendly beorc face would help Astrid adjust to the laguz,” Sanaki pointed out, echoing Sigrun. Chase nodded, but turned towards the rest of the laguz and yelled out. Among the female laguz was a quick discussion, before Aisie broke away and came over.

“Sanaki, stay close,” Aisie told her, standing close by her side and listening to Beat’s plan with the rest of them. Sanaki took her hand. She wasn’t entirely sure who needed it, but both were grateful for the reassurance.

“Astrid should be passing closest the southern entrance of Grann Desert in several hours. We’ll have plenty of time to dart in, rescue her, and dart out before night falls, and even if it does, we’ll be able to make some decent time with two tigers, if that’s all right with you?” Beat asked. Muarim and Aisie nodded.

“We’re used to lifting heavier things than three small people,” Aisie pointed out.

“We’ll still need rest, but we should be able to slip into the rest of the Emancipators outside the desert. Sigrun and Tanith will have led everyone else to the west exit with sufficient coverage of tracks in that time. No doubt Tanas will raise an alarm while we break through his territory, but we’ll have Serenes to hide in,” Beat explained. Sanaki gave a moment to doubt the plan- it was her idea, after all, and hearing Beat’s half-hearted addition reminded her of how half-baked it was- but the rest of the liberators pumped their fists.

“We have no choice but to try. Let’s go,” Sanaki said. The laguz nodded, and darted back to their buildings with the rest of the packers.

“Um… Empress Sanaki?” someone asked. Sanaki turned to the speaker, Schatch. A member of the hawk tribe, she and Sanaki had some familiarity, but not as much as Sanaki did with Rache, Vika and Aisie. Schatch had been liberated only a month prior.

“Please, call me Sanaki,” Sanaki assured her. Schatch shook her head.

“I… I want to try something… I want to hedge our bets,” Schatch said. She explained her plan to Sanaki.

“...Are you sure?” Sanaki asked. Schatch took in a breath, and nodded.

“I’ll get it written up quick. You’ll need everything you can get, even if I’m fairly sure I’ve got new handwriting…” Sanaki said, heading back to the main lodge.

* * *

With the rolled-up scroll tied and a drawing of Sanaki’s seal attached to it, Schatch was on her way. Sanaki had enough time to take in a single worried breath before Rache came up to her and started fussing.

“Are you going to be OK out on a liberation?” was the gist of it, with specifics ranging from her loose bangs flying around to any concerns about her feet should she need to do some running.

“I’ll be fine, Rache. Thanks for the concern, but I’ll have Tormod and Aisie,” Sanaki said.

“I know you will… you’re one of us, after all. But you  _ will _ come back safely, preferably with Tormod, Astrid, and everyone else,” Rache said. Sanaki gave her a hug, patting her back as reassuringly as she could.

“You’re right, Sanaki… I just…” Rache stammered.

“You’d best get back to organising everything. But once you’re on the go, why not ask Sigrun for some story or other about how I used to be?” Sanaki asked.

“Hm, maybe. Good luck, dear… Sanaki,” Rache said, halfshifting as she darted away to do so a bit more quickly. Sanaki hoped the slip of the tongue wouldn’t fluster her too much, and grabbed her spellbooks to prepare for what might be a small scrap.

* * *

The calm before the storm. Tormod and Sanaki were keenly watching the party approach, Beat having confirmed that Astrid was in this group before waking the resting Muarim and Aisie. They needed all the energy reserves they could get.

“How much power do you have?” Tormod asked.

“We’re ready to shift,” Aisie told him.

“Just give me a little bit…” Chase muttered. Sanaki watched the group march, entering a clearer space amongst the trees. Tormod nodded, and Sanaki blew. A rustle sounded in the bushes she was looking at, on the opposite end of the clearing. The soldiers hesitated, stopping their horses, and Astrid looked up in confusion. Aisie let out a dull roar, before Muarim, Chase and Beat shot from the bushes, eviscerating the nearest soldiers in a heartbeat. Soldiers made to grab Sanaki, but twin fire blasts from Tormod and Sanaki were quick to discourage it. Sanaki ran up to Astrid, while Tormod began raining thunderbolts on anyone looking like they intended to run away. Muarim and Aisie encircled the soldiers, making sure to keep everyone they could penned in. If they could manage a full rout, Lekain would have less idea of where they went.

“How are you, Astrid?” Sanaki asked. Astrid expressed surprise at her name, but seemed a little shocked to articulate anything.

“...Don’t worry, you’re safe with us… safer than you are here, at any rate…” Sanaki started, before noticing the danger. An archer readied his bow, aiming straight for Sanaki, but Sanaki retaliated with a blast of light magic, blinding him, before following up with a blast of Cymbeline.

“Sanaki, Astrid… we’ve got to go,” Tormod exclaimed.

“What’s the matter?” Sanaki asked. Tormod pointed, and Sanaki noticed someone- presumably a sweeper or some similar position, who was  _ never _ in the main party- running too far for Tormod to reliably magic him down without burning down the whole wood.

“...I… uh oh…” Sanaki started.

“We have to put as much distance as we can between us and them,” Tormod said. Sanaki nodded, watching as Chase and Beat finished off the last of Astrid’s escort. The laguz all reverted, and Muarim and Aisie got to eating some olivi grass to squeeze as much running time as possible.

“Who… who are you…” Astrid asked.

“We’re the Laguz Emancipation Army. But we know you’re in no better shape than the laguz slaves, and you’re Lekain’s…” Tormod started.

“...I… Thank you… the bow…” Astrid said. Chase picked up the bow tenderly. As a hawk, he had the usual fear of bows.

“Yes?” Chase asked, holding it forward tenderly.

“That… my bow… I… I can fight… maybe…” Astrid said. Sanaki stroked her arm, and Tormod took the bow and unstrung it, clipping it to his back.

“You might know how to fight, but you’re in no shape to. We’ll work on that in a bit,” Tormod said. Astrid nodded, and hugged Tormod briefly before Sanaki led her over to Aisie.

“Astrid, I am going to run very fast. Sanaki will need to hold on tight to me. I strongly advise you hold on tight to her with your arms and me with your legs,” Aisie explained. Astrid looked over at Muarim, who was demonstrating it with Tormod, Beat and Chase. Astrid nodded, and Aisie shifted. Sanaki hopped on, throwing her arms around Aisie’s neck, and Astrid took her seat. She clung tightly to the younger girl, and called ready. Aisie darted forward faster than any arrow Astrid ever shot.


	2. Break Out

Sanaki wasn’t sure on whether beorc bodies were meant for this kind of rush. Her head was spinning, and it was only in the knowledge that Astrid would fall off with her that she didn’t bring her hand up to try and soothe it. She couldn’t see Muarim and the boys- she could barely see anything outside of Aisie’s head, honestly- but she hoped Tormod had gotten used to it. With how much the boy had done some of this riding, she hoped he didn’t have to suffer every time. Aisie came to a stop, and the two beorc almost fell to one side.

“Drink, rest. The sun is starting to set, so I think we can take a short break. I’m sorry, but I can’t risk taking the next run slower,” Aisie warned them. Sanaki nodded, taking a canteen and taking measured sips. She passed it over to Astrid, and gently helped her take less than the gallons she would have sprung for.

“So, Astrid, care to tell me a little about yourself?” Sanaki asked. Astrid shook her head, spots still in her eyes.

“Ah, the ride was rough for you, too? Sorry… do you have anything you want to ask me about?” Sanaki asked. Astrid nodded, and tried to ready herself to speak.

“You… and the boy… who are you…” Astrid asked.

“The boy is my boyfriend, Tormod, and the commander of the Laguz Emancipation Army. We seek the end of laguz slavery, as decreed by Apostle Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her. And I am Sanaki… former Empress,” Sanaki said. As expected, Astrid fell on her face trying to do some sort of bow.

“No, none of that, let me be a little girl. If Lekain wasn’t such a horrible piece of filth, I’d be fine sticking around with all my friends as their… what am I, Aisie? I’m not quite an equal here…” Sanaki asked.

“Perhaps not in practice, but you are in theory,” Aisie told them from her own resting, trying to conserve olivi grass by restoring some transformative power naturally.

“Well, if it doesn’t work, we’ll change it later,” Sanaki said, waving the matter aside.

“But… you’ll help overthrow Lekain… right?” Astrid asked.

“That’s right. If I’m the best girl for the job, I suppose I’ll have to do it,” Sanaki sighed.

“...I’ll keep you safe… I’ll fight…” Astrid started.

“So why aren’t you so comfortable speaking? On second thought, do I want to know?” Sanaki asked.

“Lekain… said good women should be seen and not heard. I… he…” Astrid said. Sanaki sighed, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, dear. Lekain’s going to suffer as badly as we can manage for such behaviour. We just need to gather our resources first,” Sanaki told her. Astrid was staring at the arm on her shoulders in bewilderment.

“...Tormod and I are both pretty touchy-feely amongst the laguz. How much does it bother you?” Sanaki asked.

“Lekain… never hugged me… it was always… worse… it’s fine… I can… I hope I can…” Astrid stammered.

“Of course. We’ll try and help you move on from it, but it’s good to know where the limits are,” Sanaki assured her.

“Girls, we’d better get moving,” Aisie said. Sanaki nodded, and took in a breath.

“Can you fake being ready?” Sanaki asked.

“...If it means I’ll never go back…” Astrid muttered.

“That makes one of us,” Sanaki joked, and hopped aboard Aisie. Astrid took hold, and they returned to that swift speed. It was almost like Aisie had fully recharged.

* * *

Aisie stopped beside the procession of the Laguz Emancipators, Muarim shortly behind her. Tormod and Sanaki headed to Sigrun and Tanith to report the news, while Astrid remained with the other laguz, starting to feel her confidence returning. A cat waved to her, and she waved back absently, wondering where she could slot herself in.

“You’re the new beorc girl, Astrid, right?” the cat asked. Astrid jumped, realising she was having some fairly significant interest in her.

“...Yeah, yeah I am…” Astrid muttered.

“I’m Rache. I know you’re probably still a little disoriented and everything, but I want you to know that if you ever need help, you can talk to me. Tormod and Sanaki are fine and all, but if they’re ever busy…” Rache said, holding out her hand.

“Oh, er… thank you?” Astrid asked, unsure if she should take it. Rache considered her, her nose twitching somewhat.

“...Is there a reason you brought this up?” Astrid asked.

“Well, the most important part of our little group is to help laguz feel more like people and less like property. And an important part of helping you with the same problem is to talk through your problems. Let us know what you’re having problems adjusting to, and we’ll help you. That’s what friends are for,” Rache told her.

“Friends… with the laguz?” Astrid asked.

“Am I supposed to be so picky about what kinds of girls I can be friends with? Why not accommodate only blue-eyed girls? You suffered a terrible fate in chains, same as every single person in this group except Tormod. And possibly the Holy Guard, I think they just witnessed one instead. You deserve our help, same as everyone else does,” Rache said. Astrid blushed.

“Well… thank you, Lady Rache. I’m afraid I’d rather wait a little to organise my feelings and see what it is I’m struggling with… a few hours ago, I thought I was just going to be transferred to a different gilded cage,” Astrid said.

“It’s only natural, take all the time you need. And call me Rache, dear,” Rache assured her.

“...If you are going to be as amazing as you are, it is only fair I give you the respect you deserve. When Sanaki gets her crown back, you deserve to be a lady,” Astrid told her, turning to inspect her bow.

“...I dunno if I’d  _ want _ a title…” Rache muttered, genuinely curious.

* * *

Chase finagled his way over to Dirk, seeing the Tanas mansion on the horizon. Considering their pace, they’d probably be making their way across the territory close enough to dawn. Not favourable.

“We’re probably going to have to do some fighting…” Chase pointed out.

“Of course, Chase. I’m not a weakling,” Dirk said. Chase folded his arms.

“We  _ both _ know I’m talking about your past. I have no doubt the enemies won’t leave a scrap with you fine, but will  _ you _ leave the scrap fine?” Chase asked. Dirk rolled his eyes and looked away, but Chase didn’t.

“...All right, I get it. Look, yeah, I don’t like to talk about my time in the pit. I know that makes it look like I hated it, especially since everyone else here isn’t so fond of some part or other of their slave lives. But it was never the fighting that got me. It was the fact that, when I wasn’t fighting, I was getting to know everyone. It was a bad idea, but you know what it’s like to be chained up… you want every ally you can get. And then I was thrown into the pit and forced to kill them or be killed. As you can probably guess, I killed,” Dirk rambled. Chase blinked.

“And you’ll be OK rending these Begnions? They’d have lives too. I think,” Chase asked.

“I bloody well hope not. They’re ruining our family, I don’t want to hear about theirs’. Please let them be nothing more than a number as they fall!” Dirk cried. Chase grinned.

“I knew it. Dirk, you at least have the right idea of it- they’re ruining our family, we’ve got to take our stand on that. But if it gets too much for you, come seek me out. I don’t want you suffering through anything,” Chase said.

“So I can suffer through some jokes? ...OK, yeah, that one wasn’t much better. I’ll keep it in mind, but I’d think I’d rather you keep an eye on me for locking up,” Dirk suggested.

“Hey, if it works…” Chase laughed.

* * *

Ulki slid through the window and into the ornate room. Janaff remained outside, keeping lookout, and making sure both of them didn’t get into the same trouble at once.

“Prince Reyson?” Ulki asked.

“ _ Ulki? Thank the goddess… _ ” Reyson’s voice replied.

“...Where are you?” Ulki asked, looking around. Perhaps Janaff should’ve come in.

“He is with me, hawk… EURGH! You look like pencil shavings! GUARDS! Have this vagrant removed from my premises and the place he stands cleaned!” the foul, bloated senator who owned this manor called, turning around in his chair to appear in the room. Ulki definitely regretted not sending Janaff in, and called for him, listening for the approaching enemies. Armour. The heavy set of the beorc knights, the lighter set of their soldiers. Some other footsteps seemed like they were following- perhaps there’d be myrmidons too. Archers and mages, hopefully not.

“Reyson, we’re going to get you out of here,” Ulki said, transforming.

“Yes.  _ How, on the other hand, is a different story... where’s Tibarn when you need him? _ ” Reyson asked. Ulki darted for Oliver and clawed at his body, only to find that sack of lard was good for something. Reyson grabbed Ulki’s talon as he withdrew, and the senator started crawling away. Ulki made to pursue, but his progress was swiftly impeded by the arrival of all the soldiers.

“These ones won’t attack you, right?” Ulki asked.

“Oliver asked them not to… but they did try before that…” Reyson explained.

“...Ulki, there are some Tanas guys assembling outside, too…” Janaff reported as he entered the room, before noting the enemies and transforming. Both hawks would have troubles with the doors and windows, but right now, there were bigger problems.

“So, where is Tibarn when we need him?” Ulki asked.

* * *

“They’re mobilising… why are they mobilising?” Tanith muttered, keeping a keen eye on the movements of the Tanas soldiers. A hawk called, shrieking and attracting attention amongst the Tanas soldiers.

“Chase, now is not the time,” Tanith growled.

“That was not me,” Chase snapped. Tanith turned, to see the other hawks shake their heads.

“You’d need to be transformed to get a noise like that,” one the hawks pointed out. Tanith blinked, turning back to the mansion. Now that she considered the possibility, the Tanas soldiers seemed more concerned about what was coming out of the place than what was going in… or around…

“There’s a hawk in there…” Tormod observed.

“No,” Tanith said.

“C’mon, Tanith,” Tormod asked.

“No,” Tanith repeated.

“We’re laguz liberators, Tanith, this is what we do,” Sanaki added.

“I’m sorry, but we have to put as much distance between us and Begnion as possible,” Tanith said.

“What good am I as Empress if I can’t step in for the benefit of my people?” Sanaki asked.

“A living one,” Tanith said.

“We have to make a good impression on the laguz, and the Hawk King isn’t going to be happy if we leave this matter alone,” Sigrun pointed out.

“The Hawk King hates us anyway,” Tanith pointed out.

“All the more reason to do it. The laguz value strength, right?” Chase asked.

“Strength is not picking fights we can’t win,” Tanith said.

“Tanith, I think you’re being outvoted,” Sanaki pointed out.

“Fine. Let’s see you figure out how to get out of this one intact,” Tanith growled.

“That’s… the spirit, I guess? Tormod, let’s get going,” Sanaki suggested. Tormod grinned, and the laguz shifted. The Tanas soldiers at the front didn’t realise what hit them. The ones further back, on the other hand, started to raise the alarm. Well, if it wasn’t already raised.

* * *

“What are we doing over here, Astrid?” Rache asked. Astrid, with a contingent of worried girls, had made their way around the rear, to the stables. Astrid tried fiddling with the lock, only for Vika to suggest she move aside so she could blast it down with some Wind magic. Astrid looked around the place, looking from horse to horse with a critical eye.

“I trained with a horse. I can make do on foot, but I’d rather fight from horseback,” Astrid said. She passed over a decorated horse with a disapproving frown, before considering a white mare somewhat.

“You actually ride horses?” Vika asked.

“Yeah, what’s so strange about that? Some important people Lekain showed me off to bragged about how their armies were all horses and wyverns, because of how awesome their movement is,” Astrid explained.

“Yeah, right. That’s rich,” Rache scoffed.

“No, horses do have good movement capabilities over the relatively even terrain most of the Senate is used to fighting on. I notice the cavaliers these days tend to slack off on their fighting skills because they think their horse does all the work. Shame all the competent people like the woman who taught me to fight get chased away. Well, for them, anyway,” Astrid said.

“Put those cowards in the desert with us and watch how fast they change their tune,” Vika laughed.

“If you ride, how come you got dizzy on my back?” Aisie asked.

“Well, I haven’t done a lot of free riding recently, on account of being ‘married’, and I don’t remember horses going that fast,” Astrid said. She opened the stable door, and hopped astride the white mare she was inspecting.

“Come on, girl, let’s do some experimenting…” Astrid said, pulling out her bow.

“Vika, I’d stand back and burn some Begnions in the other direction,” Aisie suggested.

“Now now, Aisie, no need to-” Rache started, before Astrid chipped in.

“Birds are weak to arrows, right? Good idea, just to be safe. I’ve shot less arrows than I’d like,” Astrid said.

* * *

“Beat, anything that way?” Tormod called. The laguz that followed Tormod and co into the mansion were cautiously but thoroughly combing room to room of the place, looking for the hawk within.

“Nothing this way,” Beat sighed.

“This’ll take too much time we don’t have… There has to be a better way. Chase, you grew any weird hawk-to-hawk powers?” Tormod asked.

“If I have any, I don’t know how to get anything meaningful out of them. It’s not like I know anything about the hawk here, so for all I know this weird tingling I’ve got in my elbow is dowsing,” Chase suggested. Tormod blinked.

“You’ve had a tingling in your elbow this whole time and you’ve kept quiet?” Tormod asked.

“Relax, I just bashed it on the door on my way in. I’ll fly it off. But I can assure you it’s not detecting the hawk,” Chase snarked.

“All right… so what plans do you have?” Sanaki asked.

“Caw, ca-caw!” Beat called.

“You happen to have anything better?” Sanaki asked.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” someone asked. Tormod and Sanaki’s heads darted around in confusion, and Muarim pointed out the speaker to them- a tan soldier in yellow armour.

“And you are…” Sanaki asked.

“The name is Devdan. I took a pause on my pilgrimage to look at this flower garden, only to be stopped by the lord of this manor and put to work. A year without pay, but it appears my contract has been extended. And now I and his coworkers are tasked with killing some hawks who are trying to take away Tanas’s ‘beautiful heron’... what a senseless order…” Devdan offered.

“OK, so why is this not a trap?” Beat asked.

“Devdan has his morals. I… I refuse to fight children. Believe me or don’t, I cannot raise my lance against you either way. And besides, there’ll be plenty of fighting going on where the heron is, so if I intended to you lure you into danger, where the heron is would be a good place, wouldn’t it?” Devdan said. Tormod turned to Muarim.

“Do I trust this guy?” he asked.

“Have you listened to any advice today?” Muarim responded.

“...OK, fair, but I’m not used to volunteers,” Tormod said.

“Sigrun and Tanith,” Sanaki chipped in.

“That’s different, they’re your bodyguards. They’re not going to throw you to the dogs no matter what dirt the senate has. Devdan is some random guy we found. No offense,” Tormod said.

“None taken. Devdan is not even citizen of Begnion,” Devdan claimed.

“The laguz shouldn’t be from Begnion. Most of them are, but Devdan doesn’t have anything in particular that should set him apart from any other laguz slave. We can probably squeeze him in,” Muarim said. Tormod turned to Sanaki.

“Just lead us to the birds,” Sanaki snapped.

“Understood. Devdan will prove himself,” Devdan said.

* * *

Ulki reverted, taking in some heavy breaths. Janaff grunted, fighting off one more soldier before reverting too.

“ _ I think I have just the galdr… I think… _ ” Reyson suggested.

“It’s no use, Reyson. They’re just coming too heavy. We’ll have to sneak out the window,” Janaff groaned, kicking a soldier in the shins. It probably hurt Janaff more.

“I feel like this would have come up by now, but are you capable of turning off your glow?” Ulki asked.

“If I could, I’d have turned it off years ago. I have trouble getting to sleep with it on,” Reyson cursed.

“Well, that’s just grand. No doubt there are archers out there waiting to shoot us down. Ulki, can you write me an epitaph real quick?” Janaff asked.

“Something like ‘Here lies Janaff, he could see everything except reason’? Or ‘alas, poor Janaff, I knew him loudly’?” Ulki asked.

“Or maybe something like ‘Here lies Janaff, finally’?” Reyson pitched.

“Ooh, I got one! ‘Here lies Janaff, he lived a full life’!” Chase called.

“My vote goes to that last one… wait, who are you?” Janaff asked, turning to the new entries. A whole menagerie of laguz was charging forward, taking out the last of the soldiers encroaching on Janaff, Ulki and Reyson’s position. Sanaki deigned to approach.

“We’re here to help. We’re the Laguz Emancipation Army of Begnion. NO LAGUZ IN CHAINS!” Sanaki called.

“We are in service to the Hawk King of Phoenicis himself. And he is Prince Reyson, last one standing of the heron tribe,” Janaff said.

“Last… of the herons? Reyson… Prince Reyson… once the danger has passed, there is a matter I wish to speak with you about,” Sanaki started.

“Pah. I don’t have time for beorc. You may assist us today, yes, but don’t expect one good deed to make up for your sin,” Reyson spat. Sanaki watched them approach Chase, wondering, then, what would help to begin to mend their bridges.

“We may both be hawks, but if that is your attitude towards Sanaki, we are no brothers,” Chase said, loudly enough for her to hear. That much, at least, was nice to hear, even if the three birds turned back with shrewd expressions, probably thinking about what her former title should mean for them.

* * *

“What’s taking them so long?” Sigrun asked, spearing another archer before he got the chance to look up. Tanith intercepted the pike that came up from his partner, before throwing it back down.

“Would you like to barge into the mansion from pegasusback?” Tanith asked. Sigrun sighed, clutching a javelin, looking for a target.

“...Tanith, I feel… I love them. Sanaki and Tormod both. I’m worried about them like a mother would,” Sigrun confessed.

“Admirable in peacetime… probably something you’re going to want to do something about before Sanaki declares war on Lekain formally. As if stealing his trophy wife wasn’t exactly that,” Tanith told her.

“...Why did they have to throw away their childhoods? I know, Tanith, I know, it’s probably too late for that. They never got a chance for childhoods. But you can’t tell me that you heart doesn’t lift every time their hands brush together, every time they tumble and fall besides one another…” Sigrun asked. Tanith blinked.

“Whether or not I do is irrelevant here. Sigrun, this is a battlefield. Kindly keep yourself in that frame of mind, and save your whimsical thoughts for a more appropriate time,” Tanith said coolly.

“...If only I could, Tanith… it almost comes without warning. Ever since I met Tormod, I’ve come to think of him and Sanaki together too often… it’s… Tanith, do you happen to know how to help suppress these thoughts?” Sigrun asked. Tanith blinked.

“I find fighting for the future I envision for the two enough to focus on the task at hand. If it is not enough for you, I cannot give any more helpful advice,” Tanith told her. Sigrun nodded forlornly.

“I appreciate it, Tanith. I’ll try not to screw anything important up…” Sigrun assured her. Tanith chose not to respond, knowing her remark would be biting if she did.

“Crossbow,” Tanith pointed out, and both pegasus knights zipped away in different directions.

* * *

“Hold,” a voice boomed. Tormod stopped in place, noticing a figure in massive armour had appeared in front of the door through which they had entered. He held in his hands a short spear, and did not seem keen on moving. It would be tricky to move past him, but trickier still to find another entrance.

“OK… Sanaki, on three, we overheat him,” Tormod suggested, only for him to throw his spear forward. Tormod jumped back, the spear giving him a small cut on his leg, and the guard merely pulled out another one.

“New plan,” Sanaki ordered. The laguz stepped forward, considering their options as they regathered their transformation power, wary of consuming olivi grass unless necessary.

“Kimaarsi!” Devdan called, readying his own lance. The wicked tip looked ripe for cutting through heavy armour, at least.

“Ah, the monkey. Care to explain why you are running around with laguz and not skewering them?” Kimaarsi asked, readying for a throw.

“Devdan will not permit the enslaving of laguz. I will not permit the slaughter of children. And to that end, if I must sever my ties and march to war, that shall be my path. Kimaarsi! Step to aside or we shall step over you and your corpse!” Devdan claimed, charging forward. The spear hit Devdan’s small shield, stunning his left arm, but his right could continue and punch through Kimaarsi’s armour, into his right flank. Kimaarsi grunted, taking his spear into his left hand and thrusting it at Devdan. Devdan took a hit, and Muarim hopped in front of him to bail him out.

“...MUARIM! WITHDRAW!” Sanaki called. Muarim turned, but quickly clued on and did so, dragging Devdan back with his jaw. Kimaarsi chuckled, preparing a javelin throw, before realising he was feeling quite hot under his armour. He turned from Tormod to Sanaki, trying to figure out which one was setting him alight, before a large gust of wind knocked him over. Vika looked from Kimaarsi to the small group.

“Quick, get going,” Vika called.

“Call Sigrun, tell her we need some healing real quick,” Tormod added, helping to wrap up Devdan’s wounds before pushing him onto Muarim’s back and pulling out of the manor.

* * *

Sigrun waved her staff cautiously over Devdan and Tormod in turn. There would need to be some running and climbing before they made it to the sanctuary of Gallia, and it wouldn’t do to abandon someone in the attempt. Janaff and Ulki, on the other hand, were talking with Sanaki and Chase to one side.

“So you are the Empress of Begnion, then?” Janaff asked.

“Former Empress, yeah. Considering Lekain’s coup, I suppose all of my power is theoretical and lies entirely in how much faith my people have in me,” Sanaki elaborated.

“Don’t sell yourself short, sis. The people of Begnion have all the faith in you, or at the very least negative faith in Lekain that transfers to you as his primary opposition,” Chase assured her, grabbing her shoulders in a playful hug. Reyson scowled.

“Chase… with Phoenicis’s current position on world affairs, it is wise for the hawks to stick together. For that reason, although I know you’d refuse to come with us, you will always have a home in Phoenicis, you and all other hawks under Tormod’s command. We will fly as fast as we are able to Tibarn, and explain Sanaki’s predicament. We cannot guarantee support… but if you believe you have anything that can sweeten the deal, use this,” Ulki said, holding out a small flute. Chase took it and blew on it, causing Ulki’s hands to shoot to his ears.

“Hm? It wasn’t that loud, was it?” Chase asked.

“My hearing is so finely attuned that I can hear much of the continent, and with practice, I have gotten skilled at isolating certain sounds. No matter where you are on the continent, play this flute and I will hear it. I will listen in on your position if I am able, but I cannot promise crystal clear understanding of your situation. Summon me only if absolutely appropriate,” Ulki said.

“Got it. Thank you, Ulki. May our paths overlap soon,” Chase said.

“May they not,” Reyson snapped. The birds transformed, and started their flight back to Phoenicis. Sanaki’s gaze continued in the direction they travelled.

“Should I have tried harder to make amends with Reyson?” Sanaki asked.

“You expressed interest, Reyson refused. It wasn’t you that did it, it’s no big deal that you didn’t get to apologise about your grandma being killed. With any luck, Tibarn will be more receptive to an apology and explanation. Without any luck, we’ll need Caineghis to help stop us being torn to shreds. Honestly, I look terrible torn to shreds,” Chase assured her.

“Thanks. Should I be worried about Schatch?” Sanaki asked.

“Well, more than usual? Nah, if Schatch plays her cards right, her cuteness can help carry her through the mission. Maybe Tibarn will hate you didn’t send a raven, and granted, Vika can pass for a beorc because she can use magic, but I think Schatch is just cuter than Vika enough that she was the better pick,” Chase said.

“Are you sure that’s not because you’re both hawks?” Sanaki asked. Chase shrugged.

“Not really. I don’t like to think I judge other races of laguz more harshly than I judge the hawks. But it makes sense that I’ll subconsciously think the hawks are more attractive because I am one myself. For what it’s worth, I do think you, Vika and Rache are cute too,” Chase said. Sanaki couldn’t help but giggle a little childishly, though she tried her best.

“Are they ready to go?” Sanaki asked.

“I hope,” Sigrun muttered, looking at her staff. She had only picked up the staff recently, after the coup, and had no formal training with it- she was fairly confident she had enough natural talent to work one, but for all she knew, she was missing a trick.

“Well, we haven’t been staking our claims on anything more solid today. We’d better get moving,” Sanaki ordered. She was sure to hop on Muarim’s back- with his permission, of course- to make sure Tormod would be fine soonest. Devdan was given to Chase, and with Astrid’s new horse, they felt confident that they could make plenty of distance to Gallia with what they had.


	3. Desolate Forest

The escape route of the Laguz Emancipation Army takes them through the woods of Serenes Forest. The once lush and serene landscape has been transformed into a desolate wasteland, filled with thick, viscous terrain that slows even the cats, and hundreds of fallen trees to serve as obstacles to be bypassed rather than pushed through, costing even more valuable time.

But the worst trick this melancholy version of Serenes has to pull is its unnavigability, borne of thousands of all-but-identical trees. Even with aerial aid from those able to fly, Tormod wonders if all the extra turns he is forced to order because of the obstacles in their way has led them to flee in circles.

* * *

“We’re lost,” Tormod groaned, finding a log that he was fairly sure he had kicked in frustration half an hour ago. Even with a short rest squeezed in, he was feeling the onset of exhaustion.

“That fact hasn’t changed for hours. Repeating it doesn’t help anyone,” Tanith snapped, looking for a path they hadn’t yet taken. Truthfully, there were several. Which ones they were, on the other hand, wasn’t so easily gleaned, along with which ones would help them proceed. If any of them could.

“...Do you hear something?” Rache asked. Everyone stopped, trying their hardest to listen, but no sound beyond their breathing came to them.

“...There it is again,” Rache pointed out. This time, Beat, Chase and Aisie heard the chime too, and confirmed it wasn’t just Rache to the remaining laguz and beorc.

“A sound that only some can hear?” Astrid asked.

“I assume it has to do with talent more so than innate qualities. Even if, sadly, even the best beorc ears probably wouldn’t have picked it up. I dunno, I don’t feel like finding every beorc in the country and bringing them here to test it,” Chase said.

“But what could that noise  _ be _ ?” Tanith asked, getting to the root of the problem.

“The herons of Serenes could perform seid magic, often in the form of galdrar. Galdrar are lyrical compositions that, when sung at the proper frequencies by a heron, can perform otherwise miraculous feats,” Beat said.

“This sound is being made with an unusual frequency that only laguz can hear. If we are to assume it is a galdr, then it stands to reason that the heron singing it only  _ wants _ laguz to find it. We’re probably the only laguz that are going to come by this area anytime… ever,” Aisie observed.

“Excellent deduction. But there’s one small problem. The only heron left hates us, and is probably in Phoenicis anyway,” Tanith observed.

“And besides, we can’t even find our own tails in this place. We’re not going to find a sound only some of us can hear,” Tormod pointed out. Rache nodded, nose twitching, only for her to freeze. Her nose twitched some more, and she turned into a cat to start sniffing.

“Follow me… I think?” Rache asked. Tormod turned to Tanith, who shrugged. Following Rache seemed no more foolish an idea than following anyone else.

* * *

While following Rache, Sigrun asked Beat politely to follow at some pace behind, so as to not disturb Rache’s senses. She had a question she wanted to ask him.

“What is it like, to have the keen senses of a laguz?” Sigrun asked.

“Why do you ask?” Beat asked, perplexed.

“Thanks to the laguz, we were able to identify and investigate something that a beorc party would have completely overlooked. It… I want Sanaki to have all the tools she can…” Sigrun said.

“Heh. Don’t you all?” Beat said. Sigrun blinked, before realising the folly.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to imply anything untoward by calling you a tool,” Sigrun said, nervously laughing.

“Hmph. I believe you. But that line of thinking you have… that the laguz can extend the skills of the beorc… that is how the laguz find themselves in chains. Why should a beorc do something if the laguz can do it better?” Beat said. Sigrun winced.

“I… I suppose… but it’s only natural for the beorc to seek the optimal outcome. Lekain and his ilk love to figure out the best way for them to spend as little money as possible so they can line their own pockets with gold. With people like that seeking every skill they can get, slavery was natural,” Sigrun observed.

“When their blood gets pumping, the laguz begin to lose their sense of reason. Some laguz can train and minimise the effect, but among us, the best one at doing that would happen to be Aisie. Everyone else, even Rache, can turn savage if the situation turns against them. Beorc don’t do that. That’s one of the reasons Tormod’s in charge, and the chief reason for most of us to accept Sanaki at his side,” Beat said.

“I…” Sigrun started, wondering what point she wanted to make.

“...If I am to be honest, Miss Sigrun, I dislike physical gruntwork. My heightened senses can get me far as a spy, but I often wonder if the potential for disguises a beorc possesses, as well as their heightened sense of reason, would benefit me more,” Beat said.

“Oh, don’t say that. You can’t change who you are, Beat,” Sigrun sighed.

* * *

Rache purred anxiously, looking at a specific spot in the scenery. Sanaki stepped closer. At this point, even she could sense something was going on with this spot, in part because of her magical attunement- Vika, Tormod and Sigrun shared the same feeling. The other part was that this area was green. Not dark, sickly green- lush, fertile green. This space was protected… this place was safe. Sanaki held out her hand, touching the space, and felt something cool wash over her. Appearing beside her, standing somewhat uncertainly, was what was unmistakably a heron.

“...It can’t be…” Tanith muttered.

“How…” Vika asked, hesitating to approach. Sanaki held out her hand, and the heron took it. Sanaki was not entirely surprised to feel like she could probably crush the hand if she squeezed too hard.

_ “I… where… _ ” the heron asked. Vika smiled, and approached at last.

“You are in Serenes Forest, or at least what’s left of it after the beorc razed it,” Vika said. The heron looked around.

“ _ Where are my sisters? _ ” the heron asked.

“They’re all gone. The whole heron tribe. Except Prince Reyson, it sounds like,” Vika said.

“ _ Reyson is alive? Of course he’d make it. Where is he? Where is my big brother? _ ” the heron asked.

“...She wants to see Reyson. Chase, you reckon this is something to call Ulki to see?” Vika asked.

“Hm? Oh, right, the whistle,” Chase said. He took it out of his pocket.

“There they are! Surround them!” a voice called. Chase turned, fumbling the flute, and Rache rushed to grab it before it fell in the marsh.

“A heron? This cannot be… but if it is, we’ll be rewarded handsomely by Master Tanas! Capture her alive at all costs!” one of the soldiers said. Though, as the soldiers stepped forward, myrmidons and mage formed the bulk of this party- anything Tanas had that could travel light. The soldiers and cavaliers would probably be far behind, but would catch up.

“Devdan! Are you all right enough to be pushed into combat?” Tormod asked.

“No, but Devdan must be pushed into the combat anyway. Do not fear, we must only hold out until the forces of Phoenicis arrives,” Devdan said.

“Protect the heron at all costs. Sanaki, too,” Tanith ordered.

“ _ You can call me Leanne. And I can sing for you, give me a bit, _ ” Leanne said.

“What songs?” Vika asked. Leanne shook her head, and Vika held up a hand reassuringly.

“I’ve learned something of magic. I can help you with your powers later. But for now…  _ I’ll blow you away _ !” Vika called, slipping into the ancient tongue and blasting a wind spell.

“Thunder of the heavens, strike them down!” Tormod called.

“Purifying light… uh… purify!” Sanaki chipped in. She knew how to call her fire attacks, but light left less options.

“Well, Sigrun, we’ve still gotta go for their mages. Fire first, then wind,” Tanith called. Although wind spells threatened pegasus knights somewhat, the larger number of beasts and the wooden (if marshy) terrain meant fire would be by far the bigger threat. Nevertheless, Tanith’s first javelin still struck a wind mage out of habit- Sigrun would have sighed, but her first javelin missed the fire mage she targeted. At least she stopped him casting.

* * *

Ulki closed his eyes, and all present in the room knew immediately to fall silent. He remained so for a full minute before eventually returning from his vigil, ready to report on what he heard.

“Sanaki’s party is trapped and in need of help. They are in the heart of Serenes Forest- lost, it sounds- and have found a survivor who claims relationship to Reyson,” Ulki explained. Tibarn nodded, while the rest of the hawks gossiped amongst each other.

“Aid those beorc, when they encroach on my sacred home and defile it further? Let them rot, I say,” Reyson spat.

“But there’s a sibling of yours in there, Reyson. Even  _ you _ can’t ignore that,” Janaff pointed out.

“Twenty years on and  _ now _ I have a surviving sibling? I can’t believe it. Even my infant sister Leanne would be more proactive in trying to find the birds, or getting captured on the way and being well and truly lost by now,” Reyson said.

“Nevertheless, regardless of Sanaki’s morals, which I’m inclined to believe are more solid than you give her credit for, it is in the best interests of the laguz to keep her alive and as a threat to the Begnion ruling class. Janaff, Ulki, you can confirm to Reyson and everyone else that the Senate currently in power is a significant anti-laguz faction, with many former pro-laguz supporters run from the courts?” Tibarn asked.

“Oh, yeah, even  _ I _ could hear that,” Janaff remarked.

“Without the approval of the people, the Senate fears reprisal if they were to march on them… but without the Apostle acting against the Senate, the people slowly turn to side with the Senate. If they feel they can act against the interests of the laguz countries without provoking the ire of their own people, we are in big trouble,” Ulki said.

“It won’t take long for war to break out, and in a straight battle between all of us and them, we’re outmatched- and there’s no way we can outsmart them. To wing, brothers! For the future of Phoenicis, Gallia and even Kilvas, we must rescue the Apostle’s party!” Tibarn ordered. The party hawks nodded, and readied themselves to fly into the sky one by one. Reyson stayed behind, with Lotz and a small contingent of other hawks to help watch for enterprising raven assault.

* * *

“Muarim!” Tormod called, blasting the fire mage with a thunder spell before the enemy finished casting. Sigrun had stopped throwing javelins and started to heal the laguz with the poorest magical resistance, but that simply meant more mages could approach and damage the party. And with all of these enemies attacking at distances, transformation times were quickly becoming a problem, and the somewhat healthy stash of olivi grass was starting to fade. They  _ really _ had to pick up more when they got to laguz territory.

“ _ Can I help? _ ” Leanne asked. Tormod nodded vaguely, not understanding conversational Ancient the same way Vika did. Leanne closed her eyes, listening to the forest as the necessary lyrics to a galdr sounded in her ears. Here, where the chaos of the battle raged, it was a very quiet message, but Leanne could certainly try. Better than not trying.

“ _ Charge forward with twice the skill you possess, _ ” Leanne sung, watching Tormod. Nothing seemed different, so Leanne tried again. Something blue appeared in front of her, but no effect appeared again.

“Magic isn’t just incantation, Leanne,” Vika told her, her transformation completely elapsed. Though she had wind spells to shoot, she needed to stay back, and Leanne’s efforts helped her focus.

“ _ How do you perform your magic? _ ” Leanne asked.

“Beyond just incantation, one needs something with which to focus their efforts- for mages, they tend to use tomes- and some form of gesture to, in a way, ‘confirm’ that saying the incantation, or in your case singing it, is to perform the spell. I  _ think _ , without any sort of evidence, that the act of singing should suffice as a gesture, you just need something to show you’re doing more than sing,” Vika suggested. Leanne looked down at what she had on her person, and looked closely at a locket. Within it was a picture of a black-winged boy and what appeared to be a younger version of herself.

“Can you remember who he is?” Vika asked. Leanne nodded, closing the locket quickly and avoiding Vika’s gaze. Vika figured out who it might have been fairly quickly, but took the locket and inspected the casing. Like with tomes, she could sense something more than Leanne’s essence when she touched it.

“What do you remember before we woke you?” Vika asked.

“ _ Hmm… Lillia and Lucretia sung this song for me, lulling me into a deep sleep… but I do remember them making sure that my locket was on. I guess that means I can use it for focus, right? _ ” Leanne asked.

“Either that or they thought you’d appreciate the sentimentality. Let’s try the ‘it’s actually an artefact of magical focus’ theory first,” Vika suggested. Leanne nodded, and took the locket in her hands, focusing wholly on Tormod, who was blasting thunder at a mage threatening Dirk.

“ _ Charge forward with twice the skill you possess! _ ” Leanne casted. With a small warmth in her hand holding the locket, a blue glow appeared over Tormod, and all of a sudden his magic was coming out in full force. Tormod took a second to keep it pointed steady, before blasting mages at twice the speed, making up for Sigrun’s absence and helping to counterpush the mages back. The soldiers would still pose a threat, but Leanne could use this power to help with that.

“You go, girl!” Vika exclaimed, holding up her hand. Leanne decided against striking it, worried it would break her hand.

* * *

Tormod’s vigoured effect wore off around the time the first javelin came out of the woods. Aisie dodged it just fine, howling to cause the forces in the woods to hesitate, but the fact myrmidons and mages couldn’t use javelins effectively told them what they needed- the heavier force had arrived. The situation was going to get worse before it got better. Much worse, and not particularly likely better.

“Ulki, how far away are you?” Chase asked.

“Well, can’t claim a better opening than that,” Janaff’s voice called. Everyone, regardless of affiliation, looked up, and noticed Janaff and Ulki swoop down in front of the forward party and claw two soldiers to shreds. Tanas’s soldiers began to reconsider their assault, and a third bird gave them the cause to turn around and head the other way- a massive green bird slammed into the ground in front of them, picked up a soldier, and slammed in head-first into the ground, before shrieking so loudly all of Serenes could hear- though there was probably little to hear it. The arrival of more hawks cemented the fact the force that was sent was no longer adequate.

“That…” Tanith squeaked. The hawk king reverted, and turned to face Sanaki. His rugged face and chest cemented the experience of the man, and his expression was stern enough that Sanaki reached for Tormod’s hand nervously.

“You are the Empress of Begnion, Sanaki Kirsch Altina, correct?” Tibarn asked. Sanaki nodded, looking between Janaff’s boyish face and Ulki’s reassuring serenity rather than at Tibarn. Tibarn’s gaze drifted across the party, looking from bird to bird, before lighting up on Leanne. His expression softened, and he gave a soft laugh.

“It’s unmistakably one of Reyson’s sisters. So, dear, it’s been so long and my memory needs refreshing. Which is your name?” Tibarn asked.

“ _ I am Leanne. Is anyone else alive other than Reyson? _ ” Leanne asked.

“Your father Lorazieh was rescued with some difficulty, but he is severely bedridden and could very well have died by the time I get back. On the other hand, I’ve been saying that for over a decade and he hasn’t done it yet, so if anything’s going to off him, it’s probably not going to be time,” Tibarn said. Leanne gave a short sniff.

“ _ Is Naesala well? I’d like to speak with him, _ ” Leanne asked.

“...Empress, this forest is sacred, and should not be disturbed further. I believe it in my best interest to carry you and your forces to Phoenicis, with aid from your own fliers of course, and you may have your rest before we discuss heavy matters. Will you consent to this?” Tibarn asked. Sanaki considered her options. Gallia offered the protection of Caineghis, but, with this potential obstacle before them, Sanaki realised Caineghis was not necessarily a protector wholly in her corner. Phoenicis was inescapable without hawk aid, but at the same time, it was impenetrable by Begnion.

“I accept your aid, honourable hawk king,” Sanaki said, getting on one knee and bowing. Sigrun gasped, but Tibarn’s smile encouraged Tanith to do likewise- Sanaki was making sure that Tibarn knew she was different from the Senate, and that would help keep her safe in Phoenicis. Of course, if Tibarn turned, they would only last so long, but Tibarn seemed perfectly reasonable and trusting for the time being.

“Men, to action!” Tibarn ordered. The hawks got to work arranging who would be riding with who. Tibarn offered to take Astrid’s horse, which Astrid thanked him heavily for. Leanne, meanwhile, was left to wonder why Tibarn dodged her question.

* * *

“And that’s when I broke away to get this news to you, sire,” the soldier said. Lekain frowned, fingers in his beard as he considered the news. Sanaki had been taken to Phoenicis, along with the entirety of her infernal bandit allies. Good riddance, he thought, but rationality soon prevailed. In Phoenicis, Sanaki would either be killed… or  _ allied _ with the king of the hawks. It would be… unwise to allow that to happen. Lekain grabbed his Rewarp staff, and teleported to Castle Kilvas.

“Raven king,” Lekain boomed.

“Senator Lekain. How unexpected,” Naesala remarked.

“Oh, it’s no trouble. Simply a new innovation in Begnion- the Rewarp staff. Finally, I no longer have to suffer the indignity of walking down accursed stairwells,” Lekain said.

“Must be quite expensive,” Naesala observed.

“Not at all. I am the functional ruler of Begnion, in Sanaki’s absence, and I don’t have to pay a penny for these!” Lekain proclaimed. Naesala rolled his eyes.

“What do you desire? I lost a good deal of my already limited reputation with Phoenicis trying, and failing, to sell my best friend to that Tanas duke, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to limit your options for a little while,” Naesala sighed.

“What nonsense are you blathering on about? You’re both the same, this shouldn’t matter… look. I don’t care about this trifle. The hawks have custody of Sanaki. I want you to go to Phoenicis and stop her from joining forces with them,” Lekain ordered. Naesala rolled his eyes to the heavens. It was like talking to a stone, except stones tended to be prettier than this.

“I stand no chance against Tibarn and Phoenicis in combat, and I do not have the means to negotiate such a refusal. I’m afraid I’ll have to do this some other time, perhaps,” Naesala said, turning away.

“I see… then perhaps I should invoke the curse?” Lekain asked.

“Curse? Look, I  _ would _ do it if I could, I’m all loyal and stuff, what does the curse thingy have to do with it?” Naesala asked. Lekain pulled out a document, and held it out to Naesala. Naesala took it, reading through some of the complicated words before Lekain could reach for it.

“This is ridiculous? Serving the leader of Begnion in exchange for… er, taking claim to it? What were my predecessors thinking? And what were  _ your _ lot thinking- they misspelled “Senate”, for crying out loud! You can’t seriously expect me to believe this contract is worth the parchment it’s written on, can you?” Naesala asked.

“Believe what you wish to believe, raven king, the fact remains that the curse is very real. Read a little further, and perhaps you’d understand. Disobey me, and your country will wither and die, one additional man at a time,” Lekain threatened.

“Hm, I understand. Very well, then, I shall investigate this Sanaki situation,” Naesala said.


	4. On Black Wings

With the aid of the hawk king, the Laguz Emancipation Army is flown to Phoenicis. Phoenicis and its brother island Kilvas are mountainous islands to the south of Tellius- no ship would survive its reefy waters and no beorc could climb the craggy mountains to the bird tribe’s home. This instance represents the first time beorc have ever set foot in bird country.

Although Tibarn has brought Sanaki to safety, he is not willing to bury the hatchet on the spot. However, he accepts that Sanaki needs rest first and foremost, and talks with Leanne while he waits. Between her words and those of Janaff and Ulki, Tibarn has a fair picture of what Sanaki will be like.

* * *

Sanaki jolted awake, not quite understanding what it was that awoke her, and fumbled about in bed, headbutting Tormod before extricating herself from the covers. She vaguely remembered getting into a nightgown before going to bed, but still flushed in confusion noticing it when she awoke. Tormod groaned, pulling himself up, yawning as he rubbed his head. The covers fell off him, revealing he hadn’t quite made it into a pyjama top again. The sound that awoke Sanaki sounded again, and to the slightly-more-awake duo, it was clear someone was knocking. Sanaki told Tormod to find a shirt.

“Who is it?” Sanaki asked.

“I’m Gavina, I’m here to inform you that the hawk king is ready to see you when you are ready to see him,” the woman said.

“Consider us informed. Please don’t come in!” Tormod called. A startled sound came from the other side of the door, but Gavina assured them she wouldn’t come in, and her footsteps definitely proved she was leaving.

“We’re going to get a lot of that, aren’t we?” Sanaki asked, looking for where her day clothes were. Or where any day clothes were, she wasn’t picky about back holes.

“Well, I hope we aren’t up till late after heavy physical exertion that leaves us so tired we need to be woken up normally, but I think being in a war party will mean it happens often,” Tormod sighed.

“Yes, I far prefer waking up on my own terms and seeing you in your own slumber. Or you already awake. I honestly don’t like waking you up, but it’s hard not to if I have to get up first,” Sanaki said.

“Likewise. So how you feeling about meeting Tibarn?” Tormod asked, watching her adjust her shirt. She did wind up with one with holes for wings, but she still had her cape.

“Terrified. But he seems genuine enough. You’ll be there for me, right?” Sanaki asked.

“I’ll be closer than they’ll let me,” Tormod joked. Sanaki smiled, and told him to get his own shirt on.

* * *

The hawk king’s general hall had two things that separated it from Mainal’s throne room. Firstly, a series of tables indicated that this room could be used for meals and other purposes, instead of mandating everyone stand in a large room. The second was a large opening on one side, opening into the skies. Tormod marvelled at it, moving with Sanaki to stand in front of Tibarn, who stood before a chair on a pedestal. Janaff and Ulki stood to one side, while Reyson and Leanne stood on the other. Sanaki nodded, and immediately got on one knee.

“Sanaki?” Tormod asked, wondering if he missed a cue and whether he should be kneeling too.

“Herons of Serenes, forgive my trespass on Serenes’s infertile soil. My actions were intended to avoid the attention of Tanas’s army, but I have no intention of absolving myself of blame. On behalf of the people of Begnion, I am sorry that you were even forced out of it in the first place. The people regret their actions every day. An injustice born of fear and confusion that they hope they will never repeat. As Empress, it is my duty to ensure that they never have the temptation to relapse. It is my wish that one day, the people will not even have the will. But today, the people who orchestrated the attack on your home, Lekain and his foul Senate, sit on the throne, and it is their wish to continue to attack the homes of laguz tribes, in the hopes of finishing the job. Please… accept my apology, our apology, and help me overthrow them, and set things right,” Sanaki said. Reyson turned to Tibarn.

“You speak as if you do not claim responsibility. Why is that?” Tibarn asked.

“My apologies. I was not born at the time of the massacre, which was driven by the murder of my grandmother. I cannot claim knowledge of the crimes I would have committed if I had been,” Sanaki elaborated. Shock appeared in the corners of Tibarn’s eyes.

“You are not yet sixty years old?” Tibarn asked.

“Sixty? The beorc consider the age of majority to be sixteen- although I am younger still than even that, at eleven,” Sanaki said.

“ELEVEN?” Janaff exclaimed.

“What of you, Tormod? Are you of beorc majority?” Tibarn asked.

“I do not know my age for certain, but Muarim claims I shouldn’t be much older than fourteen,” Tormod suggested. Tibarn’s fist clenched.

“Beorc competency is uneven because they choose leaders by blood. The fact that they have chosen children is proof of their foolhardiness. Nevertheless, your years of experience have not gone unnoticed by the laguz tribes, Sanaki. I believe your story. Reyson. Leanne. The decision to forgive is your own,” Tibarn claimed, holding out a hand before Sanaki. Reyson seemed deep in thought, a scowl still on his face.

“ _ Brother… you are not still holding on to your hatred of the apostle, are you? _ ” Leanne asked.

“This crime… it is the annihilation of our people, from which there is no recovery…” Reyson growled, looking away from the beorc children.

“ _ I know, brother. We are all that remain. But your heart… hatred glows strong. I cannot bear to see my only brother suffer so much. Now, more than ever, we must work for friendship across all tribes… _ ” Leanne said. Reyson nodded.

“I know, sister… I know… how does it hurt you so little?” Reyson asked.

“ _ Knowing that I will never see my sisters again hurts, Reyson. But like Sanaki, I could do nothing about it. I was too young. I cannot allow my life to be defined by actions I failed to take before I was old enough to comprehend the existence of their consequences, _ ” Leanne said.

“...You are at least correct on that front. Apostle, you are absolved of your guilt. The razing of Serenes Forest was not your fault. I cannot claim it is in my heart to forgive your people, as it is in Leanne’s… but I hope that one day, I will not fear to take the chance,” Reyson said.

“Excellent. Tonight, we shall hold ourselves a feast in celebration of our alliance. May circumstance allow that this bond will remain, that Begnion may work to a peaceful resolution with the laguz tribes!” Tibarn proclaimed.

“A feast? Screw tonight, let’s have it now,” Sanaki squealed.

“Yep, that’s a child,” Janaff chuckled.

* * *

Chase and Beat looked around the soldier’s part of the keep. The men were friendly enough, helpfully explaining to Chase all sorts of tricks that he never learned in between his slavery and the desert. When Beat held out his hand to grab something like a chest harness, on the other hand, the soldiers stood quiet. It took only a few instances for Beat to ask why.

“If I may, Beat, it is nothing against you personally,” a Phoenician volunteered.

“Small comfort,” Beat spat.

“We’re not usually like this, Beat. We’re keyed up because of Naesala. The Raven King was the one who went behind our backs and sold Reyson to Tanas in the first place. Our relationship with the ravens is tenuous at best, but now is one of the worse times. It’s not typical for us to greet ravens from outside Kilvas,” Lotz, the mid-rank hawk who had invited Chase to explore the place, explained.

“Well, that’s just rude. What did the ravens ever do to you?” Beat asked.

“The ravens lie, cheat and steal. They interfere with the hawk’s kills and spread the unsavoury reputation the bird tribes have, not just us. And King Naesala himself just walked out of a deal to sell Prince Reyson to Duke Tanas, a deal that would have killed Janaff and Ulki if not for your efforts. If not for that last one, we might have been a little more trusting,” Lotz said. Beat groaned.

“I can’t even say I’ve never been more ashamed to be a raven,” Beat sighed.

“Don’t say that, Beat! You’re nothing like that, you’ve been nothing but honest and reliable for every scouting mission you’ve been sent on. Even when you get it wrong, that’s because of something you couldn’t control and it has never resulted in disaster. I couldn’t be prouder to call you friend,” Chase said.

“Well, thanks, Chase, but I do tend to wonder what I could do as a beorc, not just as ‘not a raven’...” Beat said.

“Have you no pride?” a Phoenician asked indignantly. Chase stepped in between Beat and the Phoenician, glaring.

“We pride ourselves on our mateship and survivability in the face of adversity, not our heritage as laguz. Had we been allowed to continue after rescuing Astrid, no doubt we’d find out about more beorc slaves, and we’d rescue them too. We’d just never noticed them before. Slavery is despicable, it has left scars on us all- even if none of them are as awesome as Tibarn’s- and it must stop,” Chase snapped.

“Chase…” Beat said, before Chase turned.

“Yes, there are things beorc can do that you can’t, Beat. Figuring out where the beorc slaves are as well as being able to listen in on conversations more cleanly being a start. But no beorc could do what you can do, Beat, in flying around a complex and identifying the layout. You can swoop in in the dead of night, and the only sign of your presence to the average guard is your mournful caw. And you’re a raven, so even the guys who do see you have troubles hitting you with those annoying arrows. There’s no way I could substitute for you, Beat,” Chase told him.

“Well, yeah…” Beat chuckled.

“When we return to Begnion, Beat, it will be to liberate it from the Senate. And then we shall stamp out slavery once and for all. Nevermore shall anyone suffer in chains. And I’ll need your help, as only a raven can help,” Chase said.

“Did you have to say nevermore?” Beat asked.

“Yes, yes I did. Now then, Lotz, where were we?” Chase finished, still interested in some more military forms of transformation for speed and some for longevity.

* * *

Reyson was surprised at how quickly Leanne wandered off, and took a moment to relocate her. She was sitting in a guest room with one of the ravens from Sanaki’s party- Vika was the name. She was talking through a little of her magic learning.

“Vika, if I may?” Reyson asked.

“Prince Reyson? What is it you’re after?” Vika asked.

“Do you think I might teach my sister a little about how galdrar works?” Reyson asked.

“Oh, of course, that works out better. Go right ahead,” Vika asked, shuffling to one side and pulling out a Thunder tome to prepare her theory. Reyson looked at her witheringly for a moment, before brushing it aside.

“So, what has Vika taught you about galdrar?” Reyson asked, before Leanne burst into her enthusiastic explanation. Vika nodded along, losing her place in the thunder tome, while Reyson was more critical.

“It is not focusing on your locket that allowed you to successfully sing the song of Vigour. The herons, of all tribes, are those most attuned with order, and require order to sing their songs to effect. You must be calm, serene, and will your magic to your side, rather than panicked and doing whatever you can to coax it out,” Reyson explained. Leanne nodded, and looked at Vika. She held her hand forward, and took in a few breaths to settle her heart rate. She sung the song of Vigour, imagining the blue light flowing from her to Vika like a river, and allowed the gentle light to envelop her. Vika uncertainly found herself flipping pages in her tome much more quickly, though her mind started to be overtaken with all the information and lost her place.

“ _ Sorry… _ ” Leanne muttered.

“No harm done. Some things just can’t be rushed,” Vika sighed, her eyes wandering about reading letters no longer in front of her face.

* * *

Rache hopped onto Astrid’s lap, curled up into a halfshift and purring. Astrid jumped, looking at her in confusion.

“Does this bother you?” Rache asked.

“No… Lekain had a cat around himself. Not a laguz cat, they couldn’t hold form, but she liked to jump on my lap too,” Astrid said. She held her hand out to Rache’s head, but Rache pulled away and Astrid contented herself with stroking her spine.

“Little Sanaki’s being all grown-up, talking to Tibarn about this and that. Sounds like we’ll have an ally for the fight against Begnion and then beyond. I’m so proud of her… but I’m craving a little attention, annoyingly. Thought you might like it most,” Rache suggested.

“Thanks, Lady Rache,” Astrid said. Rache looked up at Astrid.

“I know things have been harrowing a little, recently. Going through this and that, quite a bit of us are rattled. You’ve had to go through being exposed to that Lekain creep before all this, though…” Rache remarked.

“I know… but I wasn’t the first of my sisters to be married off. I am the fifth. When I was informed I was to be wed, I expected it, and had my plan to join the army to stave it off. Unfortunately, my husband was to be the army’s commander-in-chief, Lekain, so it was easy for him to try and get his hands on me through the proper channels… and then I got cornered so I couldn’t run again. As you might expect, he took his anger over how long it took to acquire me on me,” Astrid said. Rache hissed.

“How did he hurt you?” Rache asked.

“Just a few punches. He didn’t want to scar me- he wanted to show me off every now and then,” Astrid remarked, bouncing up and down slightly. Rache’s eyes widened.

“You’re safe here, at least. We’ve all been there, Astrid, and we’ll stick together. Now move, I want to move about a little,” Rache assured her. Astrid withdrew, and Rache lightly jumped and shook herself. Astrid got to her feet, and made to move over to the bed, only for her legs to give way.

“...Oops,” Rache sighed, reverting to help Astrid make it there.

* * *

Sigrun politely knocked on Devdan’s door, a staff at the ready. Devdan seemed up and about when she arrived, but he winced a little as he moved.

“Still not fully recovered, huh?” Sigrun asked.

“It will recover with the time,” Devdan said, sitting down. Sigrun sat opposite him, preparing her questions.

“You wish to know where I is from, yes? It is all that I come from another of the countries,” Devdan suggested.

“Daein or Crimea?” Sigrun said. Devdan chuckled.

“Yes, there are few options. Very well. Devdan is from Daein,” Devdan volunteered.

“What’s with the accent?” Sigrun blurted out. Devdan chuckled.

“Devdan want to learn many languages. Ancient language, beast growl language, so on. Devdan study so hard and haphazard that grammar in native tongue confused him for week. Gave everyone at home laughs when they needed. Since then, the habit been hard to break, especially on my pilgrimage with little speaking to be done,” Devdan explained.

“You enjoy bringing laughter, then?” Sigrun asked.

“People must feel at ease if they are to face trouble. With fears in their mind, they make the wrong choices and face the business end of a weapon. No matter their age or skill. Devdan cannot allow that to happen. Mister Chase of Tormod’s army is of the same mind, as I understand?” Devdan explained.

“No, he just makes jokes to ease the suffering of remembering their past lives as slaves. I can only imagine whether he had an easy time of it… or a very horrible time,” Sigrun said.

“Then this group requires Devdan’s services. Devdan will join you. My affairs in Daein shouldn’t impact anything,” Devdan said.

“Welcome aboard,” Sigrun said, holding out her hand. Devdan firmly shook it.

* * *

“So it’s two beasts and four beorc up here with us?” Tibarn asked, making plans for the banquet tonight. Sanaki nodded.

“I know Sigrun and Tanith aren’t going to be comfortable with me not by their side in something as charged as this has the potential to be in their eyes. They’ve been nervous about not being somewhat near me since we found them again,” Sanaki said. Tibarn clapped a hand on her shoulder, and Sanaki gasped.

“Did it hurt?” Tibarn asked.

“A little,” Sanaki muttered, rubbing her own hand over the shoulder. Tibarn sighed, and paused.

“What?” Sanaki asked, before being cut off by Tibarn. Sanaki made to yell at him, but heard the wingbeats too.

“Naesala?” Tibarn yelled. Sanaki ran to the open wall, and saw the black dots swoop down. Noticing Tormod running up, she ran back towards him, and as soon as the ravens drew level with the opening, turned around and shot a blast of Wind magic alongside Tormod. The lead raven spread his wings, dissipating a large portion of the wind and protecting the ravens behind him.

“I’ve heard of your strong magical prowess, Apostle Sanaki… but what I see is not that,” Naesala remarked, reverting. Tibarn stepped in front of the kids, fists clenched.

“What you did to Reyson was wrong. Plain wrong. I’m going to tear your wings off and shove them down your throat. ...Oh, right, sorry, there are children listening,” Tibarn growled.

“Don’t worry, I’ve heard worse,” Tormod said.

“I have come here for Sanaki. I’d really have rathered not have to contend with you, since I am in no shape for it, but… look, just hand her over, OK?” Naesala asked. Tibarn let the silence drag on with nothing more than a blank look.

“...You have gotta be kidding me, how dumb do you think I am?” Tibarn asked.

“You’re a lot smarter than some people I could name, that’s for sure…” Naesala spat, looking around the room.

“Sanaki, stand back… the hawk tribe shall stand in your name,” Tibarn called, transforming. He shrieked, and a small smattering of hawks came to his side. Naesala shrieked and transformed in turn, and the bird tribes charged.

“WAIT!” Sanaki called.

“They’re laguz, Sanaki. You’ll have better luck shouting at a brick wall,” Tormod said, stepping forward. Sanaki clenched her fist, looking at Naesala. Something didn’t add up here…

* * *

Tibarn grabbed Naesala by the breast, and flew him far into the sky, away from Phoenicis. Naesala pulled free and dived down, but Tibarn had his talons on his tail-feathers. Naesala turned and jabbed forward, poking into Tibarn’s lower jaw with his beak. Tibarn pecked at his neck, to which Naesala dodged by a hair.

“You betrayed Reyson’s trust, traitor…” Tibarn growled, walloping Naesala with a wing. Naesala was surprised at how much force Tibarn could put into it.

“I had plans to make sure it all smoothed over!” Naesala claimed. Tibarn slapped him with the other wing.

“You are despicable filth, raven king. And my patience with you has elapsed. I’m afraid it is time for you to die,” Tibarn growled, charging in close. Naesala barely failed to dodge, at least managing to avoid his reaching talons.

“It would be quite inconvenient for Kilvas if I died now. I haven’t prepared a note for the next in line!” Naesala panicked.

“Should’ve thought of that before you provoked my wrath, coward. May Kilvas rot,” Tibarn shrieked, charging in again. Naesala charged forward, but Tibarn’s force was far greater than his own.

* * *

Sanaki was turning over Naesala’s words in her head. He knew it was a bad idea going in, and went in anyway. She smelled ‘I’m not in this of my own free will’ like the fire Tormod was blasting. Sanaki had long since given up on trying to stop him, knowing the tables would just catch fire if she went the direct route.

“What’s going on?” Vika asked, running into the room. Hawks and ravens were clawing at each other, and Vika shrieked.

“Wait… I don’t think the ravens want to fight,” Sanaki said.

“How do you propose we stop them? Hey! Birdbrains! Let’s talk things through! See? They’re not thinking things through!” Vika shouted. Sanaki looked around the room, noticing Tormod, Sigrun and Tanith fighting with all their focus, and beckoned Vika closer. She whispered her plan into her ear.

“Are you nuts?” Vika asked.

“Hey, I’m nothing if not consistent. I need a bigger army so I don’t have to make plans that end with whoever I explain them to going ‘are you nuts’ every time,” Sanaki said. Vika rolled her eyes, but accepted her point.

“Do you really trust me that much?” Vika asked.

“I trust you all, but you girls especially. Besides, Rache would tear you limb from limb if you messed this up,” Sanaki told her.

“I have the feeling I could succeed and she’d still try… very well. Arms up,” Vika said. Sanaki turned and raised her hands, and Vika charged at her, snapping her waist with her talons and shooting into the sky. Tormod and Astrid started firing at the raven, but Vika could manage the dodge. The ravens began to withdraw, tentatively striking the hawks and Holy Guard that tried to follow. Sanaki was mildly impressed.

* * *

Naesala was pressed against a crag high on Phoenicis’s mountains, Tibarn high over him. Naesala slumped. It was time to give up, wasn’t it? Kilvas was going to die.

“Your highness, we have the girl,” an unfamiliar raven called. Naesala turned, hardly believing his luck. Sanaki was held in the talons of this raven girl. Tibarn growled, and turned to face the raven holding her.

“You wouldn’t risk dropping her? She couldn’t survive a fall of this height…” Naesala pointed out. Tibarn fumed, turning back to Naesala.

“But it doesn’t matter if I kill you, does it?” Tibarn asked.

“Naesala. For what reason do you want me?” Sanaki asked. Tibarn and Naesala froze, turning back to her.

“You don’t have any grounds to-” Naesala spluttered, looking up at the raven holding her.

“Answer the question. Why do you want to capture me?” Sanaki asked.

“To… to deliver you to Lekain so he can dethrone you,” Naesala said.

“And why are you supporting Lekain?” Sanaki asked. Naesala’s beak opened and closed, looking between her and Tibarn.

“For… for mon-the future of Kilvas, of course…” Naesala claimed.

“No sum of money would be worth you pressing against Tibarn and getting yourself killed so soon after you aggravated them with another of your schemes. What does Lekain have on you?” Sanaki asked.

“Some… some ‘Blood Pact’ or other. It’s a weird mumbo-jumbo curse Lekain thinks will destroy my nation if I don’t acquiesce to his demands,” Naesala blathered.

“His demands, specifically?” Sanaki asked.

“...I got the chance to read it. It says ‘the crown of Begnion and the Senete’, with the word Senate misspelled on the document,” Naesala said. Sanaki grinned.

“As Crown Empress of Begnion, I demand that you stand down,” Sanaki ordered. Naesala smiled.

“As you wish,” Naesala said, reverting and holding up a hand. The ravens around him reverted too, and Vika held Sanaki out to Tibarn before doing the same.

“Sneaky,” Tibarn observed. “Naesala, the raven holding Sanaki was never yours. This one was one of the ex-slaves that came in with her.”

“Oh, is that how they got past all your hawks? I’m impressed, girl. You must’ve seen Lekain’s hand a mile away. How did you get your guard to agree to it?” Naesala asked.

“Well…” Sanaki muttered.

* * *

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Sanaki’s hands came to her head, trying to soothe the mild headache so many people shouting at her at once caused. Tormod quickly dropped his angry face and took her in for a hug. Sigrun, Tanith, Astrid and Rache looked between one another, stepping back as they allowed Tormod to pull her towards a chair.

“...You did what?” Tanith asked again, using an inside voice. Well, they were technically inside…

“I asked Naesala why he was doing something that even he agreed was a completely insane plan with ludicrously high odds of certain death. Seemed like a good question,” Sanaki said.

“A very good question, since it stopped the fighting and spared a good portion of the raven’s lives,” Vika chipped in.

“Pfft. Blood Pact binding him to Begnion or no, I can’t forgive his actions in raiding peaceful cargo ships, besmirching the name of the bird tribes and selling Reyson into slavery,” Tibarn spat.

“A Blood Pact? I had heard Lekain mention that once… what’s a Blood Pact, anyway?” Astrid asked.

“It’s a fell contract, an invention of Senator McDiarmid a few years after Daein’s formation. It is dark magic of the highest calibre, that no Empress would ever resort to. Signed in blood, one party can provide a service to another in exchange for an eternal debt. If turned back on by the debtor, the debtee invokes the blood pact and watches as everything the debtor holds dear fades, one person the first day, two the next, and so on until the debtor acquiesces… or they, too, fade,” Tanith explained, shivering.

“That…” Sanaki said.

“It is written in McDiarmid’s notes that the pact was intended to be used on kings, and it would extend to his subjects. Countries are sufficiently large that even a large period of deliberation would be enough to allow the king to survive, even if the death toll would be significant. From the phrasing, I take it that anyone the king considers to be his subject is a potential victim,” Sigrun explained.

“You’re right. What kind of monster would you have to be to force someone into… eternal servitude? I mean, surely Naesala has to die of old age sometime…” Sanaki blurted out.

“You’d be correct. But I didn’t sign the blood pact. King Nithroel did,” Naesala said.

“The blood pact is at its most insidious when it comes to removing it. It cannot be annulled. The document, though magical on its own, can be destroyed and the pact won’t dissolve. If someone affected by the pact kills the debtor, they simply become the new debtor. Die of old age, pass to the next of kin. The only way to delete the blood pact is for an enemy to kill the debtor or the debtee is killed by anyone… but the document must be destroyed before a replacement party can be selected,” Tanith said. Sigrun threw her hands around her, neither of them enjoying explaining this. Both of them hoped it was forgotten magic… but were glad to have been privy to McDiarmid’s planning document.

“Naesala, you’ve seen the pact. What happened to it?” Sanaki asked. Naesala let out a small chuckle. Then another. Pretty soon, he had sunk to his knees, laughing, crying, all at once.

“Naesala?” Sanaki asked.

“It’s done. Lekain asked for it back. I wasn’t done reading it. He grabbed it. I held firm. It tore in two and dissolved into dust. Lekain did say the curse could not be broken by that alone… but… thank goodness… I did it. I saved Kilvas. And from the sounds of it, if you can control the pact’s curse, which I very much believe you should be able to… wait… the Senate isn’t the debtee…” Naesala remarked.

“I do not believe the pact should pass through natural causes now the document is destroyed. Even if it does… I… Sigrun, make a note, we’ll check McDiarmid’s notes when we get home,” Sanaki said.

“I could kill him now and save you the trouble?” Tibarn asked, cracking his knuckles. Sanaki looked from hawk to raven.

“...I’ll pass,” Sanaki said.

“You’re no fun…” Tibarn pouted, folding his arms.

“Naesala, we’re hosting a banquet tonight while we discuss the plans to help overthrow Lekain. Would you like to join us?” Sanaki asked. Janaff signalled, vaguely, to cut his head off.

“I suppose I have no choice,” Naesala said. The groan from the hawks was audible.

“Hey, we can work to reverse what the ravens did!” Sanaki called.

* * *

While Tibarn and Naesala got into a well-supervised argument about how the ravens were going to affect the banquet- less than they expected, because ravens were already eating- Sanaki was pulled aside and, once again, was asked “You did what?”.

“I won the battle with few casualties against our future allies. That’s got to count for something, right?” Sanaki asked.

“It would be nice if it did, yes. But we thought we lost you. Again,” Sigrun told her.

“We’re all worried about you, Sanaki. You’re more than our last hope against Lekain… you’re our precious little girl,” Rache said.

“I…” Sanaki started.

“What on earth possessed you to charge into Naesala’s arms with nothing but Vika without telling us?” Tanith asked.

“I could’ve shot her down, you know! And then what do I have here?” Astrid screamed. Sanaki pulled closer into Tormod.

“Girls, enough…” Tormod muttered, turning to her and pulling her face up.

“Sanaki… we’re all worried about you. That’s all. We’re not angry… well, not super angry, at least. Just upset. Now… breathe… and tell us why you didn’t give us warning,” Tormod told her. Sanaki nodded, breathing deeply. She looked at Sigrun’s anxious face, only to find her little confidence shattered and she needed to start again.

“ _ I understand _ ,” Leanne said.

“When did you get here?” Tanith asked. Leanne nodded towards Naesala, and got down on her knees beside Sanaki. She placed a hand on her heart, muttering slightly, before getting to her feet.

“ _ She was scared of this. She knew you wouldn’t let her. So she went before you could try, _ ” Leanne explained. Vika translated this for everyone.

“That’s no-” Tanith started.

“Tanith… no,” Rache stopped her.

“It’s thanks to Sanaki that we’ve made it this far. Her plans may not be conventional, and put her in undue risk, but she has a plan, and the alternatives are technically worse. We could do well to loosen the reins a little,” Sigrun said.

“But…” Tanith started.

“Don’t get me wrong. I want Sanaki safe too, and it’s good to make sure she knows there’s a risk involved. But if we’re doing nothing but trying to stop her… we’re just going to get more of this,” Sigrun said. Tanith huffed.

“Please, Sanaki… tell one of us, at least. As many as you can, preferably, but don’t leave us all in the dark,” Tormod asked. Sanaki looked up at him.

“...I’ll try, Tormod… for you,” Sanaki said, and pulled herself into a hug.

* * *

Sanaki approached the top table, clad in her favourite shirt and shorts. These were the clothes Sanaki had first woken in the desert to find her in, and although they were just picked out of Tormod’s drawers because beasts had holes in their pants and birds had holes in their shirts, she grew attached to them anyway. Even if the shirt was starting to no longer cover her midriff.

“Ah, the lady of the hour. Hope you’ve been well,” Tibarn laughed, inviting her to her chair. She looked around- a good bulk of everyone was here, so she wasn’t late, but most everyone else was already at the high table. Tormod, like her, had gone for something light and casual, to Tibarn’s approval, while Sigrun and Tanith had somehow sourced themselves dresses for the express purpose of looking out of place.

“Only you two…” Sanaki chuckled. Muarim, Rache and the rest of the beasts seemed to have a handle on how to look next to the hawks and ravens in their home habitat- though whether this was formal or informal seemed to be a token distinction. The meat arrived shortly after the last person had seated, and the laguz dug right in. Tibarn downed a chicken leg, bone and all, before seeing Tormod and Sanaki savaging their meats more beast-like than Muarim, who was trying to appear somewhat dignified, and Sigrun and Tanith, who had asked for salads and cutlery.

“Not your comfort zone, huh?” Tibarn asked the girls.

“Honestly, I just went with the salad for some variety from all the game we picked up back in the desert. How can one barren landscape hold so much…” Tanith remarked.

“A lifetime of Begnion politics has trained me for that landscape. The laguz idea for a banquet is… perplexing,” Sigrun explained.

“At least we have salads and such. Reyson can’t eat meat, as much as he wants to,” Tibarn remarked.

“He’s free to switch with me whenever. I personally can’t stand meat. You must’ve wiped out a species of bird to feed this many,” Sigrun observed.

“With the diet of a laguz, you learn to manage. So, Sanaki… you want me and Naesala to join you and what you hope to be Gallia, Crimea and Daein to overthrow Lekain,” Tibarn asked.

“Yes,” Sanaki said, in the middle of a furious fight with a stubborn piece of meat that was refusing to be torn off the bone.

“You know about the Lehran’s Medallion thing, right?” Tibarn asked.

“We’re not going after Goldoa,” Sanaki pointed out, letting go of the meat and slamming the bone against her plate.

“You’re willing to take that chance to take down Lekain?” Tibarn asked.

“YES!” Sanaki said, biting from the base of the meat and peeling it off that way before pulling the strip into her mouth.

“A girl after my own heart. I’m in. But we have demands,” Tibarn said.

“No more laguz slavery and better relationships with all laguz tribes are taken. Anything else?” Sanaki asked, tearing apart the rest of the meat before she had to invest so much effort into a single bite.

“Return the Serenes Forest to the herons,” Tibarn asked.

“That mess? Not saying they can’t have it, but why would they want it?” Sanaki asked. Tibarn laughed.

“It is their ancestral home, and the magic within it still resonates with it. Besides, with Leanne alive, she and Reyson can restore the place,” Tibarn explained.

“Good. Done,” Sanaki said.

“I want a million gold and some land. I dunno which, what’s nice?” Naesala asked from Tibarn’s side. Sanaki looked at him.

“We’ll see how much gold is in the coffers and how much should be in there,” Sanaki told him.

“Harrumph!” Tanith called. Sanaki turned to her.

“You expect him to work in exchange for me not wiping out his people? Then why bother overthrowing Lekain, if I’m just a prettier face with the same policies?” Sanaki asked.

“You’re principled. That’s good in an Empress,” Tibarn remarked. Sanaki took a bite of one of the pieces of meat, and found it was a bigger bite than she planned.

“I wonder what Astrid has to deal with,” Sigrun sighed, looking over to her. Astrid seemed to be getting into the laguz spirit, taking some directions from Dirk and Lotz as to how to not look like a pig, just a cat.

“Never mind,” Sigrun said, turning back to the table.

“Oh, and Naesala… if we find out I’m not turning off the Blood Pact…” Sanaki stammered. Naesala turned away.

“I have an image to uphold as possessing some dignity. Next to this lot, that’s not hard, but… ooh, duck!” Naesala smiled, pinching some of Janaff’s duck. Janaff swiped part of his chicken, and Naesala offered him the rest.

“What do you do?” Sanaki asked. Naesala swallowed the duck, and turned to Tibarn.

“I’d rather cross that bridge when the time comes… and also not spoil the surprise,” Naesala said.

“Look, if you want me to kill you, just say so. I’d be delighted to,” Tibarn told him, giving him a hearty pat on the back that was at odds with his statement. Naesala was wary of choking on the second bite of duck.

“Above all else, I’d rather it didn’t come to that. The last thing I want is to leave the same destruction in my wake that Lekain would want,” Sanaki told them.

“Aw, and you seemed so fun, too…” Tibarn sighed. Naesala shook his head.

“She’s principled, Tibarn. I agree, Sanaki. Lekain must go down, of course. I don’t think we need to extort you any more than that,” Naesala said, holding out his hand. Sanaki shook it, putting down her meat only to stop him nicking it.

“We still need to save stuff for the other countries,” Sanaki pointed out.

“Harrumph!” Sigrun chipped in.


	5. Gallia's Aid

Sanaki has found allies, not only with Phoenicis, but Kilvas too. This was more than she had considered likely, but with both their aids, victory against Lekain seems all the more likely. Now, it is off to Gallia, a land of less unsavoury reputation and a pre-established desire for reconciliation with the beorc. With Tibarn to vouch for Sanaki, Caineghis welcomes her graciously into Gallia’s walls.

* * *

Sanaki stood before the lion king, her neck craned far back to catch his face. Tormod was at her side, as a matter of course, and Tibarn stood behind her. She vaguely remembered planning for the opposite case before events conspired the way they did.

“Child of Begnion, welcome to Gallia. What brings you to our door?” Caineghis asked.

“I have been overthrown by the Senate, and seek assistance to overthrow the Senate before they do irreparable damage to Begnion and everyone else. I just need help to stand up to that Central Army,” Sanaki explained. Caineghis considered it.

“...You’re joking, right?” one of the cats that accompanied him asked.

“Lethe, you are blinded by a hatred of beorc. Cooperating with these cubs would benefit us greatly when the Senate is down and we do not face significant threats from them in the future,” Caineghis pointed out.

“But… we don’t face significant threats now,” Lethe pointed out.

“Perspective, Lethe, perspective! We don’t face significant threats only because our mountain border pass is unknown to the Begnion army,” Caineghis explained.

“You mean the one that starts two marks north of Kauku?” Sanaki asked. Caineghis blinked.

“We know,” Sanaki said.

“Then why hasn’t Begnion invaded?” Caineghis asked.

“Because up until now, the standing crown has desired peace between beorc and laguz. The Senate has always been propagating anti-laguz sentiment in the people,” Sanaki told him.

“...We must stand united, then. Empress, please allow me to discuss the logistics of my army with my people. Feel free to rest here,” Caineghis invited. Sanaki curtseyed, and departed. Caineghis turned to Tibarn and Naesala.

“Where do we stand on whether she can hold true to that conviction?” Caineghis asked.

“I’m more worried about her conviction to actually putting her ass back on that throne and crowning herself Empress,” Tibarn remarked.

* * *

Naesala left the encounter with Caineghis ready for his own nap. He found his room quick enough, and was not entirely surprised to find Leanne on his bed.

“Of course. What are you after?” Naesala asked. Leanne giggled.

“ _ You, of course. You were there for me before everyone died. I trust you, Naesala, _ ” Leanne said.

“Oh… er…” Naesala muttered, not sure if that was cause for concern.

“ _ Are you worried about something? _ ” Leanne asked.

“Hm… we don’t know if the Blood Pact was really stopped by Sanaki. What if my people are dying? Then I’d have to have myself killed to save them, and it wouldn’t do if you were invested in me by then,” Naesala told her.

“ _ Naesala, you’re not going to die on me, _ ” Leanne said.

“You can’t be certain of that,” Naesala told her. Leanne simply continued staring at him with wide eyes.

“...OK, fine. So what do you want me to do? Hug you?” Naesala asked.

“ _ Er… yes, just hugs, like Tormod and Sanaki do. Is there something else? _ ” Leanne asked.

“A few things, yes, but they are of the sort of thing that they, and you, are too young to really consider,” Naesala told her.

“ _ Can I learn them early so I can teach them? _ ” Leanne asked. Naesala sighed, sitting down and starting the hug.

“No, Leanne. You can’t communicate with them,” Naesala reminded her.

“ _ Ooh, better remember to start learning modern tongue, then, _ ” Leanne observed. Naesala wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to think about that. He just deigned to kiss her forehead and hope he would get better at figuring her out.

* * *

Lethe looked at the board with all sorts of notes for the King’s attention. Or, really, anyone in his service, like she was. She noticed a report of a beorc pirate group attacking a coastal area, and took it from the board. Perhaps she could sort this out.

“Whatcha up to?” a girl asked from behind her. Lethe jumped, turning to see one of the former slaves that came with Sanaki behind her. She had long red hair and wore her clothes raggedly, contrasting greatly with Lethe’s own neatly combed orange hair and perfectly orderly uniform. Lethe saw fit to scowl.

“What are you, anyway?” Lethe asked.

“My name is Rache. I accompany Sanaki as her adoptive big sister. So what’s this?” Rache asked.

“You don’t know anything about Gallia? What are you doing wandering around instead of sucking up to your beorc mistress?” Lethe asked. Rache’s hand had slapped her across the face before she noticed the insult.

“How dare you? Sanaki is a poor, tortured little soul who needs guidance from people close to her, and I’ve been providing exactly that. Why should that stop me from wanting to learn a little about other cultures?” Rache asked.

“You did not just slap me…” Lethe growled, tossing aside the bulletin and transforming.

“You wanna fight me, huh? Molly, you underestimate me!” Rache screamed, transforming and leaping into her. Lethe prepared for the claw and back-away, but Rache grabbed her and rolled her around to pin her. Lethe snarled, clawing to try and get her off while Rache clawed at her soft underside.

“Pet!” Lethe screeched.

“Jerkface!” Rache screeched back. Both cats were oblivious to the arrival of a newcomer, who paused in her feeble attempt to break the cats up by noticing the request for aid, and deciding to go accept this quest. They were only pirates, shouldn’t take long.

*SNAP*

Lethe paused, noticing Rache had clawed off her collar.

“You… utter…” Lethe spluttered, ready for a renewed assault, only for both girls to find themselves being hauled away from each other.

“She… tore… my… collar! That was my pride as your second in command!” Lethe screeched at Ranulf, who was holding onto Rache.

“...I did tell you I attached bells to it as a mean-spirited joke, right?” Ranulf asked.

“Pah. Pride. Where I come from, molly, those things are symbols of slavery. I was proud to rip my collar from my throat! Since you seem to have something against slavery, didn’t think you’d be attached to those-” Rache snarled.

“Whoa, whoa, we’re trying to calm down here…” Kezhda, the cat holding Lethe, said, starting to struggle to accomplish that.

“Lethe, we have to uphold our dignity for these foreigners,” Ranulf said.

“But you’ve seen her, all curled up like some pet with the beorc girls?” Lethe spat. Ranulf’s eyes widened.

“...OK, this was definitely you… Rache, you’d better go see Sanaki. This could get hairy…” Ranulf muttered, letting go of Rache. Rache ducked away, nodding, and scooped up the parchment on the way up. Lethe snarled, but Ranulf grabbed her shoulders.

“Lethe. If you want pride as my second in command, I can get you a headband or something. I was honestly starting to hate seeing that collar anyway. ...Come on, let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow, when you and Rache aren’t so incensed, we’ll talk things through,” Ranulf said. Lethe nodded, in spite of her thrashing.

* * *

Sanaki yawned, looking around the room for who she had come in after her. Sigrun, Tanith, Astrid, Rache, that all seemed… wait, Rache? Wasn’t Rache with the other beasts?

“You all right, Rache?” Sanaki asked, rubbing her eyes as she reached for some daywear.

“I blew it for us. I got into a fight with one of the Gallian cats,” Rache said.

“Prepare yourself for some catfight puns if you ever tell anyone else,” Sanaki said. Rache rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to hear a lot of catfight puns even if I just let word of mouth do the telling. I’m just worried about what this is going to do to you,” Rache told her.

“So what did you do, then? Did she deserve it?” Sanaki asked. Rache blinked.

“She needled me about being like a pet to you… she called you my mistress…” Rache told her.

“Totally deserved it. High five!” Sanaki said, holding her hand up. Rache took in her topless state and decided to decline.

“Sanaki, I’m not just your pet, right?” Rache asked.

“Of course not. It was your idea to curl up on my lap and give me snuggles. You do the same to Astrid, too. And it’s because you know we need them. I’d take that over something as arbitrary as pride,” Sanaki told her.

“...Thanks, but I’d better go talk with Lethe and that superior of hers at some point,” Rache assured her.

“So whatcha got there?” Sanaki asked, looking at the parchment. Rache unfurled it, and Sanaki took it, abandoning the task of pulling up her skirt.

“Pirates attacking the coast of Gallia? I volunteer. Hey, hey Tormod, wake- whoa!” Sanaki said, moving back to her bed to wake up Tormod and tripping over her skirt.

“...Most people take the time to get dressed before doing stuff,” Rache told her. Sanaki shot a glare at her as she got to her feet and pulled her skirt into place.

“I heard a thud…” Tormod muttered, rolling over and looking at Sanaki.

“We’re going after pirates. Get up, get dressed, we’ve gotta get there before they move,” Sanaki told him.

“Calm down, Sanaki, this was on a bulletin board and it was taken down last night. They’ve probably moved on already,” Rache told her.

* * *

“You wish to fight off a pirate attack from the bulletin board?” Ranulf asked. Sanaki- with inspection from everyone to ensure she hadn’t missed any clothes- had come with Tormod, Rache and Sigrun to discuss the matter of the bulletin board’s bounties with someone who knew them.

“Does that sound like there’s a problem?” Sanaki asked.

“Well, you’re foreigners, it’s not exactly like you’re supposed to be solving Gallia’s problems and all…” Ranulf said.

“Think of it as running an errand. We’re all working together to tell crusading jerks they’re not welcome,” Rache suggested. Ranulf conceded the point, not particularly interested in changing the mind of a laguz. He also made a mental note to consider Sanaki a laguz when it came to mind-changing.

“All right, you can go. But Miss Rache, this wouldn’t happen to be the note you took from Lethe, would it?” Ranulf asked. Rache seized up.

“Knowing Lethe, she’s probably already on it. If you’re so fired up, you’re welcome to ch-” Ranulf pointed out, only for one of the doors to their room to slam open, Lethe’s eyes furious as she approached the desk. Ranulf and Rache shared a nervous glance.

“Lethe, are you all right?” Ranulf asked.

“Did I hurt you really bad?” Rache asked. Lethe slammed her hands into the desk.

“Lyre’s gone,” Lethe told them.

“LYRE? Lyre’s her sister. SHE WENT ALONE SOMEWHERE?” Ranulf exclaimed.

“What motives would she have?” Rache asked.

“I dunno, she cold shoulders me a lot. She always mumbles about how you’re ignoring her, Ranulf,” Lethe explained.

“I’m not ignoring her, I’m just not giving her any special treatment. And if she’s going to act like a cub, that’s not going to change. Very well. Lethe, can this group go on your pirate thing?” Ranulf asked. Lethe looked at the parchment.

“Oh sure, go nuts, just get out of my hair,” Lethe sighed.

“But what about your sister?” Sanaki asked.

“She could be anywhere in Gallia, headstrong as she is. The trees of Gallia are too thick for aerial surveillance, you wouldn’t be as helpful as you’d think. Besides, if she wants my attention, it should be easy for me to find her. I mean… that’s kind of the point?” Ranulf asked. Sigrun looked at the information.

“...Come, Sanaki, I want to join in this mission,” Sigrun stated. Sanaki was surprised enough at Sigrun volunteering that she did not argue.

“Great, let’s go find Lyre before she gets herself captured. There’s enough tension between me and her without her being some escaped slave too,” Lethe said. Rache and Ranulf looked between each other.

* * *

“Three down… I’m getting good. That’s some quality experience there,” Lyre chuckled, stepping away from the pirate and prowling around for another wanderer. The last two came up to look for their friend. The third one to try shouldn’t take long to arrive. She reverted to conserve her transformation, and watched the pirates assemble.

“Gotcha!” some brute called from behind her. Lyre jumped, and brought her leg up to try and get a quick kick in the crotch, but from her height, there was no way she was going to get any force behind it.

“Let me go!” Lyre called, quickly willing as much energy as she could to transform, forming up to a few times the size of the brigand and breaking free. She jumped back, hissing, and noticed a few more pirates had snuck up behind her.

“Where’d all of you come from?” Lyre asked.

“You didn’t think we were that stupid?” the brigand asked.

“...Well, you look like you’ve run face first into a tree a couple of times, and that tends to remove a few brain cells each, so… yeah, I think you’re that dumb,” Lyre taunted.

“Well well… someone’s confident. But I’m afraid you’re luck’s about to turn terrible. How long can you hold that transformation, girl? Have you been diligent about conserving your strength?” the pirates asked. Lyre gasped. Already, she could feel her form start to fade. She focused, willing herself into her cat’s shape.

“I… I’m not afraid of you…” Lyre called, jumping up into a tree. Her form faded partway, and she barely reached it with her feeble reverted hands. The pirates surrounded her at the base of the tree, just barely too short for her to kick them in the face. One of the pirates made a grab at her leg, and Lyre pulled it up. Her arms started to ache, and she looked up at the branch.

“You can’t escape…” the pirates needled.

“Nah, but I’m smarter than you. I can think my way out,” Lyre said.

* * *

Beat and Tanith flew above the treetops, scanning the clear trees for the pirate ship. They hadn’t struck back at this location, but it was good to give a good investigation of the area before moving on to a new one.

“So, why did you want to come?” Sanaki asked Sigrun. Sigrun took the parchment the notice came on, and pointed out part of the description of the ship.

“The  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ . I’m not sure how this information came to the laguz, but it does not seem like a concept they’d bring up for no reason. I happen to recognise the  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ as a ship… I have a score to settle,” Sigrun remarked.

“...What are the odds?” Tormod asked.

“Odds on what?” Sigrun asked, looking around for the boy, who had taken to the treetops.

“Odds that this one ship happened to be involved with the coup on Begnion a year ago,” Tormod asked. Sigrun chuckled.

“Lower than you might think. The pirates of the  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ were responsible for sabotaging the ships trying to leave during the crisis. Lekain claims no fault, of course, but it takes two to sabotage the sanctity of Begnion, and I will see some heads roll. And maybe poke a few holes in their ship,” Sigrun said, her hand on her sword.

“Install terror in the people of Sienne, attack random Gallian ports… quite the breadth of MO. Is there any job a pirate won’t take?” Sanaki asked.

“Do-gooder?” Tormod asked. Dirk’s nose twitched, and he stopped moving.

“Dirk?” Rache asked.

“Can you smell it?” Dirk asked. Rache started sniffing, and caught wind of it too.

“Unwashed bodies…” Rache spat.

“Like the gladiator’s pit… but fivefold. Can’t be pirates, they take baths,” Dirk said, continuing to sniff.

“Seawater doesn’t count as a bath,” Sanaki pointed out, and ordered the beasts into the trees.

“There’s a difference between seawater and bathwater?” Dirk asked.

* * *

Lyre groaned, another finger flexing loose. She pressed it back into the tree branch, wondering why she wasn’t ready to transform and rend the fools waiting for her. Swinging to avoid a clumsy axe swing, her arms gave, and her grip on the tree branch fell from her whole hand to just her fingers. A pirate grabbed her ankle, snickering.

“Let me GO!” Lyre grunted, kicking and losing her grip on the branch altogether. Another pirate caught her top half, and prepared the handle of his axe to knock her out. Lyre prepared her dodge, only for a red blade to appear sprouting out of the brigand’s chest. Lyre watched it as it barely nicked her, and she fell to the ground, the pirates holding the rest of her having dropped her. Her saviour brandished his sword, and the pirates gave it two seconds of thought collectively before running away in their brown pants.

“Are you all right?” the swordsman asked, kneeling beside her, and grunting as he noticed the nick in her side, and pulled out some bandages to wrap it in.

“Of course I’m not all right! I’ve been assaulted by stinky goons, almost knocked unconscious, got a cut in my side, and now I’m being tended to by some uncouth beorc rather than my crush!” Lyre screamed.

“So, par for the course for a little girl’s first run in with pirates,” the swordsman remarked.

“First… I’ll have you know I killed three of them before those guys cheated!” Lyre proclaimed.

“This all comes under ‘first encounter’, by the way,” the swordsman chuckled, finishing up the binding. Lyre got to her feet, and transformed.

“Don’t you have to build up some more strength first?” the swordsman asked.

“What do you know about laguz? I’ll tear out their throats and prove to you I’m no weak little girl,” Lyre said, charging towards the pirates.

“Why do I never pack a spare sword…” the swordsman muttered, readying his blade.

* * *

Muarim, Aisie and Rache were first to the beach, the remaining beasts not far behind. The birds appeared in the sky, spreading their wings intimidatingly over the beach. The pirates jumped, and started running into one another to hasten the loading of their ship. Point for intimidation tactics.

“Here I come, ready or naughty!” a cat called, charging at the pirates before reverting and falling flat on her face on the beach. The pirates looked at her cautiously, seeing a myrmidon make his approach behind her.

“How many lost little kitties can one continent hold? I’m not supersis,” Rache sighed, barrelling over to the younger cat. The swordsman nodded at her arrival, and charged forward. Rache wasn’t expecting that- must’ve been different parties.

“My name is Rache. So what is your story?” Rache asked.

“Like I’m going to tell you when there’s fighting to be done for honour and glory. Plus, if I ran away like a scared little pussycat, my sister would never take me seriously!” the cat called.

“Sister… your sister wouldn’t happen to be Lethe, would it?” Rache asked. Lyre looked at Rache’s backup, which was fighting against the pirates fairly solidly.

“Did she killsteal me? That conniving-” Lyre hissed.

“Lyre, you were reverted and outnumbered. You’re probably out of energy to transform now. We saved your life. Or your liberty, one of the two,” Rache told her.

“Like I’m gonna be captured by some sweaty idiotfaces,” Lyre huffed.

“Lyre Lyre, skirt on fire. All right, here’s how it goes. You come with me quietly, and we’ll have some reasoned discussion about your risk balancing decisions, or I can knock you out and drag you back home. And don’t think I’m going to be averse to Plan B,” Rache suggested. Lyre hissed, and transformed.

“Plan B it is,” Rache cheered, jumping forward and rolling her around over the beach. Lyre bounced about in Rache’s grip, and the meagre transformation power she had amassed faded, and she passed out. Rache shrugged, happy to not have to try something more drastic, and she grabbed some vine to make sure Lyre wouldn’t try to sneak away.

Well… she’d try, but maybe this would hold long enough for it not to matter.

* * *

Muarim jumped atop a pirate, roaring loudly before clawing his throat. He jumped down, taking a breath, before turning to find the myrmidon finish up killing another.

“So what proof do we have that you can be trusted?” Muarim asked, clearing himself of the chaos.

“My name is Zihark. Perhaps you have heard of me- homes I have aided tend to do so, but I’m unsure of how far my reputation has spread. I may be beorc, but it is my heartfelt belief, desire and goal to see the beorc and laguz united for a better world. And I will fight any beorc that seeks to regress that union further,” Zihark said.

“Yeah, I’ve never heard of you, but I’m from a Begnion desert, so I have no idea if that Ranulf guy is actually famous. So, what about laguz?” Muarim asked.

“I have been faced with the loss of a laguz in front of my eyes. Seeing a laguz in suffering brings back too many painful memories,” Zihark said.

“Then you are ally to us. This is where the beorc engage in the custom of ‘handshake’, correct?” Muarim asked. Zihark held out a hand, and Muarim shook his own without grasping Zihark’s.

“...Later, perhaps,” Zihark suggested, turning and cutting down another pirate. Muarim nodded. Pirate attacks weren’t helping the beorc image in Gallia.

* * *

The captain of the  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ was a jaunty fellow name o’ Nedata, ordering his pirates to fight the encroaching laguz with all their might. He had some rather unpleasant words to issue to the men that fell in the wake of their assailants, but they weren’t particularly in the mood to hear them.

“Top of the morning to you,” Sigrun said. Nedata jumped, looking between the two pegasus knights in front of him.

“What in the briny beard of Shanty Pete do you think you’re doing on board me ship? I’ll have those bodies bared and put to work so fast, you’ll forget it’s cause axes beat lances!” Nedata growled.

“I use swords,” Sigrun told him.

“You and what crew?” Tanith asked. Nedata looked up, seeing Chase and Beat claw back his men while Vika dropped fire from above.

“Gahar har har, ye kelp-brained goverment scum. Ye think ye can defeat me so easily?” Nedata asked, brandishing his axe. Tanith lazily brought her sword up, the axe tumbling from Nedata’s grip and into the planks of the ship.

“...I’d give it 7:2 odds,” Tanith suggested.

“I’m not interested in defeating you, though. Well, I can be persuaded against it. A year ago, you took a job from a fellow by the name of Lekain. Can you state what that job was and how much it paid?” Sigrun asked, hopping off her pegasus and approaching.

“That idjit? One hundred thousand gold, sure, that’s plenty, but it goes quick when you have a crew this big. And all we did was sink fancy ships- didn’t sell em, didn’t plunder em, didn’t do nothing interesting. And then he gives us an eleventy second head start before he separates our noggins from our axehands. Fate, she be a cruel mistress sometimes,” Nedata waxed.

“Do you need me to be listening to this?” Tanith asked.

“Would you be interested in revenge?” Sigrun asked. Tanith blinked.

“Never mind, you need me to be listening to this. Sigrun, I’d tell you you’ve taken leave of your senses, but I’ve spent enough time with Sanaki to know what leave of one’s senses looks like, and this suggestion makes Sanaki’s sound reasonable, well thought out, and altogether put together by someone who’s… not a lovestruck feral eleven year old?” Tanith said. Sigrun nodded vaguely.

“Nedata, I give you this offer once only. Cooperate with us, and you shall be compensated and offered more civilised work than piracy,” Sigrun offered.

“Yar har ho! Scallywag of the sea I be! There be no job fit for a rogue like me but to fly the Jolly Roger and plunder away,” Nedata scoffed.

“Not even… diving for treasure on the ocean floor?” Sigrun asked. Nedata’s jaw dropped.

“Recovering gems from Davey Jones? That be possible? What kind of arcane sorcery… yar. This I gotta see. The  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ be flying the Begnion flag today, miss!” Nedata proclaimed.

“...I’ll be watching you. Like a hawk, except I’ll be doing it better than Janaff. If I catch you put a toe out of line, I safety stab you,” Tanith snapped.

“Tanith!” Sigrun called.

“Nah, it’s all good. Now, let’s axe this Lekain fellow a few questions,” Nedata proclaimed.

* * *

Lethe sniffed around, seizing up as the intimately familiar scent of Lyre was enveloped by the briny scents of unwashed pirates. Lethe pawed around furiously, looking for something that could be used to track Lyre instead of scent. This couldn’t be what happened…

“Lethe? Look up,” Ranulf told her. Lethe looked up, and noticed the beach right ahead of her, the pirate ship still ahead and plenty of people milling about. Lethe went to charge, but Ranulf grabbed her tail.

“Those aren’t pirates,” Ranulf pointed out. Lethe rubbed her eyes, and peered more closely. Sure enough, those were all definitely predominately laguz, even bird tribes. Upon noticing Tormod animatedly chatting with a swordsman, Lethe realised this was the aftermath of that job she almost accepted.

“I could’ve sworn we were following Lyre!” Lethe exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I smelled her too… in fact… that’s her, isn’t it?” Ranulf asked. Lethe followed Ranulf’s pointing finger, and saw Lyre sitting next to Rache, wrapped in vines and seemingly unconscious.

“That double-crossing…” Lethe hissed, before bolting forward. Rache looked up, but Aisie jumped in between the two and grabbed Lethe before she attacked.

“LET MY SISTER GO!” Lethe screeched.

“We were going to ask you to help us talk some sense into her, but the apple doesn’t seem to fall far from the… other apple?” Rache pointed out. Ranulf pulled Lyre over to Lethe, and tapped her cheek a few times to wake her up.

“What… what am I doing? The pirates! They’re gonna get away with me!” Lyre screamed, thrashing against her vines.

“The pirates are gone,” Ranulf said.

“And if I didn’t stop you barrelling into them with no energy to transform, you would be too. Now calm down,” Rache hissed.

“But there’s one right there! Someone grab him!” Lyre screamed. Rache looked up, and noticed she was glaring at Nedata.

“...We’re not killing him yet. For some reason,” Rache dismissed.

“Lyre… is this true?” Lethe asked. Lyre sniffed.

“What’s wrong if it is, sister?” Lyre asked.

“You… you could’ve died. Or been captured. There’s a reason laguz fight in teams,” Lethe told her.

“I am very disappointed in you, Lyre,” Ranulf said. Lyre flipped from indignant to crying like a light switch.

“But Ranulf…” Lyre sobbed.

“...I know you want my attention, Lyre. And I’m not going to lie, you certainly got it,” Ranulf said calmly.

“Ranulf, I’m not in this for your army. All I ever wanted was you and Lethe. But it was always ‘bandits this’ and ‘training that’... I thought, if I could prove myself as a warrior alongside you, you’d finally like me…” Lyre sniffed. Ranulf sighed, and cut the vines. Lyre blinked, and Ranulf pulled her and Lethe into a hug.

“Lyre, if you’re worried about this stuff, you tell me. I knew you were never one for fighting…” Lethe assured her. Lyre nodded, looking up at Ranulf.

“Lyre, I’m not going to say it’s never going to happen, but… I don’t have feelings for you in the same way you have them for me. But Lethe is my closest comrade- I don’t trust anyone more than her short of the lion king himself. And you’re her little sister… I’m more than happy to be your friend. And who knows… no promises, though,” Ranulf added. Lyre smirked, and Lethe nodded.

“Thank you, Ranulf,” Lethe said.

“Hey, anything for my allies. Anyway, we’d better report this to the king, but after that, let’s go find something decent to replace your collars?” Ranulf asked. Lyre looked up at Lethe, and noticed her collar was gone.

“What happened?” Lyre asked. Lethe shrugged.

“I lost it in a fight. It was just bells anyway,” Lethe said. Lyre looked down at her own collar, which she picked out because it looked like Lethe’s…

“I’d like that, Ranulf,” Lyre said.

* * *

“Rache?” Lethe asked, after the moment was over. Rache looked up, and smiled nervously. Lethe chuckled, and turned her tail up in front of her.

“Lethe?” Rache asked.

“I’m here to apologise. I knew you lot were escaped slaves, and I pushed your buttons anyway. I have my laguz pride, and you have your sisterly pride. Mine’s not any better than yours…” Lethe told her. Rache breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry, it was partly me, too. I shouldn’t have ruined your collar,” Rache said.

“That was HER?” Lyre asked. Lethe chuckled.

“Ranulf assures me he never liked it either. Turns out he was being mean to me when he gave it to me,” Lethe said. Rache laughed.

“Should’ve figured Gallians didn’t accept collars as a fashion statement if I was still using them as a slave marker,” Rache wheezed.

“I wouldn’t say that, I got my hands on a collar pretty easily,” Lyre pointed out. Rache blinked, noticing the pink strap at her neck.

“Anyway, technically speaking, you did us a favour in destroying it. I think we can work past our differences somewhat. Comrades?” Lethe asked.

“Friends,” Rache said, holding out her hand. Lethe shook her head.

“You want to learn about Gallia, you start with the Gallian equivalent,” Lethe told her. Lyre brought Rache’s tail in front of her, and Lethe’s tail intertwined with it.

“...This actually feels kinda nice. I’ll have to work on my tail dexterity, though,” Rache said. Lethe smirked.

“I take that as a challenge. We’ll have a cat out of you yet,” she said.

* * *

“So, you fought off a pirate attack for us… why would  _ you _ say you did so?” Caineghis asked. Sanaki was kneeling before him in the throne room, having returned from the job.

“I have spent the past year of my life with Tormod, seeing escaped laguz slaves and helping Tormod to fight individual fights like this. They’ll mean more to the people being attacked than any decree I ever declared from office. It’s… it’s nice to know the faces you saved…” Sanaki explained. Caineghis smiled.

“Rise, Empress,” Caineghis ordered. Sanaki did so, eyes widening.

“Your heart has the courage of a laguz and the size of a true ruler. It is all well and good for me to believe that Lekain needs to come off the throne, but I wanted to be sure I was looking at someone who could be trusted on it. And I think I have found just that. May you benefit greatly from Gallian support,” Caineghis proclaimed.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Sanaki said, trying not to cheer like a little girl. She started shivering, holding it in.

“...Do you mind?” Tormod asked Caineghis. He held his hand out, and Tormod poked Sanaki.

“WOOHOO!” Sanaki let out. Everyone present took a step back.

“As for army sizes, I’ll work it out. But I shall take to the field, as will Ranulf’s men and whichever other groups volunteer,” Caineghis claimed.

“...You will, Lion King?” Tibarn asked.

“But Uncle…” a lion Sanaki hadn’t met blurted out.

“Skrimir, you must learn from the Empress’s example. Lead the country by person, make yourself an example. Giffca, might I expect you to be able to handle him?” Caineghis asked.

“I shall not let you down, sir,” Giffca said.

“Sanaki. I will send advance word to Crimea of your arrival. We will proceed on my command. Until then, I invite you to enjoy what Gallia has to offer,” Caineghis said.

“I understand, Your Majesty,” Sanaki said, curtseying before heading to leave.

“Call me Caineghis, dear. We will all work together, we are of equal rank,” Caineghis said.


	6. When Night Falls

Ranulf watched the party preparing to move on Crimea, not quite sure on how few Gallians seemed to have been selected. At least those that remained would defend against Begnion’s attacks by sky or by the mountain pass. Ranulf turned to Skrimir, who was still seething at being snubbed.

“Relax, Your Highness. There will be plenty of glory here,” Ranulf assured him.

“But… Uncle is much more dependable. Why is he marching while I remain behind?” Skrimir asked.

“Because in the end, we’re going up against a much larger force than what will fit through the passage in a timely manner. And I’m not entirely certain your uncle is as restrained as he appears,” Ranulf explained. He turned to his soldiers, and identified one of the tigers.

“Kysha, can I trust you to serve Skrimir as I have served Caineghis?” Ranulf asked.

“By your will, it shall be done!” Kysha said, saluting, and stepped out of formation to stand beside Skrimir. Ranulf ran another headcount, and came out one over what he expected.

“Wait a minute… Lyre? You’re coming too?” Ranulf asked, spotting Lyre.

“Are you sure? There’ll be lots of fighting…” Lethe told her.

“I know, but I can’t stay here worrying about you both. Even if I’m just going to stay out of trouble, I’d feel better if I still had you by my sides,” Lyre said. Ranulf tousled her hair.

“That’s all right with me, then,” Ranulf remarked, continuing his inspection.

“Can I-” Skrimir started.

“No,” Giffca and Kysha said in union.

* * *

With the addition of Caineghis and the Gallians, Sanaki’s new army grows. But the time approaches to add beorc to the group, with the next country in line to recruit being the peaceful Crimea. The army proceeds at a brisk pace, but is careful to pause at the Crimea/Gallia border and discuss protocol before sending in the first party.

* * *

“Greetings, precious,” Nedata called, noticing Astrid sitting peacefully at a table. Astrid waved politely, content to watch the laguz slaves and the free laguz mingle and teach one another their various tricks.

“Say… that’s a fine bit o plunder you got there,” Nedata observed. Astrid looked around, before noticing the ring on her finger. She took it off, and looked at it in confusion.

“...Oh, yes, it’s… it’s a ring, yes,” Astrid said. She handed it to Nedata, who looked much more critically at it. It was some beautiful gold, and a bright red ruby was set in it. Inscribed with the crest of some noble house or other, but that could come off.

“Mind playing a wager? It’s quite fun, honest!” Nedata suggested.

“A wager? Like, a gamble? Isn’t your ship called the  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ ?” Astrid asked.

“Aye, ye have a sharp eye, archer. Yes, my ship be the  _ Gambler’s Ruin _ , but that doesn’t forbid gambling. What it means is that kelp-brained idjits who bet more than they own pay more than their shirt. But I promise, cross me heart, that I will perform only the one bet with a lass as fair and new as thee,” Nedata offered. Astrid considered it.

“Then I shall take you up on that offer. The ring, I assume, is what you desire to wager?” Astrid asked.

“Ye not be as foolish as your vacant gaze implies. So, if I win, I get yer ring. If ye win, ye keep yer ring,” Nedata explained.

“I find these terms acceptable,” Astrid said, setting her ring to one side. A laguz came to sit near them at the table, as Nedata set down a row of wooden blocks.

“Since you’re fresh, I’ll give ye the simple version. One of these blocks has a star pattern on its underside. The other two do not. Each of us will pick one block, and whoever gets the star wins. If neither of us do, we try again,” Nedata suggested. Astrid nodded, and Nedata waved her to pick a block. Astrid took the one on her left, while Nedata claimed the middle. Nedata checked his first, and Astrid looked down at her own.

“I got the square,” Nedata said. Astrid turned hers to face Nedata, and his jaw dropped.

“You’ve got some luck. Would you like to try some more? A broad like ye probably has lots of luck!” Nedata proclaimed.

“Perhaps some other time. I do not believe I am particularly lucky. So this ring… would you care for it anyway?” Astrid asked. Nedata’s jaw dropped, but he didn’t reach it.

“Ye won it fair and square, lass,” Nedata told her.

“But I don’t want it. It is the ring Lekain gave me to mark me as his- that crest is the crest of House Gaddos. And if you really like dishonest trade, I don’t think anyone should pay as much money as this ring is worth,” Astrid told him. Nedata considered her proposal.

“...I’ll see how much I can get for it. We can split it depending on how much it goes for,” Nedata told her.

“My share goes to Sanaki. As loathe as I am to admit it, that thing would probably sell more than what Aisie went for if she ever got auctioned off,” Astrid sighed. Nedata scurried off, and the laguz approached.

“So who are you, then?” Astrid asked.

“My name is Kezhda, left hand to Ranulf. It is said that those who cross my path suffer bad luck. I was hoping to stop you from getting scammed by that brigand, but no dice,” Kezhda told her.

“Oh, he’s quite nice, it’s no trouble. You didn’t have to go out of your way for that,” Astrid assured him. Kezhda’s hand came to his chin.

“...I see. Very well then,” Kezhda remarked, before turning into his black cat form and he, too, scurried away. Astrid resigned herself to maybe finding her ring back on her drawer the next morning.

* * *

“Leanne!” an old voice exclaimed. Leanne jumped, turning around quickly, before stopping to massage her neck. A hand came to start doing the job for her, and Leanne jumped back, Vika stopping her from falling over.

“ _ Nealuchi! You haven’t grown a day! _ ” Leanne exclaimed. Nealuchi chuckled.

“Don’t worry, my lady, I’ve grown twenty years, same as the rest of us,” Nealuchi told her. He turned to Vika, looking her up and down.

“So this is your friend, then? Thought you were real close with Naesala?” Nealuchi asked.

“ _ Excuse you? Vika is my friend, I can have those, _ ” Leanne cried.

“I am training as a spellcaster in addition to my laguz powers in the fear that I may one day lose the latter. Leanne’s galdrar has some differences, but there are enough similarities that she and her considerable magical talent can bond with me over a few practice spells, help me refine the talent,” Vika told her.

“Ah… heh. Sorry, I’m not used to seeing friends holding hands and such,” Nealuchi said.

“The Laguz Emancipation Army in general is touchy-feely. Even if I didn’t enjoy the feeling of Leanne’s hand in mine, I’d like to make sure she isn’t captured,” Vika explained.

“ _ In the middle of camp? Who would be stupid enough- _ ” Leanne started.

“We never thought the desert home we had was safe. We could be attacked by wyverns and recaptured any time. And you’re the last heron princess. You’d make a lot of money to anyone who kidnapped you. Perhaps some excessively foolish bandit will think the risk reasonable,” Vika told her.

“ _...Oh. Am… am I really that valuable? _ ” Leanne asked.

“You saw how fiercely Tanas was fighting because we lost him his investment in your brother. On top of being rarer than an honest raven, you’re also a pretty girl, and bandits will capture beorc that they think are sufficiently pretty. Yes, I can probably safely say you’d sell for more money than I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been traded hands at least once in my time,” Vika told her.

“Now you hold your tongue there, missy, I’ll have you know there are all sorts of honest ravens! Me, yourself, that Beat fellow, an old friend of mine from back in school…” Nealuchi rambled.

“And there are only three herons. See, rarer already,” Vika replied.

“And one more thing! Don’t you dare interrupt an old raven when he’s rambling! You young-uns and your no good chain aesthetic, don’t you understand the days when-” Nealuchi started.

“Do you actually listen to this guy?” Vika asked. Leanne listened for a few more seconds.

“ _ Nah, he’s gotten more boring since last time we met _ ,” Leanne said. Vika led her towards their tent, leaving Nealuchi rambling about something to do with onions and belts.

* * *

“And… sold!” the voice called again. Sanaki strained against the chains, trying to stop Valtome from claiming Tanith. Tanith at least struggled twice as fierce as her, but against some severe hardware, it was doing about half as much. Sanaki turned to Lekain, snarling as he held Astrid on his lap, grinning as he deliberately pinched her breasts.

“I bet you want to see your friend… you know what’ll happen to him?” Lekain asked. Sanaki shook her head, but the scene changed from this auction hall to Sienne’s courtyard. She was still in her chains next to Lekain, and on a dais before her was Tormod. He was groggy and having trouble getting up, but the people of Begnion surrounding her were in no hurry to help him up. They instead decided to throw stones his way.

“Stop! Why are you doing this?” Sanaki screamed.

“Down with the laguz!” the crowd screamed. Sanaki turned to Tormod, to see a pair of ears and a tail sprout from him. He hissed, sounding much more like Rache, perhaps too much so.

“Go ahead, Sanaki. He lied to you. Give him a turn,” Lekain ordered, handing her a large stone. With her chains, she struggled to lift it- though she did kind of wonder if she could do it without.

“No. I love Tormod. I would never,” Sanaki said, but her body told a different story. Sanaki tried her hardest to drop the stone, but she threw it anyways, and watched it soar and hit Tormod right in the head.

“YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!” Sanaki screamed, thrashing. Tormod jumped up, confused, and saw Sanaki tangle herself up in the sheets. Tormod plunged into the mass of Sanaki, and threw her arms around her, pressing tightly, trying to keep her movements steady.

“Sanaki, I’m here, calm down…” Tormod called. Sanaki’s thrashes came to a stop, and with some effort, Tormod had her extracted from the sheets.

“TORMOD! Tormod, Tormod, Tormod, Tormod! You’re here, you’re alive, you’re safe, don’t let me go, Tormod, please don’t let me go!” Sanaki cried out. Tormod pulled Sanaki from the bed, and out into the camp for a breather. Quite a large portion of the army had stirred and was looking around for them, but one look at Sanaki’s face and most agreed to give the pair some space. Tormod sat Sanaki down on a log, but Sanaki clung to him and kept him on it too.

“What was your nightmare about?” Tormod asked.

“It was horrible… I saw you all… everyone… sold… back to work… Astrid with Lekain… and then it was you… executed… by stoning… and he… I… I threw one…” Sanaki sobbed. Tormod stroked her back, muttering anything he could think of that was reassuring.

“Sanaki…” Sigrun said, sitting down beside her. Sanaki looked up, and smiled at the girls coming to make sure she was all right.

“ _ Would you like me to sing you a galdr? I think I know one that can soothe your spirit, _ ” Leanne said. Sanaki turned to find Vika, who wasn’t with her.

“Leanne, your translator,” Sigrun pointed out. Leanne stomped her foot in frustration, and got to her feet. Before she could sing a word, Rache shushed her.

“What is it?” Sanaki asked.

“Bandits!” Rache called loudly. The already vaguely-awake group lit some torches, bringing the unwashed faces of brigands into view. Sanaki looked around, and her eyes narrowed on one holding a young mage in his arms, all tied up in some thick cord.

“Slave-handlers… no good… girl salesmen…” Sanaki growled, shaking furiously.

“Anyone who can fight… don’t let a single one get away!” Tormod called.

* * *

Sanaki sprinted towards the brigand holding the mage, the flames of Cymbeline at her fingertips before she even got within five paces. The brigand was frozen in fear, watching as the powerful fiery orb appeared over Sanaki’s head. Sanaki brought her hand forward, sending the flame hurtling into him. He tossed the girl to one side and cowered, and Sanaki’s fury came to bear. When the sun disappeared, so too did the brigand. Sanaki turned to the girl, and burned off her cords. She thanked her stars Tormod taught her the trick.

“T-thank you, miss fire mage,” the girl sobbed.

“It will be all right. These slavers will pay. Now then, do you have any friends?” Sanaki asked.

“Um… there is a merchant caravan I follow. I only got captured a few hours ago, they shouldn’t be far. Maybe they even took Miss Aimee, that would help you find them,” the girl said.

“Noted. Can you fight?” Sanaki asked.

“I… I can cast magic. I just do not have a tome… I could probably do it with a bit of risk?” the girl asked.

“Not good enough. Go into camp, rest, wait for the brigands to be dealt with, then we’ll handle you,” Sanaki told her.

“Thank you, miss fire mage,” the girl said, moving along. Sanaki noticed a brigand sneaking behind a tree, and threw a Cymbeline in his direction. It missed, but it stopped him moving, and Vika could fly in behind him and finish the job.

* * *

Zihark glided through the brigands in the north, supported by Dirk and Muarim to drop the brigands to either side. His eyes lit up on one dragging along another beorc girl, and charged forward to snap the tether. Dirk jumped on top of the dragger, hissing savagely, while Zihark switched to a smaller knife and cutting her loose.

“Aha! Found you!” the girl exclaimed. Zihark blinked.

“Yes?” Zihark asked.

“You are my arch rival, clad in white! Now hand me my sword and we shall duel!” the girl cried out. Zihark looked around.

“This suit is clearly gray. I’m afraid you are mistaken,” Zihark said.

“That is what you take offense to?” Muarim asked. The girl stepped up to him, and considered the outfit.

“On closer inspection, yeah, I can see that. Darn. One of these days, I’ll make heads of that prophecy, and then I can finally get to work on the tails… name’s Mia. I’m a swordmaster mercenary, and now that that embarrassing leg of my journey is over, I can find myself a better job and get cracking,” Mia explained. Zihark was considering his outcomes, annoyed he didn’t have a spare sword again, only for Muarim to pounce on a brigand and distract them both.

“Give me a sword! Quick!” Mia demanded.

“Sure thing,” Zihark said, passing Mia the stock sword he brought and heading back to camp. It would be too late to bring his main sword to bear, but he honestly preferred putting a little space in between him and Mia for the time being.

* * *

A brigand peeked out from behind a tree, and jumped at the sight of how close someone had come. He panicked, only to notice it was one of his allies.

“Phew… surrey bout that,” the bandit remarked.

“No worries,” Nedata told him, and axed him in the skull. The bandit dropped to the ground, and Nedata’s eyes widened as he inspected the corpse. He reached down, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

“Nedata?” Sigrun asked. Nedata was grateful it was Sigrun that had come down.

“This here is a treasure map!” Nedata exclaimed. Sigrun took a look at it.

“All I see are lines, crosses and Os,” Sigrun said.

“That’s because yer exactly the government type no bandit worth his sea salt wood want touching their precious loot, let alone reading their maps. I, on the other hand, can read this map like a book,” Nedata told her.

“You can’t read books!” Sigrun exclaimed.

“Just cause o that, I’m not allowed to use that idjum?” Nedata asked.

“Well, yeah! You can’t read this map like a book!” Sigrun pointed out.

“Well, I certainly can’t read this map with ye yelling in my ear!” Nedata said. Sigrun paused deliberately.

“...Does it say what’s being stored?” Sigrun asked.

“Just gold and valuable jewels. Nothing super special, but it could make for some nice spending cash on this war effort. Once weer in Crimea, I’ll go look ferrit,” Nedata said.

“I think I’d send Naesala with you, to make sure you come back with all the loot. And Tibarn, to make sure he does,” Sigrun sighed.

* * *

Chase dived forward, tearing through branches of trees as he descended on one particularly sly brigand making himself scarce. He, too, had a beorc girl bound and gagged in his arms, this one thrown over his shoulder like a sack. He descended, Beat flying much less dramatically behind him. Both spread their wings wide, and the brigand made to escape. Beat darted forward, tripping him over and standing on his opposite side.

“Pleasedonthurtmepleasedonthurtmeididnothingwrongpleasedonthurtme….” the brigand muttered.

“That’s what they all say,” Chase chuckled, and tore right through his vitals. Beat pulled the girl away and started untying her while Chase brushed aside the residue of the brigand’s body.

“Thank you, laguz…” the girl muttered, before both boys reverted. The girl froze, looking between the neat and orderly Beat and the rough and tumble Chase.

“Somebody pinch me…” she muttered.

“If that is your wish,” Chase said, before reaching her sides and giving her a solid pinch. The girl gasped, though Beat wasn’t quite satisfied with how much of it was pain.

“Two handsome fellows coming to a poor shopkeep’s aid? Normally, my fantasies only have one guy, and he’s a beorc, but this is good too. Now what do I do? Lay back, close my eyes…” the girl asked.

“...No thanks. I have a… er, wait, that’s right. I like my laguz powers,” Chase told her.

“What does that have to do with-” the girl started to ask.

“I can do it,” Beat said, and Chase smirked.

“Yeah… that’s why I didn’t fly away on the spot,” Chase told him, before scooping up the shopkeep and grabbing Beat’s arm, flying back to base camp before either could complain.

* * *

Janaff and Ulki cawed, and the forces returned to camp with the news that no bandit escaped that either bird could detect. With a small cheer, most people went back to their beds, hopeful that they would have the rest of the night to sleep. The three girls they rescued made their own little resting place over with Aisie, but the shopkeep, Aimee, had one last bone to pick.

“So what is this about your laguz powers?” Aimee asked Chase. Chase turned to her, making sure Beat had gone to bed.

“Laguz and beorc are not meant to be together. If a laguz were to conceive a child with a beorc, that’s it. No more laguz powers. No more transforming. You’re left as something not laguz any longer, but not quite beorc either. Most laguz, even amongst the slaves, would never throw away their heritage so readily,” Chase told her.

“What about that raven I saw throwing spells around? She’d be fine as a beorc,” Aimee pointed out.

“You have it the wrong way around with her. Vika, and to my understanding Rache and Schatch too, had masters who tried. Or they didn’t care about the kid part. Either way, the fact remains they didn’t conceive, and so still keep their powers. Vika feared the possibility of coming under control of a beorc again, and learned magic so that she would not be completely helpless if she did lose her powers. Rache wouldn’t mind either way, and Schatch never found anyone to teach her weapons,” Chase explained. Aimee shuddered.

“So, this Beat fellow… he would be OK with losing his powers?” Aimee asked.

“Being a slave has hammered home the disadvantages of being a laguz, and it’s not like being a raven is any good with a reputation like theirs. He believes the positives of being a beorc- to which a laguz who has lost his powers can at least pass as- to be worth him changing,” Chase explained.

“And you disagree? I mean, it is his body,” Aimee pointed out.

“And Beat can’t change his mind if he decides he’d rather be a raven. I don’t think he’s weighed his options fairly, and that’s  _ before _ you consider the fact he’d need to find a woman to have a child with, and then proceed to have a child, complete with responsibilities and so on and do you know how much Beat needs to do for his child if he has one? I don’t trust Beat’s judgement on this. I would prefer he remain a raven, but if he is truly prepared to make the change, I want him to come up with better reasons, or at least provide evidence he has considered and prepared for the consequences,” Chase said.

“I see… I’ll keep my distance. So how many cute beorc guys are there in this army?” Aimee asked.

“There are four beorc guys, if I counted right. Two of them have lovers, even if one of them is dead, one of them is Nedata, and the last one is an odd fellow by the name of Devdan. Forgive me if I believe your tastes are not yet satisfied. But do not despair: somewhere, between Crimea and Daein, there should be a beorc guy who is single, attractive and willing to fight for Begnion,” Chase said.

* * *

Tormod remained awake for the moment with Sanaki, sitting on their bed with her curled up in his lap. He picked up where he left off, stroking her along the back. Her nightmare certainly shocked her, keeping her eyes open even as she appeared somewhat exhausted.

“Sanaki… well… I mean, if you’re still having nightmares in my arms, what more can I do?” Tormod asked. Sanaki squeaked, though what kind of noise it was could’ve been anything. Tormod hoped it was humour.

“Tormod… I love you. Every moment we’ve spent together… that cheeky little smirk of yours when you’re about to go on a mission… that little twitch of your nose whenever I act like one of you… the softness in those arms of yours as they come around me…” Sanaki muttered.

“Are you all right, Sunny?” Tormod asked.

“Tormod… I would never hurt you, would I?” Sanaki asked. Tormod jumped.

“What on Tellius happened in your nightmare that you question that?” Tormod asked.

“Your execution… it was by stoning… everyone cheered as they threw their rocks… and then Lekain gave me one… I couldn’t stop it… I threw it… and it hit you… on the head…” Sanaki cried, her head falling into Tormod’s shoulder.

“Sunny. We are going to win. We are going to take Lekain, and we are going to tear him limb from limb. And all of that is because he hurt you, Sunny. Because he tried to have you married off… because he wants what is best for him, at the expense of everyone else. Sunny, when we win, I will be with you every step of the way, and I will hug you every time you ask, and I’ll hold your hand, and you will never have to feel fear ever again. Because everything you were ever scared of? All those twisted people on the Senate? They’re not going to be able to hurt you where they’re going,” Tormod said. Sanaki couldn’t help but smile, even as she wondered...

“Stay by my side, Tormod… stay strong…” Sanaki muttered. Tormod smiled.

“I could say the same to you, my little teddy bear,” he teased, working towards getting some covers over them.


	7. With New Intel

With word sent to King Ramon of Crimea about Sanaki’s arrival, Caineghis sends Sanaki forward with words of caution. Sanaki doesn’t hesitate in bringing those she considers close among the laguz alongside her beorc allies, knowing that solidarity with the laguz will be necessary no matter the initial reaction.

Crimea is a nation of peace and scholarship. Those that rise high in the ranks can back up their titles with degrees of academic merit, not with the heads they can roll. Getting their support is something that should come easily. Whether their sword arms are so easily swayed is another question.

* * *

Elincia crawled through the grass, her head peeking up quite visibly from the surrounding plains. She had always thought her green hair meant her whole head was invisible, and Lucia had never had the heart to tell her that no, no it didn’t. Geoffrey, too, smiled as she approached, but continued the facade of scanning the field for her, feigning surprise when Elincia jumped out of the grass to grab him. Lucia laughed, trying to push down the feelings of jealousy. Elincia was immensely attractive, and Lucia couldn’t help but feel a little bit like she wanted to be the one to marry her. But Geoffrey fancied her, too, and it was simply going to be far easier for all three of them if they didn’t realise there was a love triangle in place, if Elincia would even be allowed to marry either of them…

Lucia sensed something. Her sight, hearing and smell immediately went into full force, combing the entire field and its various thickets and healhedges for whatever it was she sensed, and where. She noticed the sound, and focused the lion’s share of her attention in its direction, seeing the thickets in that area rustle. The ensuing rustling, twigs snapping and small thuds encouraged her to consider the author of the noises a wild animal, and the first sight of a snout confirmed it.

“Geoffrey! Ellie! Wild animal at 8 o’clock!” Lucia called, looking for her weapons.

“Good thing it’s only three,” Elincia giggled, but Geoffrey set her down and turned to the indicated direction, drawing his dagger. He wasn’t sure what kind of animal to expect, but he was fairly confident a dagger would be sufficient. Unfortunately for him, this was  _ not _ one of those animals- a large, brown bear appeared from the thicket, roaring as it looked around in befuddlement. Geoffrey suddenly realised that, if he was in trouble now, Elincia would be in trouble too. He turned to her, worried, and saw that she had passed out from fright. Geoffrey turned back to the bear, trying to think about his teachings in regards to bears. He remembered something about playing dead for them, in which case Elincia had the right idea, but he didn’t feel confident enough to take that risk. On the other hand, his dagger wasn’t going to do much good…

“Geoffrey! To your left!” Lucia called, her hunter’s bow finally readied. Geoffrey turned, and saw the grass-green tiger barrel through the plains towards the both of them. Geoffrey panicked, dropping his dagger and grabbing Elincia tightly, listening as the roars of the bear and the tiger overlapped one another. Geoffrey shivered, only to hear a loud thud behind him. He risked taking a peek, and saw the tiger leaning over the bear, roaring at it in dominance. The bear snarled, clawing at the tiger in a vain attempt to remove it, and the tiger responded by sinking its fangs into the bear’s neck, quickly killing it. The tiger jumped down from the bear, watching it for movement, before sinking and wiping the blood off its fangs.

“Wait a minute… you’re… you’re no animal…” Geoffrey muttered, pulling away from Elincia. The tiger looked up at him in what appeared to be thought.

“Are they safe?” someone called. Geoffrey and the tiger turned, and saw two red-clad beorc children run up. The boy, whose celerity carried him about as fast as the tiger had pounded, was looking the bear over. The girl turned to them, looking at Elincia meaningfully before turning to Geoffrey.

“You are both unharmed, I hope?” the girl asked.

“She’s just passed out, but yeah, we didn’t get hit…” Geoffrey said. The girl nodded, and turned to the bear too.

“So is bear meat good to eat?” she asked.

“I’ve never tried. I think it’s all right, from what I’ve heard? Don’t forget to spare the head and leave the skin, though,” the boy told her. The girl nodded, and drew her own knife, getting to work skinning the carcass. Geoffrey was mildly perturbed by the sight of a girl so young already at home on the hunt.

“And who might you be, then?” the boy asked.

“I am Sir Geoffrey of Delbray, Commander of the Fifth Platoon of Crimea’s Royal Knights and Commander-in-training. This is my adoptive sister Ellie, and that is my blood sister Lucia,” Geoffrey said.

“I am Tormod, leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army and currently engaged in courtly companionship with Empress Sanaki. This is my sister, Freyja,” Tormod said. Freyja looked up, bear paw in hand, before hiding herself back behind the bear.

“What brings you to Crimea, then? The Empress hasn’t been in power for over a year,” Geoffrey said.

“We’re here to get help changing that fact. The Begnion Central Army is in control of the Senate, and until we can match it, we’ve got no hope of making it to Sienne and removing the head from the snake on the throne. We’ll need as much of the continent as we can get, and that includes Crimea. But the finer details will go through your King- Ramon, right?,” Tormod said.

“That they will. Lucia, you and Ellie go get word to the King. I’ll stay here and, er… what’s the word?” Geoffrey asked.

“Keep an eye on them? Brief them on Crimean matters? Steal a bite of the bear?” Lucia asked.

“That last one. I don’t trust myself to give them a good picture,” Geoffrey said. Lucia rolled her eyes, but scooped up Ellie and headed back to Melior anyway.

* * *

Geoffrey looked across the advance party that Tormod, Freyja and Muarim the tiger were a part of. Sanaki’s Holy Guard of Sigrun and Tanith tipped him off that the Apostle herself was in the party, but the only candidates were Freyja, who was far too young to have been coronated six years ago, and Astrid, who had gone to collect various edible herbs. Tormod, who was allegedly courting the Empress, was watching his sister more closely than Geoffrey would have ever watched Lucia. Geoffrey turned to the laguz- along with Muarim, there were Rache the cat, Chase the hawk, Aisie the tiger and Beat the raven. He shook his head, casting aside the Empress was to be found in Rache or Aisie as foolishness, and turned back to Astrid contemplatively.

“Bear’s done,” Freyja said, floating the chopped up carcass over to the middle of the group, where Rache laid out a platter for the meat to land on. Tormod, Freyja, and the laguz dug in, leaving a sizable chunk for Tanith, Astrid and himself, while Sigrun declined. As compensation, Sigrun got the lion’s share of the herbs when Astrid shared them around to all three girls and then to him. He looked at the laguz and the kids, who were ferociously tearing into the meat. Tormod and Freyja were sitting plenty close, but Geoffrey could not believe a child with no sense of dignity would be the Empress, despite all the clues. Perhaps there was a factor he was missing.

“...Why isn’t the Empress here?” Geoffrey asked, looking at Astrid for a reaction.

“The Empress has become… temperamental, in isolation. If Crimea was not as safe for her laguz allies as she had been led to believe, she would have reacted inappropriately, and that would work against our cause,” Sigrun explained.

“But to not bring the Empress with you on the first encounter… wouldn’t that be even more troublesome? Crimea’s not that bad about laguz association!” Geoffrey exclaimed. He turned to Astrid, to see her cheeks turn quite crimson as she brought her hand to her heart. She took heavy, deliberate breaths, and seemed to be trying her best to look at him in turn. Geoffrey looked away, realising his error, and hurriedly trying to figure out whether he had creeped out or turned on a woman who may or may not be the Empress, and thus may or may not have a lover.

“All right, Geoffrey, you got us. It’s me. I’m the Empress of Begnion, trying to pass as an ordinary child to see if I can do it, since I have reasons of my own for having second thoughts about being the Apostle. Happy?” Freyja asked. Geoffrey scoffed.

“You pass too well, Freyja. You’re feral, and far too young. Sanaki would have to be more dignified than that,” Geoffrey scoffed. Tanith’s fingers moved across her hip, but Freyja spoke up first.

“Exactly. Above all else, it is not in our best interests to hide the Empress’s identity if she was here. Now stop staring at Astrid. However dignified you think Sanaki is, she’s still temperamental, and Astrid is one of her closest friends,” Freyja snapped.

“Sorry, sorry,” Geoffrey said, checking back with Astrid before focusing on his plate. The blushy look she had on her face beforehand was certainly the same look he got when he came back from some impressive-looking display from all sorts of noble-ladies who never got to see anything more exciting. Geoffrey had little desire for such ladies, but Astrid… Astrid was a fighter. Untrained and with little experience, but both of these things could be corrected. Geoffrey wondered if maybe he did have interest in courting Astrid.

“So… this is the Empress’s party?” a deep voice asked. Geoffrey jumped, and everyone turned to see a grizzled mercenary standing over them. In spite of his scowling face and wicked axe, he looked quite fatherly.

“Yep. So what brings you here?” Tormod asked. The man looked across the party, and locked eyes with Freyja. The two gazes shared information, and he turned back to Tormod.

“Ramon asked me and my men to come with you when you made your way to Melior. He didn’t seem fussed about when you arrived, so you needn’t make to move now, but we shall be here to escort you,” he stated.

“If it doesn’t matter to him, sir, would it be all right if I spent the night out here under the moon and we arrived tomorrow? I’d honestly prefer the wilderness to the insides of a castle, and it wouldn’t delay our meeting by more than an hour or two,” Freyja asked. Geoffrey turned to her, but the man nodded.

“I can sympathise. I’ve never enjoyed the formality of a castle. You there, Geoffrey, right? You can head to Melior and get the message in,” the man told him.

“Yes, Sir Greil,” Geoffrey said, getting to his feet before he tried thinking through who was who any more.

“Um… Freyja? Might… can I go with him?” Astrid blurted out. Freyja looked up at her, and then back to Geoffrey, whose heart was racing a little.

“...Yes. But remember what I said about Sanaki, Geoffrey,” Freyja said. Geoffrey nodded, and he and Astrid made their way to their horses.

“Me and my mercenaries are set up fifty paces in that direction. Sleep well,” Greil said, turning to leave while the rest of them got set up.

* * *

“Will you be OK tonight?” Tormod asked. Sanaki answered him only by wriggling closer. Tormod sighed, and pulled her chin up to face him.

“Sanaki, what’s bothering you?” Tormod asked.

“Do you know why the crown of Begnion is addressed both as Apostle and as Empress?” Sanaki asked. Tormod shook his head.

“What does ‘Apostle’ mean?” Tormod asked.

“An apostle is someone who can hear the voice of the goddess. As Altina’s descendant, I should be able to see into the hearts of others and accept glimpses of the future. I haven’t been able to do any of these things yet, because I am too young… but…” Sanaki muttered.

“...You think it was a vision of the future,” Tormod asked.

“Tormod, it can’t be! Tormod, please… I can’t…” Sanaki cried. Tormod stroked her back reassuringly, and pulled his head in front of hers, parting the hair to reveal his scalp.

“Feel it,” Tormod told her. Sanaki brought her hand up and across, looking for the cat ears. Her other hand reached for his rear, prodding for a tail. After a few minutes of searching, she withdrew both hands.

“I’m not a cat. Never was. Muarim adopted me after my parents were killed, and I am definitely, totally, beorc. So, you see, your nightmare couldn’t be real,” Tormod said. Sanaki smiled.

“I… could you live with visions of the future? Knowing something awful is going to come to pass and being in anticipation of it?” Sanaki asked.

“You know what I think? Screw destiny. If I knew we were careening into total destruction, there’s no way I’d just lie down and accept it. I’d fight it. I’d change the future. And if it’s not possible? At least I can die saying I did my best,” Tormod said. Sanaki grinned, pulling herself in closer to Tormod. Tormod squeaked.

“Thank you, Tormod… you’re right. We shouldn’t care about the future. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see it, but… I might just ignore it if I do,” Sanaki said.

“I dunno, at least tell me what the weather’s like,” Tormod asked. Sanaki headbutted his chin.

“I guess we can’t do anything about the weather,” Sanaki said, closing her eyes.

* * *

Sanaki’s group was up and ready to go around the same time Greil’s was, and they bumped into one another crossing to go meet the other. With that, they were ready to set off to the castle. Greil ordered his men proceed further with the rest of the escort, pulling Sanaki back for a private conversation. Tormod remained, something Greil tried to fix before Sanaki suggested against it.

“I know you’re Sanaki,” Greil told her, urging his horse to move at the same speed as the rest of the mercenaries’. Sanaki followed suit.

“Yeah, and? I’m not even going to bother with the Freyja bit when I get to Ramon, I just wanted a little more time as a child. Anything else?” Sanaki asked. Greil chuckled.

“This conflict you’re after… you have Gallia, Phoenicis, Kilvas, Crimea and Daein all pitching in to help you overthrow Begnion. Conflict on that scale… there’s no way I can agree with it,” Greil said, more seriously.

“And you are… who?” Sanaki asked.

“Greil, commander of the Greil Mercenaries. But if I’m not convincing enough, maybe Lehran and his medallion might convince you otherwise?” Greil asked.

“Oh, that “dark god” story? Tempting, but Lekain is really the bigger target. Without Goldoa backing us up, the goddess is no threat. But lay down and let Lekain walk over us, and he’ll walk over the whole continent. And by that point, he’s probably a problem for the goddess,” Sanaki scoffed.

“I… see. Well, I don’t fancy trying to out-stubborn you on this one now,” Greil told her, before moving forward with the rest of the pack.

“Besides, how scary can the goddess be?” Sanaki asked, heading forward too. Tormod knew Sanaki would want him to fight it if necessary, and considered his odds.

* * *

Geoffrey found Elincia and Lucia resting in the Princess’s room. Despite its usual dusty appearance, it belonged to Elincia and most people were disinclined to check it, so Elincia could use it herself more-or-less freely, so long as she checked for people seeing her enter or leave. Of course, the matter would probably become more relevant if Ramon or Renning ever had another kid, but that seemed so unlikely Elincia wasn’t sure why she wasn’t just given the place and saved the trouble.

“Ah, hello, Geoffrey. And who’s this cutie?” Lucia asked, gesturing to Astrid. Astrid blushed.

“I’m… my name is Astrid. I… well, I just think Geoffrey’s cute, and…” Astrid babbled.

“Cute? Geoffrey’s amazing! Oh, I could go on about him…” Elincia exclaimed. Astrid looked up at Geoffrey, who sighed and invited her to go hear Elincia out. Elincia immediately burst into several things that, even though they all kinda meshed together, Geoffrey could still pick out a few exaggerations.

“Don’t exaggerate too much, Ellie!” Geoffrey called. Elincia didn’t seem to stop.

“She’ll be fawning over me in no time. Hard part will be living up to it. Anyway, Freyja is with the Empress, and may or may not actually be the Empress, and her goal in coming here was to enlist Crimea’s aid in helping her best the Central Army, along with a whole bunch of other countries,” Geoffrey sighed. Lucia chose to ignore the part about Astrid.

“The Empress has gone nuts. So, if she wins now, there’ll be parts of the spoils being divided up amongst a whole ton of countries with conflicting interests. What’s in it for her?” Lucia asked.

“Removing Lekain from office. Sanaki values that incredibly. But she can’t just ignore the aftermath forever,” Geoffrey pointed out.

“Unless… unless the Empress is OK with the aftermath,” Lucia suggested.

“She’s still nuts, then,” Geoffrey pointed out.

“Yes, yes she is. There’s no way this will lead to everyone working on world peace. Daein is too much of a loose cannon,” Lucia said.

“...Alternatively, if Freyja is Sanaki, it could be that she’s aiming to not be on the throne, and just wants Lekain to stop chasing her at any cost,” Geoffrey pitched.

“So, she just wants to be a child? The stories go that she’s been in the desert with a bunch of laguz. Beorc niceties must be a distant memory for her,” Lucia said. Geoffrey thought back to Freyja shovelling meat down like an animal.

“Distant is understating it. But she can’t just ignore those niceties because they don’t suit her. She’s going to war, and apparently all she wants out of it is the chance to just shut Lekain up and go back to the wilderness? How does she expect to get any trust out of Crimea? The expectation that they’ll just help her deal with Lekain because he’s that evil?” Geoffrey asked.

“Well, I mean, he is that evil,” Astrid chipped in. Geoffrey was wondering when Elincia would be done.

“Yes. But that’s not the official reason to put on the record. We need more concrete stuff than that,” Lucia pointed out.

“Geoffrey, you think Astrid is cute, right? Are you going to leave her to charge on impossible odds?” Elincia asked. Geoffrey folded his arms.

“Are you going to bank your entire argument on that? Elincia, of course I’d fight for Astrid if given the chance. But I have a responsibility to Crimea, to the Fifth Platoon, and I can’t just blow that off because of some hot chick,” Geoffrey pointed out.

“What if I went with her?” Elincia asked.

“All right, fine. So I’m going to Begnion to fight a war for some Empress who may or may not be crazier than you are. Who do I take with me? Kieran, he’s probably dedicated enough to follow. But the rest of the Fifth Platoon? I can’t ask that from them without official sanction. And you can forget about any more of the army coming too. No, I’m afraid it’s just not realistic,” Geoffrey said.

“Spoilsport,” Elincia pouted.

“No… he thinks about other people. That’s… that takes character. Geoffrey…” Astrid said.

“Oh great, she thinks I can actually live up to half of what Elincia said about me. If I don’t live up to her expectations, I blame you for anything that goes wrong,” Geoffrey growled.

“Oh… I mean, I was married to Lekain for quite some time. You don’t have to be a paragon of sainthood,” Astrid remarked.

“...I don’t know how I feel about being favourably compared to Lekain,” Geoffrey remarked.

“Could be worse. Could be unfavourably compared to him!” Lucia chuckled.

“I dunno, then it would actually be worth mentioning,” Geoffrey joked.

* * *

“The Empress Sanaki is to make her entrance. All rise in respect of our suzerain,” a page called. A cacophony of chairs scraping and footfalls sounded across the hall, as the entire Crimean court stood at attention for the entrance of the Empress. Ramon stood too, his hand on his heart and looking at the young girl with the faintest sense of fatherliness. Sanaki looked around the court, seeing all manner of expressions ranging from quietly befuddled at worst to encouraging at best, starting to feel overwhelmed with expectation and the sense of being watched. She shivered, and fell to her knees, causing her companion Tormod to follow concernedly, and the Holy Guard behind her to gasp.

“Sir Tormod? What’s wrong?” one of the nobles asked.

“Anxiety, I think. Sunny, come on, try and hold it in…” Tormod said, stroking Sanaki’s hair worriedly.

“Stage fright, perhaps? Ah, to be old and to have forgotten how it is to be young. Everyone between Sanaki and the door, kindly leave and allow Sanaki some space,” Ramon called. With much grumbling and a few sneaky attempts to stay anyway, roughly seventy nobles filed out of the room. Sanaki got to her feet and made it the rest of the way to Ramon, who sat back down and smiled down at her from atop his dais.

“Feel better now, dear?” Ramon asked.

“Yeah… yeah, it’ll pass,” Sanaki said, nodding.

“Excellent. Now, Sanaki, Caineghis tells me you’re here about recruiting Crimean forces to your cause of overthrowing Lekain and reinstating yourself as Empress,” Ramon asked.

“That’s the plan,” Sanaki said. The two shared a long pause, with a number of onlookers looking between each of them.

“...What’s in it for Crimea?” Ramon asked at last.

“Oh. That. Well, what are you asking?” Sanaki asked.

“Gallia was bought with security, Phoenicis was bought with promise of the return of ancestral right, and Kilvas was bought with coin. Crimea wants for little of these. We are beorc, and Lekain’s end goals, though disagreeable, do not threaten us. Over a year unchecked by you, and Lekain has barely even tried anything in Begnion beyond impose a second tax. I repeat: why should we send a significant portion of our military might in your aid?” Ramon elaborated.

“Is there anything you do need that I might be able to provide? I presume Begnion has a private library or something, do you have what’s in there?” Sanaki asked.

“Hm… I think you’re approaching this the wrong way, dear. I do not want to be bought. Though I will admit access to that library is tempting. I want hard proof that you with Begnion’s crown is in Crimea’s best interests, not necessarily that you are better for Crimea’s interests than Lekain is,” Ramon explained.

“I… you mean…” Sanaki stammered, turning to Tormod.

“Entitled brat,” one of Greil’s men scoffed.

“No… no, this is something else,” Lucia called.

“It appears that I have unsettled you, Sanaki. Geoffrey, escort them to the princess’s wing, and send for the laguz kings. It appears this matter will require more care than either of us expected,” Ramon said. Geoffrey nodded, and he, Astrid, Elincia and Lucia stepped up to help the children along physically and emotionally. Sigrun and Tanith remained.

“You want to help them, don’t you?” Greil asked Ramon.

“I want to discuss this with the laguz kings and the Holy Guard. There are factors at play here that I do not understand, and I would like a more clear picture before I answer your question,” Ramon explained. Tanith’s eyes, in the midst of this conversation, were drawn to the Greil Mercenaries, and specifically one near the rear, trying to make herself inconspicuous next to two of the larger members.

* * *

With the meeting adjourned, Tanith made her way to the door quickly, and grabbed Marcia’s arm before she could make her escape quickly and quietly. Nodding courteously to Ramon, she led Marcia to a side room, locking the door and turning to her with a stern glare. Marcia quailed, only for Tanith to switch to a smile.

“You… I should put you through the wringer for deserting the Holy Guard. You weren’t there when Sanaki needed you most… but I can’t help but feel relieved,” Tanith explained.

“Uh… Tanith, all of the reports I’ve been hearing of Begnion have been garbled and… what happened?” Marcia asked.

“Lekain overthrew Sanaki. He shoved her in a bridal gown and had her sent to Daein to be Ashnard’s wife, a deal I’m not entirely sure Ashnard was informed of. Tormod and the Laguz Emancipation Army rescued her, and Lekain branded her a traitor. The people still rally around her as a symbol of hope, thanks to her being spotted in a small hamlet in the Salmo region, while Lekain levies an additional tax for no ostensible purpose,” Tanith explained.

“Crackers…” Marcia sighed.

“The Holy Guard was mobilised to rendezvous with Sanaki and help mobilise a more effective counterattack, but we were ambushed by a force of wyvern knights. I can confirm seeing with my own eyes six deaths and four captures, with the remaining scattered force of the Holy Guard indeterminate. Sigrun was lucky to be able to hide us until the heat died down, but I cannot bear to hope that anyone else was so lucky,” Tanith added.

“Sarah, Catalena, Holly… they’re all gone?” Marcia asked.

“We can only reasonably expect us three to serve as Sanaki’s Holy Guard, unless we get lucky enough to find some of the captured Guard, and even they need their pegasi. In deserting us, you have given me hope where I had not expected to find any. Thank you… but I still have to punish you for deserting,” Tanith explained.

“Oh, knowing I wasn’t there is punishment enough. I could’ve saved some of them…” Marcia said.

“That confidence will serve you well. So what did happen to make you leave?” Tanith asked.

“You know those debt collectors that were running around the barracks, hassling everyone? They wanted me to give them money my brother owed. So I went to go drag him back to Begnion and get him to cough up. The trail grew cold when I interrogated some pirates and they claimed to have killed him. It’s right after that that I joined Ike and the Greil Mercenaries, so where he is now, if he isn’t dead…” Marcia explained.

“If he is dead, then I trust we need not fear you attempting to desert again?” Tanith asked.

“As long as the mercenaries take the news well. I don’t think I’ve stuck around long enough for that to be an issue?” Marcia said. Tanith beamed.

* * *

The laguz kings had made it to Melior by noon thanks to Ulki’s hearing shortening the transit, and now stood before him. Only Renning, Greil, Lucia, and Sigrun were in attendance.

“What are your impressions of Sanaki?” Ramon asked.

“She is a compassionate one. That boyfriend of hers dedicated his life to freeing those in chains, and it’s certainly rubbed off on her,” Caineghis stated.

“That’s not the only thing that’s rubbed off on her. She’s a total carnivore, about the only proof we have she’s no laguz is the fact she can’t eat a whole chicken on her own!” Tibarn almost yelled.

“Hm… I’d describe her as crafty, but she’s almost too naive,” Naesala remarked.

“She’s adorable, that’s why she got coronated so young. The Laguz Emancipators would fight tooth and talon to keep her smiling,” Sigrun said.

“...She’s fond of her childhood,” Lucia observed. Everyone turned to her.

“What makes you say that?” Sigrun asked.

“She took on that Freyja identity, but discarded it almost as soon as she came into the castle. She sticks to Tormod like the prepubescent girl she is,” Lucia said. Sigrun nodded.

“Oh, you mean that sort of childhood. I agree- I just thought you were talking about the childhood where she was scribbling on law bills,” Sigrun said.

“I can definitely concur with that assessment,” Greil added. Ramon nodded.

“So how does she… not… oh.  **Oh** ,” Ramon started, connecting the dots.

“What?” Sigrun asked, leading everyone else in the room to echo the query.

“She hesitated to tell me why she’d be the best ruler for us. Perhaps it’s because she doesn’t want to be the Empress?” Ramon asked.

“That’s…” Sigrun started.

“...Actually pretty reasonable. It lines up with her attitude on how she organises the army to defeat Lekain with,” Lucia said.

“So… Sanaki wants to overthrow Lekain. Considering he believes discrediting her to be the only thing stopping him from executing whatever plan he possesses, she can’t exactly hide in peace forever,” Caineghis said.

“It’s certainly unconscionable to even let him try,” Tibarn added.

“If she gives up her claim to the throne, I might just be forced to turn back into a pawn of Begnion. Or be killed,” Naesala said.

“I’ll flip a coin,” Tibarn assured him. Sigrun made to add something, but she was saved the burden of finally saying it by Chase bursting into the room.

“Outside… BEGNION!” Chase panted.

* * *

Ramon peeked over the battlements at the loose force of Begnion soldiers assembled outside. They seemed ready for a siege in all ways except the lack of sieging instruments. Ramon made a note to plan as if they merely weren’t assembled yet.

“State your name and purpose,” Ramon called.

“I am Duke Valtome of Culbert, and I am here for the girl. Bring Sanaki to me, alive,” Valtome called.

“Hm… and what if I don’t?” Ramon asked.

“Then, my treasonous friend, we tear Melior apart, brick by brick,” Valtome said. Ramon sighed. So, it seems it would come down to this anyway. And, since he refused to hand over the girl, there would probably be a target on Crimea’s back. He could only hope the men he would send with Sanaki meant enough to make his contribution Begnion’s undoing.

“I’m afraid no one in this castle goes by the name of Sanaki,” Ramon said.

“LIES! Sanaki is in there, you decrepit old fool! And you will surrender her, or your head will be removed from your body for treason against your suzerain. And then your brother… and then your daughter,” Valtome needled. Ramon gulped.

“Then perhaps we can agree to disagree on the definition of treason. After all, if I am with Sanaki, then I serve a higher authority than yours,” Ramon said, trying to give no outward indication that he heard the threat to his daughter.

“Uwee hee hee! That Sanaki brat has no authority. She never did before and she never will again. She’s just some peasant girl in a robe five sizes too big for her. She’s no Altina,” Valtome screamed. Ramon ducked below the battlements, to Renning.

“Organise the troops. Prepare your anti-siege measures. By all means, catch that senator!” Ramon ordered.

“Understood. Greil, grab your mercenaries. Lucia, Sanaki and your siblings. Tibarn, the laguz. And Caineghis? Roar, and call the rest of your army,” Renning ordered.

“I’ll contribute a shriek, make sure Ulki’s listening,” Tibarn said, letting out a shrill shriek. Caineghis’s booming roar followed suit, and the Begnion forces would know they had poked the wrong nest.

* * *

The gate was opened, inspiring the Begnion forces to approach and enter the castle instead of remaining out of sight while siege instruments were assembled. Those out in the plains got a good helping of magic volleys from Tormod, Sanaki, and Soren, while those that entered the castle quickly came across the Greil Mercenaries blocking their route. Gatrie occupied a large space in front of the gate, stopping the soldiers from making a hurried assault with limited effort. Titania and Oscar rode around to keep the forces contained in a small area, while Ike and Boyd charged in to actually fight the enemies. Anything that slipped past them was sniped by Shinon before they actually made it to the Crimean throne, but if they did, they would have to slip past Renning and Greil and defeat Lucia before they could reach Ramon.

A small force of brigands opened weaknesses in the side walls, the left of which was haphazardly patched by Geoffrey and Astrid. Geoffrey called some Crimeans to reinforce both sides, looking towards Elincia. Elincia pointed up, at a swarm of wyvern knights ready to drop down on the courtyard. Sigrun, Tanith and Marcia were quick to start attacking them, and Elincia pointed towards her pegasus.

“When did you get that out?” Geoffrey asked. Elincia gave a thumbs up, and hopped astride to shoot up and meet the other pegasi, striking with her slim sword and offering to heal the occasional wound. Geoffrey rolled his eyes, wondering if he had a foot to stand on when considering his plan.

“Astrid, do you reckon we can capture this Senator?” Geoffrey asked. Astrid whistled, and called over Rache. Rache looked around, and beckoned the laguz to come over to this entrance.

“Rache, I… Geoffrey reckons we could get the Senator. What do you think?” Astrid asked.

“You’re utterly crazy. But… but it just might work…” Rache said.

“Where’s Chase?” Muarim asked, looking around, and calling Chase down from the wyvern battle. Chase descended, looking between him and Astrid.

“Chase, they’re going after Valtome. Reckon you can keep an eye on them?” Muarim asked. Chase shivered, before looking into Astrid’s eyes.

“I’ll get you there. We’ll have to capture him and bring him to Sanaki for interrogation, right? Fair warning, you might have to hold me back,” Chase told them. Astrid looked to the laguz, concerned, as Muarim and Aisie transformed and started dealing with some soldiers who threatened to plug the gap.

“I’ll explain later, go!” Rache ordered, adding herself to the charge. Geoffrey and Astrid nodded, rushing before they were entangled in the Begnion forces.

* * *

Geoffrey and Astrid barrelled through the plains, Astrid shooting at the forces that came to intercept them and hitting half of them while Geoffrey had the rest of them brushed aside with his lance. Valtome clutched at his Rewarp staff, but Astrid let loose an arrow that shattered the orb atop it and spilled the warp powder within into the dirt. Astrid let out a cheer, and Chase dived down to stop the two soldiers next to her from catching her on the spot.

“...You’re…” Valtome started, before Geoffrey pulled his lance on him. Valtome froze in place, looking straight up into the fire in the cavalier’s eyes.

“Are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to drag you along by the entrails?” Geoffrey asked.

“Lady Gaddos! Do something about this madman, and I’ll forgive you for missing that last arrow and hitting my staff!” Valtome panicked.

“Not a chance. You will be coming to Melior and having a thorough interrogation. Oh, and Valtome? My name is Astrid,” Astrid proclaimed.

“You are a fool, Lady Gaddos. And I will not be captured so easily… BYE!” Valtome said, turning and running. Chase landed in front of his escape route, spreading his wings and shrieking in his face.

“Can some archer get this flying thing out of my presence?” Valtome asked, only for Chase to put Valtome’s head in his beak. Valtome started screaming, whacking Chase with the remains of his staff, while Geoffrey and Astrid quickly tried to help Valtome out, wondering how big a loss it would be if his head was separated, before Chase spat him out and started spitting out bits of Valtome’s hair.

“That was the most unpleasant experience I’ve ever had,” Chase remarked.

“BEAST! KILL IT! KILL IT!” Valtome cried, scurrying backwards. The soldiers readied their lances, only for a hawk’s screech to give them pause.

“Do it again!” Astrid said, turning to Chase.

“That wasn’t me…” Chase said, quivering in anticipation. Astrid cast her eyes skyward, and a cast of hawks soared in from above. A thundering in the trees signalled the destructive force of the Gallian army wasn’t far behind. Astrid turned to Valtome, who was now being pulled to his feet by the scruff of his neck by Geoffrey.

“Are you going to come quietly now?” Geoffrey asked.

“Please don’t put me in a filthy beast’s mouth again!” Valtome screamed.

“Done. That was disgusting and I see why Schatch hated it so much,” Chase agreed, reverting and looking very much like that was only an offer to not eat him.

* * *

Geoffrey and Chase dragged Valtome to the castle, taking no care to stop his legs from bumping into all the rocks they could come across poking out of the grass. Chase yanked him over to one side specifically to bump his kneecap on one, something Geoffrey might possibly have cared about if he wasn’t looking towards Astrid, who was smiling as she walked by his side. Geoffrey couldn’t help but imagine running his fingers through her hair, down her side…

“Astrid! Are you hurt?” Sanaki asked, running forward and hugging her. Astrid gave Sanaki a few headpats, before setting her back down.

“I’m all right. I had Geoffrey with me,” Astrid said. Geoffrey’s heart got caught in his throat, as Sanaki turned to him thoughtfully.

“Oh, barf. At least give me questions before starting the torture,” Valtome spat.

“Yes, very well. Why does the Senate want me alive?” Sanaki asked.

“And what makes you think I’ll tell?” Valtome asked. Sanaki looked up at Chase, who lunged forward with his beak.

“Lekain’s been utterly furious with all the slave freeing you’ve been doing. That, and the people have proven themselves resistant to the notion that you are the fake that you are, so Lekain figures showing you as a chained up little girl will provide catharsis and cement the fact you will not be the Empress in the minds of the peasantry. Ideally, of course, Tormod would come with and be executed as a demonstration of what happens to those who rebel against the Senate,” Valtome explained. Sanaki yawned.

“What do you have on the Central Army?” Sanaki asked.

“Defection will be met with retaliation against their families!” Valtome exclaimed. Sanaki blinked, and turned to Sigrun.

“...And how will you manage that?” Sigrun asked.

“With a complicated network of spies. What, do I have to explain how the sun works next?” Valtome asked, indignant. Sanaki put her finger to her chin, looking between Valtome and Chase meaningfully. Valtome shivered, and Chase moved very slightly.

“When we’ve eliminated the threat of you, we’re going to acquire Crimea and Daein and then wipe out the laguz once and for all. It will be as it was in the beginning- Tellius under the rule of Begnion!” Valtome squealed.

“Ramon, you heard that, right?” Sanaki asked. Valtome turned, and screamed. Ramon looked down at his quivering form with an expression much more akin to disappointment than fury.

“This is an expression of war, Valtome. And if that is your goal, then Crimea must stand in defiance. Sanaki, I leave Renning, the Fifth Platoon, and a few more troops who volunteer to this united army. Together, we shall overthrow the Senate, and then we shall discuss matters such as who will rule Begnion, and what will their foreign relations be,” Ramon said.

“All right. So you have Crimea. You’ll never get Daein! They’re too much of a loose cannon! Even if you did, you’re no match for the Central Army still! And Begnion is huge! HUGE!” Valtome squeaked.

“Chase, I’ve heard enough of him,” Sanaki said. Chase shrieked, and swooped around so that his savagery would be concealed behind his wings. Ramon turned, to find Sanaki had done the same, shivering.

“I would hardly say I would have done the same in your shoes… but I can’t imagine getting any sleep with him locked in my castle,” Ramon told her.

“The screaming would be intolerable,” Tormod chipped in.

* * *

“So, are we going to join Empress Sanaki, then?” Ike asked, as the Crimean forces withdrew. He noticed Marcia talking to Tanith again, and felt a sense of pride knowing that he helped her make it back to her friends in Begnion after the coup.

“I suppose we would. We’ll take the job,” Greil remarked, looking from Mist to the retreating back of Sanaki with a sense of dread.

“Well, count me in, Father,” Ike said.

“Commander, I will ensure the safety of our charges at any cost,” Titania said.

“You can count on me, Greil,” Soren mumbled.

“Father, I don’t want to be left behind!” Mist said.

“As a former knight, the call of duty beckons me,” Oscar sighed.

“This’ll be fun! Let’s axe these Senators the tough questions!” Boyd screamed.

“I’m out,” Shinon said, abruptly finishing the triumphant call.

“I understand you have issues with the laguz, Shinon, and I will not force you. But I’m afraid myself and Mist  _ must _ take this job, and I intend to bring along anyone who wishes to come. If you’re staying at home, you’ll be in charge of the Greil Mercenaries’ presence,” Greil pointed out.

“Score! Gatrie, you sticking around? Let’s feather some folks!” Shinon exclaimed.

“Sounds great! You can always count on me!” Gatrie said. Greil sighed.

“Rhys, could you perhaps stay behind and make sure they keep their antics to a tolerable level?” Greil asked. Rhys took a look at Shinon and Gatrie and nodded, not feeling at all confident that he could maintain that control.

“Shinon… may I remain behind and continue to learn the bow?” Rolf asked. Shinon looked up at Oscar and Boyd, who were glaring at him in a mixture of anger and dawning comprehension.

“If we leave now,” Shinon said, turning and running. Titania and Ike rushed in to stop Oscar and Boyd from following.

“At least Rolf won’t be on this battlefield, boys,” Titania called, calming down Oscar.

“...I don’t think they’ll be doing much fighting,” Rhys pointed out, which got Boyd to stop thrashing.

“If Rolf gets into any trouble while I’m gone, I’m creaming that punk, experienced mercenary or no,” Boyd growled.

* * *

As dusk fell, and the Crimean Army familiarised themselves with Sanaki’s force as assembled so far, Sigrun pulled Tormod over to a nearby lake, where Sanaki and Astrid were sitting, discussing what Tormod assumed would be the matter of Geoffrey.

“Do you think she’s all right?” Tormod asked.

“No… she’s afraid of something. I don’t know what, but if it’ll get in the way of her taking the crown, I want to know what it is,” Sigrun said. Tormod nodded, and approached cautiously. Sanaki smiled, and beckoned him closer.

“I’ll be heading off now, Sanaki. Thanks… I hope it works,” Astrid said.

“It will work. Most guys are better than Lekain. I just like you too much to let you settle for ‘scum of the town’,” Sanaki said, waving as she headed back to the castle. Astrid left, winking at Tormod and subtly pulling Sigrun along with her. Tormod sat down beside Sanaki, who squished closer.

“The water’s pretty… I never got to sit by a lake, especially not with someone special,” Sanaki remarked.

“The oasis is usually pretty enough to look at. I think Chase and Schatch used to go visit it like that…” Tormod remarked.

“Schatch is fine. She’s a strong girl, like all of the former slaves,” Sanaki assured him. Tormod moved his hand to touch hers, and she met him by moving her own hand on top of his.

“You certainly have a way with your people, if they’re still not bowing to Lekain,” Tormod pointed out.

“We have Mrs Everleigh to thank for that, don’t we? I guess she spread the word I was OK… Tormod, do you think I can be Empress?” Sanaki asked.

“Well, you’ve  _ been _ the Empress for five years, I think you’ve got this,” Tormod pointed out.

“For the first two years, I didn’t know how to make my signature. Or do anything other than scribble and smudge the ink,” Sanaki pointed out. Tormod shrugged.

“So, you’ve been Empress for three years. That’s still three more than I’ve been Emperor,” Tormod pointed out.

“...Back when we were in the desert, me being the Empress again was this ‘maybe it’ll happen’ thing everyone was sure on, but no one gave much thought to. Everyone liked me, not because I was a ruler- well, not entirely, I think there’s some of that in there somewhere- but because I was their friend. I… I can’t see myself in a ruler’s shoes again,” Sanaki said.

“...But you put the people first, that’s needed in a ruler… well…” Tormod stammered.

“I stood in the way of the Senate because that was needed, and I was there. But when I think back to my days as Empress, I remember only fear, restriction… Tormod… I promised you fertile land to move the laguz to. I intend to make good on that promise… but I want to go and live with you on it. I want to be your girlfriend… I want to be there for the laguz,” Sanaki said.

“...You know what? I support you on that. Not everyone has what it takes to be Empress, that’s why the laguz kings choose on merit. But we do have to find you a replacement, and until that day, you’re still the best girl for the job,” Tormod said.

“Heh. Then I’ll guess I’ll do my best. Where are we going to find a replacement? We need a girl with the smarts for the job, the strength of will to stay true to her convictions, enough inexperience that we can mould her into something close enough to my ideals to satisfy all the crazy promises I’m making, and a willingness to accept the risk of being a target for assassination even without this current Senate. Preferably, she’d also have the power of foresight and be a pretty face the people can flock to without me. Where on Tellius are we going to find one of those?” Sanaki asked.


	8. Fool's Errand

Crimea’s forces, ten platoons strong and headed by Duke Renning and Sir Geoffrey, joined Sanaki’s army as they turned towards Daein. Under the rule of the Mad King Ashnard, the strongest gain power, much like those of the laguz. However, Ashnard’s methods are far more brutal, pitting men against one another in battles to the death for amusement.

Sanaki can only hope the subordinates are sufficiently stable.

* * *

Geoffrey smiled, watching Astrid as she carefully shot each target he had set up. It had taken her two minutes, but she got five bullseyes. Geoffrey couldn’t help but give that smile as she turned to him, eyes wide, but he got his emotions under control in time to give her his assessment.

“You appear successful here, but if those were incoming soldiers, they’d have reached you by now. Try shooting each target in sixty seconds this time,” Geoffrey suggested. He stepped back, and watched Astrid approach this situation. She misfired her first arrow entirely, landing about three paces in front of her before she turned to the second target. The second arrow was at least held long enough to fire and land on the root of the tree she was aiming at, but this was still well away from the target. Targets three and four were missed to either side, hitting trees behind them, while number five was struck in the six point range. Astrid turned to Geoffrey, who was nodding thoughtfully.

“Astrid, that display took you twenty seconds. I gave you sixty,” Geoffrey pointed out.

“But I’ve got to get the arrows out as fast as possible, right?” Astrid asked.

“Ideally, yes, but look at that first arrow and tell me you’ve knocked that guy out of the fight,” Geoffrey said. Astrid nodded, recollecting her arrows.

“Say, how much teaching did you get in the army?” Geoffrey asked.

“About a week. Long enough to learn that learning the bow takes months, and mastering it takes years. And also my forms,” Astrid said.

“How much practice did you get under Lekain?” Geoffrey asked.

“Once a week, if I was lucky. Lekain went to something he didn’t want me seeing every weekend, and if he didn’t drag me along to act as the doorlady, the servants turned a blind eye to me sneaking out and shooting,” Astrid said.

“A girl as beautiful as you and he’s using you as a doorlady?” Geoffrey asked, unable to push down his surprise.

“Nah, he found lots of functions during the week to dress me up and show my clothes off. Lady Gaddos this, Lady Gaddos that, I have no idea if he even knew my name,” Astrid spat. Geoffrey stepped forward, but Astrid pulled up her bow and readied herself for some more shooting.

“Not even  _ Duchess _ Gaddos. Lekain is the luckiest man on the continent and he could have traded you in for one of the nobleladies that gawk at me none the wiser,” Geoffrey sighed.

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone,” Astrid said, loosing an arrow that gave quite the terrifying sound as it shook in place on the target.

* * *

Lucia watched Elincia unroll her pack, watching Ike as he assembled a tent for Mist and doing his best to mimic him. She couldn’t help but notice the little tongue poking out, or the way her eyes drifted to Ike’s chest…

Lucia shook herself of the thought. She thought, with Geoffrey distracted by the Astrid girl, that she’d have her chance to get in close to Elincia and try and get a date from her, or at least a girls’ night out that could pass as a date. But Elincia was sitting up and feasting her attention on Ike, all but cementing the knowledge in Lucia’s head that Elincia wanted a man as her spouse.

“Jealous?” the rogue Ramon had sent with them asked. She was named Heather, and she had been arrested for thievery a week ago. Ramon had agreed to waive the rest of her sentence if she served in this army, and Lucia wondered if Sanaki was above robbing the Senators blind.

“I believe that is none of your business,” Lucia snapped at her. She could hardly trust a thief with the knowledge of Elincia’s identity, let alone her feelings for her.

“I’m an expert on this sort of thing. I can read a good girl-on-girl story like a book. Which is good, because they don’t write those, but whatever,” Heather told her.

“Oh come on, female lovers can’t be that common!” Lucia exclaimed.

“Sigrun of the Holy Guard nurses a crush on her deputy Tanith. Vika is starting to explore feelings of feminine attraction in her time with Leanne. Rache is so into girls, you’d have to be blind not to see it. Get the picture?” Heather asked.

“...Isn’t Rache bonding with that Lethe girl to learn how to be a Gallian?” Lucia asked.

“Psh. ‘Learn how to be a Gallian’. That’s a codeword if I ever heard one,” Heather scoffed. Lucia blinked.

“...I think, even if I had feelings for Ellie, which I do not feel comfortable confirming or denying, I would rather you not get involved in the process of that information reaching her ears. I want a bond well established in romantic gestures and sensual experiences before we get to anything ‘intimate’. Now go bother Nedata or something,” Lucia said, turning back to her pining. She seized up, wondering just whether what she was doing was ‘pining’, and noticed Heather fade away in the corner of her eye.

Lucia could only hope she didn’t have anything planned for Elincia.

* * *

Oscar was left to watch helplessly as Boyd’s first instinct on hearing Kieran’s boisterous bragging was to slam axes together. He looked between Kieran, who was too reckless to use anything less than a real axe, and Boyd, who Oscar very much wanted to give the benefit of the doubt in assuming he realised this and that a wooden practice axe wouldn’t get him far.

“Boyd, I get it, you… actually, why are you attacking Kieran? I remember you not liking each other, but not to this extent,” Oscar sighed.

“This little twit thinks he’s better than us because he’s a Royal Knight and we’re mercenaries,” Boyd growled.

“That’s because I am! Honour, glory, fortune, it is all in the grasp of the glorious Royal Knights!” Kieran proclaimed.

“All right, first off, Boyd, Kieran’s always like that. It’s best to pretend you don’t understand him,” Oscar said.

“Hey!” Kieran exclaimed.

“I already barely understand him,” Boyd added.

“That’s the ticket. Kieran, there’s something that means more to me than any of those things you said. Family. Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Oscar asked.

“Not a single one. My mother was lucky to sire me at all,” Kieran said.

“Then you do not know what it means to see your own flesh and blood starved on the floor. Had I not left the Royal Knights and taken Boyd and Rolf under my wing, they would likely have not made it to today. How honourable would that be?” Oscar asked.

“Hm… you make one of those ‘good points’ you’re so good at making. But dammit, man, Boyd and Rolf are in good hands! Why not make your glorious return as my archrival?” Kieran replied.

“Because I cannot turn a blind eye to the ill, even if it is not my brother. Bandits plague the towns of Crimea, and it is a mercenary’s job to stop them from killing the people you are saving by skirmishing with the Daein and Begnion borders. If you deployed for the bandits, who would protect the borders?” Oscar asked.

“You are on a roll today, Oscar! The Royal Knights must make sure that Crimea is free from invading soldiers, and there is no way a simple mercenary- other than yourself, of course- could tell them from a peaceful trader or refugee! Very well, then, Oscar. We shall have our final competition in this war, and then we should head our separate ways!” Kieran proclaimed, turning and noticing an arrow fly in Geoffrey’s vicinity. He urged his horse in that direction, nearly trampling several tents.

“...Are you sure he can tell the difference between a trader and a soldier?” Boyd asked.

“He thinks Rolf is in safe hands,” Oscar pointed out.

* * *

Sigrun took a seat beside Devdan, who was casting his gaze skyward, looking at the stars as they were at rest. Tormod and Sanaki were marvelling at them on their own, now the desert didn’t get so cold, but she wanted to make rounds. And not disturb them.

“Devdan? You’re from Daein, right?” Sigrun asked.

“That is correct, Lady Sigrun. Marado, to be the more precise,” Devdan said.

“You told me your affairs would not be an issue. Do you still believe that to be the case?” Sigrun asked.

“My lord, Lanvega, he is not on the up and up with the Ashnard King. Marado does not send its men to his service. The Mad King, he tolerates Lanvega’s absence. He prefers the approaches of the Petrine and Black Knight in the Four Riders. I fear the circumstances may have changed in my absence, but I do not expect them to have,” Devdan explained.

“Sound fear. I do not know how Sanaki intends to reason with Ashnard, or if it is even possible, but any sort of idea on what we’re dealing with would be great,” Sigrun said.

“I have not met the man. Meeting the man was never a job of mine. But Lanvega, he plays up the ruthlessness, so my impression is coloured and of only some use,” Devdan explained.

“You seem pretty wise,” Sigrun commented.

“Lanvega is stubborn as mule. He chose to associate with the men who would make him see reason,” Devdan said.

“That’s a strong ruler you have there. Sanaki, meanwhile, associates more with people that reinforce her worldview than challenge it,” Sigrun sighed.

“Sanaki is child. Children are poor at distinguishing criticism and insults. Is good reason not to put child on throne,” Devdan pointed out.

“We had no-” Sigrun blurted out.

“How did things get so bad that you had no choice but to coronate five year old? Someone is to blame here,” Devdan said.

“Lekain, for killing Misaha and Miyasa... and Micaiah in one fell swoop, right?” Sigrun asked. Devdan stood passively.

“...Yes, I admit it. Micaiah wasn’t killed with the others. But she fled to who knows where with a woman bordering on retirement at the time. How do I know what plot of land has her corpse?” Sigrun asked.

“You still do not explain why Sanaki had to be Empress,” Devdan told her. Sigrun left the conversation, unable to press herself to admit more.

* * *

Another pitfall. Nolan sighed, watching the men who had yet to cross Oribes Bridge struggle to figure out where the pitfalls were. Ashnard had not been entirely clear on whether they were a devious trap set by the Crimeans as part of a ruse to keep them out of Daein or just shoddy bridge-building skills, but Oribes was famous for being littered with pitfalls.

“How many of those can there be? I only fell into two on my way over,” Edward said, watching a soldier precariously stand on the edge of the bridge to allow a cavalier passage around an awkwardly-placed pitfall. It was hardly any help refilling them with sandbags, but they tried.

“There’s a reason we were supposed to wait on the other side, Edward. Imagine Sanaki’s lot going through this while fighting us,” Leonardo pointed out.

“You kidding? We’ve got enough men, we’ve got me and Caladbolg, let’s not even let them on Daein soil! For the glory of our King!” Edward called.

“Nolan, your turn,” Leonardo sighed, looking back to the bridge to try and figure out a tool. He ran fast enough that the pitfalls didn’t trigger, which wouldn’t help an army with multiple ranks.

“Edward… do you not remember that Sanaki’s army is larger than ours by a considerable margin?” Nolan asked.

“So? We’re Daeins! We’re worth seven sub-humans or three humans per head!” Edward pointed out.

“There are twenty-three Daeins here, and a further fifty or so on the bridge. By my count, you have us matched up against one hundred and sixty one laguz. I’m fairly positive Sanaki has more than that,” Nolan pointed out.

“I count double! And your Tarvos and Leo’s Loosawadda probably help too or whatever,” Edward proclaimed.

“We’re still short of Sanaki’s numbers. By a factor of about fifty,” Nolan said.

“Psh. I’ll show you, Nolan. We’re Daeins, and Daeins don’t lose!” Edward called.

“...Leo? Anything?” Nolan squeaked.

“...Is it too late to go back to the other side and destroy the bridge? Is there even any other route between here and Crimea?” Leonardo asked.

“Sadly, I think it’s too late to go back,” Nolan said. Leonardo looked up, and noticed the hawks in the sky. He levelled Lughnasadh, contemplating shooting at this distance. It wasn’t like they were going to keep an element of surprise.

* * *

“Sanaki, we’re being met by the Daein army,” Beat reported.

“How many?” Chase asked, before Sanaki had time to do more than pout.

“Not a lot. Not even a hundred,” Beat said. Sanaki considered what the attack did mean. For one thing, it probably meant there would be more inside Daein. On the other hand, Daein might press on them if they changed course and went for Begnion instead.

“It is crucial we understand why,” Sanaki stated, and Beat left to go give the word to Tormod so he could organise a vanguard. Chase remained behind Sanaki, bristling.

“I’m sorry, Chase…” Sanaki sighed.

“I’m not blaming you, Sunny. I just know this means she’s probably not waiting for us in Daein,” Chase sighed.

“She knew the risks… Schatch, I’m sorry…” Sanaki sobbed. She looked at Chase, and held out her arms. Chase came in, accepting the warm feelings from the little girl.

“Come on, Sunny. We’ll make Daein pay if we have to,” Chase said.

“Chase… do you think we can?” Sanaki asked.

“Not likely, but if we didn’t take risks, we’d still be in the desert. Schatch wouldn’t want to have been sent to Daein in vain. She was, yes, but we can turn this around! I… uh… it’s hard, coming up with jokes at a time like this. I see why people are surprised to hear them,” Chase said, rubbing his temples and subtly swiping at some tears in his eyes.

“Yet you make them anyway,” Sanaki said, before throwing her hand over her mouth.

“Don’t worry, Sunny. When you’re upset, you don’t think straight, so the sooner you’re back in the right frame of mind, the sooner you can do something productive about what hurt you. And sleeping on it only sometimes works, so why not try laughter? Eventually, you throw enough things at the wall and something’s gotta stick,” Chase explained.

“...I want to hear what Ashnard has to say. Then it’s time to liven up his day,” Sanaki said.

“No, Sunny, not if he killed Schatch,” Chase said. Sanaki held up her tome.

“...OK, yes, Sunny, we can do that one,” Chase said instead.

* * *

The initial beasts leapt out of the trees, nimbly dodging the one blast from a fire mage that made it across the bridge. Edward backed up a little, allowing the soldiers to start wearing down their power while tasking Leonardo with scouting for beorc forces. Nolan stepped forward with his axe, and a black cat eyed him.

“Well, I guess my luck can’t get any worse from here… let’s see what you can do, kitty,” Nolan said, beckoning. The cat leaped forward, paws landing on Tarvos and grabbing the shaft. Nolan shook him off with ease, and cleaved down, missing the cat by a hair. The cat clawed at his leg, and Nolan suddenly felt the need to avoid putting weight on it.

“Get…” Nolan growled, swinging Tarvos and missing again. Leonardo tried to land a shot in, but also didn’t quite make the shot.

“Bad luck,” the cat hissed, shifting closer.

“...It’s not luck!” Nolan roared, swinging Tarvos more valiantly, backwards and forwards. The blunted edge wound up slamming into the cat’s side, but Nolan was content with an edge. The cat landed on its feet, snarling, and Tarvos came crashing down overhead. A blue cat jumped into it, knocking the blade just enough that it merely nicked the black cat’s shoulder, and two orange-y cats jumped to either side.

“Four beasts to one man, are you mad?” Nolan asked.

“Mad? We’re out of targets!” a female cat hissed- though which one of the four he was looking at was the speaker, or indeed, which of them were female, was a mystery to Nolan. Nolan turned, and verified the story that every soldier who had crossed the bridge was being accounted for, and some pegasus knights and bird-tribe laguz were keeping the remainder from finishing the crossing.

“Still seems unfair. Perhaps I can bargain you down to a plea deal? Lieutenant Edward is inexperienced, yes, but I don’t think that quite explains this plan of his,” Nolan suggested. The blue cat reverted, eyeing Tarvos.

“We are only interested in allying with Daein to take on Begnion. What reason does Daein have for hostilities against us?” the cat asked.

“I don’t know, Edward just said we were supposed to ‘meet’ you here,” Nolan explained.

“...Is Ashnard known for using ‘meet’ as a euphemism? Perhaps this is a misunderstanding,” the cat suggested. Nolan turned to Edward, who was stepping forward determinedly.

“For the record, I surrender. Not so sure if we can convince him, though,” Nolan said.

* * *

Leonardo shot down a raven, and turned back to the main front, where Sanaki’s army was advancing. He took a look at each face as he tried shooting and consistently struck non-lethal body parts, trying to find someone with which to have a level-headed conversation with. He passed over someone balancing an axe precariously on the palm of his hand, and did a double-take on a determined looking myrmidon.

“Hey, Edward? Try see if you can sweet-talk her,” Leonardo suggested, in intention to curtail anything that would get them all killed. He locked eyes with a woman of refined bearing, and made to approach to plead his case.

“Hey, girl, interested in my sword?” Edward asked. Oh great. Edward was somehow going to stuff this up. At least it was probably just going to get romantically snubbed.

“Hell yeah I’ll take that thing off your hands. Let’s see if you can beat me for it!” Mia called, charging into a clashing duel with Edward, swords flashing between both Caladbolg and her fine Wo Dao. Small cuts appeared on their cheeks, arms and legs, but nothing deep enough to leak more than a drop of blood at a time. Edward stepped back, and Mia stepped forward to press an advantage. Edward grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the ground, moving about so that he had her pressed against the ground, Caladbolg pressed against her neck.

“I think you misinterpreted my offer,” Edward told her. Mia reached up, grabbing Edward’s shoulders, and rolled, quickly changing the advantage to her own before Edward quite realised what happened. Mia slammed Edward’s wrist into the ground, and pried away Caladbolg.

“Um, excuse me, that’s one of Daein’s treasures, you can’t have that!” Edward cried.

“Why not? I bested you, did I not?” Mia asked. Edward lunged forward, his hand clawing at hers, trying to slide under her grip. The sweat in both their hands helped him nudge a little bit inside, but Mia clamped down with her other hand, shifting about to point Caladbolg at Edward’s nose. Edward huffed, trying to pull his wrist away, or at least stop it shooting pain down his arm.

“Are you going to contest me, Daein… Lieutenant? Or can I have that sword you promised?” Mia asked.

“Let go of my wrist, and we’ll talk what I can give you instead. The offer I made earlier still stands,” Edward cried.

“Hm… if it’s what I think it is, I’ll pass. Let’s talk about this Daein thing,” Mia suggested.

“Namely, what are we supposed to do with Ashnard now?” Tormod asked.

“You can forget about seeing our Great King Ashnard. He told me to meet with you here,” Edward proclaimed. Tormod blinked.

“Meet… what did he tell you to do with us once you got here?” Tormod asked.

“He wanted me to bring you and your little Empress girlfriend to him. Ooh, should I do that? How am I going to do that?” Edward asked, looking around.

“We’re going to come along willingly,” Tormod said. Edward pumped his fist.

“All right, well, that makes my job easier,” Edward said, coming forward and pulling a length of rope from his pocket. Nolan grabbed his arm, spun him around, and slapped him.

“Edward! Ashnard’s been after a peaceful meeting with these people the whole time! Your little misinterpretation has killed a good bulk of your platoon!” Nolan screamed.

“Ha, no, you see… I… was… oh chaos, I’m gonna get it bad…” Edward sighed.

“You will be missed,” Mia said.

“Aw, really?” Edward asked, turning and smiling at her.

“Not by me. I’m not sure who, but you’ve gotta have someone who’ll miss you,” Mia told him.

“So which one of you two will it be?” Edward asked, looking between Leonardo and Nolan. They looked between each other.

“...I’ll do it. It was fun teasing you,” Leonardo said. Edward beamed, and shook his hand.


	9. Driven By Madness

Ashnard has invited Tormod and Sanaki to Nevassa to speak with them about the upcoming war. The pair are grateful, after the shock of Edward having challenged them to battle, and the remainder of Edward’s platoon- consisting of Edward, Leonardo, Nolan and five men- escort the army to Daein’s cold interior.

The Mad King Ashnard’s reputation was earned honestly. Tanith recounts stories of his ferocity in battle, and the occasions in which she escaped his strength by the smallest of margins. Sanaki knows well the dangers of associating with the man, especially after she was promised to him as his bride, but presses on anyway. Such a man cannot be left to his own devices when there is war to engage in.

* * *

Mia checked on Edward before they made their appearance in Nevassa. He appeared to have fallen in line with the group, but was still kept under close supervision to protect everyone from Edward’s stupidity, Edward included.

“Come to needle me?” Edward asked.

“Yeah, little bit. Seriously, Edward, you had  _ one job _ . What possessed you to interpret ‘meeting’ us peacefully as an invitation to attack us?” Mia asked.

“It’s Ashnard! If you didn’t kill two men fetching his ale, you had to prove yourself again in the games. How was I supposed to know he finally wanted something done peacefully?” Edward asked.

“It’s all well and good for Ashnard to establish a dystopia of fighting to the death for the strongest to emerge victorious. But aggravating the laguz was far and away not in his interests,” Mia pointed out.

“We could’ve done more than aggravate them! We could’ve wiped them out!” Edward proclaimed.

“With less than a hundred men to your name? Even if each Daein soldier beats out multiple laguz, we still have enough men to overpower you. And then you get to men like Tibarn. What on earth possessed you to think you stood a chance in combat against Tibarn?” Mia asked.

“Caladbolg. I can’t lose with this baby! My luck’s way too good!” Edward called. Mia looked at the sword. It was a nice, dull bronze, with teal gems embedded in the hilt.

“Is this sword actually worth the metal it’s made of?” Mia asked.

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be? This is a priceless Daein artefact, and Ashnard entrusted it to me to ensure our meeting went ‘well’. Since then, I’ve been luckier than a rabbit. Well, until you duelled me to a loss and I nearly made a mess of things. But still, I’m still alive, and that’s all thanks to my lucky sword,” Edward told her. Mia nicked the blade and gave it a few swings.

“...I don’t feel any luckier. Sounds like pretentious magic if you ask me,” Mia scoffed, tossing the blade back.

“As if you never believed in anything like enchanted blades or fortunes,” Edward said. Mia blinked.

* * *

As expected, there was no resistance all the way to Nevassa, all the way through the capital, and all the way through the castle to the majestic throne room. Sanaki shivered, her hand firmly in Tormod’s as she entered the cavernous abode of the man she had been promised to a year ago, Tanith following behind. The first thing Sanaki’s eyes were drawn to was not the imposing figure of the man or his sword that was about twice as long as Tormod was tall, but the dragon gnawing at his own leg in the corner of the room, the chains keeping it from choosing one of her bones rattling in a manner that sounded very much like that was going to change.

“Welcome, Empress Sanaki of Begnion. May you introduce me to these children?” Ashnard asked. Sanaki turned back to Ashnard and followed his line of sight, which was trained directly on Tanith.

“Um… Your Majesty? I’m Sanaki. This is the Deputy Commander of my Holy Guard, Tanith,” Sanaki piped up.

“We have met before, of course,” Tanith added firmly. Ashnard’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Ah, the White Demon. You had longer hair back then. But I’m afraid I cannot believe you are the Empress, child. You see, Lekain mentioned something about the Empress becoming my bride, and… how do I put this gently… my son is older than you are. I think. I can never remember when he was born…” Ashnard said. Sanaki would have taken the time to show interest in his son if there weren’t more pressing matters to explain.

“I… I’m Sanaki. I was coronated at five to appease a people desperately demanding an Empress after fifteen years without, thanks to the assassination of my grandmother,” Sanaki said, wondering what she might need to procure if she was asked for more proof. The wedding dress, long since destroyed, wouldn’t have worked anyway- she was bigger now, it wouldn’t fit.

“So, taking this as true, because the alternative is that none of you is the Empress, Lekain asked me- no, told me, asking would imply I had the option to refuse- to marry a twelve year old,” Ashnard said.

“She was ten at the time,” Tormod pointed out. Ashnard kicked his throne, sending it soaring away into pieces.

“And he expected me to agree to this? What kind of man does he think I am?” Ashnard roared, slamming the wall and leaving a dent. Tormod made no secret of pulling Sanaki behind him, looking between mad king and curious rabid wyvern with concern.

“Well, you  _ are _ known as the Mad King,” Tanith pointed out.

“Fools who fail to understand my genius. I am a visionary, not a psychopath. I am not looking for anarchy and destruction; I am looking for a new world order. Now then… I believe there was something about a world war you guys were planning on starting?” Ashnard asked.

“Y-yes, Your Majesty… we need all the help we can get to stand up to the Central Army…” Sanaki mumbled, looking between Tanith with her hand on her sword’s pommel and Tormod with his eyes narrowed and the air around him heated up.

“Count me in. If there’s one thing I don’t want an excuse to do, it’s further Lekain’s own interests. I had a plan to start my own world war, but unfortunately, it meant allying with Begnion. Now I get to attack them!” Ashnard said, smirking. Tormod and Tanith reduced their hostile gazes, but still considered the man in trepidation.

“I choose to ignore your words. Welcome aboard, Ashnard. Planning our attack will come in a bit, after we’ve organised our force together and know our numbers,” Sanaki said.

“Excellent! Tanith, inform General Bryce that I will be accompanying you, and tell him to count the men joining us. I want to talk to this mage boy before I come with,” Ashnard told her. Sanaki clutched Tormod’s arm tighter, and Tanith was tempted to ignore Ashnard’s request and stay for Sanaki’s benefit, before hearing her sword slide against its sheath. No, Sanaki’s benefit would be that she was elsewhere, not attacking Ashnard, cooling her temper…

“So, little boy… you’re the one who rescued Sanaki from me, or however that story’s being spread,” Ashnard remarked.

“Well, yeah, but you said you wouldn’t marry Sanaki, didn’t you?” Tormod asked.

“Of course. I was married once. Don’t particularly care to try it out again. Besides, Sanaki is in much better hands with you. And when all is said and done, what Sanaki is doing now is leagues more productive than anything she’d be doing locked up here. Thank you, Tormod, for allowing these events to transpire,” Ashnard said. Tormod never felt less sure he was in the right.

“...Thank you, Your Majesty. But what of Schatch? We were attacked on the way here, and I was worried she didn’t make it to you,” Sanaki asked. Ashnard looked puzzled, scaring her, but then she realised it was just him not thinking about every discussion frequently.

“The hawk girl who you sent to inform me of this plan ahead of time? Yes, she made it to my presence. I must say, knowing about the fun there was made up for not trying to murder you on the way. But it seems I got the best of both worlds anyway, with that no-good fool Edward. As for Schatch… I’m afraid she isn’t here right now. If you would care to follow me, I would like to share with you my meeting with Edward,” Ashnard told them. Sanaki didn’t think to sigh in relief at Schatch’s safety, what with the fact it might not be guaranteed, and the fact the earnest, if misguided, boy was likely to be punished before them.

* * *

Edward, Leonardo and Nolan knelt before Ashnard in a smaller room, where he stood over them with his arms folded. Sanaki shivered, but Edward slipped her a wink. She didn’t feel particularly reassured.

“Gentlemen, your conduct has brought disgrace to Daein’s honour, and good men have died to disorganisation rather than being the inferior combatant. I should have you thrown back into the pits for this. At least then your skills will be entertaining until you have proven yourself once more capable. But you have wronged the Empress of Begnion, and I believe you’d be better served righting a wrongdoing,” Ashnard explained.

“...Your Majesty?” Edward asked.

“Quiet,” Leonardo snapped, keeping his eyes down.

“While the laguz girl Schatch was here, I requested her aid in identifying the source of some laguz-like roars in the south. She has yet to return, and it reflects poorly on me that I allowed the Empress’s messenger to be attacked, even if she is a laguz. I want you to assess the situation and see if you can get a report back to me,” Ashnard said.

“Ashnard? When did you notice Schatch arrived?” Tormod piped up.

“She snuck past my men and didn’t make an appearance until Nevassa. Part of the reason she didn’t die on the spot, to be honest,” Ashnard remarked.

“You can’t trust these three to make it out of there alive, then. If they caught Schatch, what chance do low-rung Daeins have?” Tormod said firmly. Leonardo and Nolan snuck backwards slightly.

“I know. I just want to have an idea what’s going on before I send someone competent, and what state I find their corpses will give me some good clues,” Ashnard pointed out.

“You’re sacrificing your own men for failing you?” Sanaki asked.

“Of course. That is what one does in the face of failure, is it not?” Ashnard said. Sanaki turned to Edward, who had some sort of grim resolve in his expression.

“...So where is it you sent Schatch?” Sanaki asked.

“Not too far from the Begnion border. Place called Nox. I believe Leonardo should know where that is, having been to some snobby military school, right?” Ashnard asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty. We will be out before the sun starts to set,” Leonardo said. Leonardo and Nolan rushed from the room, and Ashnard departed for strategising for war. Tormod and Sanaki looked towards each other, the same plan in their eyes.

“We’re going to find Schatch,” they said in unison.

* * *

“We’re going to die, we’re going to die, we’re going to die…” Leonardo sobbed, clutching Lughnasadh as Edward and Nolan prepared their supplies. Enough that they could probably return in success, nothing that Ashnard could complain about missing if they died. Not, of course, like they would care.

“We are not going to die. I have Caladbolg, we’ll make it out of this intact,” Edward claimed. Leonardo turned to Nolan.

“I’ll admit, Leo… our odds don’t look particularly good. But they’ll only get worse if we assume failure is the only option. If one of us can escape and give Ashnard information about the happenings in Nox, we can do more for Schatch than we will as a pile of corpses,” Nolan said.

“And guess which one of the three of us will be far away from the fighting?” Edward asked. Leonardo shuddered.

“You mean… leave you two…” Leonardo muttered.

“There are worse outcomes,” Nolan remarked.

“Leonardo. We’ll all make it out. But if we can’t, and it comes to this… I…” Edward started, before dropping Caladbolg and then to his knees.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… not you…” Edward bawled. Nolan pulled him to his feet by the collar, and shook him a little.

“We aren’t going to live with that attitude. If any of us should die, it’s me. I’ve got no future, my life got stolen from me by Antioch. You kids, on the other hand… your future is out there. I’ll be damned if it gets cut short because of this,” Nolan told them.

“No one is going to die,” Tormod said. The three turned, noticing him enter the room with his tome firmly in hand.

“...And what reason do you have for saying that?” Nolan asked.

“We’re coming with you. Us, the Laguz Emancipators, anyone else we can get from our army. We’re going to find Schatch, and we are going to bring her back alive. And we are going to find where these laguz roars are coming from, and help them,” Tormod said.

“Sir Tormod… I…” Edward started.

“Oh please, I’m no… wait a minute, I’m with the Empress, never mind. Don’t call me sir, though. I’m a father… er, brother… no, uh… I’m a friend to my men, not a leader. The only reason I’m in charge is because I can see reason in the thick of combat, and to be honest, I don’t think that’s a good enough reason. But everyone knows their skills, and everyone works together. Out in the desert, you’ve got to make every effort count. Sounds like Ashnard’s been engineering the same environment here… and that means we need to work together. You can count on us,” Tormod said. Leonardo held out his hand.

“We have faith in you… Sir Tormod,” Leonardo said. Tormod rolled his eyes.

“I told you-” Tormod started.

“No… you’ve earned it,” Nolan told him.

“But still… I prefer the casual environment myself,” Tormod sighed.

“Probably too late. But sure, I can call you Tormod. Honestly, I can’t believe a little kid like you is going to be going around with the title of ‘sir’,” Edward scoffed.

“Well, Begnion chooses nobles by birth, so I imagine even toddlers get called sir. I mean, Sanaki was presumably a ‘Your Majesty’ at five. And what’s this about being a little kid? I’m older and taller than you!” Tormod scoffed.

“How old are you?” Leonardo asked. Tormod shrugged.

“Muarim doesn’t know. I should be around thirteen, fourteen?” Tormod asked.

“Not too much older than us, then. Probably younger than me, even. And it’s not like you’ve got more than a millimetre on Edward- I can’t tell, between both your messy hairs,” Leonardo said.

“You don’t need to rub it in. Sanaki’s come from my chin to my nose in the year I’ve known her,” Tormod pouted.

* * *

Guttural tiger roars. Shrieking cat snarls. Echoing hawk calls. Edward tuned each sound out as he observed Nox, watching the black figures prowling on and around the place. He was willing to rule out the possibility they were Daein men until one came into a torchlight and illuminated his unmistakable Daein armour, at which point he adjusted his guess to ‘some of these people aren’t Daeins’. What the Daeins were doing, though, was anyone’s guess.

“Tormod, can you stop shivering? The rustling’s going to get us noticed!” Edward hissed.

“Well, excuse me. Those are calls of pain… laguz brothers, I will rescue you!” Tormod muttered back.

“...Is this too much for you?” Edward asked.

“...Edward… I can’t… hold me back!” Tormod called. Edward jumped up, and slipped his arms around Tormod as he tried to charge on Nox.

“So much for level-headed…” Edward muttered.

“My people need me! Brothers, sisters, I will not rest until your tormentors have been turned to ash!” Tormod said, causing the nearest guard to pause in his rounds. Edward threw his arm over his mouth, drawing backwards as Tormod thrashed. He raised his lance in the air, and everyone inside the castle started mobilising.

“Dammit, Tormod. NOLAN!” Edward called. Nolan hauled the army forwards, and the laguz- the larger faction of the detachment- looked just as on edge as Tormod. Sanaki’s hands were also aflame, despite how she clenched her fists.

“Tormod! This could get hairy, fast…” Sigrun said, looking around and towards the fort. A raven darted towards them, and the hairs on each and every beast, bird and fire mage raised at the sight and scent.

“...Brothers…” Beat muttered.

“There’s no stopping them, Edward. So this is a Feral…” Sigrun said. Aisie jumped forward, and slammed it into the ground. Vika beckoned Leanne forward, and she started to sing.

“ _ Endless grief and sorrow… hearts slumbering again… stars frozen in their place… darkness envelops the land… _ ” Leanne sung, looking up towards the battlements and seeing more mobilisation in the forces. The raven under Aisie’s grip tore away, and shot for Leanne. Vika blasted it with an Arcwind before she had time to realise what had happened.

“Leanne… don’t worry. The galdr of rebirth is too complex for a single heron to perform under normal circumstances, there’s no way you’d manage it here. Laguz, let’s knock this castle down brick by brick, but be careful about attacking Feral Hawks. Chase, Schatch might be too far gone… but we’ll try and fix her…” Vika said.

“She… she…” Chase started, before darting forward, no longer able to contain himself in formation. The laguz, Emancipators, Gallians and Phoenicians alike, took to his example. Sigrun, Tanith and Marcia quickly came to the skies to try and establish air control, while Edward called forward the beorc. They had to reinforce the laguz quickly, before their transformations gave way.

* * *

Sothe held up his hand, and Micaiah came to a complete stop, readying her tome to illuminate whatever Sothe had detected. She heard his point and the soft growl of a cat, and blasted the beast before it got in a pounce. The cat fell to the ground, and Micaiah approached it, listening for its sounds. A feral hiss cemented it as a threat, and a second blast of Thani had it felled. Micaiah got to her feet and rushed for a corner, allowing Sothe to scout for enemies.

A heavy thud. Micaiah and Sothe turned to the door, and saw an axe cleave through it. Sothe approached it, standing next to it, and turned to Micaiah. Micaiah pulled herself against a pillar, closing her eyes and focusing on her Farsight, as Sothe opened the door, pulling himself behind it. A bearded axeman staggered into the room, meeting less resistance than he expected on his swing.

“What are you children doing here?” the man asked. Micaiah emerged from the pillar, sizing him up.

“What did you call Micaiah?” Sothe asked, hand on his dagger. Micaiah held up a hand, stepping forward.

“...Sigrun. Does this name ring bells for you?” Micaiah asked. Sothe watched carefully, as Nolan considered her in turn.

“She’s the Commander of Sanaki’s Holy Guard. I presume she’s famous?” Nolan asked. Micaiah nodded vaguely, gears turning in the back of her mind.

“Sothe… I would like to meet this Sigrun. Our meeting… I’m sensing something strong and positive in doing so,” Micaiah said.

“Sensing?” Nolan asked, turning to Sothe, who had sunk into a bow.

“As you desire, Micaiah,” Sothe said, looking out the door Nolan came in at the steady cascade of beorc on beorc, and the occasional feral laguz. Some of the laguz were savaging the locals, to which Sothe reasoned they weren’t feral, but furious.

“...You’d best hang back. Find a less dangerous route and support us from there,” Nolan suggested.

“Translation, Micaiah would probably get torn to shreds out there. Valid concern. Micaiah, let’s press on in here, find a route up,” Sothe suggested.

“There should be a stairwell ahead. Sir, you might be needed on the battlefield, so we won’t hold you up any longer,” Micaiah assured him.

“Nonsense. That army has enough troops. If you have need of a shield, I can serve as such,” Nolan suggested.

“I believe I can perform adequately,” Sothe said. A soldier burst into the room, charging with his lance.

“...On second thought, this looks like your perfect match. We’ll get started on that stairwell,” Sothe said, grabbing Micaiah and pulling back. Nolan huffed, bracing himself to intercept the charge.

* * *

Chase paused. Beat turned to face him, his own talons clenching as he, too, recognised that shriek. The hawk, foaming at the mouth but clawing at foes as often as friendlies, was making a shrieking noise Chase and Beat were more than familiar with. Chase shot forward, and looked into the eyes of Schatch. The pupils were dilated- she was definitely too far gone.

“Schatch…” Chase muttered. Schatch reared back, and charged in for a quick strike that Beat took. Beat dropped to the floor, reverting.

“Beat!” Chase cried out.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a scratch. I ran out of juice. Chase, you won’t be much better, and Schatch won’t revert…” Beat called. Chase reverted of his own accord, and held out his hand. Schatch reared back to scratch it, but Chase stepped to one side.

“Schatch… I’m here… it’s me…” Chase told her.

“You’ve gotta be barking…” Beat scoffed. Schatch turned her head, and Beat quivered.

“Hush, dear. I’m here. I’ll get you back to normal. Just trust me…” Chase said. Schatch turned back to Chase, and lunged forward with her beak. Chase dodged this one equally well, and the realisation dawned on Beat. Chase was keeping Schatch distracted until the fighting died down and Leanne could focus on the galdr of rebirth. Beat rushed away to get his scratch healed, looking back at Chase worriedly. The last strike seemed to hit, but Chase wasn’t dropping his facade.

“...Schatch, you lucky bird,” he muttered. If they could remove the feral influence… no.  _ When _ they removed the feral influence…

* * *

Devdan stood watch for anyone seeking to enter the castle now that the fighting had begun. For whom, however, was another question, but he was content to not be in the thick of the fighting. The laguz were fierce warriors when enraged, it wasn’t good for his morale to be fighting significantly less enthusiastically next to them. Devdan looked up, and noticed a cavalier in armour of deepest indigo.

“General Lanvega! What brings you to the Nox?” Devdan called. Lanvega looked up, and waved, urging his horse over.

“Devdan, you’re back! And you’re still using that stupid accent,” Lanvega chuckled, pulling off his helmet.

“Never mind the accent, it is my funny. How goes the Marado?” Devdan asked. Lanvega’s hair had turned white and his skin folded over itself far too much considering his age and the time since Devdan had seen him last.

“Far better than worst case scenario. But Fiona’s almost old enough to take to the battlefield, and I’m almost old enough to be forced to retire, and once both of those happen, I can very well see Ashnard come back for the Lanvega bloodline,” Lanvega sighed.

“And… you are here in the Nox…” Devdan prompted.

“Oh, sorry, my apologies. Fiona prodded me to take a break, visit the hot springs in Talrega, see how she does on her own for a spell. I was dead set against it, but she’s younger than me and almost as stubborn… was I that hard to talk down when you were under my command?” Lanvega asked.

“Ah, children. To be young and to think your skill far outstrips where it actually sits. Not the children in my company, though. I am with the Empress Sanaki of Begnion,” Devdan told him.

“She’s here to recruit Daein to her side? I dunno, that says something about her overconfidence. Or maybe she actually succeeded, it’s probably not too hard to get Ashnard to join a war. I take it you’ll be continuing with her?” Lanvega asked.

“I do not have the close attachment to the Sanaki. I could return to Marado if my skills necessary. But with Ashnard leaving to fight the Begnion, perhaps Fiona could do well on her own,” Devdan suggested. Lanvega considered the matter.

“Fiona is getting pretty confident at day-to-day affairs. You have a point- with the threat of an Ashnard recruiter fading, this could be a good chance to get Fiona on her feet. I think I’m going to fight with you. If she feels confident she can handle Marado, I should get to squeeze in one last triumphant battle before my old bones give way. I’ve missed this… oh, and Devdan? Could you  _ please _ lose the accent? No one ever laughed because they found it funny,” Lanvega told him.

“Really, sir?” Devdan asked.

“Nope. We all just thought you had hit your head with one of your books. Fiona’s embarrassed about it, now,” Lanvega said.

“It was laughter, at least, but I am thinking I should look to Chase for good tips on humour. If he’s still in good shape after this. Want me to write a letter to Fiona about your plans?” Devdan asked.

“No need, I’m not an invalid. I can write it myself,” Lanvega said, drawing his lance and entering the castle to get the rundown on who he needed to stab. Devdan went back to his vigil, wondering if he could just ‘turn off’ the accent after so long, if his time in Oliver’s manse didn’t do it.

* * *

Sanaki incinerated a myrmidon, watching as Tormod burst down door by door and found only empty rooms. He blasted the one nearest Sanaki, and two sorcerers looked up towards them.

“...Don’t just stand there, fool, fry them!” the elder mage called, stepping backwards thoughtfully. Sanaki looked between the pair, and darted past the younger to make a break for the elder. The younger prepared a mighty-looking thunder spell, and Tormod interrupted him with a quick wind blast. He dashed into the room, allowing the currents of wind he generated to magnify and increase the impact of his next blast.

“...Lord Izuka… halllp…” the sage cried, shooting a blast of some sort of thunder at Tormod. Tormod dodged it, and it struck a vase next to Izuka’s head. Izuka turned to him, allowing Sanaki to sneak in a blow with a light spell.

“As tempting as that sounds… my research must be finished. I cannot allow my genius to be destroyed here. Heddwyn, I’m afraid your survival will be at the whims of fate. But don’t despair, I’m not leaving you completely in the cold,” Izuka said. He raised his hands, summoning two Feral cats, before disappearing in a circle of runes. Sanaki jumped back, and Tormod turned them with concern.

“Brothers! Speak!” Tormod called. All he got for his troubles was a high-pitched hiss.

“It’s no use, boy. Feral Ones cannot be cured. They simply fight, for that is all that is required of a laguz,” Heddwyn told him. Tormod stepped to one side, and the cat that pounced towards him went soaring right into Heddwyn, tearing into him with great vigour. Tormod used the respite to rush to Sanaki and blast the cat attacking her, looking at the cuts across her arms and legs with some trepidation.

“Sanaki, come on, he’s right. It’s no use…” Tormod said. Sanaki sniffed.

“I hear their suffering… and I think of Rache…” Sanaki told him. Tormod pulled her into a quick hug, blasting the already hurt cat a second time to make sure it was finished before turning to the other one, gnawing on Heddwyn’s calf.

“Sanaki… you saw the laguz who did not receive the right dose of the Feral drug, and were able to be restored with our effort alone. I never told you… but some of the laguz got enough to be Feral. Unfortunately, we had no way to save them… I had to put them down. But to be a Feral, to live exclusively as a beast, with only your strongest memories to haunt you… any of us would rather die than live like that,” Tormod told her. The Feral jumped up, and started approaching them.

“They also don’t tend to let hot meat walk by… not unless specifically trained and medicated, and even then it’s a crapshoot. I don’t think Leanne can cure this one. I don’t think Leanne will be enough to cure any of them…” Tormod said. Sanaki raised her hand, and opened her mouth. No words came forward, and Tormod blasted the cat in her stead. Sanaki shivered, sinking into his side as Tormod gave her comforting pats on the head and back.

“It’s all right, Sanaki… I remember my first Feral. I almost tried to stop Muarim mauling it. We’ll find that Izuka and tear his creation from the world once and for all, I swear it…” Tormod said.

“...All of this… in Begnion…” Sanaki muttered. Tormod chose to focus on the comforting hug.

* * *

With as much of the castle scoured as reasonable, everyone readied themselves in the courtyard for departure, only to turn and notice Chase still engaged with the Feral Schatch. He was still crooning comforting nothings, but had bloody scratches across his body. Beat wanted to scream, but knew that would only distract Schatch.

“Leanne… we’ve got to try,” Vika said. Leanne didn’t need to know what she had in mind.

“ _ Are you sure I can do it? _ ” she asked.

“I’ll sing alongside you. I’m a raven, but I’ve got enough magic to cast. I should be helping,” Vika told her. Leanne nodded nervously, and stepped forward.

“ _ Endless grief and sorrow, hearts slumbering again… _ ” Leanne sung, her eyes trained on Schatch.

“ _ Stars frozen in their place, darkness envelops the land… _ ” Vika added, focusing on Leanne. Schatch turned towards them, but Chase grabbed both talons and held firm.

“ _ But in the spilling of blood, a hope still glimmers dim, _ ” Leanne sung with more confidence, watching Beat, Janaff and Ulki rush forward to keep her at a distance.

“ _ In a reflection in the water, in a whisper in the wind… _ ” Vika sung, her hand sinking into Leanne’s.

“ _ Gather your courage… It will break the bonds of night, _ ” a third singer added. The beorc and beasts turned to see the silver-haired maiden join them, but those already focused on Schatch elected to focus on their work.

“ _ Take wing, and dance upon the sky… _ ” Leanne sung, seeing Schatch’s struggles fade. Vika looked up, and nodded.

“ _ Take wing, and dance upon the sky! _ ” all three singers finished, and waited with bated breath. Schatch sunk to the ground, caught by Chase and Beat and reverting. Janaff and Ulki stepped back, allowing Vika to approach.

“I’m… I’m…” Schatch stammered, looking up between Chase, Beat and Vika. Her gaze settled on Chase, and he knelt beside her, scratches be damned.

“You’re all right, Schatch… you’re back to normal…” Chase said, taking her hand into his.

“It hurts… I can’t…” Schatch cried. Chase pulled her head up, and Schatch darted in for a kiss. Chase almost instinctively dodged, but she still found her mark in the end.

“I… I’m sorry, Chase… for everything. You shouldn’t have gotten hurt because of me… but the cat…” Schatch said.

“No, Schatch, you’re going to be all right! You’re not Feral any more, we can still have our future!” Chase said.

“...The drug… it kills… it hurts… I have no future… not anymore…” Schatch cried. To punctuate, she started coughing, blood dripping down her chin.

“...What do you want?” Chase asked.

“I don’t want you to change… not one bit. You’re funny… that’s your best quality… don’t stop… make people laugh… make this world… make our family… a brighter place…” Schatch squeaked. Chase’s fist clenched, and he pulled Schatch up to his shoulder one more time.

“Don’t worry, Schatch… even if I fail and lose my sense of humour, at least I’ll die destroying that elixir,” Chase squeaked. Schatch let out a soft chuckle.

“...Keep… going…” Schatch assured him, before eventually slumping. Chase set her down and checked her pulse- the beats were slowing down.

“...Even if we can’t grow old together… at least we got this. That means the world to me, Schatch. Now I’d better get these wounds healed if I’m not joining you,” Chase said.

* * *

Sanaki approached the mage girl she rescued from the slavers back before they entered Crimea. Ilyana was her name, and she was one to minimise her time up and around. Heather was beside her, brushing her hair from knots and the like.

“Ah… you are… my saviour, yes?” Ilyana asked. Sanaki nodded, not quite sure she was one to give herself that label.

“You were the girl who rescued my sweet little Ilyana? My, you’re such a cutie, too…” Heather called. Sanaki clammed up, but Ilyana held up her hand, pulling away from Heather to look at her.

“She’s like this with everyone. Her and cute girls get on like me and food, I swear. So what brings you here? You certainly seemed like you  **needed Tormod’s comforting hugs** …” Ilyana said, directing the last comment in Heather’s direction.

“This tome. I got it from one of the mages in the ringleader’s study. I had trouble tapping into its power, so I was wondering if you’d like it?” Sanaki asked. Ilyana took the tome, and focused on its power. Her legs quivered, and she dropped to the ground, taking some heavy breaths.

“Food… I need it. More… food…” Ilyana shuddered. Sanaki looked around for something in the room that could be considered edible, but Heather had already returned with a whole cooked duck that Ilyana ate faster than even Aisie. Ilyana got back to her feet, still wobbling uncertainly.

“I think this tome is too great even for me. I’ll hold on to it, but I don’t believe I’ll ever get to the point where I can use this in battle without eating an entire ecosystem,” Ilyana said.

“Should you be casting at all?” Sanaki asked.

“Heather knows how to come by enough food for me to use small spells, and I’m contributing well enough with those. I just wish I knew why I’m so hungry every spell…” Ilyana said. Heather took her into her arms, scooping her up like Tormod always liked to do to her.

“Thanks for the gift, at least. You’d better go and get that hug from Astrid,” Heather told her.

“Tormod,” Sanaki and Ilyana told her in unison.

“Why are we the only girls who admit our feelings for other girls?” Heather asked.

“...Because you’re looking at other girls with tinted lenses?” Sanaki suggested. It was quite the logical leap for Heather to link her to Astrid, considering how abundantly clear it was that Tormod was the one she felt safest with...

* * *

Micaiah, after a few pointers, made her way to Sigrun, who was in the midst of a conversation with Tanith. She wanted to reconsider talking this moment, but Sigrun turned to her in bafflement, and beckoned her over. Micaiah nervously approached, and Tanith, too, gave her a confused look.

“You are named Sigrun, correct?” Micaiah asked. Sigrun nodded, and Micaiah closed her eyes, wondering how best to put forward what she wished to say.

“...The woman who raised me, Svafa… she mentioned the name Sigrun to me, the day she died. She told me that, when I gained the strength, I should go to Begnion and seek her out. It came to me in a vision that I would find you here…” Micaiah said. Sigrun blinked, her heart racing a mile a minute. She turned to Tanith, who recognised the meaning in Micaiah’s words as well.

“That would mean… you are Micaiah?” Sigrun asked.

“That’s my name. So you know me?” Micaiah asked.

“How much do you know of Misaha and Miyasa?” Sigrun asked.

“...Not much… I think Svafa might’ve mentioned Miyasa once?” Micaiah asked. Sigrun invited her to take a seat, as she started her explanation.

“Just over twenty years ago, the Apostle of Begnion, Misaha, was assassinated by the Senate. Why they made their move then, I am not entirely sure. But in their attack, they managed to kill her daughter, Miyasa, and almost succeeded in killing her granddaughter… Micaiah. Svafa, my grandmother and Commander of Misaha’s Holy Guard, managed to escape and heal her, but knew she would no longer be safe in Begnion. She fled the country, her last letter to my family telling this much, not even saying which country to look. I had always suspected Crimea… but to find you here…” Sigrun told her.

“I’m… you’ve got to be kidding me.  _ I’m _ the Apostle of Begnion?” Micaiah asked.

“The facts don’t lie. You were under Svafa’s care. You have visions. And Sanaki is not the Apostle. She was born well after Miyasa died, and thus could not have inherited the necessary powers,” Sigrun said.

“...I’m sorry, you’ve got the wrong girl. I don’t have powers because of… I dunno what the Apostles of Begnion use, my powers come from my Brand,” Micaiah said. She looked over her shoulder, before pulling aside her glove and showing them the brand on the back of her hand.

“A Branded?” Tanith asked, her hand dropping to her sword.

“...It’s… I don’t understand… Branded aren’t supposed to… they’re supposed to have the strength of the laguz… they’re terrifying… but you’re… but you have to be…” Sigrun stammered. Micaiah was very much interested in putting distance between herself and the Holy Guard, leaving with Sothe to find some place Begnion would never find her… but Sigrun looked hesitant. Perhaps she could be lucky enough…

“...As a Branded, I am older than I appear, I can heal the wounded without staves by donating my own energy, and I can tap into the power of heron galdrar. Are these abilities that have cropped up in the Apostles of Begnion?” Micaiah asked. Both falcoknights turned the matter over in their minds. The ruling periods of the Apostles had always seemed unduly long… there were stories of some Apostle or other singing a heron song, or performing some miracle…

“The… the Apostles… they were all Branded?” Tanith asked.

“Micaiah, I think you should go. We can take our separate paths here, put Sanaki on the throne, you can return to your life-” Sigrun stammered.

“Ah yes, my life in the slums. How I missed it,” Micaiah joked.

“But you needn’t fear assassination! You don’t have to worry about propriety!” Tanith chipped in.

“Are those the most compelling reasons to not take the title? You seemed pretty happy to find a replacement for Sanaki earlier,” Micaiah told them.

“To be honest, it’s because those reasons work on Sanaki,” Tanith said.

“Micaiah, you seem like a nice girl. And Sanaki would find great joy in knowing that she could go live her life with Tormod as a normal girl. But there’s no way you’d last on the throne as a Branded. Misaha elevated the status of the laguz, but there’s no way-” Sigrun said.

“...I see it… I see myself, in an ornate robe, standing in a large, peach throne room, Tanith and a pink-haired knight at my side, giving blessings to Tormod and Sanaki,” Micaiah told them.

“...She’s gotta be lying…” Tanith said.

“For not knowing who Misaha is, she correctly guessed what colour Mainal Hall is painted. And there was no reason for her to throw Marcia in place of me. I… I refuse. This future will not pass,” Sigrun said. Micaiah turned, heading away to Sothe with her head downcast.


	10. Storm of Snow

With the situation in Nox explored, Ashnard posts a detachment of soldiers to ensure Izuka never returns, and formally joins Sanaki’s army. With Tibarn, Naesala, Caineghis, Renning, Greil and Ashnard all at their side, along with their armies, Sanaki has never felt more confident that Lekain’s rule can be threatened.

The key defensive position between Daein and Begnion lies at Tor Garen, a Daein installation that faces Begnion assault on a regular basis. It is at this position that the newly united Liberation Army plans to test their approach.

* * *

Lanvega looked over the Daein soldiers in their practice. Considering their real weapons and the fact they wore their combat armour, it could very well be a fight amongst the group. He sighed, watching the young Edward boy charge into one of the wyvern knights from Shiharam’s division, a young girl named Jill. She parried his blow and slammed the shaft of her axe into him, knocking him into the ground. Lanvega had hopes for her, but it seems she was as brutal as the rest.

“What brings you here, elder?” a familiar voice asked. Lanvega checked his face out of the corner of his eye, recognising Tauroneo, an ally from his time among the Four Riders. Him, Bryce and Gawain’s replacement Petrine had all come with Ashnard, although his own replacement- the enigmatic soldier known only as the Black Knight- was apparently on other business. Hopefully, keeping Daein orderly in their absence.

“I came looking at the Daein army’s methods and found them wanting,” Lanvega told him.

“Wait a minute... I know that voice,” Tauroneo said. Lanvega cursed, but Tauroneo had come running over, full plate armour and all, and brushed back his cowl. Even heavily weatherbeaten and with white hairs all over, his face was still recognisable to his old ally.

“Lanvega! What brought you out of hiding?” Tauroneo asked.

“My daughter told me to take a vacation, and then I found good ol’ Devdan got himself tangled up in the Apostle’s business. I’m about ready to retire, Tauroneo, but I thought I’d get in one last war under a good ruler before I get cooped up doing paperwork forever,” Lanvega explained.

“How’s Fiona?” Tauroneo asked.

“She’s a far better leader than fighter- and that brings me great pride,” Lanvega said. Tauroneo heard the barb in his words even if Lanvega didn’t drop a hint of it.

“I don’t need reminding about that. I think of it every time I look around my home,” Tauroneo told him.

“You told me they went to go live with relatives in Crimea, correct? Perhaps one of the Crimeans in this army might know them,” Lanvega suggested. Tauroneo shook his head.

“Reappearing would just reopen old wounds. Besides, how does one bring up this topic- from soldier to soldier?” Tauroneo asked.

“Your wife had a lovely shade of green hair Josh inherited. Perhaps start with the green-haired boys training in the mercenary company?” Lanvega asked.

“You failed to answer my main question. ‘Hello, boys, are you related to an injured man named Josh?’ You happen to have a fool’s cap to go with it?” Tauroneo asked.

“Family is important. You shouldn’t be afraid to broach the subject,” Lanvega said.

“Says the person running away from Marado to go on one last adrenaline rush… at least your stubbornness hasn’t changed with time,” Tauroneo scoffed. Lanvega pulled up his cowl, turning before Tauroneo could see the scowl at his parting remark.

* * *

Vika was content to sit and read as Leanne told the story of what happened at Nox to Reyson. At least, that is what she appeared, but she found her gaze drawn to the two herons. She had never really been a recreational reader, and she was considering giving up this tome as being too boring to read right now. But once the tome went down, it would be stranger to watch the siblings talk.

“ _ And on the way home, Reyson, Sanaki asked Rache something about being attracted to girls. You think that’s why she likes to comfort other girls more than guys? _ ” Leanne asked.

“I can assure you that’s not it, Leanne. I think there is some truth to that rumour Heather started about Rache being attracted to girls, but she seeks out former female slaves because she relates to their suffering and knows that easing the pain can be difficult. Aisie’s one of us, yeah, but she doesn’t really like Rache’s intimacy because she doesn’t have that experience,” Vika told her.

“ _ Really? Rache’s super-nice, though, _ ” Leanne said.

“That’s just her being nice. She thinks of us more like little sisters, regardless of age. Still, better rumour than you and I,” Vika scoffed.

“This Heather girl started a rumour about you and Leanne sharing affections?” Reyson asked.

“She’s apparently started rumours about most of the women in the camp. Some, like Sanaki and Astrid, never got off the ground because the idea is simply preposterous. But I don’t like how many people are considering the two of us an item,” Vika said.

“Is it just because Naesala would kill you if you tried to steal ‘his’ Leanne?” Reyson asked, rolling his eyes.

“No. Well, maybe. But I’m one of Rache’s charges. I don’t think I’ve done anything overtly romantic with Leanne, and I don’t like her in that way. Like I said, the rumour is nonsense,” Vika said.

“ _ You don’t like me? _ ” Leanne asked.

“In a romantic way. I like you as a friend, of course, and I’m honoured I got to be one… even if it’s just because I actually know your language,” Vika assured her.

“ _ How do you know? _ ” Leanne asked.

“Well, think of a romantic relationship like Tormod and Sanaki. Sanaki always feels safe when Tormod’s around, they draw strength from the other when they need it… it’s that sort of thing. You have that sort of relationship with Naesala, don’t you?” Vika asked.

“ _ Well, yeah, Naesala’s always been there for me… but I feel the same around you, _ ” Leanne said.

“I’m sure it’s not what you think, romance is tricky and I never cared to seek it out in the desert, like Chase and Schatch…” Vika said, before trailing off. Leanne used the opportunity to come in and kiss Vika. Vika started to panic, looking over towards Reyson, who was equally confused and probably just as scared of hurting himself and Leanne trying to pull her away. Vika brought her hands around Leanne, feeling her delicate body in her arms… she truly was a treasure. She almost felt a slight twinge of jealousy towards Naesala. It took her a few moments to register Leanne had pulled away to breathe.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Vika asked.

“ _ I… I like you as well as Naesala… _ ” Leanne said. Vika turned to Reyson.

“Don’t look at me. She wasn’t that old when she was sealed in Serenes, so she’s probably just confused,” Reyson suggested. Vika turned away, the fact the beautiful heron girl was still in her arms flustering her once more, and her eyes lit up on Naesala. Whether this would help or hurt her was one thing, she just wanted out.

“Leanne! What’s the matter, darling?” Naesala asked.

“ _ I think I love Vika too, but everyone seems to think I’m wrong, _ ” Leanne told him. Naesala turned to Vika.

“I mentioned Heather’s rumour about us, she kissed me, and now she thinks whatever nerves she has is part of love. I can’t say for sure she’s wrong, but… little help?” Vika asked. Naesala leaned in, helping pry Leanne away. Vika shivered, waving her wings about as she looked at Leanne.

“Come on, Leanne, we’d better have a chat about this. Vika, you should stop by later,” Naesala told her.

“Thank you, Naesala…” Vika said, turning back to Reyson, wondering what  _ she _ wanted to happen.

“If you’re curious, I just want whatever’s best for Leanne. The heron clan is basically dead anyway, I don’t have a stake in either of you,” Reyson told her. He left before Vika could figure out what thought she intended to splutter in his direction.

“...Hope Rache’s free,” she eventually said to herself.

* * *

Rache sat and watched Lyre hold her transformed state, timing her endurance. She had barely passed two minutes before Lyre shuddered and dropped to the ground, losing her beast form.

“Do you want me to tell you the brutal truth, or the soft truth?” Rache asked.

“I know my transformation time is awful. What’s the good news?” Lyre asked.

“You can certainly hold beast form longer than Sanaki,” Rache told her. Lyre scoffed.

“If that’s your soft truth, what’s your brutal one?” Lyre asked.

“Vika can hold her transformation while casting spells for longer than you just did,” Rache said. Lyre kicked the ground.

“Why is this so unfair? I don’t even want to fight, why do I have to transform into a jungle cat? Can’t I just have a cute little kitty cat that can sit on a lap?” Lyre asked. Rache considered the complaint.

“Because I’m no magician- and before you ask, I don’t think Vika can do anything about it, nor would she enjoy trying. But perhaps what you want is the halfshift technique. It’s not quite as strong as a proper shift, but it’s more focused on holding form. I’ve perfected the technique so the girls back in the desert could have something comforting to sleep with when they needed it,” Rache explained.

“Pet,” Lethe scoffed, grinning. Rache rolled her eyes.

“I’ve had great feedback on it, and it feels nice to know everyone’s comforted by my warmth. If Lyre never gets her combat shifts working right, she can always use a halfshift with you and Ranulf,” Rache told her.

“With… with Ranulf?” Lyre asked.

“Well, not if you’re not comfortable with it,” Rache assured her.

“Do you let cute boys sleep in your fur?” Lyre asked. Rache shook her head.

“Never really found a guy who was my type anyway. I’m honestly not sure there’s any guy for me,” Rache said. Lethe and Lyre were spared asking Rache about the rumour by the approach of a beorc girl wearing armour of a Daein design- though peculiarly, it was red as opposed to black.

“Um… hello, sub-humans?” she asked. Lethe hissed, but Rache held up her hand.

“We are the laguz, people just like yourselves. I’d advise not using the word sub-human around laguz… and some beorc. Sanaki would burn your head off for it,” Rache said.

“Right… my name is Jill Fizzart, daughter of Shiharam. My father sent me here to get me to become familiar with sub... laguz,” Jill said. Lyre snorted.

“You are of Daein stock. You’d sooner turn a weapon on us than a kind word. What reason do we have to put our faith in you?” Lethe asked.

“Now now, let’s not point-” Rache started.

“Hmph. I knew this would be a waste of my time. I mean, friendship with sub-humans?” Jill asked.

“Sanaki managed it just fine,” Rache told her.

“That little crybaby? She’s just a kid, she doesn’t know any better,” Jill said. She didn’t quite catch what happened in the next second, but in the one after that, she was being pinned down by three cats at once. Her arms caught Lethe and Lyre’s throats, holding them away from her body, while Rache retained the faintest ounce of self-restraint to keep from clawing off her face.

“Whoa, girls, what happened?” Ranulf asked. No one was in much of a mental state to ask why he had decided to approach. Ranulf recognised this also meant they weren’t in much of a mental state to answer the question, and transformed, helping to push away Lethe. Lyre was already straining to hold form and Rache backed down meekly.

“You… you saved me, sub-human…” Jill remarked.

“Mouth like that, I’m not likely to make it a habit. But the laguz have their honour, and I’d rather they didn’t kill an ally off the battlefield. So what did you do?” Ranulf asked.

“I dunno, last thing that happened was me saying Sanaki’s just a kid, she’s too young to know sub-humans are dangerous…” Jill said. Rache lunged, but Ranulf grabbed her tail.

“I’m gonna need a word with Tormod about this,” Ranulf muttered, sending Jill away before she incited the cats to rend her for real.

“You… her saying that stuff about Sanaki bothered you that much?” Lethe asked, pawing herself nervously as she reverted.

“She’s my little sis. And she’s a real smart one, with all those lessons during her time in Begnion. Bit rich for Jill to call her dumb when she’s the one brainwashed by her upbringing,” Rache said. Lethe turned to Lyre.

“I… I kinda understand… but Ranulf’s right. We need a better solution than rending the poor girl,” Lethe observed.

“Like leaving her for dead in some battle?” Lyre asked.

“...No, that’s horrible,” Rache said.

* * *

Soren tried his hardest to ignore Greil’s discussions with laguz, instead poring over complicated mathematics that were vital to creating a proof about how basic magic worked, with the intention that he would use this to understand how to harness more powerful magic using basic spellwork. Right now, he had noticed an error in his calculations, and tracking down what kind of error it was and how to correct it would take some time.

“Soren,” Ike’s voice called. Soren jumped, his quill falling from his hand and dropping a blot of ink onto the parchment- thankfully, a blank area.

“What is it, Ike?” Soren asked.

“I have your dinner. You missed breakfast and lunch, Mist will kill us if you don’t eat this one,” Ike told him, holding out a plate of meatloaf. Soren considered his research, but realised he had already lost his place looking for that error, so took the plate and started eating to calm down Mist.

“How have you handled the sub-humans?” Soren asked.

“Don’t call them that. They’re actually pretty nice. Muarim helped teach me and Boyd a little about muscle growth, so hopefully I can help lug things like your books around without grunting so much,” Ike remarked.

“Oh… right. You forgot. I don’t really have much patience for them after what they did to me when I was younger. After starving at the edges of Gallia, you tend to think little of skipping a single day,” Soren said.

“Well, that’s just the Gallians. Tormod’s group isn’t the sort to shun you. They’re the ones who got tortured too,” Ike remarked.

“Really? Because I went to go talk to Vika and she jumped and started talking to Leanne in entirely Ancient language. I mean, I can understand bits and pieces of it, but no way I could understand that,” Soren said.

“That’s a problem for you, Soren? Huh… do you know what might be causing it?” Ike asked.

“My mark. I thought it well hidden, but sub… laguz turn on me because of it. It has to do with my heritage,” Soren said.

“Whatever it is, it’s not OK. I’ll see what I can do about it,” Ike told him, standing to leave. Soren turned to a hawk standing nearby, who looked away pointedly.

* * *

“Tor Garen is just ahead,” Tanith reported. Tormod nodded, looking at his army uncertainly. The reports coming in about friction between beorc and laguz and everyone in between gave him pause. They certainly looked between one another with, if not quite malice, a sense of competition.

“Is our morale OK?” Tormod asked.

“It’s fine, competition is healthy,” Tanith assured him. Tormod was less convinced. The Laguz Emancipation Army fought with the utmost in trust in one another, and even they had reasons to throw glares at those that had been gathered.

“Didn’t think about  _ this _ part, did you?” Sigrun asked, smiling reassuringly.

“Not a problem, all we need is to win… competition is healthy, right?” Sanaki suggested. She pulled herself in front of her soldiers, tripping over a snow-covered twig on the way to the vantage point.

“Beorc of Crimea and Daein, laguz of Gallia, Phoenicis and Kilvas, and everyone in between, we are divided in identity, but united in goal. We must take Begnion back from Senator Lekain and his men. Each and every one of you will be necessary to reach that goal. We must fight, and we must succeed. No other option is acceptable,” Sanaki called. The army raised their weapons or paws in salute.

“Our first objective is Tor Garen, held by Colonel Callum. There are Daeins still fighting to defend the position for Daein- try to aid them where possible. Otherwise, take the fort by any means you possess,” Tormod ordered.

“All troops, MOVE OUT!” Tanith barked. A small vanguard formed, to be followed by the larger force when a foothold was established. Tormod and Sanaki merely stood to one side in awe of the sheer number of people that listened to them.

“Where will you be headed?” Tanith asked. Sanaki looked up, realising she directed that comment at her.

“We’ll focus on observation this round. You get into the skies and watch for wyverns,” Sanaki ordered. Sigrun pointed out a small force of wyverns, stopping Tanith from arguing the point. Sanaki was content to watch as the clash began.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Sanaki asked.

“I think we’ll win this battle. I’m more interested in how,” Tormod assured her.

* * *

While the majority of the vanguard made their way to the Begnion army, Nolan lingered to locate the commander of Tor Garen’s station. The man, an affable fellow by the name of Aran, was entangled in a scuffle that was easy for Nolan to chip in and stop, giving Aran a chance to rest and drink a vulnerary.

“Thanks… wait, you wouldn’t happen to be Nolan? Since when did you get an axe and start swinging?” Aran asked. Nolan took a moment to recall what it was he did before being conscripted.

“You recognised me as a merchant?” Nolan asked.

“Of course! You and Antioch were masters of trade! I admired your skill, and enlisted in the army to make sure your trade routes stayed open. I heard vaguely that you stopped, though… I didn’t do any work for a week when I heard,” Aran told him. Nolan winced.

“As boastful as it sounds, I think I was several leagues more skillful than Antioch at the craft. Antioch didn’t understand the principles of reserve funding and budgeting investment, and we simply couldn’t keep the business afloat anymore. I parted ways with Antioch and have no idea what he’s up to. With any luck, one of the myriad ways you have in Daein to die went his way,” Nolan said. A myrmidon approached them, and Aran stepped forward to spear him.

“Sorry about this being one of those situations. I broke our spyglass by tripping over a pile of paperwork on the other side of the room, so we didn’t realise until a week later. We’d better get back to work turning back these Begnions,” Aran suggested.

“Fair enough. I’m game to talk later. I’ve never been recognised before,” Nolan said, before looking around the fortifications Aran had to work with.

* * *

Geoffrey felled a few Begnion soldiers, and stepped back to make sure Astrid’s archery struck the remainder. Each arrow hit their mark, even if a few of them remained merely severely wounded. Geoffrey prepared to ride forward, but Astrid loosed a few shots to finish the job.

“Was that particularly necessary?” Geoffrey asked.

“Is… is that not normal?” Astrid returned, her hands starting to shake. Geoffrey found a curse sneaking out the corner of his mouth, out of Astrid’s earshot, before he considered his next words.

“Astrid! Behind you!” Kieran exclaimed. Geoffrey turned around, making sure his own rear wasn’t compromised, before turning back to watch Kieran make a daring display of bravery and heroism and everything else Kieran was want to display at every turn, plunging his axe valiantly at the chink in the shoulder armour of a display suit before immediately following up with a side swipe that sent the pieces of armour tumbling to the ground. He turned from his mess proudly, and got on one knee to stand before the girl.

“No foe is too fearsome to face, your loveliness! With Crimean Royal Knight, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran at your side, your safety is most definitely assured!” Kieran proclaimed. Astrid blinked.

“That’s, um… that’s very nice, Sir Captain, but, er…” Astrid mumbled.

“Yes? Speak up! Every piece of information is valuable in combat!” Kieran proclaimed.

“That was a suit of armour,” Geoffrey blurted out. He refrained from adding a name because he found himself incapable of choosing a name other than ‘useless layabout’ or some other synonym with words that shouldn’t be uttered in Astrid’s vicinity.

“I was going to say it was black armour. We’re fighting  _ with _ the Daeins, Captain, against the team in red,” Astrid pointed out. Geoffrey blinked, looking at the armour on the floor. That hadn’t occurred to him.

“Kieran. I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to think really hard before you answer. How many Daeins did you axe on the way here?” Geoffrey asked. Kieran paused for a full minute, and Astrid was tempted to ask a disparaging question of Geoffrey about Kieran’s intelligence.

“Three, sir,” Kieran said, with much less than his usual gusto.

“Right. Now, I’ll let you off lightly because Crimea and Daein are usually in competition with one another, but once the fighting is over, I  _ will _ take whatever disciplinary action I find appropriate to our living conditions. Now start axing some  **Begnion** soldiers this time,” Geoffrey told him.

“...I understand, sir. My apologies, General. I shall conspire to make sure this disgrace shall never be repeated,” Kieran said with much less gusto.

“Please. We don’t have the men for this,” Geoffrey said. Astrid gave a slight reassuring smile, and turned to shoot at a new contingent of Begnions. Kieran looked around, and rushed to reinforce a small selection of laguz. Geoffrey muttered a word that he really regretted when Astrid turned to him, but he merely suggested they continue the fight.

* * *

Petrine’s lance was aflame as she worked on her front. Begnions fell to the ground in front of her ablaze, and no regard was paid to whatever curtains she singed. Or the fires she started.

“Watch it, Daein!” Dirk called, his hairs standing on end as he leaped away what he had assumed was a safe vantage point, but was now searing to the touch.

“Psh. I do not need to concern myself with mewling subhumans. Daein’s might alone will be suited for this task. Now, if you truly show concern for your own life, leave my presence. I shall roast these Begnion peasants myself,” Petrine barked. Dirk clenched his paw, turning to leave.

“Turning tail? I’ve never actually met a cowardly beast before,” Petrine said.

“Don’t push me… I know what you are. I’ve seen your kind slaughtered, killed two myself. They don’t even get weapons, and they made us do it creatively. I don’t want to do it again,” Dirk threw at her. Petrine blinked.

“How do you…” Petrine muttered, adjusting her breastplate.

“Laguz know. Not all of us know that’s what it is, but those that don’t will still be uneasy around you for reasons unrelated to that lance,” Dirk told her. Petrine looked up, and noticed a black cat sneaking up behind Dirk.

“So you’re going to kill me, too?” Petrine asked, levelling her lance and setting it aflame.

“Why would you think that? I’d rather not kill anyone, I can barely handle these Begnions. But I’m a laguz, I  _ will _ claw back if I’m pushed,” Dirk told her. Petrine threw a blast of flame at him, and Dirk jumped aside, hissing.

“You’re… you’re dangerous to have… you’re awful… you… you had… please… please stop…” Dirk muttered, hissing. Kezhda jumped forward, causing Petrine’s lance to misfire and set her own cape aflame. He howled, and watched Petrine run to the nearest exit to extinguish herself in the snow, before taking his rest beside Dirk as he tried his hardest to cool himself.

“Is there anyone I should refer you to later?” Kezhda asked.

“Aisie. I know Rache and Chase are the more open ones, but I’ve always been more partial to resting with a girl like her,” Dirk told him. Kezhda nodded.

* * *

After a few natural tensions associated with her long leave of absence, Marcia felt at home in the air once more, assisting Sigrun and Tanith to fight off senatorial wyvern knights. A fair few of them were prone to throwing disparaging remarks at the Holy Guard, and while it would be hard to pick out who was one of them, Marcia was more than happy to take the lot of them down just the same.

“Elincia! Calm yourself!” Tanith called. Marcia turned, and darted forward to knock a wyvern rider from his mount before he could throw a hand axe at the Crimean. Marcia wasn’t quite sure what to make of this Elincia girl- a few of the Crimeans gave her respect that was not given to her milk sister Lucia, which made it clear the sky forces should care for her, but on the other hand, Elincia was certainly far from a clear rookie on the battlefield. She lacked experience and was prone to poor moves like that one, but her technique was surprisingly tight. With a few pointers from her and Sigrun, Elincia was more than a match for an individual wyvern knight. Her problem, of course, was challenging groups of five.

“Watch yourself, Ellie,” Marcia said, slipping into the name Lucia and Geoffrey had given her. Elincia had offered Marcia to use it, but this was the first time she took up that offer.

“How is your fighting different from mine?” Elincia asked, watching Sigrun and Tanith descend dramatically on a gathering of wyverns and left with all of them neutralised.

“The Holy Guard fights in teams. You always need someone watching your back. We take years practicing our formations to make sure we’re as safe as possible. You just charge and hope we’re following behind to bail you out. You have no idea what I’m doing,” Marcia told her.

“But you’re always there for me. I can trust you,” Elincia said. Marcia sighed, but a further response was interrupted by a sudden ice shard flying from the ground. Marcia darted forward, and identified the Blizzard sages.

“Sigrun! Tanith! Blizzard spells!” Marcia called. Sigrun nodded, and called Vika over to assist Marcia in taking them out. Elincia suddenly realised what Marcia meant, and gave a large shudder. A wyvern appeared in her range, but she hesitated to strike, Marcia’s words still ringing in her ears. The wyvern rushed towards her, before pausing short of making his lance strike.

“...Please leave me be…” Elincia cried. The wyvern rider didn’t appear to react, but his helmet concealed much of his expression, so it was hard to tell.

“...Blizzard,” the rider eventually said, charging forward and shoving Elincia backwards, which almost sent her off her pegasus. She looked up, and noticed a chunk of ice that blasted directly into the wyvern rider, which  _ did _ knock him off his wyvern. Elincia scrambled to get back on board, a hawk tribe laguz that was probably Chase having rushed to her side, to assist her, but by the time she could reassert control over her flight, the wyvern rider was scattered across the ceiling of Tor Garen, connected by red streaks.

“...I would like to fly back to base,” Elincia said. The hawk nodded, and watched her as she flew, to ensure no more ambushes.

* * *

General Bryce led a division of Daein soldiers to tackle the matter of Colonel Callum, who was ordering attacks by extremely small groups of soldiers- five, at the most- with very little in the way of gusto.

“Oh, we have attracted the attention of one of Daein’s Four. This could go well for us yet…” Callum remarked, readying his sword.

“Hmph. You have attracted the attention of three of Daein’s Four. And… quite a large additional cadre. Ignoring everyone else completely, though, what in all of Daein made you think you stood a ghost of a chance doing something meaningful against me if I was alone?” Bryce asked.

“Well, there are dozens of Begnions here. Even if they’re all tied up with your group, however, I will land a blow against you!” Callum exclaimed. Bryce rolled his eyes.

“The fool who follows his king to the end of his reign…” Bryce remarked, his lance flashing forward. Callum, expecting a battle between armoured behemoths, was caught off guard. The lance came around, Callum stepping uncertainly as he was forced to bring his sword to bear quickly in parry. His ankle rolled, and he collapsed under the weight of his armour. Bryce considered the man as he lay on the ground, quivering in fear.

“...Those who do not master movement in the song of the blade do not belong on a battlefield. I offer you one chance to leave, return home to your family. When next our blades clash, this mercy will have passed,” Bryce told him, turning to the Begnion soldiers who accompanied Callum. The bulk of them appeared to take Bryce at his word, though whether they retreated to fight another day or return home, Bryce could not be sure. And he had neither the ability nor the chance to check their faces.

“If you want what is best for my family, then kill me now,” Callum told him. Bryce knew that Lekain had plans to make sure the Begnion Central Army kept fighting by threatening their families, but was as equally clueless about how this would be enforced.

“Care to share?” Bryce asked.

“Even if I would, I can’t. I don’t understand the mechanics, but defection is death,” Callum said. Bryce considered his comment.

“...Who in your family has a sword arm?” Bryce asked.

“My son’s adequate with a sword, I guess. My wife’s farming skills will make more money, though,” Callum said.

“Ah, good, then you should have no regrets,” Bryce told him, stabbing. Callum blinked, before closing his eyes and passing on.

“Now then… how’s this raid going?” Bryce asked.

* * *

Tormod looked across the army as they assembled outside Tor Garen. Nolan was discussing matters with Aran about the defences of the fortress, but apart from that, everyone was here. A sizable portion of the army had been put out of action- thankfully, much of this number was comprised of reparably-wounded soldiers, but considering how many of them had been attacked by their own, it wasn’t a good look.

“All right. We succeeded in our objective. Big whoop- it was us pulling them out of an offensive. But we’re gonna have to buck up our ideas if we’re gonna have a hope of putting Begnion in their place, and considering Gaddos and Seliora are right in front of us, we’re going to have to do that fast,” Tormod said. Sanaki was drawing up a field behind him, while a few laguz pulled out equipment with smiles.

“Is this about that soccer thing?” Tanith asked.

“Yep. Team-building exercises. When we rescue a new slave, we have a round of soccer in good fun and to help cement the values of working with a team and separating argument and allegiance. It helps that we don’t keep permanent teams, and just pick a side to play at random. These values are things that this army needs. So, do you think we can manage it with one ball and two nets?” Tormod asked.

“What, are you expecting to carry around enough soccer pitches to cover all of Gaddos?” Sigrun asked.

“No, but good idea anyway. What do you do for team-building?” Tormod asked.

“Team-building? We focus on squad formations- our men die too quickly for team-building and such to become relevant,” Tanith said. Sigrun blinked, looking back at her.

“...Maybe I should ask the Crimeans and Gallians. Above all else, we do not have the resources to play by Begnion’s rules, and we must drill teamwork into our minds,” Tormod told her. Sanaki came up beside them, finishing her drawing.

“Plus, I’ve missed the field, to be honest,” she chipped in, before drawing in a sample of people and explaining the basic rules of the game.


	11. Manor Practice

With the knowledge of the army’s weakness in mind, Tormod and Sanaki diligently work to ensure their army is receptive of working together, partially slowing their march to Castle Gaddos. Lekain lorded over Begnion from Sienne, however, leaving Gaddos significantly defenceless. The manor sits before them, ripe for the picking.

* * *

Astrid thrashed about in her bedroll, memories of her time with Lekain bubbling to the surface. She edged closer to the entrance to her tent, hoping to poke a hand out, but found herself entangled in the roll. She squeaked out, uncertain whether she should be louder or quieter, only to hear someone on the move. It sounded like a beast, but after the incident at Nox, that wasn’t proof of safety anymore. The flap on her curtain waved, and she shivered.

“Relax, dear… it’s me,” Rache said. Astrid sighed in relief, and Rache pushed herself into her front side. She felt another warm body lay down to rest behind her, and she tightened her arm such that Rache noticed.

“Ah… that’s Lethe. She wanted to come here to see what it was like to care for a beorc,” Rache told her.

“That’s… that’s very nice of you, Lady Lethe,” Astrid said. Lethe hissed, shaking her head in embarrassment. Astrid didn’t start stroking her, to be safe.

“Are you at least enjoying Lady Rache’s company, Lady Lethe?” Astrid asked. Lethe curled up, her halfshift flickering. Lethe quickly reverted and halfshifted again, pawing at her head.

“I want to say yes. A little less so after Heather’s rumours, but she’s been enjoying learning to halfshift and teaching me some Gallian customs,” Rache said.

“I don’t like how Heather thinks you get both me  _ and  _ Lyre,” Lethe said.

“But enough about me. You smell keyed up, it’s because of Gaddos, right? Do you need me to do anything for ya about it?” Rache asked. Astrid blinked, realising with a start why Rache had prowled in.

“Oh, you don’t have to concern yourself with such matters, Lady Rache. I look forward to ransacking the place and finding all my old jewelry to give to that Nedata fellow. Sir Geoffrey can handle my fears from there,” Astrid assured her.

“You’re pretty comfortable with that Geoffrey guy… ah, ignore me,” Rache said, curling up. Astrid focused on her, not quite making out the extent of her expression.

“You’re bothered by Geoffrey? But I mean… he’s a paragon. What could you possibly have against him?” Astrid asked. Lethe jumped up and looked over at her.

“And don’t you tell me you’re jealous,” Lethe said.

“Of course I’m not jealous. Schatch moved on to Chase, Sanaki always had Tormod to pick from… I know I’m never going to run out of girls to comfort. But knights… Odric wasn’t exactly one for keeping me to himself. I knew quite a few generals in the army that turned out significantly less nice than they appeared to their beorc friends,” Rache said.

“Rache! Geoffrey’s not that bad…” Astrid cried.

“I’m sorry, Astrid. You’re right- you should be able to trust more people. Perhaps that’s something the Laguz Emancipation Army has problems with. But I can’t… I don’t want to let you fall back into the wrong lap…” Rache sobbed. Lethe jumped over Astrid, giving her a quick shock, before curling up behind Rache.

“You’re one of the finest cats I’ve ever met, Rache. Come on, let’s cool down…” Lethe said.

* * *

Micaiah fussed over Sothe as he prepared for his thievery. He had adapted to the task after years of doing it, but as much as he put on airs of being bothered, he liked the fact Micaiah got in so close to look over his every pocket.

“Now, Sothe, you’re going in to Castle Gaddos. I don’t think you’ll be lucky in this regard, but if you can, try to sneak some important documents in regards to being an Emperor into your personal pockets,” Micaiah told him.

“Please don’t repeat this. Once is enough, every time after that is just asking for eavesdroppers,” Sothe sighed.

“Or… you know… us?” Heather asked. Micaiah jumped, noticing Heather and Ilyana in the room.

“How long were you two here?” Micaiah asked.

“...We were here when you entered the tent,” Ilyana said.

“You said hi to us,” Heather pointed out.

“We’re both here  _ doing the same thing _ ,” Sothe added.

“Right, right… what did I say again?” Micaiah asked. Sothe tried his hardest to conceal his frustration, but it was a failing effort.

“You asked for Lekain’s preparations for his future in ruling a kingdom. Had you not been embarrassed to have it overhead, I’d have thought nothing of it,” Heather said.

“You want to usurp the throne from Miss Sanaki, don’t you?” Ilyana asked. Micaiah stammered, since a simple ‘yes’ wouldn’t quite paint the right picture of her.

“Oh, how delicious. A secret!” Heather exclaimed.

“Now now, Heather, let’s try not to be mean to Micaiah. She’s a nice girl- I saw her healing Marcia the other day,” Ilyana said.

“Ingratiating herself on Begnion’s Holy Guard, since she expects them to serve her one day. You’re like an open book, girl. Now then… let’s discuss the price of my silence,” Heather said, a sinister smirk on her face.

“I… don’t know who you intend to tell. Just don’t make it Sanaki- if I get stopped, she’d be crushed if she knew I was trying,” Micaiah explained.

“Oh… So it’s a surprise, then? Surprises are nice. Do Sigrun and Tanith know, though?” Heather asked. Micaiah shivered.

“They… they don’t want me to become Begnion’s Empress… they’ll be who stops me,” Micaiah said. Heather took out a knife, considering its edge.

“Politics isn’t my strong suit. I prefer the… direct approach. But I can understand the effort. Very well. I’ll expect payment, but I’m afraid I’m not sure what form it’ll take at the moment. Also, I’ll remind you to be discreet about looking for those forms- if they even exist,” Heather said.

“Thank you, Heather,” Micaiah told her, going back to fussing over Sothe. Heather clicked her tongue.

“Shame… she’s rather pretty,” Heather muttered. Sothe’s head snapped around, and Heather turned back to Ilyana, who was looking rather put out.

* * *

Tauroneo waited, as the commander of the Greil Mercenaries sparred with his son. He intended to have a conversation with the man, but considering how focused the son was, he expected to be waiting a while. The swordsmanship on display felt vaguely familiar… it was more frustrating to him that he couldn’t identify why than the waiting. The boy’s footing clearly denoted that he needed it.

“Dad! One of the Daeins has been waiting for you! You’ve been at this for two hours, you’d better take a break,” a young girl called. Tauroneo jumped, as the commander turned to him. He nodded, and waved vaguely at his children.

“I wondered when this would happen. Please leave me be,” Greil said. Tauroneo was impressed that the boy did not argue, and followed the girl off.

“When what would happen, sir?” Tauroneo asked. Greil chuckled.

“Come on, Tauroneo. Surely, you, of the Four Riders, has noticed,” Greil pointed out. He hefted his training sword over his shoulder, and all of a sudden, memories of a younger man came rushing back.

“Gawain? I thought this was a happy reunion when Lanvega came out of his hidey-hole, but you too? I wasn’t even sure you were still alive!” Tauroneo exclaimed. Greil chuckled.

“Funny you should phrase it that way. General Gawain of the Four Riders is indeed dead. I go by Greil now, commander of this ragtag bunch of mercenaries. Ashnard or no Ashnard, there’s no future for me in the military,” Greil said.

“Don’t be daft! A man of your strength always has a place in the military!” Tauroneo said. Greil ripped off his right gauntlet, and showed Tauroneo the angry-looking scars on the back of his hand. They were faded, probably years old, but whatever happened to cause that wound was surely tremendously painful- and damaging.

“I can no longer wield a sword, and while old Urvan serves me well enough against bandit rabble and my sparring partners, I’m unfit for anything grander. Nah, I was younger than all of you, but I’m just as close to my retirement,” Greil said.

“At least you have your family. Anyway, nostalgia aside, do you happen to know the family of your green-haired mercenaries?” Tauroneo asked. It was clear as day Greil was not expecting this turn.

“Oscar and Boyd’s folks? They’re both dead. Why do you ask?” Greil asked.

“You remember what happened to my family, right?” Tauroneo asked. Greil nodded. He hadn’t forgotten his past with the Daein army, even if he knew he’d never go back.

“You think their dad might’ve been Josh? I always thought he had some sort of disease, but injury might work too. If you want any more hints, you’d have to ask them, but I imagine it’s a sensitive subject,” Greil said.

“Yeah… you’re right. I don’t need to know that badly. Hope to talk with you later, though- with you, Bryce and Lanvega, it’s like a reunion in here!” Tauroneo said.

“It’s a war, more like,” Greil sighed, turning back to go check on Ike.

* * *

Beat watched Janaff as he began his scouting of Gaddos Manor. Janaff could fly silently fairly well, though it helped he could keep his distance- Beat couldn’t see much of the Manor at all when Janaff started taking notes. Now that they were closer, however, Beat was heavily tempted to try and get even closer.

“What is it with you and this beorc thing, anyway?” Janaff asked, when Beat was a bit further back again.

“I want to be the best scout I can be, and I can’t be that if I’m stuck looking at the outside of a building,” Beat remarked.

“Wasn’t Tormod supposed to be your inner scout? He hasn’t done anything like that as long as I’ve known him, but I know Sanaki’s a big distraction,” Janaff observed.

“As he got older and we started rescuing the senator’s slaves, we stopped him from doing that sort of thing because we didn’t want him to get recognised. Anyone who caught a glimpse of him when he was in liberation mode would spread the word and his scouting disguise would be ruined. With as many liberations as we’ve done, odds are it probably was,” Beat pointed out.

“And what about your disguise, then?” Janaff asked, considering the facts he possessed.

“I’m not like Chase. Chase and Schatch could do things like fly around with Tormod and the slave, I’m not nearly strong enough for that. That’s why I want to be the best spy and carve out my own niche,” Beat explained. Janaff leaned back while still maintaining his flight.

“Let me tell you something about this variety of human: they don’t care for anything but themselves. I don’t think they can smell you, but they’re not likely to give you the time of day if you just walk up. Beorc like Tormod and Sanaki are the weird ones,” Janaff explained. Beat wasn’t sure how to respond to that one.

“Gotcha, didn’t I? Well, better get this report back to prepare our assault. You keep on thinking about that human thing. Considering everything you have to do to to even come close, and that you can never return… I don’t think you’ve done enough of it,” Janaff told him. Beat nodded, retreating into a sheltered position to keep watch while he put some thought into it.

* * *

Tormod scrambled onto a tree stump, and the conversations between the army suddenly quietened. There was still plenty of it, but they seemed plenty focused. Tormod nodded, and beckoned forth Sothe and Heather.

“Our mission is to find everything of value within Castle Gaddos, with reason. Objectives like securing it as a resting place or routing the forces within, while appreciated, are not necessary, and retreat can and will be called if deemed necessary. Tanith will sound the horn once when Heather and Sothe have left the manor, and… how many times for an emergency situation?” Tormod explained.

“Like this,” Tanith said, pulling out her horn and letting out three blasts, waiting a few moments, and then blowing three more. “Except continuing until I need to actually do something about it.”

“Right. Like that. This mission, as well as future manor raids we might do, will be a horse-free environment, so those that prefer to fight on horseback should stay behind and watch for Begnions attempting to leave or enter. The Laguz Emancipation Army traditionally favoured stealth and speed, though if we’re actually intending to fight the standing force, you might want power. And this is a reminder from Astrid that the servants are not necessarily on the Senate’s side- please try not to kill them. We’re liberators, not conquerors,” Tormod said.

“Speak for yourself,” Ashnard muttered, in a low enough voice that everyone pretended not to hear him. Tormod took a spellbook out, and held it aloft, in lieu of a more dramatic weapon.

“Then let’s do some raiding!” Tormod called. He turned on his heel, and had charged, Sanaki hot on his heels. Sothe and Heather held back, not planning on being the first ones in, as the laguz bounded forth, the faster of the beorc infantry gaining less ground than they expected. The heavily armoured Tauroneo and Bryce considered not even trying.

Entry into the manor was executed by Tormod and Sanaki blasting down the door, nodding at the sight of only guards levelling lances, and fired forth twin blasts to scatter them. Heather and Sothe entered the room, quickly vanishing into the chaos with their sacks, while laguz filed in and roared dramatically. Tormod and Sanaki hopped astride Muarim and Rache, and the halls were filled with screams.

* * *

Heather and Ilyana’s jaws dropped upon finding a small treasure hoard in the basement. The contents of this room would probably represent more wealth than found in a small village, though how much of it could be carried with them was another matter- and that wasn’t just referring to two spindly little girls, either. They had practical supplies to consider.

“I’ll look for the best stuff. Watch my back and signal for help!” Heather called. Ilyana turned, to see a man on a horse behind her. She blinked nervously, preparing her spells and trying not to think about how hungry she’d be after this.

“Little girl thieves are still thieves, and thieves are sinning against Lord Lekain! Death is too cheap for you, but we’ll manage,” the cavalier called, charging. Ilyana dove aside and watched as Heather got trampled. The horse pivoted around with ease, and a powerful-looking sword raised.

“NO!” Ilyana cried, holding her hand out and firing a blast of thunder. Or at least, that was all she intended. What she got turned out to be a gigantic storm, sending several thousand jolts into the man, frying him, his horse, and a few nearby treasures into a fine powder, blackening the floor and a few more treasures- as well as Heather’s cape. The sword clattered to the ground, not looking particularly potent, but not broken.

“Hea-oh… ooh…” Ilyana started, swaying under the weight of her own body, and collapsing. Heather grunted, and crawled closer.

“Ilyana… how did you do that?” Heather asked.

“So… hungry… can’t…” Ilyana mumbled. Heather sighed, and threw one hand over her. She winced, the heat of all that magical thunder energy radiating from Ilyana. It was agony against her arms, but the aches of being trampled made moving the arm any more less attractive than grinning and bearing it. Besides, it was her girlfriend, she’d survive.

“I heard a weird loud sound, what’s going on in here?” a boy asked. Heather looked up at him, seeing the silver-haired swordsman who hung out with the laguz- Zihark, if Heather remembered correctly. His lip curled, and he called over a cat named ‘Ranulf’ as he approached to check the black spot where the horseman used to be.

“This is… this is impressive work, girls. I can probably repair the sword, too, so that’s nice. So how did you manage it?” Zihark asked.

“So… hungry…” Ilyana moaned. Zihark clicked his tongue.

“I was afraid of that. We’ll have to make an unscheduled stop in Lekain’s kitchens. The cooks shouldn’t have any problems feeding you, we’ve just gotta make it past trouble and we’re a little stretched thin at the moment, but we’ll make do,” Zihark said, rolling Heather over and looking for the largest wounds, pulling out bandages to apply. Heather tried pulling her arm over to Ilyana, and Zihark nodded, taking Ilyana’s hand and putting it in Heather’s. It was still raging hot, but both managed.

“I think you should get this researched before the next battle. Soren’ll probably have a good answer for you,” Zihark said. Heather thought differently, but was too battered to spit anything along those lines out.

* * *

Astrid charged down the hallway, a satisfied smirk on her face at all the damage that had been done in the short time the laguz had been in the house before her, as she looked for her room. Geoffrey and Nedata had been dragged along behind her for Astrid’s reasons, to which they mildly complied knowing that Astrid had been married to the owner of the house.

“Astrid!” a maid cried out from inside the room Astrid picked.

“Felicity! How much has my room been touched?” Astrid asked, her eyes darting around.

“Not a lot. Lekain wanted to get you new stuff in Sienne. Why do you ask, I thought you hated it,” Felicity said.

“I do,” Astrid said simply, pulling her own leather pouch out and flicking it, opening the hole significantly. She dumped the ring Kezhda had returned to her in first, before opening the draws loaded with gold and jewels. Nedata’s jaw had dropped, and he slowly ambled over to Astrid’s side to take the sack and hold it open while Astrid uncaringly grabbed fistfuls and tossed it in. By the time she had finished, the sack was bulging and Nedata had to put in effort to tighten the drawstrings, though Astrid stopped him short of fully closing it.

“There’s one more thing I want to add to the bag in a little bit. But first, I need to tell you I brought you here because I want you to sell all this. Get as much money as you can for it. I’ll share it between you, me and our army’s supplies once I know how much it’s worth. But I’ve heard plenty about how much Lekain paid for that, and how much some of the maids would have spent to get them, and I want to see how much money that is,” Astrid told him.

“You trust me?” Nedata asked.

“You trust him?” Geoffrey and Felicity asked in unison with him.

“He has the most experience with ‘treasures’ like those. My treasure should still be under the floorboards in here,” Astrid said. Nedata shook his head, looking towards Felicity vaguely.

“I’m… I’m no…” Nedata started.

“It’s important to trust. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t have a little bit of niceness in you. You wouldn’t let me down, would you?” Astrid asked. Felicity and Geoffrey shared a glance, as Astrid entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Nedata was about to ask if she was done giving him stuff before a loud grunt of pain came from her.

“ASTRID!” Geoffrey cried, running for the door.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Astrid yelled. Geoffrey was stopped from opening the door by Felicity, who’s eyes were wide as saucers. Astrid let out a softer, but still vivid cry, and some clatters of metal-on-tile sounded from inside the bathroom. Two rings came out from under the bathroom door.

“What are those? Earrings?” Geoffrey asked.

“Uh… uh huh?” Felicity responded, scooping them up and considering putting them in the bag. She reconsidered, and told Nedata to close it.

“I’ll wash these first,” she said simply, and pushed Nedata out of the room, closing the door behind her. Geoffrey turned to the bathroom door, and tested the handle, noticing there was no lock.

“Nedata and Felicity are gone, it’s just us…” Geoffrey said, realising just what that meant a smidge too late. The door opened, and Geoffrey was left staring at Astrid.

“Um… uh… duh…” Geoffrey was left saying. Astrid giggled.

* * *

Sanaki stomped childishly, not quite sure where Lekain’s room was. She had visited Sephiran’s own manor frequently enough, shouldn’t the Senator’s places be similar? But wherever Lekain’s room was, it was a million marks away from Sephiran’s.

“Where’s Astrid gone off to when you need her?” Sanaki asked.

“Implying Lekain ever brought Astrid near his stuff,” Tormod guessed. The urge to burn the place down was getting stronger and stronger.

“What have we here?” a soldier asked. Tormod and Sanaki turned, fireballs in their palms as the squad of Begnion soldiers prepared their approach. One opportunistic fellow tried shooting an arrow, an effort that was blocked by Tormod’s fireball- the latter of which hit the archer in kind.

“Please, sir, have a heart, we didn’t want to follow Lekain!” a different soldier pleaded.

“Shut up! Like hell I’m following some daft little damsel! And there’s not a bloody chance I’m letting any of you soft-hearted brats do the same!” the first guy called. Sanaki readied herself to blast him, but Tormod held up a hand.

“Mind explaining yourself in more detail?” Tormod asked.

“Nope. After all, you lot won’t need your brains where you’re going!” the soldier exclaimed. Tormod shrugged, and stepped back.

“Carry on, Sanaki,” he said simply, and in the next moment, the soldier uttered a new swear word as he was quickly turned to ash.

“All right, any of you lot care to explain what he was talking about?” Tormod asked. The men looked between each other, and then back at Sanaki, who had a new readied fireball and a glare that told them, in no uncertain terms, that anyone who tried to continue following Lekain would get blasted.

“I… I don’t want to upset the girl any more, but… but that information was never shared with us. I’m not even sure the commander knew. Please don’t set us on fire!” the soldier said. Sanaki considered him with only the slightest of expression changes.

“That… says a lot to me. So Lekain wants something from us other than quick and painless deaths. Now, I’m gonna need you all to swear that you’ll never raise your weapons against us again,” Tormod suggested. The men looked again at Sanaki.

“With all due respect, kid… we’re more scared of what Lekain will do to our families than what she’ll do to us… well… OK, at this very second, maybe I’m a  _ little _ more scared of her… a lot more…” another soldier suggested. Tormod thought about this a little.

“...The man has no idea most of you exist. How do you expect him to carry out the threat against you? He has more important problems on his plate than finding a few deserters,” Tormod pitched.

“How can be sure?” someone asked.

“I can’t be. But the goal is to roast Lekain before he ruins the country for good. Plus, it sounds like the man, with all of our dealings with him between everyone. Worst comes to worst, you can fight off the people who come for your family. Remember that the side of righteousness is the Empress’s will, and she wouldn’t condemn the innocent,  _ right _ ?” Tormod asked. Sanaki blinked, turning to him, and nodded vaguely.

“Fighting for that Lekain bastard… I can’t forgive it. But… but I think I can find it in me to forget. Don’t raise your lance against me again,” Sanaki ordered. One of the soldiers from nearer the back edged his way forward.

“Milady Sanaki, of course we won’t. But I want you to know that we aren’t doing this of our own desires. We need the money, we need to not be killed… fighting for Lekain’s desires isn’t a matter of agreeing with them,” he said. Sanaki’s fist clenched, and a blast of fire shot for a pillar.

“...We’ll work on that. For now, we might want to leave soon-ish,” Tormod said, pulling Sanaki into a hold and running. A soldier considered what he had for extinguishing fires, but a sudden flare and the fire increasing in size convinced him otherwise.

* * *

“This looks promising,” Micaiah said, poring over the parchments kept in the room Sothe showed her. She was poring over the formally-written documents with a frown, their less-than-formal contents agony to her heart. She knew she couldn’t count on the documents being current plans, but the constant ending lines of ‘needs fine-tuning’, ‘almost ready for implementation’, and ‘excellent start’ in reply to his own words and those of senators Seliora, Cuthbert and Salmo on topics too gruesome to contemplate…

“That’s not what your face is telling me,” Sothe said.

“Well, yeah, I don’t want to talk about what’s in these, and who knows if they’re going to go through with them, but we’re in the ballpark… and if this is what they will be doing, well, we can prepare!” Micaiah said. She sighed, realising that maybe it wasn’t so great a find.

“Don’t feel down, Micaiah. You’re right- this is  _ a _ lead. We can’t expect Lekain to stray too far from the spirit of what it is he’s got here. Grab as many sheets as you think you need,” Sothe assured her. Micaiah nodded, shovelling sheets into her satchel with little regard for their upkeep. At least they’d be readable.

“Keep going or pull out?” Micaiah asked.

“You know my answer, why ask?” Sothe responded. Micaiah pouted.

“Aren’t you at all curious about Lekain’s plan? About helping me become a potential Empress?” Micaiah asked.

“All I care about is that we’re together and you’re safe. How you go about that, that’s your call. I’ll do whatever. But somehow, I think becoming Empress will be the path of most resistance, so… look, if that’s what you want, I’ll make it happen, but…” Sothe blathered.

“Oh, Sothe…” Micaiah muttered, patting him on the head.

“Thieves!” a soldier called. Micaiah sighed, and stepped forward.

“Don’t worry, sir, we’re going to have Lekain out of the picture as soon as we can, so just sit tight, OK?” Micaiah assured him.

“Over my dead body! Glory to Lord Lekain!” the soldier exclaimed, and charged forward. Micaiah stepped aside with ease, and a dagger appeared in the soldier’s chest, sending him falling to the ground.

“That can be arranged,” Sothe said simply.

“Sothe, when you’re so competent, I feel like I shouldn’t be worried about taking the crown at all. And besides, we’re supposed to get the Holy Guard, though with how Sigrun and Tanith reacted to me, I don’t imagine we can count on them,” Micaiah said.

“A few pegasus knights might be nice, though,” Sothe told her. Micaiah giggled, and they moved out.

* * *

Rache watched bag after bag of Lekain’s loot passed by, the glee in her expression rapidly giving way to the dawning horror that this would have to be carried. Selling it all in one place wasn’t exactly going to do much good, after all. Nedata came out, followed by one of the maids, and watched the procession himself, clutching his own bag with concern.

“Just throw it in the pile, it’ll be easier that way,” Rache told him.

“I… I promised…” Nedata stammered.

“Since when have you kept those? We’ll talk it over with Sothe or whoever it is afterwards,” Rache scoffed. The maid considered her with some trepidation, and Rache turned to face a new direction, trying not to let her doubt reach her face. There was a reason Rache preferred to stay to one side and support girls rather than take a title like the respect she had suggested, after all.

“Fire!” Tormod screamed, running into the foyer with Sanaki in his arms. Rache’s attention was fully invested in her, the caravan of sacks forgotten in the sight of them and the procession of laguz warriors and Begnion deserters behind them.

“How big?” Rache asked. The scent of woodsmoke and the sound of flickering flame reached her senses, more keen than beorc as they were, and Rache’s question was answered already.

“HAUL TAIL!” Rache called, pointing at the door. Everyone who wasn’t carrying a sack directly either came to the aid of someone who was, or crammed themselves out of the doors along with them. A few laguz broke windows for others to follow, but the beorc weren’t that daring- and a yelp from one cat reminded them all of the dangers of shattered glass.

“Astrid…” Nedata muttered, turning back. Felicity turned to him, and he thrust the sack into her, knocking her over.

“Astrid… you mean the beorc girl?” Rache asked. Nedata ran into the hallway, and Rache helped the maid up, taking the sack of valuables. She was surprised at how much of it was jewelry, especially some somewhat feminine pieces amidst Lekain’s favoured gaudy kind.

“I’ll take this,” Rache assured her.

“No, please, let me. Milady Astrid has placed her faith in Mr Nedata, and he deserves the chance to not screw it up. Otherwise, we condemn him too soon,” the maid said. Rache rolled her eyes.

“If you say so,” Rache told her, before halfshifting and running into the mansion, looking for those who missed the scent.

* * *

Rache found Micaiah, Sothe and Dirk caught out by a caved-in floor. Rache easily made the leap to their side of the abyssal drop, only for more of the floor to drop down. Micaiah grabbed onto Sothe, while Dirk froze on the spot. Rache grabbed Sothe and Dirk’s hands, and pulled them along swiftly, yet carefully.

“Here,” Sothe said simply. Rache looked where he indicated. It was a window.

“We are not jumping out of a window from this high up,” Rache scoffed.

“Who said anything about jumping?” Sothe asked. He reached into his satchel, and took out a length of rope, tying it around Micaiah’s waist as she opened the window.

“...I take it back. Jumping is fine. We have air support,” Rache said. Micaiah rolled her eyes.

“We’ve done this before. Yes, fire and all,” Micaiah told her. She climbed out the window, and the rope followed her down, held in place by Sothe as he tied it around his own waist. By the time the rope was all but taut, Sothe was ready to climb out the window himself. Rache and Dirk looked out the window, and watched Sothe glide down the side of the building, making it to the bottom quickly enough that Micaiah could let go and fall in his arms down at the bottom.

“Barf,” Rache said, turning around to see the ground the fire made up in that display. She looked at the route she was planning on crossing, only to see hints of a cave-in that way. Best not to tempt it.

“Are you suggesting we jump out a window?” Dirk asked.

“VIKA! ELINCIA! ANYONE?” Rache screeched. Parts of the ceiling dropped down, and Dirk jumped onto the windowsill, blowing at the smoke on his tail. Rache hissed, hesitating, but she lost her balance and nudged Dirk. Dirk tipped and fell out of the building, Rache quick to the window.

“DIRK!” Rache cried, looking around. She hissed, and jumped onto the wall, trying her hand at climbing down. It lasted all of about five seconds before she, too, started falling. A woosh flew under her, and she hurriedly pulled herself around to grasp Vika’s talons.

“Thank Ashera you’re here! Who got Dirk?” Rache asked. Vika turned, and descended next to where Dirk landed, dropping Rache and reverting beside her.

“Dirk? Are you OK? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Rache muttered. Dirk groaned, and Rache pulled him away from the still-burning building before it caught his tail again.

“I’ve never tried magic like that before… at least he’s alive,” Micaiah muttered, kneeling beside him and looking over him in trepidation.

“He looks OK… you ready?” Sothe asked.

“I was hoping to look at those papers tonight… but it’s only right,” Micaiah said. She placed her hand on his chest, and cast her Sacrifice, restoring his fighting strength at the cost of her own stability. Sothe scooped her up and pulled her aside before Rache could thank her.

“...She’s a weird one,” Dirk remarked. Rache certainly had her eye on her.

* * *

Tormod couldn’t help but drool as he watched the value of Lekain’s valuables be calculated. All that worry over whether he could keep all his laguz friends fed and sheltered, and Lekain had enough money to turn a hamlet into a city tucked in his house. Sanaki, meanwhile, frowned, knowing that the other Senators would have a comparable amount of valuables, and that Lekain would surely have taken some of his stuff to Sienne.

“So how exactly do we sell this?” Vika asked.

“I dunno, I think you just go into a shop and put it on the counter?” Sanaki asked.

“No… this much money shouldn’t be given to one place. We’ll sell it slowly, and hope we pass enough settlements that we don’t have gigantic piles of valuables we can’t carry between our looting. Or at least that other Senators have more practical loot,” Tanith observed. She reached into a pile, and pulled out a blade with what seemed to be wind in its hilt instead of a gem.

“Never thought I’d see this again, let alone in Lekain’s stash. I need to go wash this,” she said, hurrying away. Tormod turned to Sanaki.

“This is out of my comfort zone, Sunny. How do you even handle this?” he asked.

“I didn’t. They don’t trust five year olds to keep money out of their mouths. Besides, people don’t get this much money in their house with a well thought-out and consistently executed plan to put it in the houses of commoners,” Sanaki pointed out. Tormod nodded vaguely, looking around. Most people seemed distracted talking to others.

“...What did they trust you with?” Tormod asked.

“Being cute, mostly. Bring out the adorable little child and most problems went away, or at least people stopped screaming about them. Sigrun and Tanith got me generic exercises, but even young...er me could tell no one expected me to ever apply the knowledge. Half the time, I was fairly sure even a competent Empress would have no use for them,” Sanaki said. Tormod held out his hand, and Sanaki smiled as she took it.

“Everything will work out, Sunny. We will change the way things are,” Tormod assured her. He turned back to the pile of wealth, and looked at the finished inventory list.

“...There was at least math in those lessons, right?” Tormod asked.

“A little bit. Let me see?” Sanaki asked. She took the inventory list, and nodded thoughtfully, tracing her finger from number to number.

“Do I look like I know what I’m doing?” Sanaki whispered.

“You can admit you don’t,” Tormod replied, and Sanaki put the inventory list back for Sigrun to collect later.


	12. Seliora's Stand

Gaddos falls, leaderless and with no shortage of soldiers with a bone to pick with Lekain’s personal belongings. With the place a ruin and a fat supply of wealth to tap into, the next destination for the party is to head west, to limit the potential rear traps offered by the western territories.

The nearest such territory belongs to Duke Numida of Seliora. Lekain’s left hand man and partner in crime, Seliora is a target almost as tempting as Gaddos, and the besieging of which played a factor in choosing the plan of attack.

* * *

“So you’re saying I’ve lost ten percent of my total net worth to children?” Lekain asked. Numida quailed, Lekain’s imposing side and massive moustache seeming a lot more intimidating when it was he who was being yelled at.

“Well, and your manor. Also subhumans, foreigners, and whatever the pegasi count as helped,” Numida pointed out. Steam came out of Lekain’s nose, and Numida decided to not argue for the rest of the conversation.

“I thought I told you to keep an eye on my property,” Lekain stated. Already Numida’s resolution was tested.

“My apologies, sir. I do not recall this conversation,” Numida responded, as politely as he could.

“That is on you. Now, it is on you to fix your error. Destroy this upstart army, capture those meddlesome children, and recover my stolen wealth, returning it to Sienne with ten percent of your own attached. If those kids managed to sell any of my stuff, the difference comes out of your pocket. And above all else, don’t fail. The people are already whispering about ‘the return of the Empress’. I can only silence so much,” Lekain ordered. Numida watched Lekain disappear, his own terrifying presence abandoning him.

“Duke Numida. Castle Seliora will be our weapon. Say the word and I will have the children in my grasp,” the commander of Numida’s personal battalion, Jarod, said, stepping forward.

“You know the price of failure, correct?” Numida asked.

“In this particular scenario? Failure would result in our defeat at the hands of the Empress, and our presumable deaths would be at her hands before Lekain ever heard of it. Succeed or fail, our only option is to fight as proud soldiers of the Empire,” Jarod told him.

“Of course… you are correct. I shall fight with you, Gen… Jarod. Succeed or fail, I gain nothing by retreating. May my Purge tome strike true,” Numida declared.

“It has been an honour serving you, my lord. May it continue to be so,” Jarod said, holding out his hand for Numida to shake. Numida moved past, ignoring it.

* * *

Renning had ordered Kieran to take point on leading the Crimean faction through Begnion, having watched Geoffrey lose posture and almost fall off his horse three times. He gave it a further seven mistakes before finally stepping in- Geoffrey’s discipline would not be so easily shaken.

“What’s gotten into you?” Renning asked. Geoffrey turned, blinking, before turning away.

“How bad is it, sir?” Geoffrey asked.

“You’re going to fall off your horse this time,” Renning told him, watching as Geoffrey twisted back and pulled his leg from the stirrups, fulfilling Renning’s prophecy.

“Explain yourself,” Renning ordered, while moving Geoffrey to one side before too many horses trampled him.

“Astrid asked for an intimate moment of me. We got… quite far before Nedata pulled us out. My apologies, sir, I was not expecting such a request to be made of me for quite some time, and the circumstances surrounding Astrid and the blaze have given me perhaps too much to worry about,” Geoffrey explained.

“This, I can declare understandable. However, you act as a representative party of Crimea, as Sanaki’s initial impression and holding a title second to mine, as far as most are aware. You have to carry yourself with dignity. Astrid’s well-being comes first, of course, but it’s a very close race, and flopping about like a teenage boy after his first time isn’t conducive to either cause,” Renning said.

“In fairness, I am a teenage boy after his first time. You’d think all that time around Ellie would’ve numbed me to the point I could fake discipline,” Geoffrey remarked.

“Noted. I ought to issue some kind of punishment for this infraction, and I will, once I have decided on one. For now, take a stern rebuke and get back in line. I’ll have a few words with Astrid about this,” Renning said.

“...Do what you will with me, but do not bring Astrid into this. Her time with Lekain has hurt her more than she lets on, being made to feel she’s in the wrong for something as intangible as this would break her,” Geoffrey stepped in, the sway in his stand fading. Renning smiled at the sight.

“Very well. Try not to fall off your horse again,” Renning said, rejoining the pack with undue speed.

* * *

With Mia and Edward locked in hot-headed swordplay, Zihark and Lucia had found themselves matched up, their similar sword styles making for decent evasion practice. However, since Lucia was needed over with Geoffrey, Astrid and Ellie more than usual, Zihark was merely training with Nolan, the difference in skill between the wandering mercenary and the former merchant becoming readily apparent. Zihark didn’t begrudge the man, assuring him he needed experience against such foes to make sure he knew how to fight people that  _ weren’t _ experts, but it was clear the skill wasn’t as interesting to train. Which was fortunate for someone, at least.

“I must say, Zihark, your knowledge of cats is astounding,” Ranulf said. Zihark barely jumped in reaction.

“My former lover was a cat, Ranulf. I’m surprised you haven’t heard,” Zihark pointed out.

“No, that information hasn’t reached my ears. Are you sure you’ve told anyone?” Ranulf asked.

“Well, I mean… we lived in Gallia. So, then, any more questions?” Zihark asked. Ranulf nodded, and merely said a single word. A name.

“...You know more than I expected,” Zihark said.

“I’m a Gallian. The news came to my ears. Plus… she was my sister,” Ranulf said. Zihark blinked.

“...Small world,” Zihark muttered.

“She’s the only laguz I’ve ever heard of who’s got more inner peace and dignity under fire than I do. Of course we’re related,” Ranulf said, slapping Zihark on the back as he chuckled. Zihark kept his face relaxed.

“I like to think the cats better than that,” Zihark told him.

“Zihark, it’s laguz nature. The burning desire for scrapping fuels our transformation to some degree- that’s why we don’t fight halfshifted. Immunity, or in my case a very strong resistance, emerges about once every two hundred years or so, and although my kids might have it to a small degree, my grandkids will be firmly along the lines of Lethe and Lyre,” Ranulf explained.

“Wait… then how did your sister get it?” Zihark asked. Ranulf tapped his head.

“Come on, you sounded like such a thinker! My mother was the original source. It’s always a girl, for some reason,” Ranulf pointed out. Zihark nodded, accepting the rebuke.

“Are you mad at me for bringing about the death of your sister? Or otherwise bothered, being the carrier of calmness probably means you don’t get mad easily,” Zihark asked.

“Mad? I think you’re the mad one, thinking something like that is your blame to shoulder. Nah, it’s the people that threw the rocks that you should be blaming. I just had a suspicion you at least knew my sister. It’s the way you scratch that left shoulder, I’ve only done it a thousand times. Care for a tea break? I can do next week,” Ranulf asked.

“...You know, maybe I will take you up on that. She really was one in a million, Ranulf,” Zihark told him. Ranulf nodded.

“Most cat boys look for girls like Lethe, Lyre and Rache. They’re nice and all, but sometimes I wish there were more cats like her around,” Ranulf said, leaving Zihark to his training. He swung his sword twice more before setting it aside and leaving for a reflection.

* * *

The Daein soldiers were all quite perplexed to look up from their various miscellaneous work to see Lyre striding through camp. Though she was one of the shorter fuses among the laguz, and she did have a habit of jumping to dangerous plans for emotional causes… actually, Lyre walking into the Daein camp made a lot of sense. When she stopped in front of the Mad King Ashnard’s tent, however, the interest of the Daein soldiers skyrocketed.

“ASHNARD! Why did I find that dragon of yours rummaging through my shinies again?” Lyre asked. Silence, as Ashnard tumbled from inside his tent, rubbing his head absently as he considered the sight of the girl in front of him he could probably break in half without Gurgurant.

“What nonsense is this?” Ashnard asked. Lyre held up a dented ruby, adjusting it so Ashnard had a view of the teeth marks gouged into it.

“I pulled this from the throat of that smelly beast you call a wyvern. Who are you fooling with that, anyway? I’d be embarrassed if any of the beast tribe hadn’t caught on to it by now- even the former slaves are getting suspicious,” Lyre told him.

“Can someone please translate for me?” Ashnard asked. Bryce stepped up.

“She’s asking if you can keep Rajaion on a tighter leash for a little while,” Bryce explained, ushering Lyre away as subtly as he could.

“I gathered that much. What is this about her being suspicious of me?” Ashnard asked. Bryce looked at Rajaion, curled up in a field he had made for himself by knocking over the trees that used to sit there.

“...I don’t know?” Bryce asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? Are beorc really this thick?” Lyre asked. Bryce turned back to the wyvern, hoping desperately to figure out what Lyre had noticed.

“...It’s not a wyvern, it’s a…” Lyre prompted.

“Dragon!” Bryce exclaimed, grumbling that he needed the hint.

“Exactly! It’s repugnant and that poor boy’s life has been destroyed!” Lyre cried out. Bryce’s eyes widened.

“Oh, she’s just a nature-lover. There’s nothing that can be done for the dragon. I’m not familiar with that race of dragons, it could enjoy working with Ashnard. Are you going to fight Ashnard over this?” Bryce asked.

“If he doesn’t fess up, I might have to. We’ll see if we can’t get Reyson and Leanne in range and rescue him. And if I find teeth marks on my SPECIAL stuff, I’ll claw that face right off!” Lyre cried out.

“I’m sure that’s of immense interest to both you and Lord Ashnard, but please refrain. Whichever of you that kills the other- which is probably going to be him killing you- is going to face the revenge of the rest of your tribe, and I would rather not have a Gallia/Daein war in the middle of this conflict with Begnion. It’d break the poor girls at the head, for one thing, and I know you have a friend that would be very disappointed if that happened,” Bryce said, looking between Lyre and Ashnard and being very concerned with how scrappy the pair looked. After some very awkward heavy breathing and Nolan stepping up to help diffuse the situation, Lyre turned.

“You’re a dead man walking, Ashnard. It’s only a matter of time,” she spat, before transforming and bounding away.

“Bryce? This sounds fun,” Ashnard said, chuckling. Bryce took in a breath, and muttered a prayer under his breath.

“Yes, Your Majesty…” Bryce said, trying to figure out how to talk Ashnard out of it.

* * *

Jarod wasn’t pleased with the strength of his defences. Numida took pride in the great age of Castle Seliora, and it displeased him to know that the castle’s watchtowers were still square-based. Nevertheless, one could acquire a dozen ballistae on a single silver, and Jarod had deployed as many as could be reasonably fit onto the castle battlements. Really, how could Sanaki hope to succeed if she had such an easy target on her main offence?

“That’s not your excited face, Jarod. Are our odds really that bleak?” Jarod’s loyal second in command Alder asked. Jarod shook his head.

“Our odds of success are greater than theirs. I’d put it anywhere between sixty and eighty percent. But those numbers look poorer when certain death and dishonour is on the line. If our odds of success were closer to ninety, maybe I’d be excited,” Jarod said.

“You kidding, Jarod? Sanaki’s a child, braining her pets will crash her morale to pieces. And I’ve always wanted a stuffed kitty. Come on, buddy, live a little! Besides, if we lose, do you really want your last thoughts to be pessimistic?” Alder said. Jarod rolled his eyes.

“The sub-humans are not toys, Alder. They are strong warriors, and deserve a dignified passing. Though I’ll agree that if Sanaki doesn’t come quietly, perhaps a little taxidermy will get her complacent,” Jarod suggested.

“Compliant,” Alder chipped in. Jarod blinked, tapping his head as he tried to remember what he said.

“Whatever. How’s the work on that moat?” Jarod asked.

“Not good. The digging went fine, and the spikes are set, but we can’t find the water to fill it. And Numida insists on maintaining dignity and not filling it with the contents of the lavatories,” Alder said.

“Well, we have spiked ditches. That’ll do, I guess. Now’s not the time for dignity, though,” Jarod snarled.

“Subhumans spotted! Pegasi approaching! Wyvern forces insufficient!” a lookout called, before screaming and running around in circles.

“All right, fine. PERHAPS A LITTLE DIGNITY?” Jarod called, grabbing his spear.

* * *

“I presume you have a plan for their ballistae?” Tanith asked, watching as the various commanders outlined the directions they would attack from. An overwhelming charge, mostly, though the beasts had reason to grin.

“Who says they even have ballistae? Begnions aren’t very smart,” Elincia said. Janaff raised his hand, and Elincia retracted her statement.

“Ah, right, ballistae… that’ll… we’ll need…” Sanaki muttered. Tormod called over Vika, and asked for her input.

“Sanaki, how could you forget to consider ballistae?” Sigrun asked.

“Well… it’s not that I forgot… I just… it didn’t occur to me that you’re scared of them…” Sanaki muttered. Tormod set a hand on her back.

“If it’s worth anything, I didn’t think Numida would have as many as Janaff claims he has. Why do they have so many? I mean, did they really expect to fight you this much? What else are ballistae good for?” Tormod asked.

“Disrupting enemy march? Ballistae kinda hurt people who don’t fly? Not many other weapons can do the same thing?” Tanith pointed out. Tormod pouted.

“Anything else we need to know tactically?” he asked.

“I mean, you’ve been hanging around Sanaki for how long and you don’t even know something as simple as that?” Tanith asked.

“Wait, when was I taught this? I feel like this isn’t something I’d have dozed off during,” Sanaki said.

“Oh, no, sweetie, you dozed off during the same stuff I would have. We… didn’t get far into battle tactics, I thought you’d have picked it up from Tormod,” Sigrun said. Sanaki and Tormod looked between each other and the Holy Guard, who was doing the same thing.

“...This conversation needs to happen, but we should postpone it. Vika, you have a plan?” Tanith asked.

“Almost. Wyverns are ballista-resistant, right?” Vika asked. Tanith started her answer, before stopping.

“...You’d better ask a wyvern rider that one,” she eventually settled on.

* * *

The wings of the Apostle’s army were a menacing sight in the sky. Although her signature pegasi stood at the front, hawk and raven accompanied it, and Daein brought a few wyverns to round out the shapes. Alder called the ballista direction, watching the skies keenly, soldiers at the ready with stones for the smaller force of advancing cavalry.

“Now, remember, Jill, advance in the direction of least resistance,” Janaff ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not alchemy, you old bird,” Jill said. The first volley of bolts fired, the closest of which came close to striking the ankle of Marcia’s mare. Janaff identified a fresh-faced youth fumbling the reload on the west wing, and pointed the direction out to Jill. Jill descended on the east wing, her wyvern roaring as pikemen appeared to defend the ballisticians.

“...What kind of moron doesn’t know east from west?” Janaff asked. Vika dived down after Jill, reverting and firing blasts of fire magic down below, not having heard consistent answers on whether Jill feared wind or thunder. Tanith, Elincia and Marcia dived on the west, swerving through ballista bolts to capitalise on the weak link. Janaff grimaced, before quickly darting left, down and up to evade the bolts that the pegasi dodged.

“OK, so the plan has already gone belly-up. What do I do, then?” Janaff asked.

“Whatever you pick, please do it,” Chase called, before he swooped overhead, passing the wing ballisticians while they were distracted with their targets and causing the ones in the rear to attempt to pivot to shoot him. Janaff decided his contribution would be slashing their backs, alongside Ulki.

“Oi! Birdbrains! Get away from our ballisticians! We need those to shoot down those wretched flying units of the Empress’s!” someone called. Janaff and Ulki zoomed into the air, diving on another point to sow mayhem before the heavily armoured Alder could reach them.

* * *

The beasts, meanwhile, led their advance on the rear wing. The efforts to repel attack from this front were apparent, but the empty moats were narrow enough for the cats to manage to jump over with a short run-up. Lethe and Lyre started work digging their hole, while Muarim and Aisie dug a little space for the tower to fall on the far shore.

“Hey! Savages!” someone called. Ranulf looked up, and chuckled at the paladin sent his way. He transformed, and was immediately ploughed by the charging madman. He hissed, before resuming his feet and jumping up to the man’s face. His attack was blocked by a shield, and Ranulf kept a sharp eye on the attacker while he jumped back. His attacker cried out, and Rache finished her flip, tossing her head as she hissed.

“Two against one isn’t fair!” the paladin cried.

“You’re the one who failed to bring backup,” Kezhda informed him, walking up to his side and sitting there in a dignified cat way. The paladin drew a storm sword, and cleaved. Aisie jumped back, gasping as she clutched her chest, and Rache jumped up to bite on the paladin’s gauntleted wrist. He screamed, thrashing it around trying to get the cat off, but Rache’s jaw held firm. More stormy slashes flicked around, one nearly hitting Lethe and another glancing off Muarim’s head, but most flew into the sky, fading quickly. Ranulf eventually jumped up, grabbing Rache and barrelling away. The paladin turned to them, and raised his storm sword, ignoring the tower that proceeded to fall on his head.

“Is that bad luck?” Kezhda asked, as the beasts jumped onto the tower’s side and funnelled in to the castle, most with fresh transformations while Muarim and Aisie recovered their own.

“No, he was just stupid,” Ranulf said, and Kezhda followed the army.

“Are you all right, Aisie?” Rache called.

“Perfectly fine, Rache. He missed, I was just shocked. I’ll walk it off,” Aisie called back. Rache jumped over the tower, and saw her curling up, Muarim plonking down beside her in vigilance.

“She’ll be fine. I’ll go check on Lethe and Lyre, though,” Ranulf said. Rache nodded, and she looked around for the paladin’s backup. Surely it had to exist.

* * *

Ulki heard the bolt that struck Janaff’s wing before it hit, though not soon enough to avoid the impact. Janaff, fortunately, was not too far from the ground from their last raid, but he would still be on the ground in considerable pain while Ulki had to fend off attackers and manage his transformation while doing it.

“You can’t fly now!” the knight guarding the ballisticians called, readying his sword. Ulki charged forward, knocking him unsteady, and reverted. The knight was heaving, arms flailing, yet he righted his balance. Ulki sighed, his transformation spent.

“Looks like we’ll make a dent in you yet…” Alder laughed, stepping forward and swinging his sword. Ulki easily heard the wind in its cleave and sidestepped, allowing the energy to flow through him. Alder grunted, and turned to Janaff.

“Not on your life!” Ulki cried, charging and kicking the knight in the shins. It was debatable if he noticed.

“I’ve gotta kill one of you, and well…” Alder remarked. He raised his sword arm, and an arrow appeared in his elbow. The sword dropped from his grasp, and Alder turned to see an archer calling for people to close in on him. Alder growled, and swung a punch at Ulki. Ulki didn’t quite associate the wind with the sound, and took a hit to the jaw, losing his attentiveness. Alder grinned, rearing back, and threw a second punch. Ulki heard the whistle of the second arrow, and staggered to avoid the punch as Alder took an arrow to his other elbow joint. He screamed, and charged forward to land on top of Ulki, pinning him under all his armour. Ulki grunted, hearing the sound of people rushing to his side. At least the armour was coming off him.

* * *

Jarod watched Alder fall, the odds of his own failure sinking in fast. Even if he were to somehow turn the tables on this army, Seliora would be battered and limp for any enterprising army, Begnion or foreign. He had to protect the Duke at all costs, but there was simply no way he could keep it up…

“Hold it, you’re not one of ours,” he called, his reverie jolted by the sight of a mage standing in front of him.

“Oh dear, you look tough…” she muttered, looking to one side. Jarod couldn’t see anything helpful to her in that direction.

“I am the commander of this ragged batch of soldiers. I should look tough,” Jarod said, levelling his lance and pointing it at her face. The mage stepped back, and cast a light spell, dazzling Jarod.

“I do not wish to fight. I am merely here for official documents to study such that I may become Empress in Sanaki’s stead,” she said. Jarod knew there were multiple pieces to the puzzle he wasn’t getting from both sides, but in the end, the decision came down to kill the girl or not kill her. He was leaning towards killing being the correct call.

“...I’m sick of my lot dealing with these corrupt senators. I’ll let you past, on one condition… you allow me to become your consort,” Jarod said. The mage rolled her eyes.

“I’ll promote you, but I already have a boy in mind,” she told him.

“Yeah, both of us made a long shot,” Jarod said, stepping forward and thrusting with his spear. He found his lance changing directions suddenly, causing him to overextend and fall. The next thing he noticed was the odd feeling of being struck by light magic- that uplifting and at the same time empty sense of losing one’s woes coupled with losing wonders. Having practiced with light mages in the past, Jarod knew enough about the spells to realise there were two assailants, and died knowing Numida heard him.

“Well… I think he’s gone?” Micaiah asked.

“Looks like it… I’ll go on ahead,” Sothe said, heading into the room. Micaiah let him proceed, before following after him- and feeling someone behind her as soon as she passed the threshold.

* * *

Nolan pulled Alder upright, and held him firmly upon realising he was still slightly alive. It probably wasn’t going to last and Alder probably didn’t have the strength to swing his sword with enough force to kill a sparrow, but one couldn’t be too careful.

“So where is your commander, then?” Nolan asked. Alder pointed vaguely at the castle entrance, seeing the light show there. Nolan turned to look at it too, but didn’t see anything significant.

“Can you tell us anything relevant about the Begnion force?” Nolan asked. Alder lolled his head- he wasn’t dead yet, but it was clear that for Nolan’s purposes, he could be considered such.

“Worth a shot. Edward, how are the birds?” Nolan asked. Edward was staring at the bandages in confusion, something Nolan responded to by grabbing them and getting to work, his skill with them moving too fast for Edward to learn anything from, but Nolan didn’t have the time or the patience to make this a teaching point. His uncertainty taught volumes.

“Hey, boys. Why are you helping these birds, anyway?” Jill asked, flying over to check on them. Nolan couldn’t help but notice the ballistae were still firing, though not very many of them and not particularly expertly.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Nolan asked. Jill shrugged.

“If Sigrun and Tanith were half as good as their positions say, they should have already finished their part. I can’t be stuffed cleaning up their mess,” she said.

“I think you might have misinterpreted Ashnard’s teachings,” Nolan remarked, helping Ulki to his feet. He certainly didn’t seem particularly ready to fly, though.

“So what? At least I’m not looking after failure sub-humans. That’s not even close to the way a proper Daein should act,” Jill said. Edward glared at her.

“You take that back! A true warrior never leaves behind an able hand! Besides, it’s not their fault they don’t like getting shot at by crossbows,” Edward snapped.

“Easy, boy. I could take you on any time and shut you up,” Jill said, holding up a hand as she readied her lance.

“He does have a point, you know. How would you like it if your worth was judged because you came off worse in a fight against a thunder mage?” Nolan asked.

“That’s… that’s different!” Jill said.

“Well then, let’s pit you against Ilyana and test that theory,” Tibarn chuckled, flying down and looking worriedly between Janaff and Ulki.

“Hawk King. You hold back in battle, or can you not do more?” Jill asked. Tibarn chuckled.

“Bit rich coming from the Daein. Your King can’t be trusted to do anything tactical. If we had any better wyvern riders, I ought to teach you some manners. But for now, my boys need some quality healing. Insult my skill again and perhaps I’ll change my mind about how helpful wyverns are to our cause,” Tibarn said, grabbing Janaff and Ulki and leaving with the speed he arrived.

“I’d take that threat seriously if I were you. Either do the tasks assigned to you or toe the line. Fail to do both and you could probably find your head removed from your body,” Nolan observed, before taking up his axe and calling for Edward to follow him.

“...You say that like I can’t beat Tibarn in a fair fight,” Jill spat, heading back to the ballisticians.

* * *

Sothe came back from his trip to a study with an armful of documents, looking around for Micaiah. He was just having one of his moments where he wanted to talk Micaiah out of this career path and back to the marginally less dangerous slums when he found Micaiah being held in front of Duke Numida with a knife to her throat.

“All right, Numida, what do you want?” Sothe asked.

“The surrender of your army, of course. If Lekain comes back to anything less, I’m done for. I’d probably have to kill you all to win my life, even. Not Tormod and Sanaki, though. We need those,” Numida said.

“You need Tormod and Sanaki, hm? Perhaps we could come to sort of agreement then. What do you need them for, maybe they can volunteer?” Sothe asked. Numida laughed, the knife almost getting far enough from Micaiah’s throat for Sothe to rescue her. Micaiah, for her part, used the brief respite to give a reassuring nod.

“They wouldn’t volunteer. We need them to publicly depose Sanaki and ruin the very existence of the Empress’s throne, and to make a showing of what happens to rebels by executing Tormod in the cruelest means we can put on the books. I cast my vote for stoning,” Numida explained. Sothe clicked his tongue.

“You’re right, that’s not something we can come to an understanding with. Why do you need the Empress’s position, gone, though? Seems like a lot of work and a monumental public perception shift,” Sothe said.

“Lekain is tired of trying to push our goddess-given rights through an Empress determined to give sub-humans more rights than the common peasant. No more puppet rulers. They have a strange tendency to turn out like this. The Senate must act in the interests of the perfect humans,” Numida boasted.

“Perfect humans, hm? Micaiah’s one of those to me, are you sure we couldn’t squeak her onto the throne? Micaiah, do your haughty voice,” Sothe suggested. Numida lowered the knife warily, and Micaiah cleared her throat.

“Prattling mortals, pipe down. We are proud to declare a fifty percent tax cut for the Senate and a twenty percent cut to our noble aristocracy! Also, work weeks have been extended to thirty hours a day, ten days a week, and heil Lekain!” Micaiah said. Sothe blinked.

“...Yeah, you know what, I like the cut of this girl’s jib. You’re hired!” Numida said. Micaiah didn’t allow her own shock to reach her face as she silently and stealthily took Numida’s knife. Numida noticed only when it turned up in his gut.

“I resign,” Micaiah said, kicking him. Numida tumbled out the door, and was quickly blasted with a bolt of fire from above. Vika landed on the ground ahead, blew some wind to disrupt a ballista bolt, and turned to Micaiah and Sothe.

“Oh, were you the former slave who used to be owned by Numida? Sorry about that…” Micaiah said.

“I didn’t want my revenge that badly. Why did you kill him?” Vika asked.

“I delivered a mocking satire of his evil plan and he considered it an improvement on the current one, and hired me to be Sanaki’s substitute fake Empress on the spot,” Micaiah said.

“...Yeah, probably a good idea he died now, before Lekain actually learned about whatever you suggested and implemented it. I can live with burning the corpse,” Vika assured her, holding up a hand for a high five. Micaiah returned it, and Vika left to get started on cleanup. Micaiah took Sothe’s documents, and flipped through them.

“Are you sure you still want to be Empress? Well, with an actual moral compass, of course,” Sothe asked.

“The more I see the Senate, the easier it looks. Besides, who could keep Begnion’s elite honest easier- you, or the happy-go-lucky children?” Micaiah asked. Sothe inclined his head.

“As you please, my lady,” Sothe said, heading off to search for more good loot.

“Sothe? You can talk to me tonight about this. I want to know how I can make you feel more comfortable,” Micaiah said. Sothe was sure to smile reassuringly at her before he disappeared from her view, which Micaiah knew meant Sothe wasn’t really upset, just his usual paranoid self when it came to her.

* * *

Heather and Sothe dumped everything of value in one pile and Numida’s ludicrous wealth in a second. While nice weapons, rare staves and powerful magic tomes were stuff they needed to keep pace with Lekain’s army, they had a limit on how much money they could unload, and they were close enough to it that perhaps they could abandon a gem or a statue or ten.

“Are you sure there weren’t any former Holy Guard or laguz slaves?” Tormod asked.

“Not as far as I could tell, and I know just about every trick in the book for hiding rooms. I even mapped out the castle to check the geometry,” Heather said.

“The Senate may be excessively evil, but even they have practicality. Either that, or Lekain managed to take Numida’s away as incentive. To which I doubt. Maybe he has a nicer home that would be easier to break into. He probably does,” Tanith suggested.

“Can we-” Sanaki asked.

“Maybe a small group. But we need to get to Sienne slightly faster than this, and going to find a specific house in Seliora will be too much of a detour for too little reward,” Sigrun said.

“Rats. So we’re going through Soze and heading to Sienne through Tanas and Grann. Then who handles West Begnion and everything? Rear attacks and such?” Sanaki asked.

“Good question. It would have to be a group small enough to not be missed, yet competent enough to handle major tasks. You’d need some powerful people for that purpose,” Tanith pointed out.

“And they’ve gotta work together well. Lyre has been arguing with Ashnard and Tibarn didn’t sound happy with Jill…” Sigrun added. The two shared a glance.

“...The Kings!” the Holy Guard realised.

* * *

“So let me get this straight. You want me, Renning, Greil, Ashnard, Caineghis and Naesala to fight the forces of West Begnion so that you may focus on your forward charge through the centre, and then have us come down the east. All the while, you’re hoping the Central Army doesn’t make this plan go terribly- it’s a matter of when we fight them, and if our group has to meet them, we’re going to have an awful slaughter on our hands. This is on top of the fact your plan for making sure you can handle the Central Army is ‘talk to Zelgius and hope he’s reasonable.` Did I miss anything?” Tibarn asked. Sanaki shook her head, looking over at the other ‘kings’. Their faces shared concerned expressions, for perhaps different reasons.

“Well, sounds like fun,” Tibarn declared.

“Not to worry, Empress, this is within our skill. If it is not, at least our foes will not be better informed,” Greil said.

“I’ll do my best to keep everyone focused, but no guarantees,” Renning added.

“If you’d like, we could also take some of that money off your hands,” Naesala suggested, to a non-committal shrug from Sanaki.

“I would also like to go. Renning needs help making sure this party stays focused, and what better means than defending the man who’ll increase the output of their offence?” Reyson asked.

“You sure about that one, Reyson? This’ll be tough work, even some otherwise hardy folk won’t make it,” Tibarn said.

“Wouldn’t you be best served looking after Leanne with Vika? She’s a growing girl, she needs all the help she can get,” Naesala added.

“Leanne has reached the limit of what can be taught. Practice, and magical honing of the sort Vika may be able to approximate, are key for the next stage of her development. Besides, do you really think developing galdrar is so intimate as to require another heron’s guidance across the whole thing?” Reyson responded. Naesala stepped back sheepishly.

“If you feel you can keep up, you’re welcome to join, White One,” Ashnard said.

“Just as long as your dragon doesn’t stink everything up,” Reyson spat. Ashnard nodded approvingly at Tibarn.

“Well, we’d better settle things with our subordinates. Sanaki, we wish you the same luck you wish us,” Renning said, holding out his hand. Sanaki took it.

“May we fight as if you never left,” Sanaki said, shaking.


	13. Caught in Soze

A necessary move it may be, but shedding such a small, yet competent crew to handle the smaller fiefs to the west sends mixed shivers down the spine of the entire army. The laguz dare not question their kings, the strongest of their countries, while the beorc recall the awe of Duke Renning, Sir Gawain and the Mad King Ashnard. If anyone can handle themselves, it would be the kings.

The remainder of the army, by contrast, marches closer to Sienne, following the east shore of the Ribahn River to open as few opportunities for pincer attacks as possible. The manor of Duke Tanas is all that sits between them and Sienne of great significance, a fact that Sanaki hopes she can use to her advantage. But to reach it, the army must first pass through the mountainous Soze, Adria and Ragnirar Passes. There was reason to suspect and prepare for ambushes.

* * *

Geoffrey was running through some basic drills with his men, Astrid at the head of the pack practicing with them while learning the drills themselves. Elincia couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the woman that wanted to become a soldier and fight at Geoffrey’s side, rather than a lady who would wait on him when he returned. Then again, if she wanted to simply be such, she wouldn’t be on a pegasus and out in Begnion’s rough terrain.

“My brother’s quite the hero, isn’t he?” Lucia remarked, taking her hand. Elincia nodded vaguely, turning away and leaving him to his work.

“Astrid is such a nice girl. She definitely deserves Geoffrey,” she said. Lucia let out a sigh, to which Elincia noticed.

“Come on, sis! What’s so wrong about me and Geoffrey?” Elincia asked.

“Well, I’d say the fact that we’re somewhere between friends and siblings, but that would make me a bit of a hypocrite. The real reason is that I have a crush on you,” Lucia said. Elincia jumped, her hand twitching in Lucia’s, and Lucia’s heart sank a good degree.

“You… a… do…” Elincia muttered, and Lucia sat her down on a rock.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way. But my feelings are perhaps a shade too strong to fade so easily. I just wish you to know,” Lucia said.

“Your crush on me is like Heather’s crush on Ilyana, right? She came to see me,” Elincia mentioned.

“Oh dear, what did she do?” Lucia exclaimed.

“Nothing weird, not sure what you’d expect. She caught me spying on Ike and told me he was into the weird Soren kid before kissing Ilyana pointedly,” Elincia said. Lucia let out a sigh of relief.

“Knowing Heather, I’m amazed at her restraint. She wanted me to be more upfront, and I was scared of what she’d do if I wasn’t careful. Guess I shouldn’t have worried,” Lucia chuckled. Elincia took Lucia’s hand.

“Lucy, you are special to me. It’ll probably hurt for you to hear this, but… I don’t think of you that way. We’re sisters, in a way that perhaps Geoffrey isn’t because of our upbringing. We shared too much, perhaps, or one of our nannies wanted to set up the idea of a man like Geoffrey being my prince,” Elincia said. Lucia nodded solemnly.

“Thank you for telling me,” Lucia said, turning.

“Lucy… you may stay as close as you like to me, at least until I find my prince- or perhaps princess. I want you to continue to be my personal handmaiden, and even if you find someone else, the closeness between us should still be there,” Elincia said uncertainly. Lucia smiled, understanding what she was thinking as if it were her own thoughts.

“Of course, Ellie. Has anyone else caught your fancy in this army, perhaps? You have someone you trust in the skies?” Lucia asked.

“Not yet, but you can bet I’ll start looking at the girls like that a little bit. Hey, would you prefer if I found a guy or a girl?” Elincia said.

“It’s not my place to inform you on something like that, Ellie,” Lucia told her, trying to avoid the fact she’d perhaps never feel right with either.

* * *

Ike caught the blade of Boyd’s axe on his sword, and with a hearty tug, managed to draw it loose. Boyd stepped forward to try and recover the axe, but Ike had tossed it aside and slammed the flat of his practice sword into Boyd’s chest, confirming the battle won.

“You need a tighter grip on your axe,” Ike suggested.

“It’s not as easy as it looks. I need to keep it somewhat loose because of how much axe is moving around so quickly,” Boyd exclaimed. Titania nodded.

“You are both correct, boys. Although war axes have a challenging heft to them that gives them their power, there are more challenging things to swing, and you need to keep that firm grip for exactly that reason,” Titania elaborated. Boyd groaned, and picked up the axe, thinking about how he swung.

“Say, Titania… why aren’t you off with Father?” Ike asked. Titania let out a laugh, but quickly stopped on noticing Ike seemed serious.

“I might be one of the strongest people you know, but compared to the people Greil left with, I have a long way to go. You worry about not making mistakes. I worry about how slow I move in comparison. No, Ike, I’d only get in the way,” Titania explained.

“Besides, someone responsible has to keep you boys in line,” Mist added, coming up with their mended clothes to sort out. Boyd dropped his axe in the dirt and almost jumped in before Ike and Titania insisted they wash up first.

“Mist, you go drop them off nearer camp,” Titania said, before turning back to Ike.

“Should I grab Boyd’s axe for him?” Ike asked.

“Probably a good idea. We’re not that wasteful with money. On a related note, Ike, after you handle your clothes I want to give you a rundown on some of the resource management mercenaries do. I’m not saying you’ll definitely be responsible for it in the future, but out of all the Greil Mercenaries present, Greil wanted you to be the one prepared to handle his role in his absence,” Titania told him.

“Me? What about Oscar?” Ike asked.

“What you and Greil have, or rather what you will have in time, is something Oscar and I lack- a rugged sense of confidence and battle-hardiness. While Soren and I handle the planning matters, Greil steps forward and instils a sense of confidence in the people we serve. However, it is important for both of us to understand what the other does, and what their limits are, so we can work together properly. And that is where what you’ll study today comes in. Off you hop, sooner you’re done, sooner we can start,” Titania said. Ike nodded, and darted away to get washed down.

* * *

Petrine smirked, noticing the three old men Former King Eadric called Riders of Daein talking amongst themselves to one side. The lot of them were has-beens, and she was glad to have been shot of Lanvega. Just needed to find some strong, no-nonsense people to replace Tauroneo, and if they could, Bryce.

“What do you lot think you’re doing, slacking off? What kind of example do you think you’re setting the men?” Petrine asked, her Flame Lance drawn.

“We are setting a good example of work and relaxation balance. It allows for more motivated, fresher soldiers,” Tauroneo told her. Petrine spat.

“I’ve trained from dawn to dusk for ten years straight before I finally claimed a post in the Four Riders, and I certainly never noticed anything of the sort. You’re just inspiring sloth,” Petrine said.

“Then perhaps you should stop lecturing us and do your own training, then,” Bryce told her.

“I’ve got to finish my inspections first. And part of that is making sure there aren’t any slackers. Tauroneo, you’re one strong soldier away from losing your position in the Four Riders. Bryce, you’re two,” Petrine told them.

“And you’re presumably third. If there’s anyone who could knock that Black Knight out of the Four Riders as they stand now, Daein would be unstoppable,” Lanvega chuckled. Petrine shot a blast of fire his way.

“I have proven my worth! I have fought a hundred men and my loyalty is firm! I am a true Rider of Daein! You old boys are only Riders today because that old softy Eadric let you in! I’d take Lieutenant Edward over you fogies- at least he has his honour and pride as a knight of Daein!” Petrine yelled, attracting attention from all the workers milling about within a hundred paces. Petrine’s head whipped around to face them, and they all got back to work, nervously whistling whatever tune came to their heads.

“Daein has gotten worse since I left after all… I pity you, Petrine. Perhaps you should see the strength of a true Rider before you go around bragging about buying your pin with blood,” Lanvega said. Petrine laughed, not at all concerned at the thought of being challenged by an old man in semi-retirement, and ignored Bryce and Tauroneo taking a step back as Lanvega summoned his horse. Petrine had to walk to collect hers- at least it was nearby.

“At your ready, child,” Lanvega growled.

* * *

Ranulf couldn’t help but smile as he observed Rache, Lethe and Lyre sparring. Though they had made up their differences and Rache had welcomed the girls in to the same circle that the other female slaves rested- though he heard the former slaves still had moments to themselves for their own issues- when it came to combat, the girls were as ferocious and catty as when they first met. Lethe even picked up a new scar, though she laughed it off and liked its aesthetic.

“Our tribe of laguz is starting to mix with yours, then,” Muarim observed. Ranulf turned to him, shrugging.

“If you want that to keep up, probably a good idea not to call them separate tribes. You may not have been raised like us, but you are our brothers and sisters all the same,” Ranulf insisted.

“We may be the same race, but our tribe doesn’t draw from fighting the same way free laguz do. Dirk is even pulled away by fighting. It’s a massive rift between us,” Muarim said.

“Laguz without a fighting spirit? I’m intrigued. I thought only I could resist the call,” Ranulf remarked.

“Our kind can’t resist when it’s our former captors on the other end of our claws. But we don’t have any weird impulses to just fight for the sake of it. Is that why Lethe wants to fight?” Muarim asked. Ranulf shrugged.

“That’s what I hear. I’m as confused as you,” Ranulf explained.

“Have you spoken to Dirk?” Muarim asked. Ranulf shook his head, and Muarim jerked his head over in the general direction of the former slave’s quarters.

“Dirk was a gladiator in his time. He hasn’t found the fighting pleasant one jot. Honestly, I thought it was normal and acceptable, but for a laguz, it’s probably uncharacteristic. Perhaps you could talk to him and take a guess as to whether I should be worried? I mean, us laguz tolerate fighting, but a laguz that hates fighting is pretty new,” Muarim suggested. Ranulf agreed.

“Will he be open to me?” Ranulf asked.

“...I should probably introduce you, then. Give me a sec, I’ll get up,” Muarim remarked, hauling himself to his feet. He turned straight to start leading the way, and Ranulf caught sight of the whip marks under his shirt. He chose not to bring them up, but it did help Ranulf happen across a theory as to why the former slaves were averse to violence...

* * *

Janaff and Ulki’s first instinct on recovering from their injuries sufficiently to walk was to find Princess Leanne. The pair worked best answering to another to keep focus, otherwise the threat of sensory overload loomed overhead. Ulki followed the sounds of Leanne’s galdrar to the former slaves’ quarters, and Janaff pointed her out on a mat. She was singing nervously, curled up in Vika’s lap rather distinctly like a lover. Aisie was lying on the ground beside them, halfshifted, and there seemed to be space for another bird tribe to sit. Janaff approached, but Aisie’s growl and Vika’s shriek quickly put that idea to rest.

“Leanne, are you all right?” Janaff asked.

“ _ I don’t know what you expect to do about it, hawk boys, _ ” Leanne snapped. Janaff turned to Ulki, who had his indexes to his mouth.

“...Naesala explained to you why he left, correct?” Ulki asked.

“ _ Duh. I always wondered why bird-brain was an insult. Naesala and Reyson would never have gone if I didn’t have Vika to keep me company. To be honest, it feels even nicer with the more relaxed feeling I get around her and Aisie than it is with Reyson’s teachings and Naesala’s energy, _ ” Leanne said. Ulki nodded, turning to Janaff.

“Come on, Naesala thought this one through,” he said with no uncertain manner.

“Hah, that’s a new one on me. Leanne, we’re here to protect you-” Janaff started.

“ _ Then where were you when I spent twenty-one years sleeping in the middle of a burned forest? I’m a laguz, and I will not brook being doted on just because I’m a princess, _ ” Leanne spat.

“And what do you call this, then?” Janaff asked.

“ _ Companionship. Or, in Rache’s words, Tuesdays. Technically, weekends, but I’ve made my point. This is how the girls in Tormod’s group treat their friends, and I will happily stay as one of them over the course of this war. If Sanaki can get a good deal for them to claim some fertile land to call their own, maybe I’ll stick around after, _ ” Leanne said. She had grasped Vika more tightly, and Vika adjusted her grip to keep comfortable.

“But-” Janaff started, not entirely certain what he was going to say, but fairly sure it had to do with Leanne’s powers being different to how other laguz tribes worked.

“ _ THAT’S ENOUGH! _ ” screamed Leanne, Vika and Ulki in union. Janaff half-walked, was half-dragged from the corner by Ulki, who was extending his ears in search of another cause to focus on.

“So what was that all about?” asked Aisie. Ulki was distracted from his search by trying to think about how the conversation might’ve sounded to someone who couldn’t understand Leanne.

* * *

Tormod held out his hand in front of Sanaki. Sanaki paused, looking around in confusion, and watched as a rock tumbled down the cliff in front of them and burst into rubble. Sigrun grabbed both of them and dragged them into the skies, as they noticed more rocks poised to drop on the army.

“Higher!” Sanaki called. Sigrun begrudgingly oblidged, and a crossbow bolt came whizzing forward. Tormod had a blast of fire ready to mitigate the devastating punch, but the still-fast-moving ashes of the bolt impacted the pegasus and stunned it slightly. Sigrun could recover, but it was a closer shave than Tormod expected.

“Jill! Crossbows!” Elincia called.

“Am I going to get anything else done?” Jill asked, flying upwards. Sigrun realised they very well couldn’t expect her to contribute.

“Anyone got an idea how to stop the rocks?” she asked.

“Curl into a ball and hope nothing important gets hurt?” someone asked weakly from the Crimean section.

“Anyone got any better ideas?” Geoffrey asked, throwing a sharp look into the din.

“Fall back and go around?” a Gallian suggested. Janaff looked up, noticing a few rocks in position behind them. Cunning, to not push at the first opportunity.

“...Just dodge, we’ve gotta press up,” Elincia said. She urged forward, Marcia hastening to follow her, while Tanith dodged another crossbow bolt. This was getting dicey.

“What else do we have? Leonardo? Shoot up?” Edward asked. Leonardo shook his head- the angles and heights involved were too tight for any outcome other than ‘shoot arrow at wall’ or ‘shoot arrow in sky, fall down, hit friendly army’ to be feasible. Astrid’s three attempts were thankfully of the former variety.

“What a time to send away Tibarn and Naesala,” one of the ravens cried.

“What a time to march through a mountain pass,” Tanith corrected, trying a second ascent.

* * *

Jill landed her wyvern amidst a crowd of Begnions, and dropped her axe amongst them. Gleaming metal clanged against the crimson armour, and in some cases hit the gaps in their armour and led to a different shade of crimson being exposed. Now this was fighting. She looked over at the nearest crossbowman, who shuddered as he readied his crossbow and sought out a pegasus, and called for her wyvern to whack him across the back with her tail. He screamed as he fell, the screams slowly dying out as his face either hit the sand at his feet or the rock at the bottom of the pass.

“Jill? Where’s the apostle’s army?” a familiar voice called. Jill turned, making sure her wyvern whacked another comer with her tail, and curtseyed vaguely from dragonback.

“Father! What made you come after me?” Jill asked.

“I wanted to allow you time to bond with the laguz on your own. I didn’t expect much, but now that you’ve gotten a friend or two, with any luck, I can join and make sure you’re pulling your weight. Besides, it’s been so long since I left that I forgot the office of Apostle isn’t at fault for why,” Shiharam explained. He noticed a crossbowman, and threw a tomahawk, turning back to Jill as she stared at its ominous whomping before it struck the crossbowman in the chest, piercing his light armour and dropping him to the ground.

“The apostle’s pegasi hate crossbowmen. How many did you spot?” Shiharam asked.

“Oh, I wasn’t looking,” Jill stated. Shiharam switched to his stern glare.

“So you knowingly compromised your allies’ safeties for personal glory,” Shiharam said. Jill nodded.

“...Twice,” she chipped in dejectedly.

“I bet they didn’t trust you with this mission, then. No matter. General Haar, we will bring honour back to the name of Daein’s wyvern riders. Jill, you will contribute. Properly, this time. And then we’ll see about that character you’ve grown. I’m ashamed to have not curtailed it sufficiently, and disappointed you didn’t attempt to make a good impression of your own accord,” Shiharam told her. Jill looked up, and saw Haar leading an army of black wyverns across the sky. Their draconic roars stunned the Begnions, and half of them retreated over having to suddenly prepare a countermeasure for them. The half who stayed found themselves at the ends of the Fizzart Platoon’s axe edges. Jill, counter to Shiharam’s order, couldn’t muster the necessary energy to look intimidating in action, and dejectedly headed to the bottom of the canyon ahead of time.

* * *

“Begnion dracoknights…” Marcia called. Elincia nodded, looking across them for the man in charge. Although it was not always the man bellowing orders at the top of his lungs- though that soldier was always a valid target- this particular platoon seemed to be of the variety that did follow a field commander. Elincia pointed this out to Marcia, and looked for a simpler foe, choosing the wyvern to his right who was taking the opportunity for a nap.

“For the Holy Guard!” Marcia called, charging forward and driving her lance forward. She had it ready to withdraw for when the commander dodged it, looking at her thoughtfully.

“You serve the apostle, then? I am here on behalf of Jill,” he stated. Marcia’s glare tightened, and she gave a double thrust to try and strike the commander with anything. The wyvern rider grunted, and caught the lance in his axe, performing a little spin to keep it there.

“I am on your side,” he said. Marcia grunted, leaning in to punch the commander in the face before pulling back, taking back her lance.

“So says who?” she asked, her eyes narrowed.

“Do I need to enlist formally? I suppose I ought to. Do I go directly through the apostle or does her Holy Guard handle that?” he asked.

“Haven’t you heard? The Holy Guard is in pieces. Sigrun and Tanith are still here, and there’s me, of course, but the rest of us were killed or captured by Begnion dracoknights. I’m… starting to think perhaps you don’t count yourself among their number. Ooh…” Marcia sighed. The commander chuckled.

“Well, we didn’t introduce ourselves first. It was prudent to keeping your army safe, but I certainly ought to have suspected this. If I had known about what the Begnion dracoknights had gotten up to in my absence, I probably would’ve thought twice about coming here. But it was a good thing I did. The name is Shiharam Fizzart,” the commander rambled. Marcia’s eyes lit up in recognition, but the fury of her wingmates’ passing didn’t die so quickly.

“Tanith called you the last wyvern knights of Begnion. Give her a bit to conceal her reaction, and she will judge you fairer than I,” Marcia told him. She turned to Elincia, who got whacked with the flat of the wyvern’s axe to the sides. Her sword wavered in her hand, and Shiharam called for the soldier- Haar- to catch it. Marcia came for Elincia, who explained breathlessly that it was not the first blow to the side she weathered.

“I’ll not tell if you don’t tell,” Marcia said, to Shiharam’s assent. Though he was want to question why Marcia didn't mention the fourth Holy Knight- or maybe this was Sigrun and his memory was fuzzy.

* * *

With the report the ambush was successfully foiled, Sanaki called for a rest, with the obvious exception being disarming the rocks. With Sigrun and Tanith on this duty, Shiharam was unable to confer with them until night fell, when the short rest turned into a longer one. Sigrun and Tanith were arguing about whether to press on or to wait until sunrise even still.

“Sigrun?” Shiharam asked. Both Holy Knights gasped, and turned to Shiharam, Tanith with her hand on her lance.

“What brought you here?” Sigrun asked, a hand already raised to take Tanith’s lance and point it somewhere else.

“My name is Shiharam Fizzart. I am here to support my daughter, along with the Fizzart Platoon, if you will accept me. It is to my understanding that my daughter has been-” Shiharam started, only for Tanith to cut him off.

“Your daughter has been a poor contributor to team play, preferring to go off on her own and perfect her skills than contribute tactically, even when ordered otherwise. This is the second time this has nearly cost us- the third time will undoubtedly actually cause significant casualties. I am starting to doubt she is the daughter of the legendary Shiharam I was told about as a child,” Tanith berated. Shiharam held up a hand, sighing.

“I am aware of this. When I went to Daein, I had Jill attend Daein schools and learn Daein morals in an attempt to make sure she wasn’t ostracised. Unfortunately, not only are Daein morals repugnant, turns out Daeins have a huge chip on their shoulder about trusting ‘foreigners’. I sent Jill with you in an attempt to help push her on a more constructive path, but it appears more active intervention is necessary. I am ashamed of how Jill has represented the Fizzart Platoon, but I will take measures to ensure this is no longer a problem,” Shiharam explained. Tanith eyed him sharply.

“...The name Fizzart is still held up as a paragon of moral behaviour amongst the Begnion dracoknights, who have otherwise shed any meaning of the word or defected- though never to another country. It is on that principle alone that I trust your word. Aid us in avoiding any more ambushes through the rest of this mountainous route, and I’ll know I can count on you this time,” Tanith coolly explained.

“Thank you, Tanith,” Shiharam said, letting out a breath.

“That’s Deputy Commander Tanith to you,” Tanith snapped. Sigrun sighed, choosing not to intervene. Though she disagreed with Tanith’s tone, she didn’t particularly care for Shiharam’s defection either. Though she did feel something encouraging in his misgivings…

“Commander Sigrun? Have you heard any more about your grandmother?” Shiharam asked. Sigrun considered her reply a little bit before shaking her head.

“My grandmother failed to save the real Apostle. Sanaki will take the throne with Begnion none the wiser,” Sigrun claimed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Sigrun. I’ve met a silver-haired maiden in Daein’s streets, handing out fortunes to upstanding Daein citizens. She had the look of Misaha in her,” Shiharam said. Sigrun turned away.

“Micaiah is not the Apostle,” Sigrun stated more firmly. Shiharam was sure Sigrun and Micaiah had met, though it clearly hadn’t gone well.

“As far as I can see, there’s nothing wrong with Micaiah. What did she show you?” Shiharam asked.

“Her Brand. She’s one of the Branded- what the laguz call Parentless. From the way she tells it, all of the Apostles have been,” Sigrun said. Shiharam was left speechless. He remembered hearing about the union of beorc and laguz, crimes against the goddess. Could Micaiah truly be…

“That will be all I’ll say on the subject. Micaiah is plotting to overthrow Sanaki. Sanaki will let her. I need to stop Micaiah at some point, but I’m not sure how,” Sigrun explained. Shiharam nodded vaguely, leaving before he entered any philosophical debates about Micaiah and the Branded.


	14. Revenge on Tanas

With the aid of the Fizzart Platoon, the remainder of the mountain pass is crossed with minimal casualties in spite of reattempted ambushes. Here, the manor of Duke Tanas rests, with Oliver having been observed on the premises. The opportunity to take out another of Begnion’s Senators lies ahead, something few can turn down the chance for.

Tanas Manor is explored territory for some, with Devdan, the laguz emancipators, Janaff and Ulki prepared with some reference as to how the manor is laid out. Tanas’s defences, on the other hand, are an unknown that must be prepared for on closer inspection.

* * *

Jill watched the cats at rest, Lyre having held her shift for five minutes and counting. She was sorely tempted, again, to walk the other way, let sleeping cats lie, but her father was getting impatient with her for it. She took in a breath, preparing herself for the mauling, and stepped forward.

“Hello, s-cats,” Jill mumbled. Lethe gave a short snort, while Rache got to her feet and reverted, an expression of mild annoyance on her face.

“Girls will do, Fizzart. What do you want?” Rache asked.

“To apologise,” Jill said. She had already somewhat forgotten what she said that caused them to jump on her, this was a bad idea…

“For what?” Rache asked. Yep, horribly wrong. Jill turned away, and mumbled something she hadn’t meant to be intelligible.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Rache asked, holding a hand to her ear.

“Look, I don’t remember, OK?” Jill snapped, jolting both Lethe and Lyre awake, and shattering Lyre’s transformation. Lethe got to her feet, snarling, while Rache looked her over thoughtfully.

“You’re here because of your father, correct? It seems my assessment of the man as morally accepting of laguz was an accurate one, I take it,” Rache remarked.

“I know I ruined any chance we could have of a friendship. That’s why I never tried to apologise. But Father wants to make a ‘responsible, morally upstanding woman’ out of me…” Jill said. Rache nodded vaguely, and stepped forward, pulling Jill in to a hug.

“Um… what?” Jill asked, stuffing back the version where she called Rache every offensive word for laguz in her dictionary.

“It’s how I solve most problems. Most of the time in cat form, but I can make an exception. Jill, I understand your father’s concerns. You were raised to be a bloodthirsty Daein, he wants you to be more like he was- one of Begnion’s better beorc. And I understand that it is hard for you to change on your own. I’m starting to wonder if I’m stretching too thin, but… I feel responsible enough to want to help you,” Rache explained. Jill was still confused, but she understood the point now.

“You don’t have to go out of your way… I mean, I…” Jill started.

“I’d say Astrid, but I think she needed a temperament change from doormat bride to more independent… I think who might help you might be the Crimeans,” Rache suggested.

“Thanks… I mean, I…” Jill stammered. Rache gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“You can do it, girl. Oh, and what set me off on you was you calling Sunny a stupid child. Lethe and Lyre made do with your haughty ‘humans are better than sub-humans’ attitude,” Rache added. Jill winced.

“...Sorry about those. I actually thought it was appropriate to say things like that in front of s-laguz and expect not to get attacked? No wonder Father is so keen to have me change my tune,” Jill said. Rache turned to Lethe.

“...Your apology needs work, but I can appreciate the attitude to improve,” Lethe said.

“One Daein down, a hundred more to go…” Lyre added, focusing and returning to her shifted state. Jill gave a nervous laugh and took that as her cue to actually leave them be for the moment. Crimeans… which Crimeans did she mean?

* * *

Marcia stood beside Mist, admiring the balance she had perched on pegasusback while holding a sword in one hand. Fighting against bandits and other thugs whose tactical prowess amounted to ‘hit enemy with bladed stick’, Mist had found some success healing from the back of Marcia’s pegasus. But with the coming promise of Marcia moving on from the Greil Mercenaries and back into the Holy Guard, Marcia had taken it, as soon as the chance came to find some pegasi, to get her practicing holding her own in the air. After all, the Greil Mercenaries otherwise lacked air support.

“Marcia! What are you doing?” Tanith called. Marcia whipped around, and Mist brandished her sword in Tanith’s direction.

“Mist, please don’t. Tanith, this is Greil’s daughter, Mist. She’s gotten some practice flying with me back when I was a mercenary, and now-” Marcia started. Tanith considered the girl, no longer listening to Marcia. Mist swung her sword dramatically, and Tanith winced.

“She’s far below standard,” Tanith observed.

“It’s her first time. Normally she was on my pegasus,” Marcia pointed out.

“I beg your pardon?” Tanith asked.

“Crimea doesn’t have pegasi just lying around! Even Elincia’s was a Begnion import,” Marcia said.

“Miss Tanith? My father always said a great soldier knows they’re not perfect, and always strives to improve. I may not be great, but I know I’m not perfect and I want to improve. I want to be a pegasus rider that can do what Marcia did for us. And I have to start somewhere,” Mist chipped in. Tanith took in the moment.

“...Of course, my mistake. Maybe we should get her in the Holy Guard too,” Tanith suggested.

“I know we have to refill somehow, but please no. As much as I’m gonna miss Mist, she’s not leaving Crimea without her family, and her family’s not leaving to come to Begnion if they were literally dragged. You thought the Senators could dig in their heels, hoo boy have you not met Ike and Greil,” Marcia said. Tanith scoffed.

“I think I can make a convincing argument,” Tanith remarked, leaving to go seek out Ike.

“Can she?” Mist asked.

“She’s a demon, and she can usually get us Holy Knights to do what she asks. But I don’t think it’ll work on Ike,” Marcia assured her.

“Good. If I go join you Holy Knights, who’s gonna be air support for Father?” Mist asked. Marcia shrugged.

“He’ll manage without. That’s what he’s done so far,” Marcia idly suggested.

* * *

Ranulf had taken note of the girls’ relaxation attempt, so to hear the sounds of cat claw on straw was somewhat irregular. He ran about, cursing his hearing range somewhat when this took him several minutes while a cat could very well revert in that time, but he came by the author of the noises in time. Well, at the very end of it- Dirk, the pacifistic laguz from Tormod’s group, had savaged several straw dummies, the mess surrounding him much like the bloody gore of an intense battle.

“Is everything all right, Dirk?” Ranulf asked. Dirk gasped, curling up.

“I’m a monster!” was his only reply. Ranulf was hardly going to leave the matter here. This went some way to explaining things, but there was more to the story Ranulf was going to extract.

“This is fairly normal for laguz. Er… somewhat,” Ranulf observed. He only knew half of it, experiencing the true primal laguz sensations only when personally attacked on such a level that a beorc might be blinded by rage in the same situation.

“I’m… I’m no pacifist. I’m… I destroy…” Dirk shuddered. Ranulf shook his head.

“You’re not like me, Dirk. You’re like Lethe. But what your slavery has done to you has suppressed it. At least, that’s what I think,” he suggested, reaching out to pull Dirk to his feet. Dirk clawed, his hand a feral paw. Ranulf recoiled, and his plan came to mind.

“Kezhda!” Ranulf called. Surprising him both quite a bit and at the same time very little, he arrived in less than a minute.

“I want you to talk with Dirk here about the combative urges of the cat tribes,” Ranulf said, before departing. Kezhda looked Dirk over.

“Dirk. The laguz are born with fighting spirit, a spirit they learn to tame with time. How long were you a pit fighter?” Kezhda asked.

“Longer than I can remember, and I’ve got no idea how long I was in there or when I was rescued. I think I’ve been with Tormod’s crew for… hm, nine years? Tormod was definitely losing his baby teeth when I was new,” Dirk guessed. Kezhda frowned.

“Your formative years were replaced by the cementing of the kill or be killed. No wonder you have to think about controlling your urges in peace. I think I’ll be able to set up the exercises, but I need to go brush up on them first. Most adult laguz forget how, especially in the military,” Kezhda observed. Dirk nodded, getting to his feet.

“Is Ranulf OK?” Dirk asked.

“Ranulf is used to cats clawing at him. It’s an occupational hazard of being the only sane man,” Kezhda assured him.

* * *

“Mia! Prepare yourself!” Edward called. Mia jumped, turning and dodging Edward’s swing with a yelp. Edward came back around for a second, and noticed Mia wasn’t anywhere near geared up for the moment, dressed in more casual slacks that didn’t allow for a swordmaster’s precise movements.

“What kind of madman are you?” Mia asked, to which Edward bashfully apologised. He noticed the parchment in her hands, and leaned in to look.

“Whatcha got there?” he added, in a fairly obnoxious tone. Mia huffed.

“If you must know, this is a fortune I received before I left my home village in search of a place to hone my skills with the sword. It tells of my rival, clad in white robes,” Mia explained. Edward pinched it anyway, and looked it over himself.

“...I can’t read,” he eventually said, returning it. Mia rolled her eyes. It was a common occurrence dealing with Edward.

“I’ve been searching for this white-clad rival, but no luck. I’ve even started doubting this is real. I’d rather believe that than the rival in question being not one for swordplay,” Mia explained. Edward nodded.

“So, if I got dressed in white and came at you, would that meet the fortune? What kind of swordsman wears white, anyway?” Edward asked.

“The Crimeans, for one. But you do bring up a good point- what kind of rival wears white out in the mercenary lifestyle? Some rich brat who washes his clothes? I can’t decide if I want him as my rival to beat some sense into him or I don’t want someone so empty,” Mia said.

“What a weird fortune. Hey, Micaiah’s a fortune teller! Maybe she can give us a second opinion!” Edward exclaimed. Mia opened her mouth to tell Edward she didn’t want to disturb Micaiah for such a matter, but he had a hand on her wrist and got to pulling before she got the words out. She wondered if she was ever this rambunctious.

* * *

Tanas’s Manor lay before the party. With both Gaddos and Seliora taken down, the home of the Senate’s goofiest layabout wasn’t particularly intimidating, but the memory of their efforts beforehand, when there were significantly fewer attackers, helped highlight it was still going to be an actual fight. While Chase and Beat started with their scouting run, Devdan decided to meet with Lanvega.

“Sir Lanvega… this is the place I was caught up in,” he reported. Though the experience was hardly harrowing, his nerves were still on edge due to the indentured nature of the extended visit.

“You seem rattled… it’s not like you, Devdan,” Lanvega observed.

“My apologies, sir. Though Duke Oliver is a character easy to make fun of, there’s not a lot fun in being put to work at his whims for looking at his flower garden,” Devdan said.

“Now that sounds like you. To a degree, but I know you’re not really into mean-spirited jokes,” Lanvega said.

“Oliver has feelings too. But somehow, I feel like he wouldn’t notice a statement intended to offend. It’s… Oliver is a bad boss, and I don’t just mean an evil one,” Devdan said.

“All the Senators strike me as poor planners. They’re after their own personal satisfaction at the expense of quite a lot of people and seem to expect minimal consequences. Either they have an unspeakable plan that even Ashnard would hate, or they’re idiots who should’ve seen this coming. It bothers me I don’t know which kind of man Lekain is more likely to be,” Lanvega said. Devdan nodded.

“The best outcome would be he has such a plan, but the plan is not nearly prepared to actually work. That fits,” he suggested.

“Still, a plan contemptible enough to be considered viable is sufficient to do damage to Begnion. If you’re going to stay behind, stay with Micaiah and offer suggestions as to how to mitigate the impact to the citizenry,” Lanvega told him. Devdan tilted his head.

“Micaiah? Is Sanaki not the Empress?” Devdan asked. Lanvega scratched behind his head.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeh… don’t tell the Holy Guard,” Lanvega whispered.

* * *

“Duke Tanas! An enemy attack is imminent!” a soldier exclaimed. Oliver jumped, the fudge he was about to eat slipping from his fingers and onto the ground.

“Really? What nonsense. We are in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by desert, mountain and river. There’s no tactical benefit to attacking us, we shouldn’t be concerned with such trifles. Now get me some more fudge,” Oliver barked, taking another piece to replace the spoiled one.

“Um… they’re… here. Like, here-here,” the soldier stated. Oliver rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. Not an enemy to be found, to which he turned back, satisfied.

“I will not accept this balderdash one moment longer. Now take the fudge I dropped and dispose of it somewhere. Feed it to the girls, I don’t care. Just do something about it before I step in it,” Oliver ordered. The soldier sighed, scooping up the food and leaving Oliver to his luxuries. Oliver had an alternative opinion on the tapestries, however- they simply didn’t compare to the heron, the prize he had claimed as his own before it was stolen from him by the meddling upstarts. He knew better than to challenge them, but he couldn’t help but regret his loss. The Holy Guard he bought were nowhere near as remarkable as his heron.

“Enemy approach!” soldiers cried out from the manor’s walls. Oliver sighed, leaving his dessert to go and scold his men some more for buying in to this story about enemy approach. What fool hired men so gullible? He stepped onto one of the many balconies overlooking the courtyard, and caught sight of an approaching group of people bearing weapons, containing laguz and pegasus knights, and screaming ‘DOWN WITH THE SENATE!’.

“What layabout was responsible for informing me and then proceeded to shirk this duty?” Oliver exclaimed, to which no one responded. Or at least, no one shouted back loud enough. Oliver growled, and peered closely at the enemy formation. He noticed, bundled with a bunch of mismatched laguz, a bird with wings of purest white, flying close to a raven.

“A… a… a heron! SOLDIERS, FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH! WE MUST VANQUISH THIS ENEMY AND RECLAIM THE CROWN JEWEL OF TANAS!” Oliver screamed. His men didn’t seem to be forming up any faster in response. Oliver huffed, and went to go look for his Nosferatu tome.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Oscar asked. Kieran, Boyd, Edward, Chase and two lackeys looked very busy doing some sort of assembly work, despite the fact that the thing they were working on looked very suspiciously like a cut-down tree.

“Making a battering ram,” Boyd stated. That explained much of the trimming that had been performed and little else.

“...What do you expect to do with a battering ram?” Oscar asked.

“Breach the enemy’s walls and open a path for our allies. It’s a battering ram, Oscar, not a flying carriage,” Kieran pointed out. Oscar looked between the two of them.

“No regard for enemy fire, no plans beyond ‘ram’, and only a rudimentary idea of how a battering ram functions? Are you lot sure this will work?” Oscar asked.

“Yes. The enemy’s archers will be concerned about the Holy Knights, not us and this plan that, as you have so helpfully pointed out, is stupid,” Chase explained. Oscar sighed.

“Is there anything I can say to convince you you’re nuts?” Oscar asked.

“Plenty. But you can’t stop us,” Edward said. Chase called for the log to be raised, and the group aimed at a wall on the left wing.

“Do be-” Oscar started.

“CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!” Boyd called instead. The six marched at an uneven rhythm, with Boyd and Chase providing the majority of the thrust the battering ram needed. Oscar looked up at the battlements- the pegasi were indeed drawing the lion’s share of the attention, but a few crossbow bolts came the ram’s way, and Oscar was sure one of them hit. He turned to collect his horse, and on his return, found a massive gap in the wall where the rammers had aimed. And a giant cascading collapse of the left side of Tanas’s manor.

“What did I miss?” Oscar asked no one in particular, urging his horse forward. He had a shield prepared for the archers, but most of the ones who had aimed at the ram had fallen down, crushed underneath the rubble of the wall. The luckier ones landed next to rubble, or were instead covered by the loose material the wall had been largely built from. Oscar continued, seeing the manor being built from some stone, some hardwood, and more spindly material that Oscar hadn’t the foggiest as to what could be so brittle and used in house construction, before finding the rammers at the back of the mansion, the ram crashed into another tree. Kieran was resting on the floor, his shoulder struck by a crossbow bolt.

“I did warn you,” Oscar pointed out. Kieran nodded, sighing as he tried moving his arm to little avail. It had received some wrapping, and Oscar got to work finishing the job, tightening the sling and fashioning some more support to keep the shoulder as stable as possible as much as Kieran moved. Which Oscar suspected would be plenty without the army working as it was.

“I’d recommend not moving that arm for some time. Which is, you know, not going to be easy, but we can make it work,” Oscar told him.

“Got it!” Kieran said, attempting to salute with his poor arm. He shrieked in pain, and Chase redid the sling- Oscar succumbed to the instinct to bring his palm to his face.

* * *

The battering ram, as unexpected as it had been for both sides, quickly turned to the attacker’s favour. With a clear path in and many defenders either injured in the collapse or surprised by the occurrence, a quick rush by a mixed party could establish a firm foothold on the interior of the manor before those working in Tanas could arrange for a counterpush. Oliver couldn’t believe his eyes as his own most loyal men held up their hands and surrendered. Some left the siege, others turned and joined the enemy straight away. Oliver wasn’t one for thinking quickly, but considering his Nosferatu tome was in the part of the building that had been knocked down, he could reach the conclusion that he had to run away much faster than normal.

He turned a corner in his escape, and was stopped by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The heron he noticed earlier was standing in front of him, looking around his hallways with a vague sense of wonder. Her dress, her hair, her eyes… everything about her radiated beauty and elegance. Oliver felt, in that moment, that even the heron Naesala had sold him could not compare.

“You are truly a banquet for the eyes… and the spirit as well. My luck has turned!” Oliver exclaimed. The heron turned to him, smiling vaguely, and let loose a string of her ancient language.

“Tut tut, beauty… your words mean little in the face of your visage. This battlefield is no place for you… no, you need to be at my side, a reflection of beauty that will dim even Duke Gaddos’s wife. Come now, come join me!” Oliver exclaimed. The heron brought forth even more ancient language, and Oliver suddenly found his neck enveloped by a woman’s arm. He attempted to break free, swinging his bulk to and fro, but the strength of the one doing the holding proved the task impossible. Some wingbeats confirmed it to be a bird-tribe laguz of some description.

“You… hurt… brother?” the heron asked, in comprehensible language. Oliver’s jaw dropped- despite his earlier claim, her words sounded even more beautiful when they weren’t gibberish.

“I think this guy is so preoccupied with the beauty of a heron that he isn’t thinking about anything else,” the raven holding him said. The heron nodded, reverting back to her ancient language.

“I… I must have her! She will be mine!” Oliver exclaimed, tugging once more at the raven’s grip. The heron looked up at the raven, her radiant smile appearing on her face as she gave some more ancient speech. Her expression changed into a dismal one of thought, before he got to hear some more of her modern speech.

“Vika… mine. You… er… die…” the heron said. Oliver was about to laugh, before he dropped to the ground and onto his stomach. In the time it took for him to start attempting to roll onto his back, he had heard the raven holding him transform into her ghastly beast form, her talons and beak savagely ripping through his very expensive and very beautiful dress robes, swiftly followed by his perfect skin. He cried out as he lost sensation in his spine, followed by the rest of his body, and feeling in his head followed shortly after.

“ _...What was that? _ ” Leanne asked. Vika held up a hand, trying to catch her breath. Slogging through that much body was hard work.

“He probably thought he meant well… but he’s delusional. So are the rest of the Senate, Oliver just has a different brand of delusions that separate him from the pack,” Vika explained.

“ _ He did seem to like his pretty things, _ ” Leanne observed.

“At least he has his principles. However baffling they are. I… Let’s leave him be,” Vika suggested.

“ _ Sure thing, Vika. Need a hug? _ ” Leanne asked.

“I’d love one,” Vika said, pulling her into her arms as they left the manor.

* * *

Heather had her work cut out for her when the time came to pilfering, even with half a house to work with. Oliver kept fewer useful weapons, nice tomes and handy items lying around, instead dedicating the space to various works of art. As nice as roughly five percent of them were, Heather was not an art expert, and the value of the pieces was not to be measured in how many precious gems could be spotted on it. She did collect the nicest of the paintings, but for all she knew they weren’t actually worth selling. Might be nice to hang in her house to feign sophistication. She spent enough time mulling over a certain piece that, when she started to move, she bumped into someone.

“Ack… Sothe? What are you doing here? I thought Micaiah was doing theory this time,” Heather exclaimed. Sothe rubbed his nose, getting to his feet.

“Just because no one in the Senate likes Oliver doesn’t mean he doesn’t have anything useful to find. Though I’m not finding anything. It was either in the ruined half of the place or my time was better spent by Micaiah’s side,” Sothe said. Heather rolled her eyes.

“There’s dedication and there’s obsessiveness. Don’t you have anything better to do than hang around some pretty girl?” Heather asked. Sothe cast her a glare.

“You are blinded, once more, by your personal preference for women. Micaiah finds my presence reassuring, knowing that she has an ally she can count on at all times. Compare yourself, and the fact your girlfriend is more inclined to stay by your side because you’re unscrupulous enough to keep a constant stream of food coming to her without worrying about trading coin. Are you sure it is my character you take issue with?” Sothe said. Heather gave a nervous chuckle, trying not to let Sothe know he got to her.

“Ilyana loves me. Besides, how much is Micaiah’s affection for you the fact you stab anyone that threatens her?” Heather asked.

“Very little, considering she imparted on me the will to fight and taught me the basics of knifework. For about two years of our relationship, it was she who protected me,” Sothe said. Heather stepped back, nervously touching a piece of art, only for it to slide into the wall. Heather turned, glad for the distraction of the short staircase leading downward. Heather peered into the room, and noticed the contents were in view from the top of this staircase- three young-looking girls, stripped down to ragged cloths and chained to the wall by collars around their necks. One of them came closer on seeing Heather, the chain clinking as it approached the limits of its reach.

“Are you… a new handmaiden?” she asked.

“No, I’m a thief in the Empress’s employ. Who are you and why are you chained up here, of all places?” Heather asked.

“I am Catalena, of the Holy Knights. This is Sarah and Holly. If you are with the Empress, then perhaps you know Commander Sigrun and Tanith?” Catalena said. Heather nodded.

“The Empress’s lackeys. I overheard them and that Marcia girl mourning the loss of the Holy Knights when they escaped Begnion. So you’d be them?” Heather asked. Catalena backed away to the wall, her cheeks flushed crimson. Heather’s grin was almost intimidating, but Sarah stepped up.

“Yes, we are Holy Knights. Others among us are dead or still lost out there, owned by other monsters, and we can’t imagine our armour, weapons and faithful steeds are in Oliver’s possession. But we still have our honour and a shade of our skill. We will fight as needed,” Sarah exclaimed. Heather squealed, and disappeared, the art she had purloined dropping into a clumsy pile. Sothe rolled his eyes, and began his search for a key.

* * *

Catalena, Sarah and Holly were content to stretch themselves, getting free movement into themselves, before they moved out to find what was going on in the building around them. As they expected, Heather reappeared in the door to their room. Also as expected, she brought along the Holy Knights that escaped. Less expected, however, was Marcia running into the room and barrelling Catalena over.

“You’re OK! Well, you’re alive!” Marcia cried, her embarrassment at the speed she moved second to the pure relief in her voice. Catalena, for her part, was more content to comfort Marcia than attempt to resume her feet until Marcia regained her senses, something that happened shortly after Tanith’s cough.

“I cannot understate how relieving it is to find some of our number at all. I have enough self-restraint to not follow Marcia’s example, but only by the thinnest of margins,” Tanith said. The Holy Knights, counting Marcia, gave a short bow, not used to Tanith’s gentler side. Sigrun beckoned, and Sarah and Holly came in for a hug from her. Catalena remained by Marcia’s side, uncertain of herself.

“Marcia… are you and Catalena engaged in a relationship, then?” Tanith guessed. Catalena nodded before Marcia did more than splutter.

“I was the one who pushed Marcia to go find her brother to stop the debtors hanging around. I knew she’d come back for me, and my faith in her is what kept me strong,” Catalena said. Sarah and Holly looked embarrassed.

“No need, girls. The odds of our success were far too small to count on without Sanaki’s idea to get the other countries on board. I’m just glad you’re all right,” Sigrun assured them.

“Marcia, the rule against a Holy Knight’s attachments explains that the rule exists to make sure the Empress stands as the Holy Guard’s top priority. I’m sure that Catalena being a fellow among the Holy Knights would be cause for that rule to be bent, but the consequences of your exploits in hindsight give good cause for me to put a word in about scrapping it. Though I’m sure the matter will prove concerning come my own retirement, but that’s a problem for the future,” Tanith said. Marcia was rendered speechless, incapable of even stammering out a reply of any kind. Catalena took the chance to kiss her.

“Thank you, Commander Tanith,” Catalena said. Tanith gave the two of them a hair tousle, and turned to Sigrun. Marcia and Catalena did the same, and found themselves wondering why that meant Sigrun had the faintest signs of hope in her eyes.

“...Perhaps, Sigrun. I have learned something about myself that changes where we stand. But I want to understand what will happen to the Holy Guard after this war before I can say for sure,” Tanith said. Marcia and Catalena had a guess as to why Sigrun had a flash of disappointment that was quickly masked.

“Come on, girls. We’ll go see what we can find in the way of equipment. Would you happen to have a guess if your mounts are gone for good or we can find them somewhere on this continent?” Sigrun asked. Sarah and Holly shook their heads, and the four Holy Knights left the room. With the thieves gone too, Marcia and Catalena were left on their own.

“I love you, Catalena. And I can’t thank the goddess enough for saving you,” Marcia said, tears in her eyes on the cusp of flowing.

“And I can’t thank the goddess enough for making sure you could rescue me. So, Marcia, does Tanith’s comment mean you’ll be Deputy Commander next?” Catalena asked. Marcia nodded.

“Hm… I assume we’ll wind up with new blood in after this is all over, but that does sound like trouble later,” Catalena observed. Marcia sniffed.

“I don’t care. It’ll reflect badly on the Holy Guard if anyone they recruit reflects poorly on the precedent we’ll set. I have faith in our cause. Now let’s go find you some stuff while the others are. But rest assured there’ll be some affection when we’re somewhere less… former-prisony,” Marcia said. Catalena giggled.

“It wasn’t that bad. But yeah, not a fan of going at it somewhere where a picture depicting half-naked Oliver riding a tiger hangs,” Catalena joked. Marcia turned to notice said picture, gulped, and dragged Catalena out of the room.

* * *

With a change in clothing from ragged cloths to various spare shirts and pants taken from various volunteers, with Catalena even accepting a bird tribe shirt, the girls were taken to meet the Empress before retiring. It took a moment for it to register with Sigrun, Tanith and Marcia why the sight of her in a ponytail, loose clothing, a slight tan and toned muscles shocked the rescuees.

“My Holy Knights… I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to suffer what you did in my name,” Sanaki said. Sarah was the one to step forward.

“We would sooner have died in your name than fallen in with the Senate’s rhetoric. We are Holy Knights, and your cause is our will,” she said. Sanaki chuckled.

“You sound like the laguz. I wonder how Tormod’ll think of the slaves being as loyal to him as you are to me. I’m flattered you have such affection for me, but I don’t think I can appreciate it the same as I did when I was younger,” Sanaki said.

“Tormod is…” Holly asked, turning to Sigrun.

“Tormod is her, uh… companion,” Sigrun started, wondering how it was best to phrase.

“No sense beating around the bush, Sigrun. Tormod is my boyfriend,” Sanaki clarified.

“I hadn’t imagined Sanaki to be interested in the dating game this young. Then again, we never really got to see any suitors ourselves,” Sarah remarked.

“Yeah, being thrown in a wedding gown at the age of ten’ll do that. Tormod was at my side, keeping me safe when I thought you all lost, comforting me when I couldn’t sleep at night, and being someone I could talk to when I thought myself a girl that might not be Empress. If he’s not the one, it’s not worth finding another,” Sanaki said.

“But what about your powers as Apostle?” Catalena asked. Sigrun and Tanith tried, and failed, to pretend like they shared this concern.

“You’re hiding something from me,” Sanaki said simply. Tanith left. Sigrun was left to balance the repercussions of revealing the truth to Sanaki.

“...She’s gonna find out eventually. More of the army knows than doesn’t,” Marcia said.

“I… It doesn’t matter. You’ll be the Empress. Begnion won’t allow the alternative,” Sigrun stammered.

“An alternative? You mean… there’s someone else?” Sarah asked.

“No. Bloodlines don’t matter. Even if Sanaki is not Altina’s descendant, she is a better fit for the throne than the girl that does have Altina’s blood,” Sigrun insisted.

“You mean… I’m not the Apostle? I… I sorta guessed. Well, more like I hoped. That dream of mine was just that… that’s a relief. But still, if the true Apostle desires the throne, my experience isn’t exactly great enough that I can keep it from her by that alone,” Sanaki pointed out. Sigrun left, too, leaving Sanaki to turn to Marcia.

“...The Apostle approached Sigrun, and explained everything. They turned her away because she’s one of the Branded- a child of mixed beorc and laguz heritage. Apparently, the powers of the office of Apostle come from the Branded’s dark powers. Since then, the girl has been trying to come by as much material as she can to learn how she can act as an Empress. I don’t know how she plans to overcome the obstacle you present, but Micaiah is certainly making herself a candidate for the title,” Marcia said.

“Micaiah? The fortune teller from Daein? She’s Altina’s descendant? I see…” Sanaki said.


	15. The Hidden Village

With Tanas Manor taken care of, the next direction in which to head is east. Sanaki decides to lead everybody through Grann Desert to do so, a route that would offer the least resistance and allow them to take a nostalgic breather in their old home.

To those that had not lived part of their lives in the desert, however, the vicious terrain and harsh weather poses a challenge new to them. The Laguz Emancipators find themselves explaining all the tricks to surviving in the desert they know. As expanses of empty land pass by, Tormod begins to wonder just how they made do with what they had.

* * *

“Soren?” Mist voiced asked. Soren kept looking firmly at his notes, ignoring her calls as he attempted to reason out the formation notes Micaiah had written out. He was positive there was something he could do to fix them, but now that he had full access to them and was looking over it with his eagle eye, he could not find it.

“SOREN!” Mist squealed. Soren jumped, looking up at Mist standing over him.

“When did you get here?” Soren asked, bundling up his notes as Mist held a drippy sandwich in the general vicinity.

“I’ve been standing here for ten minutes. Soren, you’ve gotta stop skipping meals. Look at you, you’re skin and bone! I’m worried you’re going to turn into a skeleton out here,” Mist told him.

“Actually, in the desert, eating is a bad thing because it increases the need for water for digestion,” Soren said.

“JUST EAT THE DAMN SANDWICH!” Mist yelled. Soren swallowed the whole thing in three bites.

“What are we going to do with you, Soren?” Mist sighed.

“You could leave me alone, for a start. I’m on the cusp of doing… whatever it was I was doing before you interrupted me, I’ve lost my place,” Soren said.

“And watch you starve to death? Soren, if you had your way, you wouldn’t sleep or drink either. Just study, math, think your whole life. You need someone to tell you when you need sustenance, and Ike is too lazy,” Mist said.

“He prefers not to interrupt,” Soren said. Mist rolled her eyes.

“Like I said, he’s lazy. Honestly, you boys are going to be so screwed if I ever find a boy and move out,” she said.

“I’ve survived on less food before. How much do you think I had to eat before Ike gave me that first sandwich, hm?” Soren asked.

“That doesn’t count. It’s been years since then and I can still see your ribcage. Don’t tell me that sandwich was all you lived on between then and joining us,” Mist said.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I had other people to tell me to eat in between,” Soren scoffed. Mist left him to his work, wondering whether it was worth the effort to feed him.

* * *

Petrine kicked a few slower-moving Daeins into moving faster, barely even noticing the extra heat her lance brought. She brought it to bear more than once and the slackers got in line soon enough, while the lazy Crimeans nearby complained about the heat. Weakling, stinkling crybabies, what use were they in a war, even?

“Oh for crying out… are you ASLEEP?” Petrine yelled, looking at a wyvern rider who was drifting in line with the pack rather than with the rest of Shiharam’s battalion. The wyvern’s lower height and careful pace was indeed to account for the fact its rider was snoring away on its back.

“Wake up, move faster, SLACKER!” Petrine barked. The rider did little but shift in his sleep.

“MOVE! YOU STUPID LITTLE-” Petrine yelled even louder, followed by an obscenity that was news to even some of the non-Daein adults, let alone the minors.

“Oh, uh, Petrine, I wouldn’t do that if I were-” Shiharam started, hurriedly rushing down from his own formation, but Petrine had already reared back and thrust into the slacker’s wyvern with her Flame Lance. With a strength that threatened to match Ashnard’s own, the wyvern’s axe descended on the offending weapon with such ferocity that the spear was rent in two.

“Now please be quiet. My wyvern doesn’t like flying high when I’m sleeping, and this heat is so tiring…” Haar yawned, rolling back onto his back.

“Is that where you’re going to… THAT FLAME LANCE COST ME AN ARM AND A LEG! Not mine, of course, but still… do you know who I’m going to have to kill to get this thing fixed? I’d like it to be you, but if you’ve got a better idea, now’s the time to blab!” Petrine screamed. Haar snored, and continued to do so when Petrine attempted to whack him over the head with the shaft of her spear.

“You there, foreigner! Do something about your slacker!” Petrine barked at Shiharam. Shiharam shrugged.

“He tires easily. I guess that’s the price he pays for being so competent with a weapon in his hand. As much as I’d prefer a less sleepy second-in-command, he’s at least on high alert with his eye shut, and Jill’s got a few years before she can come close to Haar’s skill,” Shiharam told her.

“Balderdash! What sort of discipline do you expect to get if you allow yourself to sleep in a desert march? No wonder Begnion is easy pickings, if you’re the best they had to offer!” Petrine yelled. She felt a jolt to the back of the head, where Haar had swung the blunt of his axe.

“I will not brook insults to Shiharam’s skill as commander. You can feel free to insult the dogs they’ve hired and called wyvern knights in our place as many times as you wish, but please refrain from the more colourful insults around Jill,” Haar said.

“Nah, Jill’s learned plenty from the Daeins. Tormod and Sanaki, though,” Shiharam added.

“We’ve heard them too!” Tormod shouted from the front of the pack. Shiharam was almost unnerved, thinking about how much distance there was between him and Tormod. He’d have to think about that kid’s hearing some other time.

“...Now leave Haar alone. I say this for your benefit mostly. Next time he swings that axe, it’ll probably be the sharp end aimed at you,” Shiharam said, before heading back to join Jill and the rest of his wyverns. Petrine turned back to Haar, glaring daggers at him.

“So how about the money? The paperwork will do,” Petrine asked.

“I’ve seen what you do with that lance. I think it’s better if you don’t have it. Your own men come to suffer under it more than the enemy, as I’ve noticed,” Haar observed.

“You do not get to say what does or does not happen! You dumb foreigners are lazy, no sugarcoating it! I don’t know what Ashnard thinks he’s doing, hiring you!” Petrine growled.

“You know, Shiharam did bring up a good point,” Haar said, pulling up his axe. Petrine made haste in putting distance between him and her, knowing full well her dignity would be compromised.

* * *

Tanith was hardly surprised to see the newly freed Holy Knights talking with Micaiah comfortably. Sarah was even giving Micaiah a hair brushing. Between that and the fact Sanaki preferred the laguz’s company for her own needs, Tanith had the sinking feeling Micaiah was going to be pushed onto the throne.

“This is the stupidest coup I’ve ever seen. I think us two are the only people on the continent against the idea,” Tanith remarked. Sigrun sighed.

“You almost have to wonder if we’re the ones in the wrong here,” Sigrun said, noticing the smile on Micaiah’s face as Holly laughed.

“Are you kidding? She’s a Branded. They’ll turn on her when they find out,” Tanith said. Sigrun turned to her.

“Do I want to know what your plan is?” Sigrun asked.

“We need Micaiah’s help. Without her, we’re also down Sothe, and they do put in work. But after that, we’ve gotta tell people. It’s best if it’s just the army they’ll part ways with than the people she’d be beholden to,” Tanith explained.

“...Tanith, the Apostle’s Brand has been kept a secret for centuries. We can keep at it. Micaiah is more enthusiastic about the job than Sanaki, and considering their efforts, I’d hesitate to claim I know which one is more skilled,” Sigrun said.

“We can only keep a lid on the secret if Micaiah cooperates, and that’s not a guarantee. And are you kidding, Sigrun? Sanaki has five years more experience than Micaiah. Micaiah’s enthusiasm will peter out once she gets a taste of the job. Grass is always greener on the other side, after all,” Tanith retorted. Sigrun turned to Sanaki, and saw her in what she hoped was a playful wrestle with Lyre. Then again, neither of them was really strong enough to hurt the other with just physical strength. She didn’t say anything.

“...Sigrun, you can’t tell me you’re considering supporting Micaiah, right? Our holy duty is to protect the A-Empress,” Tanith started.

“To the letter, our holy duty is to protect the Apostle. That’s Micaiah, like it or not. The Apostle and the Empress have always been the same person in Begnion’s history. Perhaps we can tweak things so Micaiah can claim the Apostle’s title while Sanaki keeps Empress, and then try and put a lid on this whole mess somewhere after that. Especially when Lekain’s out of the picture and we can afford to prioritise it,” Sigrun said.

“...I don’t like it. Look, if protecting Micaiah is our duty, keeping her out of positions where she can blab about her Brand and face the same people who slaughtered an entire species of laguz on a wild rumour sounds like protecting to me,” Tanith said.

“...Micaiah has the gift of Foresight. That’s the point of the Apostle’s title. She, of all people, would know best,” Sigrun guessed.

“...I can’t refute that, but I’m still not convinced,” Tanith said with an air of wanting to drop the topic.

* * *

The former Laguz Emancipators base was clean and tidy when they arrived. Too much so. The party was on their guard as they headed to each of the dormitories, the bands denoting which as which glistening in colour. Sarah flew up to the pink band of the girl’s quarters and touched it, noticing pink paint stuck to her fingers.

“Someone’s been here,” she confirmed. Tormod looked around, grateful they arrived with a full afternoon ahead of them. The laguz shook down their quarters as they took their stuff, all too often arranged so their favoured items- those of sentimental value that did not fit on their departure- were within easy reach. All of them reported back that the culprits did not remain.

“...Lethe, can you smell them?” Tormod asked. Lethe shook her head, the smell of grit and heat overpowering whatever traces they left behind, but Lyre seemed better informed. She transformed into her cat form, and sniffed at the girl’s quarters, the scent of the person who left it reaching her nose.

“What can you tell us?” Lethe asked.

“...I can’t tell you if they were beorc or laguz. Is the scent really that faint?” Lyre asked.

“That sort of thing shouldn’t be drowned out, no…” Ranulf said. Lyre sniffed once more, feeling out generally, and her eyes lit up on Micaiah. She sniffed, going between her, Sothe, and the nearby Chase.

“...Smells like her,” Lyre said. Ranulf nodded thoughtfully, heading forward, but Micaiah held up her right hand.

“People of mixed heritage… you clearly care about Tormod’s group. Approach, and tell us your tale,” Micaiah called. There was a rustle, and heads spun around attempting to find the source of the noise. It was only with a small cough that attention was returned to a figure standing before Micaiah.

“We have been watching you across the desert. The Branded count friends among your number. You are as we have hoped, young Tormod,” the woman said. Amidst the gaggle of shocked outcries came Tormod, who stepped forward with a stammer.

“...You trust me?” Tormod asked.

“We trusted the idea of you. You are a boy, with little in the way of upbringing, who treats beorc and laguz as equal. You rescued the Empress, and put a powerful figure in your debt. We had to protect you, so you could free us from the tyranny of mistrust,” she said.

“Who are you?” Tanith asked. The woman turned away from her.

“She’s blunt, but she wants what’s best for me. I can send her away if it’d make you feel better?” Sanaki asked. Micaiah looked between the woman and Tanith, something dawning in her expression.

“I understand. You’ve been watching us… you know Tanith distrusts me because of my Brand. She has her reasons, reasons I hope won’t extend to you and your friends, but it’s OK to not want to extend your hand to her,” Micaiah said. The woman cracked a smile in spite of herself.

“I am glad there are Branded like you among your number. My name is Rynin, and I’m a tracker for my people, the Branded who escaped society and formed our own here in the desert. We know all and see all who pass through our sands. It was we who kept your oasis bountiful, it was we who cut down all the wyverns who dared challenge your presence. Our leader, Stefan, would like to meet you, Tormod. Would you care to rest here in your home while our group makes their way back here? I hope you’ll understand why you’re not coming to our home,” Rynin explained.

“Stefan did all of that? I’ll meet him,” Tormod said. Rynin nodded, and with a strong gust of wind she was gone.

“Are you sure we can-” Tanith started.

“No. But we can certainly do worse than try,” Sanaki snapped.

“It does explain a lot… even if I didn’t want to hear it,” Tormod added.

* * *

It didn’t take as long as Tormod had guessed for Stefan and a selection of Branded to make their appearance. Tormod had been taking a breather in his old room, and hurried out with Sanaki at his side to meet him. Micaiah, Soren and Petrine joined them, as did a few more sympathetic allies, but at Sanaki’s insistence, Sigrun and Tanith were not among them.

“Greetings, child of the desert. I am Stefan,” Stefan said, holding out his hand. Tormod gave a short bow as he returned the shake, feeling it appropriate.

“Thanks for taking care of us, right?” Tormod asked.

“It was my treat. Though forgive me if I profess to be a fan of that plan of yours to move out once you’ve gotten that throne back,” Stefan said. Tormod chuckled nervously.

“Um… Stefan… why did you approach?” Sanaki asked.

“I believe that to be obvious?” Stefan asked.

“You want to join our cause,” Micaiah said.

“I like this one. Yes, that would be rather nice. The power of the Branded ones would give you quite the extra edge. Of course, however, there is a but. You could very easily do without us, and I don’t want to lead my people into a situation in which we will be turned away. I need to ask a test of you to see if I can trust you to be the good people I know you are,” Stefan explained.

“A test of trust… what did you have in mind?” Tormod asked.

“We tossed around a few ideas, and I’m sure some of the others will take on their own here and there… but I quite like Wood’s the best,” Stefan said, turning to the girl called Wood. She stepped forward, pulling out a tough-looking soccer ball.

“Your bonds of friendship were formed here on this pitch, Tormod. I had quite the talent myself, before I was cast out of my village… but I think us Branded have enough of it to match your group,” she said, grinning. Sanaki stepped forward, matching her smile.

“You’re on. So who are we bringing?” Sanaki asked.

“Seven on seven rules. Our team is Stefan, Rynin, Chapman, Wegener, Landau, Poczobutt and myself. You’ll want to bring yourself, Tormod, and Micaiah, of course. We’d like to face Soren and Petrine, but whoever you find most fitting or skilled works. We’ll need about an hour for the match, so choose quickly,” Wood said. Sanaki nodded, thinking about who would be the best picks.

“I can’t play, but I can act as the judge?” Soren asked. The correct term- referee- was shouted at him by Tormod, Sanaki and Wood at once.

“If it means teaming up with sub-humans, I’ll pass,” Petrine added. Sanaki sent her away without a second thought. It was basically a given she’d probably fill the rest of her team up with laguz, maybe the odd beorc.

* * *

Acting in good faith and not picking any bird tribes, Sanaki found herself with more beorc than she had reckoned on. Sigrun had volunteered, wanting to get into the spirit of being friendly with Branded, and Astrid asked on account of wanting to do something in line with the rest of the Laguz Liberators. Sanaki enlisted Muarim and Rache for laguz, and sized the lineup against the Branded.

“We’re making this up as we go along, all right,” Sanaki mused.

“We might be a little slapdash, but so are they. This isn’t serious or anything, so it’s not like we’re worried,” Rache pointed out.

“Just one question… what is soccer?” Micaiah asked. Sanaki entered a frenzied explanation of the basic rules as Tormod stepped up to Stefan.

“An interesting decision, choosing friends over the strongest lineup,” Stefan remarked.

“It’s all Sanaki’s idea. I would’ve gone with all Laguz Liberators, but to be fair, there’s a lot of birds in there, and it’s a little unfair to ask you to play air rules,” Tormod pointed out.

“I have mastered magic-based flight?” the sorcerer Branded Landau suggested, offering a demonstration that quickly ended with him falling head-first groundward and into the muscly Wegener’s arms.

“Yeah, Chase would fly circles around you,” Tormod told him.

“Well, the sun is setting. Poczobutt, you take defence. Let’s get moving,” Stefan said. His team spread out into position.

“Muarim, I want you on defence. Let’s do this,” Tormod called in turn, and his own forces assembled in formation.

“Three, two, one, BEGIN!” Soren called.

* * *

Stefan established a quick lead, darting past Tormod and making his way forward, easily evading Sigrun and Astrid. Rache and Sanaki, on the other hand, could keep pace with him and had the ball in their possession in short order. The Branded made for fairly ruthless opponents with their ease of movement compared to others of their respective disciplines, meaning Tormod, Sanaki and Rache often found themselves the only ones matching their movement. Astrid was able to intercept the slower Chapman and Wegener, while Sigrun and Micaiah dedicated themselves to secondary defence.

“Neat formations…” Stefan remarked, before turning to Rynin. He passed the ball to her, and she took it with her into the ether. The defenders looked around stunned, as Rynin reappeared and disappeared across the pitch, before eventually taking her kick while Muarim was looking the other way.

“Nasty… maybe we should’ve taken a bird after all,” Tormod remarked, as Muarim prepared to return the ball into play.

“Let’s see how you handle this,” Sanaki suggested. She caught the ball, and kicked it sky high. She clambered over Chapman, jumping off his back to head it into the net. Poczobutt jumped up to block it, scraping it with the tips of his fingers and insufficiently diverting its path from the goal.

“Not bad,” Stefan remarked. The ball returned to the field, and both teams kept keen on making sure Rynin and Sanaki were kept off the ball. The girls took the chance to serve as diversions until half time, where a quick regrouping occurred.

“You girls got any moves?” Tormod asked. Astrid began the stampede of suggestions, most of which were tossed aside. As they worked, Sigrun turned to the Branded, who were engaged in much of the same.

“It’s gotta be good…” she whispered.

* * *

“Ready to resume play?” Soren asked. Tormod and Stefan nodded, and Soren tossed the ball in. Tormod heated his arms, causing some fatigue in Stefan as he took possession, and charged forward. Chapman folded his arms and leered, slowing Tormod down just enough for Wood to intercept the ball. She kicked it into the air, right into Micaiah’s vicinity, and zipped over. Micaiah held up her hands and brightened the vicinity, stunning Wood long enough to make an interception. She passed forward, only for Wood to have recovered already. She lobbed over to Stefan, who seemingly split into five people in a row. Sigrun and Astrid moved to block his catch, but both miscalculated which of the Stefans was the target and Stefan got a strike, which Muarim caught.

“How’s the match going?” Tanith asked Soren, who she noticed had pulled up a book and was engrossed in reading. Both teams turned to see the same thing, and shrugged. Muarim passed the ball to Tormod, who turned up the heat even further. He dodged Rynin’s thunderbolts, and kicked it forward to Sanaki, who tweaked the wind direction before giving it a solid strike. Poczobutt caught it and threw it in Wegener’s direction, who stomped the dirt and made the pitch’s terrain a little more hilly. He passed the ball to Wood, using the terrain to obfuscate the path the ball took from Sigrun, and Wood caught it. Micaiah attempted a steal and tripped over the new terrain, while Astrid managed the slide, getting Wood to lose control while not gaining it herself. Rache transformed, rushing to catch the ball before it left the play field, reverting in time to start kicking it. Chapman stood in her path, and Rache charged forward, planning to kick it under his legs. Chapman took the same approach, and the ball lost its shape. Tormod and Stefan stared for only a few moments before bursting into mutual laughter.

“Now that was fun. This is the sort of thing we live for, Tormod. Being able to enjoy time together with the beorc and laguz, without worrying about our Brand. Here, beorc, laguz or Branded, we are all equals. COME, BROTHERS! LET US CELEBRATE OUR NEW HOPE!” Stefan called. More Branded, men, women and children alike, burst from the surroundings, either from seemingly thin air like Rynin or from corners- something all of the children did, among others.

“That is a lot of you…” Sanaki sighed. She watched them assemble the materials needed for a hearty party, but the fact that they had to adapt at all...

* * *

Sarah looked at Wood curiously for a moment, watching her give some words of encouragement to Sigrun about playing soccer. Something about her struck her as familiar, but she couldn’t quite place what. All she knew about Wood was that she was a sports-inclined member of the Branded.

“Hey, uh, Holly! Didn’t you like sports way back when, before we joined the Holy Guard?” Sarah asked. Holly turned away from her conversation with one of the Branded men in annoyance.

“Yeah, so? What’s that have to do with…” Holly started, before looking at Wood too. Her eyes lit up much more brightly than Sarah’s did.

“WOOD! You’re a Branded?” Holly asked. Wood jumped, and Sigrun giggled, inviting them closer.

“Come, girls, she’s just a girl like the rest of us,” Sigrun told them.

“She’s not just any girl, Sigrun… are you the same Wood who was a sports superstar about fifteen years ago?” Holly asked. Wood’s jaw dropped.

“...People still talk about me?” Wood asked.

“Well, no. I haven’t heard much about you for a long time. I just remember loving your skill and physique when I was little. It was thanks to wanting to go into sports that I eventually found pegasus riding and the Holy Knights. It’s an honour to meet you in person… though I guess I know why I never could find anything about you since you stopped,” Holly exclaimed. Wood beamed.

“I was more into sports for the gold back then. Didn’t realise how much playing sports meant to me until my Brand was discovered and I was chased into the desert. The Branded are very nice, but none of them match me, and it’s not so easy to play anything in the desert anyway. Especially with all the heat,” Wood said.

“Well, if we can get the Branded the recognition they deserve… I want to learn more about sports from you!” Holly exclaimed, before nervously looking at Sigrun.

“...Go right ahead. It’s not like our constant vigilance saved Sanaki, and Sothe is a hell of a line of defence,” Sigrun said.

“Yay, thanks! I promise I’ll keep the Holy Knights first!” Holly exclaimed.

* * *

“Yo, Soren!” Landau called, coming over to where Soren was sitting in a dark corner of the place.

“Yo? What kind of word is that?” Soren asked, looking quite disgruntled when Landau sat down beside him.

“Never mind. You a Spirit Charmer?” Landau asked. Soren blinked.

“...I thought you were well aware my mark is of the Branded. I am no Spirit Charmer, and you are not the first to make that mistake,” Soren explained.

“You’re not a Charmer? You’ve trained quite hard, then. I’m a Charmer, and I can sense magical power from you on a similar level to my own,” Landau said. Soren raised an eyebrow in spite of himself.

“You think I’m that good? I still have much to learn,” Soren asked. Landau chuckled.

“Everyone has lots to learn. You can’t stop learning. I have to do my work in the desert sands ‘cause I’d waste too much paper otherwise. And after us… oh, I’ve seen the sorts of things our descendants will be capable of. Flying, pegasus-less carriages. Communication across the entire known world, from anywhere, to anywhere. Perfect visual and auditory reproduction of a person or performance, in motion, that can be reviewed as many times as desired by anyone. The future is amazing, and I can’t wait for it to be now. So much so that I’m trying to figure out how to get all that stuff here,” Landau exclaimed.

“Hm, sounds nice. But I’ve got enough on my plate studying the foundation of magic and expanding that knowledge base,” Soren said.

“Fair enough, my man. I think I’m missing a key component, and perhaps re-exploring the basics of magic is what I need to find that component and get my ideas working. You doing wind magic, right?” Landau asked.

“Yeah, wind. Peaceful, destructive, but always moving. Most people like to focus on fire or thunder, wind is much less explored by comparison. Which is nice for making sure my discoveries aren’t copied, not so nice for checking my facts first,” Soren said. Landau nodded.

“You can say that again. No wonder magic is so hard to innovate,” Landau remarked.

* * *

Aisie watched the dancing around the open flame wistfully. With beorc, laguz and branded alike engaging in various energetic dances from each culture, no one would notice her if she joined in, but still she stood to one side in reticence. She tried to catch Rache’s eye, but Rache was enthralled with learning Gallian moves from Lethe and Lyre. She felt a shiver in her spine, and turned to find Wegener.

“Fairy cookie?” Wegener asked. Aisie took the cookie and looked it over.

“Baked bread, coated in a special invention of mine that’s mostly sugar. I have a nice deal with a nearby village to be able to bake as well as I do,” Wegener told her. Aisie nodded, taking a bite out of the biscuit. Her eyes widened, and she finished the rest in a second.

“How often do you get to bake?” Aisie asked.

“Once a month. This is a special occasion, though,” Wegener told her.

“You should be able to bake more,” Aisie told him. Wegener nodded, taking in a breath.

“You’re into construction, right?” Wegener asked. Aisie gasped, before remembering the Branded had been keeping an eye on them.

“Yeah… I know that’s what I was doing when I was a slave, but it’s actually quite nice. I helped build a wing onto the head building, and I’m trying my hand at building little things like birdhouses and statuettes. They’re… not so good,” Aisie said.

“I’ve actually looked into construction a little myself. I’m not so great at building from scratch, though,” Wegener told her. Aisie’s hand nervously flexed, and Wegener took it confidently.

“Relax, Aisie. Tomorrow, we can talk construction a little more. For now, though, let’s dance a little,” Wegener suggested.

“Oh, I couldn’t…” Aisie started, before feeling herself hurried forward. She pulled away from Wegener, retreating a little.

“Hm… perhaps we could talk a little more then?” Wegener asked.

“Sure. It was nice…” Aisie said, turning red.

* * *

Chapman was called to investigate a ruckus over near the refreshments, and was not entirely surprised to notice that Petrine was at its centre.

“And another thing… you’re weak, old man. You’re only still top dog because you have that oh so special Wishblade. You’re nothing without it,” Petrine babbled. Chapman looked from Bryce to Tauroneo.

“I believe she is just drunk,” Tauroneo suggested. Chapman nodded, and stood before her.

“Hiding behind an scary Branded man, very brave both of you. Well then, Chap Man, want to see the fury of my fists? I will slaughter you filthy half bloods without breaking a sweat,” Petrine slurred.

“My apologies, Petrine, but I do not fight those who are incapacitated. It’s never much of one,” Chapman informed her.

“SCREW YOU! What’s it take to get some half decent fighting in here? All the Daein men are wimps, all the strong people are cowards. I’m losing my skill, and without my Flame Lance, I have little else,” Petrine complained.

“People are happy to spar. But fights to kill merely end in sorrow. Such is the way of war. Why do you think Ashnard’s ways are not widely adopted?” Chapman asked.

“People are STOOPID! The strong will rise, as they are destined! Might makes right! Ashnard’s power shall take hold one day! And then I shall be the Queen I was born to be! Why does Miccy Sue get to be Empress just cause she’s Branded while I have to bleed sweat and gore to be fourth best to the world’s most boring old men with the faintest of martial ability?” Petrine rambled.

“...I may be softer than I appear, but I’m not a psychologist. You want to throw your problems at the feet of someone at least literate,” Chapman suggested.

“Bah! Why should I care about changing myself? No, it is the rest of the world who is wrong. The rest of the world needs changing!” Petrine exclaimed, before passing out. Chapman turned to Bryce.

“So what are you guys planning as a countermeasure?” Chapman asked.

“You expect us to come up with plans to counter the drunken ramblings of a woman whose sane ramblings are barely coherent?” Tauroneo said.

“Indeed. She has woken up having forgotten plans without a drop of alcohol in her body. Best to pretend this didn’t happen,” Bryce added. Chapman watched them drag Petrine away, less convinced.

* * *

Rynin noticed Astrid taking a rest on her own, watching Geoffrey dance with Elincia and Lucia. Her expression wasn’t positive, but Rynin had a sense that it wasn’t jealousy… something else was bothering her. She approached, knowing she had a responsibility to check.

“Astrid… what’s the matter?” Rynin asked.

“Dimly lit revelry and the stenchy haze of drunkenness… it’s too much like Lekain’s old parties for my liking. It feels like I’m just Geoffrey’s beautiful girl. The fact I’m here, taking a breather, is proof Geoffrey doesn’t think of me that way, but Lekain has made his mark,” Astrid explained. Rynin nodded, satisfied, and turned to leave.

“Where are you going, Rynin?” Astrid asked.

“I must keep my eye on everyone. I can keep watch in many directions at once with the power over the sand I developed,” Rynin said.

“You mean your teleportation? How do you do that?” Astrid asked. Rynin giggled.

“The Branded need not share all of their secrets. But suffice it to say that it only works in the desert, although I’m fairly close to cracking the secrets of mountains and green plains. Closer to mountains, admittedly,” Rynin said.

“Aw… but it’s cool. You need your way to hide if things go badly,” Astrid said. She shivered, and looked around.

“What is it?” Rynin asked, fading away. Astrid could feel Rynin was still nearby, just out of sight.

“I… is that Lekain… or am I…” Astrid asked. She dropped to her knees, shivers rending her spine as Rynin teleported frequently, while that sense of danger she had always associated with Lekain flickered off and on. Geoffrey, Elincia and Lucia dropped the dance and came to her side, Lucia looking around with Rynin while the others took Astrid into a hug.

“No… No no no no no no no no nononono-” Rynin’s voice echoed.

* * *

Tormod and Sanaki sat on a small outcropping a fair distance away from the party. It had been used as a lookout point a few times in the past, before being abandoned for being too far away for its own good. Tormod wondered if the Branded used it on their behalf.

“Everything’s looking up for us, isn’t it?” Tormod asked.

“We have the best chance we’ve ever had of stopping Lekain… Micaiah’s Brand isn’t a problem for people… it’s almost like a dream…” Sanaki sighed. Tormod threw his arm around her, and Sanaki happily snuggled in. Tormod opened his mouth, but nothing came forth.

“...Tormod?” Sanaki asked.

“I think it’s time you woke up, don’t you?” Lekain asked. Sanaki looked around. Lekain, Hetzel, Odric, Zelgius, and a small force of dracoknights surrounded them. Sanaki prepared her flame, while Tormod failed to accomplish the same.

“I’m sorry, child…” Hetzel said, before raising his staff. Sanaki opened her mouth to chew him out, and nothing came forward.

“It has been a right embarrassment, losing so many good men to the hands of children. However, fortunately, you are still children. We’ve known about this location since you left it. And we knew you would return to it. But this… walking away from it to be on your lonesome… I thought you protested your marriage for your youth!” Lekain said. Tormod rushed him, and threw a punch right into his nose. Lekain growled, and two dracoknights grabbed him and started to bind him. Sanaki threw herself at them, and met the same fate.

“Without their precious Sanaki, what is your army fighting for? Will it hold in the face of my divine right?” Lekain asked.

“Sena-Emperor, please… they are just children,” Zelgius exclaimed.

“They may be children, but they have killed enough to be considered grown. My plans for them will not change. And I would strongly suggest you don’t attempt to do so again. Enough of the Senate has been killed such that one more won’t make much of a difference,” Lekain ordered. Zelgius bowed his head, and one by one, the vanishing began. Lekain, Hetzel, Zelgius, Tormod and Sanaki all had disappeared, and Odric succeeded just in time to evade the thunderbolt dropped at the hem of his robes. Rynin let out the least womanly string of expletives many of the dracoknights had heard, before unleashing her wrath on them. She did not even have to move to remain in range of them all.

“Sanaki…” Rynin muttered.

* * *

Rynin teleported into the midst of the party, directly in front of Stefan and Tanith while they were mid conversation. Before she really had time to care what the conversation was about, she interrupted them.

“Tormod and Sanaki have been kidnapped,” she told them. The boisterous celebrations abruptly halted.

“...Lekain was here?” Tanith asked.

“I missed them by the slimmest of margins,” Rynin added. Nervous muttering passed from soldier to soldier, as Stefan came forward with a comforting hand for Rynin. Rynin waved it away for later.

“This is… this is terrible!” Tanith started. Rynin waved her hand, inviting further speech, but Tanith had none to give beyond stammering Sanaki’s name and other related words.

“But we’re going to get her back,” Micaiah proclaimed. All muttering again died in seconds.

“Micaiah…” Sigrun started.

“Apostle. The time has come, Sigrun. Ready or not… I will be the Apostle of Begnion Sanaki cannot. It’s too late to leave tonight, so we have to leave before first light tomorrow. Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, Elincia, Mia, Mist, I’ll need you for my not-yet-fully-formed plan to be as alert as possible. Sigrun, Tanith, the Holy Knights will be ready and waiting no matter how well fortified against pegasi they are. Shihararm, crossbow duty. Stefan, Ranulf, I want the Branded and the laguz to lead the charge, but remember to keep Astrid and Geoffrey in a good position. Beorc, laguz, and Branded, working together…” Micaiah called. The soldiers marched straight to the barracks to get started on their sleep, while the cleanup was left to the Branded who would be returning to their village.

“Poczobutt, you stay and defend,” Stefan called. Poczobutt saluted and joined in the cleanup. Sigrun and Tanith looked at Micaiah firmly.

“...Do you think you can get the people of Begnion on your side?” Sigrun asked.

“The decision is Sanaki’s to make, and each day it is clearer and clearer. I must act now if I wish to be prepared for it,” Micaiah said. She headed to the head barracks. Her own head would need to be the clearest of the army.

“...Tanith… she’s right. We have to support her,” Sigrun sighed. Tanith considered Micaiah’s back.

“No matter our opinions on her, supporting Micaiah tomorrow is the same as supporting Sanaki. There is no choice but,” Tanith added.


	16. Nightmare Scenario

Sanaki was shoved into a kitchen, staggering against the weight of her chains. She tried, once again, to pry the magic-suppressing jewel from underneath her chin, cursing herself for not sabotaging the project years ago when she had the chance. How had she been so foolish, not to realise the Senate would one day plan to put it on her…

“Right… so what’s your plan…” Sanaki spat, staring Odric in the eye. Odric gave a solid, ill-mannered chuckle.

“Don’t get your hopes up, this recipe doesn’t come with sharp objects. I thought it might be one last moment of joy for you to bake some biscuits for your darling Tormod. You’re not likely to see one another again… I think it would make your lives if you could do this for him,” Odric explained. Sanaki met his gaze defiantly.

“I call your bluff...” Sanaki said, wishing she could make that sound better. It concerned her to note they weren’t as attentive to her appearance as the other female captives had mentioned.

“No bluff. What, don’t you want to see your friend again?” Odric asked.

“...Get me a recipe…” Sanaki snarled. Odric nodded, and waved. A greasy-looking old lady stepped from the shadows, cackling slightly as her eye twitched. Sanaki wasn’t entirely surprised Lekain spun the wheel of evil minions and landed on the world’s ugliest grandma.

“Let’s get to work, my lovely. We’ll have the perfect gift for your pet boy,” she said, in a high-pitched keen voice that could very well have been faked.

“He’s… he’s…” Sanaki started, before losing the breath to retort to the choice of words.

“Yes, he’s quite fierce, all right. Three good men are in hospital after getting him in order,” she cackled. She looked at Odric, who had turned and left only some vaguely attentive guards, and lowered the voice for Sanaki.

“Let’s use this chance and get something for him to make him even stronger. What do you say?” she whispered to her. Sanaki couldn’t feel like smiling. If she could claw her way to Lekain, she would consider giving him the throne if it meant getting her and Tormod to safety. But she still had to stand for the people, the many who still believed in her… she had to…

“...What’s in it... for you...” Sanaki asked.

“I’m not here because I want to be… I think. Uwee hee… it’s been ages since I’ve been here…” she said, her head shaking around so violently Sanaki was concerned it would fall off.

“...Let’s do it…” Sanaki agreed.

* * *

Stefan woke Micaiah up as the day was at the cusp of warming up enough for a march. Micaiah took only a moment to notice she had been spending the night in Sanaki’s old room to be wide awake and throwing on her day’s wear. Sigrun had taken the liberty of procuring a red robe like Sanaki used to wear and assorted garments underneath. She took one look at the laces and turned to Sothe, who had started on getting her dressed before she got a word out.

“...Poor Sanaki…” Micaiah started. Sothe was intensely focused on his work, to which Micaiah did not mind, staring at the sketches Sanaki had of her and Tormod. Micaiah knew most of the stuff in here being Tormod’s was a practical concern of the time, but it was still clear as day Tormod was the thing Sanaki cared about most…

“Sothe… what if it was us?” Micaiah asked. Sothe scoffed.

“As if someone as fat as Lekain could get the drop on me,” Sothe said, getting to work on the laces.

“...You’ll always be there for me, Sothe… thank you,” Micaiah said. Sothe nodded curtly, taking a baffled look at the shoes that came with. Micaiah lifted a foot, and Sothe took the hint.

“It’s thanks to you that I have the courage for this, Sothe. If it wasn’t for you… I couldn’t dream of taking Begnion’s throne. But it is my birthright, and I very well should take action to defend it… I’m right, right?” Micaiah asked.

“Your will is my duty, Micaiah,” Sothe said.

“Sothe… tell me straight. Should I be doing this?” Micaiah asked. Sothe got to his feet, his eyes meeting Micaiah’s.

“I wish you wouldn’t. But that is because I want you to be safe. I agree with the consensus that you must. As long as you continue to be my dearest friend, I shall ensure your safety no matter the risk,” Sothe said. Micaiah giggled, and gave him a quick kiss.

“Now we’d better get going. Good luck,” Micaiah told him.

“Luck shall be my only obstacle,” Sothe said, disappearing. Rynin appeared at her door, and Micaiah had to wonder if Sothe had discovered the same trick the Branded used.

“The people you chose last night are awake. Your orders?” Rynin asked. Micaiah smiled.

“If they’re not already dressed, tell them to dress to appear unthreatening,” Micaiah ordered. Rynin nodded, and disappeared.

* * *

Sanaki had to be dragged along behind her captors. She grunted at them, trying to make sure the biscuits she baked stayed on the tray amidst keeping her balance and keeping pace chained as she was, more than once forgetting her wind spells were sealed off. She was shoved into a cell and the door locked behind her, leaving her alone with the old lady and Tormod.

Tormod was certainly in bad shape. He was cuffed to the floor by four chains that kept him spread wide, and a good portion of his body that was visible, down to the parts that ought to be under clothes but weren’t, were coated in black and blue bruises. Even if she didn’t have a magic seal, she didn’t know any healing magic, let alone any sort of spell to help him.

“It’s me... Tormod… it’s Sunny...” Sanaki whispered.

“Sa… Su…” Tormod stammered, and Sanaki attempted to interrupt with a comforting headpat. She fell off balance with her chains and fell, thankfully not landing on the biscuits.

“Relax… I baked you something…” Sanaki told him, carefully taking a biscuit and holding it forward. Tormod took a bite, chewing carefully. Sanaki tried her hardest to focus on the here and the now, ignoring their fates in their moment together, only for Tormod to suddenly dart forward and finish the rest of the biscuit in one bite.

“Warn me next time…” Sanaki called, losing her breath.

“It’s working. The rest, Sanaki!” the old lady called, in a voice that was distinctly unfeminine. Sanaki looked from the biscuits to Tormod to the lady, uncertain if she should press on, before Tormod darted towards the tray. Sanaki pulled it over, and Tormod nabbed several of the snacks directly off it, even some Sanaki was sure his neck shouldn’t have been able to bend to reach. Sanaki took the last biscuit and handfed it, feeling Tormod’s teeth on her hand once more.

“Su… He…” Tormod spat, before convulsing wildy. Sanaki backed up, making little ground.

“What’s…” Sanaki sobbed, looking up at the old lady.

“Perfect… His outside now reflects his inside! My Feral little tyke, did you really think you could keep up your thievery forever?” the old lady asked, very clearly not sounding like an old lady at all. Sanaki turned, and the disguise faded, if it had ever been substantial at all.

“You lied…” Sanaki cried, as Izuka stepped forward.

“That depends on your definition of lie. He certainly seems stronger!” Izuka proclaimed.

“Give... me… back… my… BOYFRIEND…” Sanaki spat, staggering to her feet with only two stumbles. She charged Izuka without heed for her chains, and even the frail summoner could easily blunt her rampage before any actual damage was dealt.

“Tut tut. Foolish girl. He’s not coming back. The sooner you realise this, the easier the rest of your life will be,” Izuka said. Sanaki blanched. She was fairly sure that meant she’d be kept alive for longer than it took to prepare an execution? Did they think they could keep her like this for that long? With a stagger against her chains, she realised the answer was yes.

“Now then, let us prepare for the main event!” Izuka proclaimed, dragging Sanaki from the cell by the arm with no regard for her attempting to walk after him.

* * *

Sanaki was dragged to the courtyard of Mainal, and thrown into the hands of one of Lekain’s many toadies. She hadn’t paid close attention to them back when she was Empress, but it looked like this one was new anyway. New and more than willing to uphold Lekain’s twisted idea of a regime.

“People of Begnion, bow before your new Emperor!” Lekain boomed. Sanaki looked up, seeing a gathering of citizens huddle into the courtyard. They were all staring up at Lekain with similar expressions of shock and horror, something Sanaki might’ve considered using to her advantage if she wasn’t keenly aware angry citizens up against the Central Army was going to be a massacre.

“Bow to you?” a woman scoffed.

“Yes. Bow to me. That troublesome little tyke has lost,” Lekain growled, gesturing in her direction. A young boy near the front attempted to run up to her, but he was stopped by some soldiers and his friend, tugging him back.

“Young Sanaki here is no Empress. She has not, and will never be able to, hear the goddess. She does not possess a drop of blood from Altina’s bloodline. After all, Miyasa was assassinated by the Serenes herons all those years ago, wasn’t she? Ten years before Sanaki was born?” Lekain asked.

“Altina or not, she’s been a better Empress than you’ll ever be!” a little girl cried.

“In what way, might I ask? She has done nothing but stand in the way of progress in the name of sub-humans. Why, she even ran away with them. That’s where she’s been since her escort was so brutally murdered,” Lekain chuckled.

“She disagrees with you and you turn her into a slave? Who’s next?” a man asked.

“Oh, I only intend to show Sanaki the error of her ways. We’ll have better means of quelling dissent,” Lekain said. He snapped his fingers, and out came Tormod, thrashing against powerful chains reinforced by magic. He was dropped onto an executioner’s block, snarling all the while.

“General Zelgius! Show the people of Begnion what happens to the savages who dare challenge Lekain the Great!” Lekain ordered. A helmeted general stepped onto the platform, carrying Alondite. Sanaki closed her eyes and began to cry. Perhaps when she opened them she would be back in Tormod’s arms in the desert.

“ _ May the blistering light of Thani strike the pretender! _ ” echoed throughout the courtyard. Everyone, from Sanaki to the people to Lekain, looked around in confusion for the origin of the spell, and turned back to the podium to see a young woman standing there, decked in a form of the Apostle’s robes- rather than Sanaki’s massive gown, it was instead a much shorter, more formal and more beautiful garment that Sanaki had seen and heard would be hers when she came of age. The silver hair atop the woman’s head marked her as one person.

“People of Begnion, I am your true Apostle, Micaiah Altina, granddaughter of Misaha and daughter of Miyasa,” Micaiah proclaimed.

“I-Impossible… I-She was killed…” Lekain stammered.

“Incorrect. I was rescued by Svafa of the Holy Knights,” Micaiah retorted.

“Y-Y-You’re bluffing!” Lekain could only say.

“Luck be to Lady Micaiah!” a woman called. This chant was picked up by a small handful of people, and only then did it carry to the remainder of the populace. Lekain snarled.

“Guards! Kill her!” Lekain ordered.

“ _ Divine light of justice, may their targets strike false, _ ” Micaiah chanted, blinding the soldiers who had made to advance.

“S-Someone…” Lekain called, leaving the balcony to come up with a plan.

* * *

Lekain looked around from toady to toady, who were caught as unawares as he and were stumbling over themselves deciding whether to deal with Micaiah or defend Lekain. Their minds were made up when the chest of one of them suddenly grew a bloody knife, sending the rest of the body limp and lifeless on the ground. A few grouped up to minimise how much of Lekain’s flesh was a target, while others searched for the origin of the weapon. They thought better of it on seeing one of their number fried by a thunderbolt.

“Hello, Lekain,” a young man called. The green-clad thief appeared from the darkness, accompanied by a woman donning a cotton robe.

“It hasn’t been a pleasure, but we can make it one,” the woman said simply, firing another thunderbolt. It missed Lekain by a hair and hit the guard in front of him, and Lekain’s instinctive duck saved him from the dagger that gave him a hideous haircut and hit the spine of the rear guard.

“No… no…” Lekain cried. He looked around, and seized his Rewarp staff, disappearing. Sothe and Rynin shared a glance, and both disappeared. The toadies lowered their guard, and one ran his lance through the space they used to occupy. As far as they could tell, it was as if they had never been there. One took a peek at the dust footprints they left- as far as he could tell, though it wasn’t particularly reliable, they didn’t walk off.

“...There’s only one logical explanation. Vengeful spirits,” he claimed.

“Ludicrous. They have to be bird people,” another suggested.

“I looked at the front cover of a book about this! They’re Amairae!” someone else chipped in.

“You’re all idiots! They’re threatening the well being of Emperor Lekain!” someone yelled, which put all debate to rest and caused much running to ensue. Plenty of it into each other.

* * *

Those loyal to Lekain outside Mainal were doing little better. It had appeared at first that Micaiah had come alone, inspiring action, only for the Holy Knights to make an appearance, throwing javelins about to make Micaiah’s immediate vicinity a dangerous place to be. The crossbowmen and ballistae pivoting around to counter them found themselves facing the might of the bird tribes and the odd desert warriors whose movements were difficult to focus on and even harder to read.

“We still have Sanaki! Leverage her!” Odric ordered. Micaiah nodded to the crowd, and the two young boys from earlier unfurled their true colours. Edward shot into Sanaki’s presence a scarlet blur, defeating the soldiers holding Sanaki captive with Caladbolg and his own body in equal proportions. Micaiah cast the Physic spell to keep him on his feet, while Leonardo drew his bow and shot at Odric until he deemed fit to Rewarp away. Leonardo grunted, but noted that he took at least one of Lughnasadh’s arrows with him. Sanaki dropped to the ground, and Edward escorted her onto the platform.

“Tormod… be safe…” Sanaki muttered, ignoring her people and focusing on the boy who had given everything for her, only for her to have been the one to take his sanity…

“Poor Sanaki…” one of the girls whispered. Another girl outed herself as one of Micaiah’s plants, pulling out a staff and sitting beside Sanaki to try and calm Tormod as best as possible.

“What happened?” a man asked.

“I can’t tell… but this isn’t the Tormod I know. Lekain corrupted him…” Mist said.

“To a child…” a woman gasped. Micaiah looked up at her- she wasn’t one of the plants.

“I understand that Sanaki was a popular Empress. And I want it to be known that I share many of her values. But if Begnion is to truly grow as a nation, it requires a firm hand. I come before you to take the title of Apostle not because it is my birthright, but because no child should have to bear the burden Sanaki has borne for so many years,” Micaiah said.

“Experience like that, I don’t blame her for giving up the throne if she were an adult!” another of Begnion’s people, a middle-aged man, said. Micaiah turned to the sky, and called for Leanne.

* * *

Sothe and Rynin appeared before Lekain in a cosy chamber, with all sorts in furniture, little in paperwork, and miscellaneous decorations that seemed more for the sake of hanging them at all. Lekain was headed to the fireplace, where a suit of armour was hung.

“Not on our watch,” Rynin called, sending down a bolt of lightning to spark the fire while Sothe tossed forward a dagger. Lekain tumbled forward, pulling his head back in time to avoid landing in the flames, and knocking the armour from its perch. It fell on his head, sliding down his body and over him, pinning his arms to his sides.

“It’s over,” Rynin said, casting her Thoron. When the dazzling display of lightning disappeared, Lekain was left looking on in bewilderment. Sothe tossed a dagger forward, and watched it plink off what appeared to be the chink he aimed at. Lekain tugged his arms free, and scooped up an ornate tome from where it fell.

“You wanna play?” Rynin asked. Lekain casted the Rexaura spell, sending a gigantic orb of light crashing into her. She grunted, heaving against the sudden lightness in her limbs.

“What are you playing at? You have no right to be as slippery as you are, you overstuffed sack of wretched scum and villainy!” Sothe called.

“The best ruler is the one who can keep his throne. This armour used to belong to Sephiran, and I’m afraid I’m going to have to be the bearer of bad news- there isn’t a weapon in your possession that can pierce it. So how do you expect to handle me and my magic now?” Lekain asked.

“That is cheating,” Rynin growled.

“All is fair in love and war,” Lekain needled.

“You’ve never loved anything, you-” Sothe started, before seeing another Rexaura spell. There would be time for hurling insults at Lekain later. Sothe did something he had never imagined he’d do- scoop up a woman other than Micaiah and run away.

“That’s right, rats. Run. Run away, and scatter so that… you’ll be… annoyingly difficult to…” Lekain said. He sighed, hitched up the armour, and started clunking after them. What a time for his Rewarp staff to need charging...

* * *

Micaiah and Vika sent Leanne back to the rear lines. Even if they could clear a space in the immediate vicinity of Tormod for Leanne to land and not be attacked, the chaotic energies would just diminish the impact of the galdrar anyway. Tormod’s extraction would have to be done while Tormod was crazy. His bonds were shattered by miscellaneous spells and Edward’s sword, and Sanaki scooped him up in a teddy bear hug. Tormod snarled and growled, clawing and flailing, but Sanaki merely tightened her grip.

“Are you sure you don’t want-” Micaiah started.

“It’s my fault... he’s like this... the pain is mine… mine to bear,” Sanaki cried. Micaiah turned back to Mainal, not eager to fight this battle when there was an actual battle to fight, and noticed Sothe escaping with Rynin in tow.

“Did you get him?” Micaiah asked. Sothe shook his head.

“He has armour that makes him invulnerable to our attacks, and actual attack magic- powerful attack magic on top of that,” Sothe explained.

“Great, just great. Lekain is exactly too cowardly to actually make this whole mess go by neatly. Very well, then. FALL BACK!” Micaiah called. Geoffrey, Astrid and Kieran lingered long enough to pick up a few of Micaiah’s plants, while Elincia called her pegasus and whisked herself, Mist and Rynin off. Sothe favoured his time-honoured escape route of grabbing Micaiah and using his thief techniques, while Vika dived down and scooped up Tormod and Sanaki. Lekain appeared in the door frame, and Leanne tried her hardest to sing her song of Vigour to get them moving faster.

“Somebody, after them!” Lekain exclaimed, looking at his surroundings. The people in his immediate vicinity were no soldiers, but the glare they were shooting him collectively was powerful enough that they would certainly have killed him, armour or no armour, if they were.

“...Is there anybody around me that can actually follow my orders?” Lekain asked, the last of his humanity holding him back from wiping out these people himself. Or, more likely, the fact that he’d probably incite open rebellion and get wiped if he did.

“So, you took Sephiran’s armour, then?” Zelgius’s voice boomed. Lekain turned to him, shaking, and stared at his sword Alondite.

“You are not completely clueless, then. You know to fear this blade. Good. Wouldn’t want you exercising your capacity of merciless evil, would we,” Zelgius asked.

“...I still have Sephiran!” Lekain exclaimed.

“That you do. I believe that leaves us in a stalemate. Let’s see you manage to take out Apostle Micaiah and her army before they break it,” Zelgius said. Lekain chuckled, noticing his Rewarp staff had recharged, and retreated to his study using it.

“General Zelgius…” Levail started.

“At ease. Begnion is our priority, and we must make our preparations while we still can. I have faith in Apostle Micaiah,” Zelgius ordered. Levail nodded, and barked orders. Zelgius could only hope Sigrun and Tanith knew what they needed and where it was kept.

* * *

With everyone huddled a not particularly safe distance from Sienne, people could start to convene in order to gather a more complete picture of the events that transpired from those closest to the event. Sothe’s first step was to explain Sephiran’s armour and its protective prowess to Sigrun and Tanith.

“...Sephiran confided in me, a month before Lekain’s coup. The armour Lekain purloined dates back to the Great Flood, and was used in the war against the very dark god sealed by Lehran’s Medallion. Only weapons blessed by Ashera herself may pierce it, and Sephiran believes only two exist,” Sigrun explained.

“That’s… that’s a huge ask. We might as well wait for Lekain to need to wash his clothes and strike then. Actually…” Micaiah asked, turning to Sothe.

“I’ll hear where these weapons are before we resort to that. I do have standards,” Sothe said. Micaiah turned back to Sigrun.

“Ragnell and Alondite, Altina’s twin blades. Alondite is beyond our grasp- it was granted to General Zelgius for reasons that are between him and Sephiran, and acquiring Alondite for our purposes requires we get Zelgius on our side, something we can’t count on. Ragnell, on the other hand… Sephiran ordered it moved to his own manor in Persis. I objected to the decision at the time, but considering where we stand now, I think Sephiran had a hunch,” Sigrun explained.

“That’s some hunch,” Micaiah told her in no uncertain terms. Sigrun took the hint immediately.

“I do not believe Sephiran was in on the plan. For all of his mysteries, it’s clear as day that he loved Sanaki as much as Sanaki loved him. He would not have organised anything that would’ve put Sanaki through as much as she’s been through. He is the Prime Minister, though, so he presumably had access to the Senate’s plans-” Sigrun started.

“Presumably?” Micaiah interjected.

“If he knew about the Senate’s schemes, he did not speak up about them as much as he probably ought to have. Sephiran is a tricky man, but I have never doubted his reliability. After having said all this aloud, however, perhaps you ought to see this in person before you take me at my word,” Sigrun said. Micaiah laughed.

“If I had trusted a man like this in Daein, I’d probably wind up separated from Sothe and out to market. Or dead. If I wasn’t Branded, I’d go with the former every time. Sephiran sounds like a real schemer- he probably had a whole war planned out and was making sure all of you did what had to be done to bring it about. I’ll trust him if he can give me a good explanation about all of this. With that said, I don’t believe we have the option of avoiding Persis, so let’s hope he at least lets us take Ragnell,” Micaiah said. She turned, and ordered a route drawn up. Sigrun took in a breath, looking over to where Tormod and Sanaki were kept. Thanks to Vika, Leanne and Micaiah herself, Tormod was no longer actively harming Sanaki, but the various bumps and bruises were still vivid.

“...As much as I hate to admit it… Micaiah does have a point. This kind of thinking will do her well on the throne,” Tanith pointed out. Sigrun nodded.

“Tanith, do you remember the vision Micaiah shared with us about her taking the throne? You and Marcia were at her side instead of me and you,” Sigrun said.

“What of it?” Tanith asked.

“...I think I need a moment,” Sigrun said, leaving Tanith. Tanith watched her go, mulling the matter over. She could guess where Sigrun was headed.


	17. Demoralised

Lekain’s ploy has limited the options available to the Apostle’s army, but it has done little to sate the motives and drive of their quest. They intend to press on to Persis’s manor and claim the holy blade Ragnell. They march at a slower pace than desired because of Tormod and Sanaki’s debilitation, leaving them wary of Lekain’s attempted counterattack. So far, no evidence of it has appeared, something that only provokes more uncertainty as the situation continues.

* * *

Rache shyly brushed aside the tent flap, smiling reassuringly as she came to sit beside Sanaki. She hadn’t left Tormod’s side for anything, steadfastly crushing Tormod in her hug in her idea of an apology for feeding him the biscuits responsible for breaking his mind in the first place. She had hardly spoken about the matter to anyone as of yet- these facts were known to Rache only by Sanaki’s repeated whispered “I’m sorry”s from time to time, and her quick rejection of Wegener’s cookies. Rache didn’t feel the need to press her for any more details. She just wanted to comfort her. And hope that she would be up for talking about her feelings now.

“...Still?” Lethe asked, peeking her head in after her. Rache nodded, stroking Sanaki’s back resolute in her commitment to doing this for at least half an hour or until Sanaki acknowledged her presence, even if it was just to shake her away.

“Sunny, my dear child… it is better now… and it will only get better… come, dear…” Rache said vaguely. Without anything to bounce off from Sanaki’s end, Rache was realising her toolbox was profoundly limited. She could only hope that Tormod would recover enough of himself to speak. That was the one thing they could count on to provoke a response- nothing else they could try had worked.

“...This is why cubs are not typically Empresses. Rache, I…” Lethe started, stammering over how to phrase what she wanted to say.

“Don’t worry, Lethe, I understand. I’ll join you later…” Rache said. Lethe halfshifted, and jumped on the bed behind Tormod. Rache smiled, holding back tears.

“R… Rache?” Sanaki sobbed. Lethe perked up, while Rache nodded, trying her hardest to be encouraging without being patronising. She wasn’t sure she was succeeding.

“...Am I… did I… do anything… right?” Sanaki squeaked out. Rache felt her heart break on the spot.

“Of course you did, Sunny! You fought the Senate every step of the way. Just because you lost doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have tried,” Rache told her.

“...Tormod…” Sanaki squeaked out.

“It’s OK, Sanaki. Tormod will get better. He’s made of sturdy stuff,” Rache assured her. Sanaki sunk her face out of view, continuing to stick to Tormod’s side, but Lethe thought it worth it that any words came at all. Rache, meanwhile, couldn’t help but feel like she would’ve felt significantly better having left without hearing Sanaki speak at all.

“Rache, you OK?” Lethe asked. Rache quietly shook her head and drew herself in to Lethe, letting the tears start as they moved away.

* * *

Elincia watched Ike engrossed in a conversation with Soren. Though the paper on the table between them clearly showed it was an explanation of numbers, Elincia struggled to find it in herself to interrupt. She found the perfect excuse not to when she turned and found Mist with her sword, taking a seat and heavily breathing.

“All right there?” Elincia asked, plonking down beside her. Mist immediately sunk in to her side.

“He got so close… it could’ve been any of us…” Mist said.

“...You OK? You seemed fine when we were in Sienne,” Elincia observed.

“That’s different, Ells. I’m a mercenary. When someone is in trouble, I have to help first. Things wouldn’t have turned out this well if I panicked, too. But… now that I have the chance… this was scary…” Mist said. Elincia threw an arm over her shoulder.

“It’s all right now. Lekain can’t hurt you. He talks big but he can’t back it up. We won’t let him anywhere close enough to succeed again,” Elincia proclaimed.

“Doesn’t he have that super armour now?” Mist asked. Elincia’s face fell at that realisation.

“He’s invincible, yeah, but he’s still a coward. And there’s only so much invincibility can do to make one able to win a fight. You also need to be able to beat the other guy, and Lekain has never prided himself on the ability to do that,” Elincia suggested.

“Heh… yeah. Um… can I stay with you? I… I know I’m safe with my family here in the Greil Mercenaries, but… I… I want more friends… you understand?” Mist asked. Elincia nodded reassuringly.

“Sure, Lucia and I would be more than happy to let you come by. Will Titania be worried?” Elincia asked.

“Probably… she’s been helpful, but… there’s still more to go,” Mist said.

“It’s important to trust the people you’re travelling with, after all. If you can’t trust us, you’re never going to get better,” Elincia suggested. Mist nodded vigourously. That was exactly what her issue was.

* * *

The clash of the Wo Dao and Caladbolg echoed through the dawn, as was the standard. Although Mia was clearly the superior swordmaster, the extra luck granted to Edward by Caladbolg closed the gap between them enough that the outcome of a given spar was up in the air. This was to the liking of both youths, to the chagrin of those who slept nearest. Mia bore down on Edward, approaching the upper hand of their third match that morning. Edward pulled up a leg to kick her in the shins, but succeeded only in crushing his own centre of gravity and falling to the ground faster than Mia’s blade was pushing.

“Point to you,” Edward gasped, taking stock of how he had fallen and how he might want to get up. Mia stepped back, blade in the ground, and let him do the work.

“Your technique is acceptable, but your methods need work,” Stefan told them. Both turned to him, Edward losing what footing he had gained in the act.

“When did you get here?” Mia asked.

“If you have to ask, how can you claim to be among those skilled with the sword?” Stefan asked. Mia narrowed her eyes, and thrusted forward. Stefan tumbled to one side, his own Vague Katti unsheathed and pressed a hair’s breadth from the back of her neck before she so much as registered he had moved. Edward let out a low gasp from the ground.

“I saw you move! I didn’t know the Branded could do that!” Edward exclaimed. Stefan chuckled, withdrawing the blade- though Mia did not move until she clearly heard the sword return to its sheath.

“The explanation as to why is a strict secret, and I would be explaining all day even if it weren’t. Suffice it to say that no Branded, not even Rynin, has figured out how to move imperceptibly over soil. I don’t even understand how she managed to do it in Sienne,” Stefan told them. By this point, Edward had made his feet, and pointed Caladbolg at him.

“Do you mean to strike me, boy? Seeing your partner fail?” Stefan asked.

“Caladbolg is a lucky sword. I hope that will be enough to parry a single blow,” Edward told him, and darted forward. Stefan stood still, deflecting his sudden turn and overhead slash without even turning to face him, before putting ever so slightly more effort into his swing and sending Caladbolg from Edward’s grip. It landed, point down, in the dirt in Edward’s path from the momentum of his movement.

“...Will you teach us?” Mia asked.

“Learning is not merely as easy as mastering new skills. It is forgetting the old,” Stefan said, in lieu of an answer.

“I don’t get it,” Edward remarked. Stefan looked him over.

“Edward of Daein. You grew up knowing the brutal yet inspiring regime of the Mad King, Ashnard, in which knowing how to fight, to kill or be killed, was your ticket to eating better food, or indeed, any food at all. To you, mastery of the sword would be a ticket straight to Nevassa’s highest courts, beholden directly to the Four Riders, if not one yourself once one of the current seats becomes vacant,” Stefan said. Edward made to retort, before realising his point. After this war was over… that would be his life again.

“So, uh…” Mia asked.

“And you, Mia. Having heard the only blade that belongs in a woman’s hand is a kitchen knife one too many times, you took even the slightest hint of an adventure as an excuse to pack your sword and as little as you could carry to the next town and make your mark on not just your home, but the whole continent. To you, mastery of the sword would prove that a woman can wield a sword as well as a man. But to who, might I ask? I look across this army and see women that have not only mastered the sword, but the axe, the lance, the bow, and the magic arts,” Stefan added.

“...Is that a no?” she asked. Stefan looked between the two.

“It is not my place to leave the young to fend for themselves. But I would like to have some breakfast, if you don’t mind,” Stefan said. Edward and Mia disappeared on the spot, and Stefan didn’t need to be Stefan to know they had headed to the mess and were cooking something for him.

“Did I say something?” Stefan asked no one in particular.

* * *

Astrid found herself not entirely surprised to see Leonardo and Wood practicing their archery alongside her. The fact there were multiple archers precluded any sort of direction training, so the three focused on precision. Astrid’s shots were the least accurate, but she landed close enough to the centre that for any sort of unarmoured target, she was likely to hit something. Leonardo had the sort of skill that could let him hit a specific body part with little difficulty, while Wood could very well shoot through gaps of armour.

“Impressive, Astrid…” Geoffrey remarked. Astrid jumped, and Wood quickly engrossed herself in discussing her years of practice to Leonardo.

“Are you all right, Geoffrey? You feel…” Astrid asked.

“I’m fine, Astrid… I was just thinking about you. About Sanaki… and about him…” Geoffrey muttered. Astrid caught his meaning.

“It’s all in the past, Geoffrey. I’m free now,” Astrid said.

“Sanaki wasn’t even under Lekain’s control for a whole day and she’s a blubbering wreck! Astrid, it was a year for you! It hurts, doesn’t it?” Geoffrey asked. Astrid shook her head.

“Lekain wanted to make Sanaki’s life as miserable as possible. He merely didn’t care about me. Besides, I had my time to recover before I met you. It’s a scar that will not heal, but it’s a scar that has done its best to fade,” Astrid assured him. Geoffrey still came forward and pulled Astrid into a crushing hug, one that she was more than fine to receive.

“Don’t worry, Geoffrey. You and your sisters are the greatest. I know you’ll be able to show me what a proper married life is like,” Astrid assured him. Geoffrey gave a nervous chuckle.

“If you want to come into the Crimean Army, I assure you our life won’t be at all ‘normal’. What with the potential power discrepancies and accusations of favouritism…” Geoffrey said.

“And the fact I’m allowed my own way at all, that’s not normal, right?” Astrid asked.

“Lucia is one of Crimea’s better intel gatherers, we’d recruit Titania if Greil let us… nah, women in Crimea have things loads better than you did. Considering your lot have an entire division of female knights dedicated to the guard of your ruling power, I’d say you just got unlucky, but…” Geoffrey started.

“All of my sisters have similar stories,” Astrid finished. Geoffrey tried to pretend that’s where he was going.

“...Well, hopefully Micaiah can fix this,” Geoffrey said, kissing Astrid on the forehead before letting her return to her archery.

* * *

“Yo, Dirk, where have you been?” Chase asked, spooking Dirk from the tree in which he was sitting. His tail snagged on the way down, and the branch fell with him. Dirk got to his feet, pulling the branch away with mild annoyance.

“I’ve been eyeing that Branded that Aisie met, mostly. I’m not satisfied with how that went, but I’ve been distracted… I feel something…” Dirk told him. Chase noticed his eyes and nose were on high alert even as he spoke with Chase. Chase, too, focused on his environment, failing to detect what it was that Dirk had found.

“Is it a good feeling or a bad one? Do I need to start a mass panic?” Chase asked. Dirk’s eyes closed, and Chase landed so that he could cease his wingflaps and give Dirk as little interference as possible. Dirk rotated on the spot, moving left or right as his senses honed in, and his eyes opened at last.

“...Claws where I can see them,” Dirk called. The bushes in front of him rustled, and out tumbled a beast tribe boy. He got to his feet, and took his own time to look around at the presences nearby. The new beast tribe had a much darker shade of brown hair compared to Dirk’s sandier shade, and his general grooming, both in costume and in tail fur, were much wilder than Dirk’s. His eyes locked with Chase’s for a few seconds, and Chase saw a certain feralness that reminded him of Dirk when he was first rescued.

“...Cleive?” Dirk asked.

“Dirk?” the other cat asked in turn, before holding up his fist. Dirk shook his hand, clearly not the gesture Cleive was expecting.

“What have you been up to, tough guy?” Cleive asked.

“I’ve been with my allies in the Laguz Emancipation Army, and we’ve been supporting the Apostle in ridding Begnion of the lowlifes like the kind who captured us and forced us into battle. I’ve met kindly with the Gallians, too,” Dirk said.

“Of course, of course… so who’s the bird?” Cleive asked.

“Name’s Chase. I’m Tormod’s left hand in the Laguz Emancipation Army. I’m fast as a falcon, tough as a hawk, and keen as a raven. Why, want my autograph?” Chase asked.

“...I’ll pass. Say, Dirk… are you as strong as you used to be?” Cleive asked.

“No, and I don’t intend on changing that fact. I don’t want to fight everything I see. After this mess is over, I’m looking at what laguz do when they retire and working on that,” Dirk said.

“Such a pity… there’s more to the beast tribe than this shadow of the beorc’s ways, Dirk. Roaming the countryside, hunting your own way… it’s exhilarating, Dirk. And if you’d allow me to show you the way, I could let you in on what it is I see in my world. How about it?” Cleive asked. Dirk looked at Chase, then back at camp.

“...I think I’ll take you on that,” Dirk said. Chase squawked, but neither cat spared him mind.

“Then let’s go, my furry friend!” Cleive called, transforming and bounding away. Dirk nodded at Chase, and transformed to follow. Chase looked around, before realising what Dirk had in mind. He sighed, and followed at a distance, both behind and above. He made sure he had a hand on Ulki’s whistle, praying he didn’t need it.

* * *

Muarim caught sight of Aisie standing with her back to a tree, breathing somewhat excessively heavily for the relative peace they enjoyed while Lekain was busy organising his counterattack. She looked up, and nodded at Muarim before returning to what she was doing.

“...Do you require anything?” Muarim asked. Aisie shook her head, but her darting eyes told Muarim a different story.

“...Is it about the Branded?” Muarim asked.

“I have Dirk on him, I think that’s enough for the poor guy,” Aisie said.

“Would you care to sit down and discuss the matter?” Muarim asked. Aisie shook her head even more fiercely, and her breathing went from loud to silent in a heartbeat. She stepped away from the tree, and transformed, growling softly as she looked away from the camp. Muarim stepped back, allowing Aisie to move carefully, and a yellow blur shot from the bushes and into her, sending her staggering until the assailant, a Feral-looking cat, stopped being a blur. Muarim turned back to the bush, and punched the second Feral cat in the jaw before transforming and letting out a loud roar. Roars, shrieks and the scraping of blades followed behind him, and Muarim focused on the cat ahead. More growls came from the bushes, and more cats, tigers, hawks and ravens came forward.

“Protect the little ones at all costs!” Muarim ordered, unsure if this was too selfish, but not particularly in the mood to care. Unless either recovered, they were sitting ducks.

* * *

Running around out ‘in the wild’ was not Dirk’s idea of fun. He, like most of his brethren, criticised the desert as a place to live, but comparing this more fertile land, he wasn't sure how much better it was outside of that. Rocks and such littered the ground, same as always, but thickets and litter made a bounding run much less enticing than it was in the clearer desert. He'd have to discuss what Gallia was like with Ranulf later. He found Cleive sitting beside a small lake, with an easy grin on his face.

"So what did you have to show me?" Dirk asked. Cleive gestured to one side, and Dirk turned to face something in the forest that was concealed by leaves. Cleive walked up to it and pulled them away, and the sight, sounds, stenches and ominous feelings of the presence of Feral Ones shot up Dirk’s spine.

"Monsters…" Dirk muttered.

"Not monsters. Beasts. Think about it, Dirk. The children of strength, the laguz, are brought to our knees by the humans because they use weapons and outlast our transformation. But not with this. Our feral spirits, unleashed at full strength! We can crush a human with ease, and all we lose is-" Cleive proclaimed.

"Our sanity? Our lifespan? Our pride?" Dirk asked.

"Our ties with humans. Why should we be nothing more than humans that turn into beasts?" Cleive asked.

"Who says talking with your friends and using opposable thumbs is beorc territory?" Dirk asked.

"...You’ve been brainwashed, haven’t you? You're just a pet. I'll show you," Cleive growled. He darted forward, shifting, and met Chase’s still reverted foot.

"We'll have none of that, mister. Now what self-respecting laguz would side with the Ferals?" Chase asked, ready for a fight if the information stopped.

"Ah, Chase. How glad you can join us. You're right in Tormod’s inner circle, one of the ones spreading this pollution about uniting with the humans. You should have heard this hawk we had. 'Stop it! Let me go! Chase will stop you!'" Cleive said. Chase felt a burning in his stomach.

"You…" Chase started.

Have I touched a nerve? Are you turning Feral like your girl friend?" Cleive taunted.

"Do you want to kill him?" Chase asked, rolling up his sleeves. Dirk looked between Chase and Cleive.

"...Go nuts, I'm worried about those Ferals," Dirk said. Chase transformed and slammed Cleive in the face.

* * *

Amidst the thundering of the beasts and the howling winds called by the birds, Sanaki resolutely remained in Tormod’s grasp. The laguz were their friends… she couldn’t handle taking their lives. Not if it meant entertaining the notion Tormod would remain in his Feral state forever.

“Tormod… hear me... please, it’s Sunny… it’s your Sunny…” Sanaki whispered. A ripping noise sounded. Sanaki turned, and saw a Feral-looking cat enter the tent. She gasped, keeping the rest of her noises to a whisper. She tried to muster a spell, but even that seemed beyond her. She pulled at her arms, intending to ready herself to pull the Feral into a wrestle in the name of Tormod’s aid.

“Tormod…” Sanaki said one final time, watching the cat jump into her.

“ARCFIRE!” came the billowing roar of Tormod. Sunny’s face lit up as bright as the flame that blasted the cat and sent it back to where it started. Tormod was bolt upright, fury lining his face, but with the final twitch of the cat came the fatigue.

“Tormod!” Sanaki cried.

“Sunny… it’s all right… I’m… I will be better… you don’t have to…” Tormod squeaked.

“...Can you forgive me?” Sanaki asked. Tormod took a while to answer, and until he coughed, Sanaki wasn’t sure if he was uncertain or just tired.

“Sunny... I couldn’t blame you... for anything,” Tormod gasped. Sanaki came in closer, her tears falling anew.

“...Thank you…” Sanaki whispered. The time for words would be later, then...

* * *

Lethe’s running pace was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Feral one appearing from nowhere in her path. She wasted no effort switching to attack mode to claw at it, with Rache a short distance behind her to add weight to their efforts and defeat the tiger before it got one of its long fangs in their flanks. Rather than continue the run, the two cats circled one another, eyes facing outward, scanning for signs of movement. Lethe pounced, crashing through the trees and coming out the other side with a beorc in her claws.

“Well well… you’d be the inconsiderate little jerk responsible for summoning these Ferals. I’d ask if you possessed shame, but knowing your kind, you probably knew exactly how this would feel to poor Sunny,” Rache growled, reverting for the purposes of her taunting.

“You… you subhumans! Why do you all struggle against the brilliance of my work? Ferals make you much stronger and you don’t even lose anything you care about!” Izuka yelled.

“How presumptuous, for the beorc to be telling the laguz how to feel. Fits right in, though, doesn’t it?” Rache called.

“You call yourselves people, but you give in to your instincts. Beorc are superior to laguz. I am the generous one, giving you the means to elevate yourselves to parallel to our level!” Izuka claimed.

“This conversation is going in circles. One last thing, though… were you behind the tainted cookies?” Rache asked. Lethe looked at her as if she were insane, trying to hold in her own laughter.

“Yes, that was my work, and a cunning ploy it was too! Use those meddlesome brats’ own bond against them, destroy their fiery spirits, and all the way acting as if it was a strength boost they could use as their ticket out! Tell me, savage, are they still horrified of what I did? Will they lose all hope against Lekain and all of my innovations even if you kill me? Is nothing left but horror for us to freely attack the Silver-Haired Maiden next?” Izuka cackled.

“Nope,” Rache said, giving the nod. Lethe’s claws flashed, and Izuka stopped moving.

“Why did you lie to him?” Lethe asked.

“Why does it matter? At least he died without the satisfaction that he ruined the lives of children for no reason other than… well, he probably didn’t have one. I want to believe that my children will be on their feet one day, free to live their lives together…” Rache said. Lethe reverted, and put a hand on her shoulder.

“...Are you sure it was OK for me to kill him? It sounds like it was real personal for you,” Lethe asked.

“We did what we had to do. All I care about is that he is dead. Besides… these horrible excuses for beorc wronged many people. Why should I get to claim his head instead of them?” Rache growled. Lethe pulled her arms around Rache, vaguely massaging her.

“Well, I can certainly claim the honour. He traumatised my niece and nephew,” Lethe said.

“Are you sure that’s right?” Rache asked. Lethe shrugged.

“I’m not calling them my kids. Besides, you need a hug more than I need to work on my genealogy,” Lethe told her.

“...Sure. But let’s check on the kids first,” Rache said. Lethe nodded, scratching her hair behind the ears.

* * *

Cleive dropped to the ground, losing his shape. Chase kept his wings flapping overhead, cawing proudly. Cleive smirked, pulling a beaker from his pocket, and brandishing it in Chase’s direction. Chase changed direction, swerving to avoid the Feral substance and lose his sanity. Dirk stepped forward, ready to transform if needed. Cleive looked between them, his beaker at the ready.

“You’ve really forced my hand here, you know. I was hoping to get more laguz Feral before I had to resort to this. Even one with the power of a King would do. But it seems Izuka must forsake his most powerful weapon. I won’t go down without a fight!” Cleive yelled. He popped the cork and downed the contents of the beaker. He tossed the glass to one side, shattering against a rock, and got down on all fours. He hissed, a red glow coursing through him, as he transformed once more, his eyes gleaming with a feral light that didn’t seem like the rest of his furry brethren.

“He’s still sane… but not for long. Soon he’ll be just like the rest of them…” Chase observed, looking at the cage still containing all the Ferals with some trepidation. Cleive hadn’t opened it, and with Chase losing the energy to transform at that moment, there was no way they could hope to handle him if he did.

“...Cleive… this takes me back. Kill or be killed, that was the law. Today is a day like any other. I will kill,” Dirk said, transforming. He leaped at Cleive, aiming for a claw across the side. Cleive darted into the path, catching Dirk and pulling into a grapple. Chase dived, but Cleive pulled Dirk around, fuddling the matter of which skull to kick.

“Ssssssstay baccccccck, thhhhhhhhhhhhhhinkerrrrrrrrrrrrr. Hssssssssssssss… miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine… killllllllIIIIIIII… KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!” Cleive spat. He pulled, throwing Dirk overhead into the dirt behind him, and spun around to climb atop him. Dirk lunged as he moved, striking Cleive in the underbelly and letting the blood flow.

“MMMMMMMMMMMORE! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!” Cleive snarled, barrelling forward and biting. One tooth carved itself into Dirk’s shoulder, pulling away a decent chunk of fur and letting blood flow once more. Dirk gasped, losing his balance and falling to the ground.

“Dirk… you stay away from him!” Chase exclaimed, diving and kicking Cleive in the head. He snarled again, too insane and bled out to respond with something that sounded like a word, and his claw came up. Chase darted, and a scrape came across his ankle, exposing a little blood, but nothing serious. Cleive dropped atop Dirk, and Chase looked up. Ulki had appeared over them, looking at the cats in the cage- who were starting to lose their energy, too.

“We get Dirk back before all else,” Ulki said, to Chase’s approval. Cleive could rot here. On the other hand, perhaps that was the end he wanted.

* * *

Micaiah looked at the report she had been given. She couldn’t help but blanch at seeing the fact one of Tormod’s crew had received such a large wound, but casting him aside, she was quite pleased with the number and severity of wounds received from a feral attack. She hadn’t quite realised just what a large party meant for the safety of the people within.

“Will Dirk be OK?” she asked.

“I believe he will live. Whether he can use that arm again, though…” Sigrun said. Micaiah shivered, looking for something else.

“How is Sanaki?” Micaiah asked.

“Tormod has woken up and spoken. He still needs rest, but Sanaki’s heart is at ease. She’s still going to stay by his side, though. To see our former Empress reduced to a broken child… I’d rather be in Dirk’s shoes,” Sigrun sighed.

“Sigrun… I believe I know the answer. But are you loyal to the crown or to Sanaki?” Micaiah asked. Sigrun jumped.

“Are you accusing me of being unreliable? Just because I served your predecessor doesn’t mean you should be concerned!” Sigrun called.

“Answer the question,” Micaiah ordered. Sigrun opened her mouth to state her loyalty to Micaiah, but the words lost their way and all she wound up doing was opening and closing it. Micaiah’s stare increased in intensity, but Sigrun couldn’t feel much in the way of malice.

“...I admit it, dear. I think of Sanaki as my daughter, and there’s no way I could be your guardian if she were to leave Sienne,” Sigrun confessed.

“If I were to give you advance notice that I will offer my blessing for you to follow Sanaki once this conflict closes and the Empress’s crown is formally in my hands, do you think you could train the pink-haired pegasus knight to serve as Commander Tanith’s deputy?” Micaiah asked.

“Marcia? Yeah, I… wait, this has to do with your vision?” Sigrun said.

“At the time, I had no idea why your departure from the Holy Guard would occur. But to love the child in your care to the point that you can no longer bear to do what you should… I could tell you about Sothe joining my side was the same experience, but I don’t think anyone except other Branded could understand the fear in our aging,” Micaiah said.

“...You’re right. I haven’t a clue why your aging would affect Sothe. But if this is your will… I shall ensure Sanaki’s safety and prosperity as a woman, rather than as Empress. Empress Micaiah, I can promise that Commander Tanith is a fine choice to help fill in for Sothe’s weaknesses,” Sigrun said, inclining her head.

“Will everyone else pay that much attention to titles?” Micaiah asked.

“Sanaki eschewing them is a new development. Get used to it,” Sigrun told her.


	18. Forgotten Birth

With the ambush behind them, Micaiah presses on in spite of the still dampened morale. She can only hope those with little connections can continue to fight effectively, as they have to pass through Salmo territory. The Duke in charge of Salmo is Duke Odric, the last of the Senators who supported Lekain. Odric’s fighting skills outstrip those of Numida, Valtome and Oliver, and he often gets involved in Lekain’s bloodier moves. Taking Salmo will pose a greater challenge than Seliora and Tanas, and Micaiah can only hope they still have the strength to take to it.

* * *

Ranulf couldn’t hide his disgust at the severity of Dirk’s wound. The dimensions involved between his casual form and his transformed state produced an ugly wound, and even wrapped in bandages and other therapeutical tools, it was plain as day. He forced himself to tear his eyes from it and look at the man lying in front of him.

“I’m not much of a laguz any more, am I?” Dirk asked.

“That’s one way of looking at it. A wound like that, you might never be able to properly hold yourself in your transformed state again- if the agony would allow you the focus. If you define being a laguz as being a person able to transform into an animal, you’re not much of one,” Ranulf said. Dirk turned to him.

“But you don’t believe that,” Dirk said. It wasn’t a question.

“The laguz have other talents. Transforming is an expression of our inner strength, and even if you can no longer do so, you are still a laguz. You can still fit in in Gallia,” Ranulf said. Dirk glanced skyward.

“I’ll admit, coming to Gallia seems tempting. But I feel that’s less because I like the sound of Gallia and more because my loyalties lie with Tormod because he rescued me, and precious little more. We may have talked only occasionally, Ranulf, but you’re probably closer to me than anyone else in the Emancipation Army,” Dirk confessed. Ranulf chuckled.

“That’s quite the tail, Dirk. And quite the crash. You have developed your talents, against your will or otherwise, into one field, and now that fate has announced other plans for you, you are left with little recourse. If I may be so presumptuous, Dirk… I would like you to come to Gallia to share your story,” Ranulf asked.

“My story? Who’d be interested in that?” Dirk asked.

“Precious few. Living for nothing but fighting… many Gallian laguz would consider you lucky. I want you to share your story as a warning. I want you to give a little shock to the laguz, teach them that there’s more to the laguz than fighting, and there is nothing but suffering for those who think otherwise. With you living a modest life in Gallia… I feel like we could grow as a race,” Ranulf suggested. Dirk nodded.

“Quite the ambition, sir. I’d be happy to help,” Dirk said.

“Great. Well, is there anything else you’d like from me, or will space do?” Ranulf asked.

“If you’re busy, you’d better go do the rest of your tasks,” Dirk said. Ranulf sighed.

“Yeah, that’s one thing I wouldn’t miss,” Ranulf remarked.

* * *

Finding Beat moping about his laguz heritage wasn’t a strenuous job, but with the return of the Ferals and the story of Dirk and Cleive, his confidence shattered and he did little else. Most people who might have cared to talk to him about the matter had done so, and it was decided that they leave him be for the time being, keeping an eye on him to stop him doing something he’d regret. Beat was ultimately surprised to sense the approach of one of the Branded, sitting on a stone opposite him and not looking at him directly.

“What is your understanding of your goal?” Chapman asked bluntly.

“Well… when a laguz conceives a child with a beorc, they lose their powers as soon as the child is viable. Most stories about the matter I’ve heard have had the child be born, but I could very well believe that’s not necessary,” Beat said.

“Beat… think about what you’re asking,” Chapman told him.

“I don’t see what the fuss is about,” Beat said. Chapman pulled up his shirt, exposing the Brand on his chest.

“The union of beorc and laguz gives birth to Branded, Beat. Your child will suffer the same burden we have. Your child WILL be harder to raise than a standard beorc or a standard laguz. You’ll have to deal with the lifespan not matching the beorc woman you impregnate. You’ll have to deal with the anger of the beorc who chased our kind to our desert refuge. Beat… beorc and laguz who have genuinely loved each other would think twice about putting their kids through that. You can’t mean to be seriously considering doing it yourself just because you would like to try out being a beorc,” Chapman said.

“We’re fighting for the rights of the Branded too, Chapman,” Beat pointed out.

“If our fight succeeds and we actually accomplish what you claim, there will be no need for you to shed your identity as a laguz, Beat,” Chapman retorted.

“...Go away,” Beat asked. Chapman nodded and appeared to leave in a Branded fashion, but Beat could tell he was still nearby. Watching him.

Like a hawk, as the saying goes.

* * *

“You OK, Aisie?” Wegener asked. Aisie jumped, having not even noticed the twinge associated with the presence of Branded. With all the Branded accompanying them, the sensation was fading from most of the laguz, something no one wanted to admit they missed, but when dealing with the folks who seemed to teleport even without their powers…

“I’m not all right. Our family’s strength is our strength, our family’s weakness is our weakness. Tormod’s still weak and terrified, Dirk’s injured, something else has gotten into Muarim… we’re all in a bad way,” Aisie told him. Wegener held out his hand, and Aisie considered it.

“...You have a thing for me, don’t you?” Aisie asked. Wegener considered his thoughts a little.

“I mean… I want to be your friend, but mostly because you’re cute and we like similar enough things. I can’t say more than that without getting closer to you and learning more about you, now, can I?” Wegener said.

“Well, yeah… I mean, compared to the other main girls in our group, I’m either the easiest catch or the hardest. Hetzel never abused me or really took notice of me because of my feminine qualities- my job as his slave was to build things, and to be honest, I could have lived with that if Tormod never became a thing. I’m not really interested in this whole friendship deal. I barely feel like I fit in with Rache’s group,” Aisie pointed out.

“I’m gonna go with easiest. The other girls have to worry about bad memories coming back at what their men might consider romantic experiences. Your social anxieties are another matter, one that’s much less likely to get me injured if I do the wrong thing,” Wegener suggested. Aisie sighed, turning and looking for where Rache or someone was sitting. Failing to find them, she went back to Wegener.

“You have promise. We’ll see how it goes?” Aisie asked. Wegener nodded, and the two went for a more friendly handshake compared to his original plan.

“You know Rache’s going to get defensive of me anyway though, right?” Aisie asked.

“What’s wrong with being your friend?” Wegener asked, genuinely baffled.

“Even if I’m not as comfortable with Rache as the others, Rache likes me all the same. She’ll no doubt try to… er-hem, rake you over the coals. Don’t take it the wrong way if she doesn’t like you- she listens to all the worst stories about the Senators, her opinions on such matters is a tad extreme. Just… don’t be creepy,” Aisie warned him.

“Fair enough. Stefan did the same thing with you lot. Don’t worry, I can do ‘not creepy’. I mean, how hard can it be?” Wegener asked.

* * *

The army advanced on Salmo territory, acutely aware that Odric’s counterattack could happen at a distance from his manor if he so chose. When, therefore, they had arrived at the place unassaulted by anything other than the local wildlife, they were sent into a confused state, looking between one another and the place itself- which did at least have a variety of defences set up- in search of answers. Said answer came in the form of Odric appearing on the battlements.

“Welcome, so-called Liberators. I have been expecting this day for years,” Odric called. This caused a much more intense discussion, causing all but a handful of the group to overlook Muarim stepping out in front of the party.

“Duke Odric… your day has come. I’ll have your head,” Muarim growled, just loud enough for his voice to carry across. The curious babble that had flared up died down at once.

“I am so terribly frightened. Do your worst, slave. Soldiers! Fight as you must, but remember our aim!” Odric called, disappearing. The gate opened, permitting enemy soldiers of various expertises to come to meet the army, and also allowing Muarim to barrel past with ease. The army behind him charged, taking on the usual duties of disarming ballistae and going blade to claw with the rank and file.

“Why is this Muarim’s fight, Rache?” Sigrun asked, hanging back to get her bearings. Rache looked at Tormod before answering.

“It’s not my place to explain why. I do know the secret, though… at least, I have the general idea. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go support Muarim. Chase, you ready?” Rache asked. Chase transformed, and Rache hopped aboard, the pair charging to jump into a window and help Muarim track down Odric.

* * *

The rumble of soldiers and the clash of blades carried across the fields even to base camp. Tormod couldn’t help but clench his fist with every beastial roar. Even though he was getting significantly better, he still struggled to cast particularly well, and he was hardly staying upright on his own power as it was. Sanaki stood by his side, her arm tightly clasped around him, and Tormod hardly had the heart to dispute it even if he wasn’t sure he needed it.

“Are you feeling much better?” Tormod asked. Sanaki had much less in the way of injury and harm, but her skill was dulled with lack of practice and emotional upheaval. She summoned a much larger, controlled fireball mutely, dissipating it with a mild frown.

“...Sunny…” Tormod began.

“I know… I…” Sanaki started, before her head looked around. Tormod turned the other direction, finding nothing, and looked to where Sanaki had checked. A small group, no larger than ten, of the Senate’s forces had made their way here, and they had lit up on the pair.

“Stay away from Sanaki!” Tormod ordered, pushing forward his fire. With any luck, the leader’s armour might have gotten slightly warmer, but the embers that came from his palm failed to catch the ground ablaze.

“I’M NOT GOING BACK!” Sanaki screamed, her own Cymbeline flying overhead and ploughing through the lead forces. Without a clear and thoughtful direction, it didn’t defeat the whole party, but only three remained. Sanaki visibly heaved, but her hands were aflame and a second fireball was on the horizon.

“Retreat!” one the soldiers called, and a friend left. The third remained, looking up at Tormod.

“Wait a second… but you…” he remarked. Sanaki reared back for a toss.

“Sunny, no!” Tormod called. Sanaki quickly redirected the blaze at the retreating pair.

“...Forgive me. You remind me of a man who I once served. But he’s been dead for years, and he was a grown man before that. Sorry, you don’t see a lot of redheads in this area,” the soldier said.

“Who do I remind you of, perchance?” Tormod asked.

“The old lord of this area, Duke Jorvis of Salmo,” the soldier said.

“...Yeah, can’t say that would be me,” Tormod said. He got to his feet, and Sanaki quickly came by to give him support.

“We’d better go find reinforcements for this position,” Tormod suggested. Sanaki nodded, and the pair got moving. The soldier looked on, knowing he would fight in this particular battle no longer. He had to find out more on the subject of Dukes Jorvis and Odric...

* * *

With Odric’s forces spread thinly, soldiers from the Liberation Army had little issue sneaking around to Odric’s side in turn. Zihark was well suited to being one of the soldiers doing so, because of his nimble movements going around a battlefield as well as dodging sword strokes in combat. Switching between avoiding the soldiers still in the manor and defeating them, he was searching for hidden escape routes and happened on one of the more hidden rooms. It wasn’t an escape route, but he was satisfied to find it nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out,” Zihark told the gathered laguz slaves, darting around the room and inspecting what kept them in place, before grabbing a set of keys and undoing whatever locks he could, taking care of everything he couldn’t using the universal lockpick that was his sword.

“Who are you?” one of them asked.

“My name is Zihark. I have history with the laguz that drives me to ensure their safety, and I currently swear my blade in loyalty to a banner named for freeing captured laguz slaves,” Zihark explained.

“The Laguz Emancipation Army? They’ve gotten stronger,” the youngest of the slaves, who still looked about Zihark’s age and was thus significantly older, said.

“Whatever it is, why’d they not save us before?” another asked.

“...I beg your pardon?” Zihark asked.

“We told you the first time, Aruch. They were in no shape to fight a Senator, let alone Odric, as they were. We were lucky for them to get away with Rache. Looks like it’s not a problem anymore, though,” another slave pointed out.

“Took their sweet time. That promising kid died in the meantime. What was his name again? Why don’t I get to remember?” Aruch asked.

“Look, you can discuss this matter later. For now, let’s get you your freedom. We shouldn’t have too much resistance on the way out,” Zihark said. For all Aruch’s- and only Aruch’s- grumbling on the rescue, the group was certainly glad to receive it, and cautiously complied, remaining sure to keep Zihark in sight as he retraced his steps around the mansion. Zihark, for his part, favoured elimination, since the slower pace and larger group removed stealth options.

* * *

Odric barked orders at his men, looking around at all the places the Liberation Army was gaining ground and snarling. Visions of a day, years and years ago, where he stood on the opposite side of the battlefield, watching the triumphant takeover he led, overwhelmed him, and he yelled for tripled effort. He stormed from the balcony towards his personal quarters, waving vaguely at a pair of laguz as he entered the room. He gave the matter some thought, only for the beasts to break down his door and move to corner him.

Odric grabbed his axe, looking at the two beasts who stood in his way measuredly. The green tiger would tear him apart with ease, but the white cat was on the prowl, and she could leap up and tear him apart lethally too. Thus, it made sense to escape in the direction of the tiger, the slower reactions more likely to end in his survival than the weaker savagery.

“Hyah!” Odric called, making his move. The tiger spun on the spot, and Odric found himself barrelling into the side of the tiger. He staggered, winded, but kept his grip on the axe. He took a moment to adjust it for swinging, only for the cat to grip his back and hold tightly, her claws digging into his flesh. He swung around on the spot, trying to loosen her grip or hit her with the swinging axehead, but succeeded only in widening the wounds and smashing the objects on his desk and nearest shelves.

“Now, Muarim,” the cat hissed. Odric swung to face the tiger, only to see his gaping maw reaching for him. Muarim and Rache let go, shaking off the worst of the blood with little regard for cleanliness. Rache scowled at Odric, kicking him in the head for good measure.

“We got him, Muarim,” Rache said proudly. Muarim nodded.

“I owe him so much, and yet I enjoyed this just the same. I wonder… would Ingrid be happy?” Muarim asked.

“You’re asking too much of me, Muarim. But I think Ingrid would want him to know,” Rache said.

“...I know, Rache. He deserves to know. Still I cannot bring myself to tell him,” Muarim said.

“The truth will out eventually. With Sanaki the way she is, I think he’ll take it better than he would’ve back in the desert. You can’t hide it forever. Sooner or later they’ll ask. I’m surprised they haven’t done so already,” Rache said.

“He doesn’t care. She doesn’t care because he doesn’t,” Muarim said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the letter, looking at it once more.

“...I’ll tell him if you don’t,” Rache said. Muarim made to object, but something in the letter caught his eye. He read the word twice more, to ensure it was the correct word, and put the letter back in his bag.

“No. I’ll tell him. There’s more to it,” Muarim assured her.

* * *

It was an odd feeling for Muarim, to see Micaiah in charge of the reconvening and looting. He nodded politely at the laguz slaves, with whom Ranulf was in charge of discussing their immediate futures. Tormod and Sanaki had made their way up to the manor at some point, to which Muarim was mildly grateful. He could get the story out sooner… that was his aim, right?

“Er-hem… Tormod, Muarim has something he would like to tell you,” Rache said firmly. Muarim’s fists clenched, as Tormod turned to him. He could sense, in their eyes, that they knew this was hard for him, but Rache was adamant in making sure the truth came out.

“...This place… Odric claimed the title of Duke Salmo from his predecessor Jorvis in a coup. You are aware of this, right?” Muarim asked. Tormod nodded, and Muarim took in a breath.

“Duke Jorvis was my former owner,” Muarim said. Tormod gave a short bark of laughter.

“Good riddance, then. But Odric owned Rache and all those guys. Things didn’t get better for Salmo,” Tormod pointed out.

“Well… the thing is… when the beginnings of the incident took place, Duchess Salmo gave me some basic supplies, a letter, and… a child, to take with me as I fled,” Muarim explained.

“So that’s how the two of you met, then? No wonder you think of Muarim as a father, Tormod,” Sanaki said. Tormod noticed Rache was still keyed up.

“...That’s not why you never told me, is it?” Tormod asked. Muarim took in yet another breath, before thrusting the letter to Tormod before he had time to second guess himself. Tormod took it, and unfurled it.

Tormod

I never imagined I would find myself here, about to become a casualty of a political spat. I shouldn’t ponder where I’ll end up after this is all over, but I can’t help but hope I die. It seems a shame that I’ll never see the man you become, but that seems to be the way it shall be.

I send you with our reliable laguz servant Muarim. I have shared my desires for my child with him in secret, and you should be able to grow to be the sort of son I can be proud of with a father figure like Muarim instead of your flesh and blood. No doubt he would have raised you to be spoiled, demanding and cruel like himself. I can only hope that the man I look down on is brave, just and heroic. And, if I may, that you find true love with your partner, not the hollow imitation me and my siblings endured.

Stay strong, my son.

Ingrid Damiell, Duchess Salmo

Sanaki couldn’t help but tear up, reading alongside Tormod. Tormod pulled her in tighter, his own thoughts much less wholesome. He looked up at Muarim, who was not meeting his gaze, and had an idea why.

“...Am I your Master?” Tormod asked. Sanaki looked between the two.

“I believe it is more likely not. But I knew… I know that you wouldn’t like to think there was a chance at all,” Muarim muttered.

“Muarim… you’ve stayed by my side all these years… you came to my rescue… I…” Tormod started. Sanaki pulled back, and Muarim came closer, taking care to not kneel.

“Tormod… not once, in the years we have stayed together, have I thought of my dedication as servitude. Your mother gave me a responsibility to keep you safe, and I honoured that as best I could. You… I care for you, Tormod. If you would accept me, I would like to continue to stay by your side and maintain your well-being,” Muarim offered. It was Tormod’s turn to miss Muarim’s gaze.

“Tormod?” Sanaki asked.

“I don’t feel comfortable…” Tormod started.

“Everyone else stayed with you. Why shouldn’t your father?” Sanaki asked.

“Tormod… you have deemed it your duty to defend those laguz slaves you rescue. I have deemed it my duty to defend you. Are we truly so different?” Muarim asked.

“...I would like to sleep on this matter, please?” Tormod asked. Muarim inclined his head, while Rache and Sanaki offered withering looks. Tormod looked back at the letter, something about his mother’s maiden name coming to him.

“Damiell…” Tormod muttered aloud, looking back up and around at all the important people nearby. The laguz of Gallia and Phoenicis, the beorc of Daein and Crimea…

* * *

Tormod approached Astrid, offering to her the letter. Astrid, with some cajoling, took the parchment and read it through, tears reaching her eyes as they slid across the page.

“...Ingrid… so you did wind up dead after all…” Astrid sobbed.

“She is your relative, then?” Tormod asked.

“Eldest sister. My parents never put much thought into why Ingrid never wrote them after only a handful of letters. I think they stopped paying attention to which of their daughters were writing after a while. But finding myself like Ingrid, unable to write… I could not bear that fate. I could only hope it was because she was dead,” Astrid explained.

“Knowing Lekain, I think the odds weren’t in your favour any,” Sanaki remarked. Astrid nodded in assent, idly massaging her chest as she did so.

“Would you like to keep the letter? Your sister sounds important to you,” Tormod asked.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly keep it. She’s your mother,” Astrid replied. They kept this up for several rounds, the two similar points pounding into Sanaki’s head until something eventually clicked.

“...You’re related,” Sanaki eventually chipped in. The pair stopped, the conclusion occuring to them as soon as the possibility was illuminated.

“That’s… aunt and nephew, right?” Tormod asked.

“Can’t be, I’m only a few years older than you. And it sure doesn’t feel like it,” Astrid retorted.

“Then what else are we? Cousins?” Tormod suggested.

“He’s right. Words like that aren’t concerned with the ages of the people, just their position on the family tree. You can get some twisted branches looking at the Senate. I wish I hadn’t,” Sanaki said.

“...Don’t call me aunt, Tormod. I’m still wrapping my head around you being younger than me,” Astrid said.

“Check. I’m sure the family thing is going to be weird even if I don’t,” Tormod said. With a short pause, the pair darted in for a hug.


	19. The Last Senator

With Duke Odric down, the Senate’s power withers away even further. Now, all that remains to be done is to depose Lekain himself. Unfortunately, with the Central Army still under his control and Sephiran’s armour on his person, this is easier said than done, even if the party is at its most confident since Sanaki’s capture. They make haste for Persis’s manor, ever vigilant for the signs that the Central Army may be in pursuit.

* * *

Geoffrey felt a twinge of jealousy much larger than he considered appropriate at the sight of Tormod and Astrid enjoying familial bonding. It wasn’t fair- Astrid was her own woman and deserved to be friendly with her own nephew, why should he think otherwise?

“Lucia, you got any tips on holding back unwarranted jealousy?” Geoffrey eventually asked.

“Who’s Astrid been looking at?” Lucia asked, her hand on Elincia’s as the pair looked over some of Micaiah’s notes on Begnion/Crimea relations. Micaiah was as busy learning about how they had been as she was figuring out what they eventually would be.

“...Tormod,” Geoffrey muttered. Lucia failed to bite back her bark of laughter.

“Lucy, it’s not that funny. Tormod’s going to stay in Begnion with Sanaki and the laguz, Astrid wanting to join them will be a logistical nightmare,” Elincia pointed out.

“It can’t be that bad,” Lucia said.

“If anything, Astrid staying with us in Crimea is going to be as bad. Astrid’s going to want to rejoin an army, and I’m fairly sure the wife of the Commander of the Royal Knights being in his army is going to be a matter of when I get called out for favouritism,” Geoffrey said.

“...You’re not the Commander yet,” Lucia pointed out.

“And? Just because the problem won’t be apparent in five months doesn’t mean it won’t exist in five years,” Geoffrey pointed out. Lucia had no response to that one, other than vaguely objecting to his dates.

“Hi, Geoffrey,” Astrid called. Geoffrey jumped, but Astrid walked up and threw herself onto his lap, arms around his neck and a kiss for his cheek.

“Geoffrey gets jealous of you and Tormod,” Elincia said.

“ELLIE!” Geoffrey and Lucia exclaimed in union.

“Someone had to say it,” Elincia retorted. Astrid looked up at Geoffrey.

“Is there… is there anything in particular that bothers you?” Astrid asked.

“I hope it’s just the fact that you’ll be flitting from Begnion to Crimea if you get too close to us both, and getting you comfortable in Crimea is going to present annoying problems without that much,” Geoffrey said.

“Really?” Astrid asked.

“Don’t get him wrong. If that’s what you want, we’re not going to stop you. We’ll try our hardest to accommodate everything you’re after, but even we have limits. It’s not like Elincia’s going to be queen when she gets back home. The Crimean public still doesn't even know she exists,” Lucia said. Astrid looked quite reassured.

“Don’t worry, Geoffrey. I can just as easily write to him while we figure out what we’re doing in Crimea,” Astrid said. Geoffrey’s head went falling backwards.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” he asked.

* * *

“And that’s why it’s going to be a katana!” Edward called. Ike paused, unsure as to what exactly was going to be a katana and what a katana was.

“You’re completely nuts. It was a beautiful woman who wielded the blade in the past. There’s no way it’s going to be anything other than a sleek sabre!” Mia responded.

“...A what?” Ike asked. Mia and Edward looked up, and invited him closer.

“Edward and I are disagreeing on what exactly Altina’s Ragnell is. He seems to think it’s one of those sticks favoured in East Begnion, but all the female myrmidons I’ve seen in West Begnion favour the sabre. Therefore, Ragnell’s a sabre,” Mia claimed.

“And you’re allegedly fighting against sexism, you crazy woman. Just because females like sabres now doesn’t mean Altina wielded one back then. Besides, sabres are pretty unwieldly. Not horribly, but could you imagine Altina wielding a sabre and another sword?” Edward asked.

“...Guys, Sanaki was pretty clear on this. Ragnell is a sword,” Ike pointed out. Mia rolled her eyes.

“Take a look at my Wo Dao. Now Edward’s Caladbolg. Now that sword at your hip. Just because they’re all called swords and use similar techniques doesn’t mean they’re the same. A swordmaster must understand the differences between blades to call themselves a master of the craft,” Mia said.

“Oh… my father didn’t mention much of the sort. I know my way around stock swords, and he wants to teach me to wield axes,” Ike said.

“Now that’s clever. Whip out an axe to surprise your enemy and get the drop on lancers. More versatility at the cost of expertise,” Edward said.

“Yeah… shame we’ve got such skinny arms. Hey… maybe Altina was buff like Ike. Then she’d be able to handle a sabre,” Mia suggested.

“Being big and burly would make it worse. Women like sabres because of their smaller hands. If she was buff, she probably favoured a type of sword with a big hilt. Or maybe it’s secretly an axe!” Edward exclaimed.

“Yeah… nah. I can wield a broadsword in one hand, but there’s no way I’m wielding an axe and a sword at the same time. I couldn’t even imagine wielding two broadswords at once,” Ike explained.

“...No one’s debunked my katana theory yet,” Edward started, and Mia got to work trying.

* * *

Like the beorc myrmidons, a smattering of laguz had gathered to discuss the legendary sword Ragnell. The beorc that listened in, however, lost interest when the exact topic came up.

“So could Tibarn break through that armour?” Chase asked. Janaff and Ulki were considering the specifics.

“Caineghis could do it. He hits like a castle, surely the strength of him knocking over Lekain would do some damage, even if the armour itself remains intact?” Kezhda suggested.

“It’d take a lot more than falling over. Besides, if it were that simple, we could just have one of the beasts we have here do it,” Beat said.

“Did Sothe actually throw a knife at Lekain’s face, or did he have a helmet? Or were we not informed?” Chase asked.

“I certainly don’t recall if Sothe ever brought it up to us, I’ll have to bring it up next time I see him. But I feel like he wouldn’t be that stupid if our current plan is to go get an armour-breaking sword for it,” Vika said.

“ _ Naesala could handle Lekain, though. He’s crafty- he could get his talons in places Sothe couldn’t, _ ” Leanne said. Vika thought twice before translating that.

“...I’m fairly sure Sothe’s more precise, dear. More sure than I am about you knowing that innocently,” Vika said.

“So what did she say?” Beat asked, but Janaff and Ulki interrupted the conversation. Considering they knew a little Ancient, probably intentionally.

“Considering what we know about the war that created the armour and sword, probably not. Deghinsea was blessed to be able to deal with the same things as Altina, which suggests that whatever it is stopping us from hurting them, it’s laguz-proof in some way,” Ulki explained.

“Damn. You sure?” Chase muttered.

“Trust me, Deghinsea would be a royal pain if he wasn’t blessed. Most dragons are,” Janaff said.

“ _ I think I’ve heard a story about a pregnant dragon needing two thunder mages and three people with anti-laguz weapons for an even fight. I’ve also heard a story about dragons gestating for twenty years, so I dunno, _ ” Leanne said.

“I’ve heard that story too. Are dragons really that unbelievably powerful?” Vika asked.

“The pregnant dragon thing? I doubt it, but it’s a close thing. Maybe if it was just the two thunder mages…” Janaff muttered.

“Can we go ask Deghinsea for help?” Beat asked. Everyone else erupted into laughter.

“No,” came their response, without a hint of levity.

“We’re pushing our luck already with every other country represented in this army. The only reason some of these people volunteered is because we specifically weren’t planning on getting the dragons,” Vika reminded him.

“Besides, the sword’s way easier to convince than Deghinsea. You’d have more luck getting a river to change course than to convince that man to go to war for the torture of his own children,” Chase joked. Janaff and Ulki made a point to not respond to that beyond nervous assent.

“ _...Has anyone seen Nealuchi? _ ” Leanne asked.

“I threw him in the rear wing with the supporting soldiers from Kilvas. I was getting tired of listening to him,” Vika said.

“ _ Yeah, I remember you doing that, but he found his way to seeing me anyway. I haven’t seen him in a while after that _ ,” Leanne said. Vika shrugged.

“Why do you want to see him anyway?” she asked.

“ _ Mostly to make sure he’s still alive, _ ” Leanne said. Janaff and Ulki shrugged too, and Leanne rolled her eyes at them.

“ _ It’s better to know whether he died or just got left behind or something. He’ll yell at me even more if he’s still alive, _ ” Leanne said. Vika burst out laughing, translating.

“...I don’t get the joke,” Beat remarked.

* * *

Persis Manor was sealed shut with a powerful spell, and although the Holy Guard could fly through, the Fizzart platoon was walled by the same enchantment. Sanaki considered the enchantment, her fingers brushing against the gates.

“...I think the Holy Guard making it in is proof that only you can open the gates,” Micaiah suggested. Sanaki brought her hand up to the lock, shattering it and opening the gate. Sanaki took one cautious step inside, and then another.

“Well, of course you made it in,” Tormod said, before stepping up after her. He crashed and fell over, and Sanaki jumped out of the premises with a trembling squeak.

“I’m all right…” Tormod muttered, struggling to get to his feet without Sanaki’s help and eventually conceding to take her hand.

“You’ve gotta go in there and claim Ragnell, though. It’s the only thing we can count on to stop Lekain!” Micaiah urged. Sanaki nodded, not budging.

“...Come on, Sanaki. You can manage it. It’ll be perfectly safe in there, after all- if Sephiran doesn’t let me in, you think the Senators could follow?” Tormod asked. Sanaki shook her head, grabbing his hand and clutching it tightly.

“...You girls going to be all right?” Tormod asked the Holy Guard, pulling Sanaki into a tight hug and half-heartedly attempting to have Sanaki drag him over the property line. No dice.

“I mean, yes, but Sephiran might’ve put something Sanaki-specific around the sword. Or not, but I don’t want to make more trips than necessary,” Sigrun said.

“I… I know, but…” Sanaki started. Micaiah rolled her eyes, and stormed through the gates. She wasn’t knocked backwards, something it took a few moments to comprehend.

“...How nice of Sephiran to have a plan for me before anyone knew I existed,” Micaiah remarked. Sothe disappeared, and reappeared knocked over by the barrier.

“...I can handle myself, Sothe. Unless Sephiran’s set any other traps, which I both doubt and expect, there should be no one here but the Holy Guard dedicated to my safety,” Micaiah said. Micaiah and Sothe turned to glance at Tanith.

“...I’ll be fine,” she added.

“You’re both acting really childish,” Tanith said, moreso talking about Sanaki and Sothe than Micaiah and Sothe.

“They are children, Tanith…” Sigrun reminded her.

* * *

“So tell me more about Sephiran,” Micaiah requested, after the third hallway of searching and finding nothing. Micaiah might have been more patient normally, but Sigrun insisted on checking the 'most likely’ places first. Needless to say, Sephiran kept his manor organised in such a way that doing this meant a lot of backtracking.

“Why do you want to know? I got the impression you didn’t like him,” Tanith asked. She was in the habit of checking for traps wherever they did go, and never found any.

“You guys do. I want to know how you got that impression,” Micaiah said.

“Sephiran came to Begnion five years ago. The title of Duke Persis has a tendency to be borne by men who do not care to be the voice of progress amongst the Senate. It’s also the only fief which often finds itself without a representative for years at a time. By this point, it’s an accepted fact that no one disputes,” Tanith said.

“Sephiran was not like that. He took an active stand against laguz prejudice. Considering the last Duke Persis disappeared with the Serenes Massacre, it’s hard to blame him. He was the only Senator who could get close to a crying Sanaki, and became her guardian by ascending to Prime Minister. He has been the one controlling the direction of Sanaki’s education, making sure she’s ready to fight for what’s right at any cost,” Sigrun said.

“Sephiran keeps his past to his chest. He will serve his time on the Senate and then disappear into history until the next Duke Persis comes along. Probably without a hint as to who his wife will be,” Tanith said.

“That said, Sephiran has extended his hand to General Zelgius. Peculiarly, although Zelgius’s service to Begnion extends years before Sephiran’s, they appear to be old friends. The exact nature of their relationship is the one thing Zelgius has ever avoided telling me,” Sigrun said.

“...And you trusted him? Are you lot insane or just blind?” Micaiah asked. Sigrun and Tanith leapt in surprise, stopping their current searches.

“I’ll admit, I’m starting to see your point. From an outsider’s perspective, Sephiran must be terrifying. But it’s not exactly like we had a choice in the matter. As Sanaki’s guardian, Sephiran technically outranks us. He bows to our wisdom, but we couldn’t exactly oppose him. And he seemed to be of opinions that coincided with our own on most matters and had the well-being of not only Sanaki, but ALL of the people of Begnion on his mind. When you add all that up, it’s hard not to trust him,” Sigrun said. Micaiah made a show of considering their perspective.

“Yeah… yeah, I’ll need to see his deal if he expects to be my Prime Minister. You girls ever have any musings about replacement candidates?” Micaiah asked.

“Didn’t you hear us? We didn’t have a choice to ask for a new one, we never looked,” Sigrun told her.

“Besides, I’d have figured you wanted the Senate gone and replaced with a system of authority that… well, didn’t stage a coup d'etat?” Tanith asked. Micaiah shrugged.

“Replacing the Senate is work. It’s not like the new one will be as evil as the old one. Now you mention it, though… I’ll bring it up with the Crimeans later,” she told them, urging them to go back to sword hunting.

* * *

None of the girls were quite sure how to react to what they had pretty thoroughly concluded was supposed to be Ragnell’s resting place. The room Marcia had found was designed for Zelgius’s needs as an active military general, containing facilities for him to practice swordplay, lancework and marching. Standing to one side was where his suit of armour was hung while not in use, with a pedestal for Alondite to rest in. A statue of Altina stood to one side, and to the other was another place to hang armour. A misshapen bundle of black armour was placed here, and a pedestal sat by it for Ragnell. Instead of Ragnell, however, someone had left a note.

“We’re so close… and it slips away every time…” Tanith growled, as Micaiah picked up the note.

“Going after Gawain, borrowing this,” Micaiah read. She handed the note to Sigrun, and looked at the black armour more closely.

“...So we have to go after Zelgius after all?” Marcia asked.

“Or hope he comes back, returns the sword, and leaves without bothering us. And that leaves us hoping we don’t have to bump into him on the way back to Lekain,” Sigrun said.

“In other words, yes we will,” Tanith clarified. The Holy Guard turned to Micaiah, who had knocked over the armour display studying the helmet, verified she hadn’t somehow hurt herself, and turned back to their conversation.

“What concerns me is Gawain. Who is he, why is Zelgius fighting him… when and where is this battle taking place…” Tanith said.

“Gawain… I think I remember that name, but I can’t think of where,” Sigrun said.

“I think… I think it’s something to do with Ike. I think of Gawain and think of Ike,” Marcia said.

“That’s a better lead than anything we have. We’ve got nothing better to look into here,” Tanith said.

“You can say that again. There are important looking documents in some of these rooms that I can’t even read. They’re not exactly blank, but…” Catalena said. The Holy Guard all began to leave the room, Micaiah coming last, slipping the helmet under her cape.

* * *

Lyre’s nose twitched, and Rache and Lethe started a wave of transformations before anyone, even Lyre, was entirely sure what it was Lyre had caught wind of. A rustle in the trees kept them alert, only for the author of the mess to reveal himself as a frail old man. Duke Hetzel tripped over and landed before the party as a whole, and rose only to a bow.

“...Hetzel. What are you doing here?” Sanaki asked. Hetzel kept his gaze resolutely at Sanaki’s feet, unwilling to move it anywhere else except the occasional ‘either side’.

“SPEAK!” Tormod barked.

“Don’t kill me!” Hetzel squeaked, cowering away. Tormod looked up, his eyes narrowing, while Sanaki considered Hetzel some more.

“Why shouldn’t we? You stood by and watched as the Senate uprooted my entire life. If it wasn’t for Tormod, who knows what might’ve happened to me,” Sanaki hissed.

“I know, Empress… I can’t…” Hetzel started, before Tormod scooped him up. A dagger appeared in his hand, and he pressed it against Hetzel’s throat.

“That’s a little harsh,” Elincia chipped in, before the Begnion forces that followed behind Hetzel dropped their weapons and appeared from their bushes, hands raised.

“Oh,” Elincia said.

“Now, I don’t expect that many of you to be in on Hetzel’s motivations here. We’re not really fond of killing Begnions, so if you flee, you won’t be pursued unless you turn around. Fight, and we’re a  _ little _ jumpy. So, Hetzel… are you just trying to capture or kill us? Or are you really better than Lekain?” Tormod asked. Hetzel mumbled feebly.

“...Is there any reason to spare you?” Sanaki asked, looking across at the soldiers as well as Hetzel.

“...Do you recognise me, Hetzel?” someone on Sanaki’s side piped up. Hetzel looked up at the tiger laguz who approached, folding her arms to look down on him.

“...Aisie… I’m sorry…” Hetzel muttered.

“That’s all you’ve ever been. We’re running out of patience. When Micaiah becomes Empress, having a former Senator to help advise her on how the Senate works is a potential bonus. But it’s not so critical that we need to spare you. The only reason you’re still alive right now is because I slightly tolerate you and it would probably cause a slight skirmish with your friends. Hetzel… do you want to die?” Aisie asked.

* * *

Micaiah was still browsing the documents as she led the Holy Guard from Persis, barely paying attention to the matter ahead of her as she approached Tormod and Sanaki. Sothe appeared beside her, and Micaiah handed the documents over to her before beginning her report.

“Ragnell is… oh, uh, Hetzel, right?” Micaiah asked. Hetzel nodded, as Micaiah looked between Tormod, Sanaki, Hetzel, Aisie and the small army Hetzel brought with him, who were suddenly very interested in their own options for avoiding getting into a skirmish.

“Apostle Micaiah. It is a privilege to bear witness to you once again,” Hetzel said, hastening to kneel in Micaiah’s direction. Micaiah shot him a glare before he could get too close.

“Again? You’ve got some explaining to do,” Micaiah ordered.

“I was the one who snuck you to Svafa’s arms with orders to send you to safety. I could not bear to let Lekain kill a child… and his fury at the failure to do so shook me to my very core. I dared not refuse another order, lest my past subterfuge come to light and bring about my execution… and the hunt for you,” Hetzel said. Micaiah let out a heaving sigh.

“So I owe you my life, then. That’s pretty much where our incentive to not kill you on the spot stems from. Well… I suppose you could always buy better odds with information. Let’s start with where Zelgius went,” Micaiah asked. Sanaki looked up, but Tanith held up her hand.

“Zelgius went to the north, to cut off your other party,” Hetzel said. Tormod’s hand met his forehead, remembering they had the royals to the north completely separate. As things stood, they could perhaps meet and avoid a bloody battle. Probably not avoiding the battle, though.

“Who is Gawain, and why does Zelgius have business with him?” Micaiah asked.

“I do not know, milady,” Hetzel said. Titania raised her hand, and led Marcia aside to explain.

“What is this helmet?” Micaiah asked, procuring the black helmet lying next to Ragnell’s waiting place.

“It is another suit of armour blessed by the goddess in the days of her war, preserved by Sephiran and usually under his authority,” Hetzel said.

“Um, Micaiah… don’t tell me you don’t recognise the helmet of the Black Knight, right?” Edward added. Micaiah turned it to face her, and marvelled at the resemblance.

“Hetzel is our captive. You soldiers can join us or run off, whatever. We’ve gotta march on the Central Army, you’re not doing much compared to them,” Micaiah ordered. The soldiers nodded, electing to join as Tanith got to work subduing Hetzel.

“Thank you for your mercy, Apostle Micaiah,” Hetzel said.

“If you’re really grateful, you’ll renounce Lekain and fight with us to bring him down,” Micaiah said simply, getting to work on her preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: Writing Memories of Garreg Mach and the majority of its sidestories occurred in between starting this chapter and finishing it. The huge time gap wreaked havoc on my motivation and my ability to keep continuity and plot threads straight, so I'm not as happy with what came after (even losing three planned chapters), but after how much work came before it, I wasn't going to abandon the ending.


	20. The Central Army

Hetzel’s words echo in Micaiah’s ears, the danger the party now has to face becoming readily apparent. With the blessed sword Ragnell missing from its resting place and the Central Army advancing on a small force of the most powerful people on the continent, the Liberation Army must intervene to collect Ragnell and spare Zelgius before the conflict escalates to uncontrollable levels.

* * *

“I think the most important step we’ve got to do here is contextualise what we expect to happen,” Tanith stated. Marcia nodded, pulling up a map of Begnion and taking a handful of small jewelry pieces to use as markers.

“This ring is us. This brooch is the Central Army. And this earring is the kings,” Marcia said, placing them on the map in the positions they were last known to be. Micaiah considered the map thoughtfully.

“Do you have a more valuable jewel for the earring?” she asked. Marcia checked with Catalena, and reluctantly exchanged the sapphire for a ruby. Micaiah realised she was being snarked at silently, and asked for a continued plan.

“The Central Army will advance in this direction to meet with Gawain. They can’t make ground in the desert, but the desert will be an option for the kings. That said, reports from northern Begnion settlements hint that the kings might actually be headed through the north edge of Begnion. Though whether they’ve taken the route west or east of Lake Semper is a harder call,” Marcia explained.

“So how will the Central Army know?” Micaiah asked. Marcia considered the matter, before Catalena offered another brooch. Marcia caught on to the suggestion, and placed it on the map, showing the Central Army proceeding in both directions.

“That’s a risky play. They should know the kings aren’t to be messed with at half power. And what if Zelgius is in the wrong army?” Tanith asked. Marcia was actually stumped by that, and asked for the size of Lake Semper to use as a reference. Micaiah pinned the earring into the map on Lake Semper’s west edge, and had the east brooch move behind from the other side.

“Your move still has holes, Micaiah. The altercation with the kings would have to last long enough for the other side to make their arrival. Although…” Tanith started, taking the sapphire earring and putting it back on the map, removing the second brooch. The sapphire earring indicated a minor force, originating from Cuthbert, taking the east side of Semper, while the Central Army stayed on the west.

“If the east faction gets ambushed, they can send a wyvern messenger and inform the Central Army. If the west faction gets hit, that’s the point,” Tanith suggested. Micaiah nodded, before pointing to the ring.

“Yes… We need to approach the Central Army ourselves. But we can’t attack them without the kings. We need to approach such that the Central Army faces our forces from one side while the kings stand on the other,” Tanith said.

“Actually, we want Zelgius and Gawain to meet. We can’t let him be distracted- we have to get him on our side no matter what,” Micaiah explained. Tanith acknowledged the suggestion.

“Reasoning aside, we can’t be noticed, but we do have to be prepared when the Central Army reacts. We’ll have to approach, but cautiously,” Tanith suggested.

“Better send Sothe and the Branded first. We need to know where to approach cautiously,” Micaiah reminded her.

“Your wish is my command, Empress,” Sothe said, disappearing.

“That was a little formal,” Marcia remarked, putting the jewels back in the bags.

“I did tell him to go spy on the largest army in the world without asking,” Micaiah admitted.

* * *

“How powerful are the kings, anyway?” Chase asked, looking around at the laguz who had joined him. Most of them were the former slaves who would be curious in turn, but between Ranulf, Lethe and Leanne, he expected a coherent story. With Ranulf, it might even not be exaggerated.

“Rache can transform indefinitely thanks to her halfshift. That’s pretty cute, but the kings can hold form forever thanks to what’s called a formshift. The royals have a special band that can grant them the power of formshift without doing the practice Rache has done,” Lethe explained.

“Are you going somewhere with this? I’m not sure Rache is our best fighter. Or if she is, not because she can hold form,” Aisie asked. Rache made to take offence, before noticing most of the other former slaves weren’t big on fighting in general. She passed it off, and halfshifted to curl up next to Lethe.

“Show-off,” Lethe scoffed, scratching behind her ears.

“She does have a point, still. How is the fact Naesala can hold form without effort the reason he’s stronger than me?” Beat asked.

“Laguz are the children of strength. Their might is untamed, checked only by the experience of battle and the endurance of their shift. Laguz must train both their strength and their shift in order to reach their full potential. Those who desire to rule must prove their mastery. The formshift bands seem a blatant contradiction, but they serve two purposes. One, they enhance the capacity of a royal to stand on a battlefield when necessary. And two, they reduce the odds of a challenger to the title winning by chance. Someone who beats Tibarn in a straight fight must prove they don’t need the formshift band,” Ranulf explained.

“...Sorry, bud, you’ve lost me,” Chase said.

“I promise it makes sense in practice!” Ranulf exclaimed, beginning to doubt the idea himself.

“So why can some random hawk challenge Tibarn to a battle and get the crown for winning anyway? What if he’s not respected by the rest of the laguz?” Rache asked.

“Oh honey, strength and respect go hand in hand to a laguz. What do you base your society on? You landed yourself beorc who go to mope when the situation turns against them,” Lethe pointed out. Rache hissed, and Lethe held up her hands.

“Right, I know it was pretty awful, but still. Why did you choose to follow them?” Lethe asked.

“One wrong move could set us back huge. The people we trusted were the people who thought things through and determined the outcome with the minimum risk of recapture. Tormod was always good at focusing on the mission objective rather than going for the killing spree. I’m pretty high up in the chain because I can hold myself back too,” Rache said, the growl in her voice still prominent.

“...Rache, I’m sorry, I just-” Lethe started.

“I know, let me calm down at my pace. I’m not even mad at you anymore, I’m just still mad,” Rache hissed, curling up. Lethe withdrew her scratching hand, but Rache nudged her and she resumed.

“...So, to reiterate, the laguz are basing their society on the toughest guy around and hoping the right ruler for the job picks up the skill, while we’re focused on our objective. I wonder how beorc approach the choice,” Chase said, pulling the conversation back where it started.

* * *

Marcia called Ike and Titania over, taking a moment to breathe as she thought about Greil in trouble. The man took her in when she was in trouble, helped hone her skills and gave her a sense of belonging while things in Begnion were going dicey. She wanted whatever she could have to make sure she could get Greil out of trouble alive.

“Tell me what you know about Gawain,” Marcia asked.

“Gawain? My father went by his surname?” Ike asked. Marcia turned to Titania, having gotten a grasp on the fact Ike wasn’t going to be forthcoming.

“I don’t know much more, Marcia. When I met Commander Greil, he was going by the name Greil. He had his wife, his two children, and he took more pride in his family than his axe arm. If Zelgius has reason to fight him personally, I’m afraid I haven’t a clue what that might be,” Titania said.

“Crackers. Any clues as to who I should ask?” Marcia asked.

“How about his former coworkers?” Tauroneo asked. Marcia looked up, and Titania pulled Ike aside to make room for Tauroneo, Bryce and Lanvega.

“How did the song go?  _ Bryce, Tauroneo, Lanvega, Gawain... Four Riders of Daein, one country, one king, While they bear our banner, A free Daein shall sing _ , right?” Lanvega asked.

“A rider of Daein? My father was a knight of Daein?” Ike asked.

“Oh, he was much younger, but incredibly bright and quite skilled at both the sword and the axe. You couldn’t keep up with him. We were all younger then, too, so the rest of us could get the drop on him from time to time, but he definitely earned his place. That was before Ashnard, right?” Bryce asked.

“I quit very shortly after Ashnard took the reins. Yeah, pretty sure,” Lanvega remarked.

“Gawain left Daein’s service overnight. There was no official story for it- Petrine had already taken his place before anything huge could come of it. As a Rider myself, I have heard rumours that Gawain stole something from Ashnard, something Ashnard prized,” Tauroneo explained.

“Something like that, it must be powerful,” Lanvega suggested.

“Do you know anything like that, Ike? A powerful object Gawain has instructed you to keep secret?” Bryce asked.

“No. Well… there is Mother’s Medallion,” Ike said. The riders looked disappointed at that news.

“Well, I guess if we get to Gawain in time, it doesn’t matter why we need to save him,” Tauroneo suggested.

* * *

Mia and Edward watched in awe as Stefan sparred with some mixed nationality soldiers. Despite the melting pot of fighting styles, weapons and directions of attack, Stefan landed a blow on each and every one without taking any himself. And the blows were precise enough that they would have incapacitated a real attacker- a few of them were hard enough to actually bruise the sparring partners enough that they wouldn’t have had much luck had they attempted to swing.

“How do you do that?” Mia asked.

“A true warrior does not allow the battlefield to fade away as he focuses on his opponent. He must allow the opponent to fade away as he focuses on the battlefield,” Stefan said.

“...That doesn’t make any sense,” Edward complained. Stefan made to walk, and Mia charged forward to strike his rear. As expected, the Vague Katti leaped around to parry her. Edward’s attack from Stefan’s new rear was countered by a kick.

“What did you expect to happen? I knew exactly what you had in mind,” Stefan remarked.

“How?” Mia asked.

“A novice only attacks from the front. An intermediate attempts to attack from the rear when possible. An expert sees no difference between front and rear,” Stefan explained. Mia nodded, and charged Edward, who parried haphazardly and allowed Mia’s blade to strike him in the shoulder quite heavily. Edward shoved her, and she fell to the ground.

“Your sword is your most dangerous weapon on offence. On defence, you must be aware of any weapon you may have, whether it be metal, flesh or terrain. When you are defending, you do not need to deal damage,” Stefan said.

“The best defence is a good offence! That’s what Ashnard always said,” Edward called.

“And a good offence is not defence, it is offence. This is a fundamental of swordmastery,” Stefan explained impatiently.

“How do you even know all this stuff?” Mia asked, gaining her own frustration. Stefan did not have a sufficiently opaque response to that. It would not do to have the illusion ruined. Teasing those two was fun.

* * *

Vika peeked in on Leanne as she fretted in her tent. She switched between nervously mussing up her hair in stress and straightening it out in anxiety. The fear about the fate of the royals was clearly at the forefront of her mind.

“Speak your mind, dear,” Vika said.

“ _ Is Naesala going to be OK? What about Brother? What will I do if they’re not? _ ” Leanne asked. Vika nodded, sitting down beside her and watching Leanne plop down on her lap as she decided upon the answers to her questions.

“Naesala is made of sturdy stuff, even compared to the rest of the royals on their mission. Laguz just have the advantage on beorc on that, and when you look at Greil as an example, you can even think of Naesala as survivable without taking into account his ability to evade enemy attack. Reyson isn’t like that at all, but he can still dodge a hit if he needs to, and everyone will give it their all such that he doesn’t. And if they get overwhelmed by the sheer force of numbers… you can be my little girlfriend, wouldn’t you?” Vika asked. Leanne nodded plainly.

“ _ You’re always so nice, Vika… _ ” Leanne said.

“Hey, you’re a pretty girl, Leanne. And, well… I’ve learned about being alone. I made some creative escape attempts that got me weeks of being separated from my old master before Tormod managed to rescue me. I thought it would be just great, not having to service his whims… but as it turns out, I don’t do so well on my lonesome. If Naesala lives, you’ll probably go to roost with him… and I’d like to still be a part of your life too,” Vika told her.

“ _ But you have your friends in Tormod’s group, right? Even if Naesala says no, you won’t be alone again, right? _ ” Leanne asked.

“Tormod’s group is changing. With the fate of Tormod and Sanaki up in the air, the idea that we might wind up going our separate ways is something we have to plan for as if it has a non-zero chance of happening. I wish it was one of those weird ‘probably not’ ideas like some of us turning out to be Branded in disguise or something more dumb, but it’s not,” Vika sighed.

“ _...I don’t care what Naesala says. He can’t tell me what to do. You can roost with me whenever you need. Naesala is cute, and I like him in his own special, roguish way, but you’re important to me, and I’d never let you forget that, _ ” Leanne said. Vika held back a sob, and Leanne pressed her lips to her cheek. With that, Vika stopped holding back.

“You truly are the heron’s greatest treasure…” she sniffed, her head falling onto her shoulder.

* * *

First sight with the royals deployed by the Liberation Army occurred at a great distance, too great for the Central Army’s arrows to find their mark- even powerful siege magic would fall short. It was apparent, even to ‘weak’ beorc eyes, that the royals had spotted them in turn. Both factions hesitated, knowing that the other would prove an even match and cause problems despite the massive disparity in headcounts. However, the reality of the situation was not to be changed by fear. The royals had to pass through the land the Central Army occupied to rendezvous with the main body of their army. And the Central Army had to stop that before said rendezvous led to the defeat of Lekain, covetable as that might have been.

“Surrender, Zelgius!” Tibarn yelled, as only the brash hawk king might have been want to do.

“I shall not!” Zelgius called back, fairly positive even his deep, booming voice would not carry back.

“Are you sure, sir? The Empress won’t take lightly to this action,” Levail suggested.

“There is something I must do on this battlefield, Levail,” Zelgius said, his hand stroking Ragnell’s hilt vaguely before he turned to his men.

“Gentlemen, it has been an honour acting as your commander. Lekain’s vile orders have proven an impediment to us many occasions, and it is only the threats to our loved ones that make us consider compliance. But this battle… this battle will not be fun. We are going up against the most powerful people on the continent, and the only way to win will be to fight dirty. And if Sanaki’s army makes their appearance, even that may not be enough. I implore anyone that desires it to sit out of this battle, and lower the body count of soldiers that our Empress will find useful to her, to do so. The royals, Ashnard aside, are not heartless. They will accept your surrender, as whispers have suggested they would in the northern territories. This is your chance to choose your destiny, to steal it back from Lekain,” Zelgius said. As most cases of valourous speeches went, Zelgius expected minimal, if not zero, surrenders. He was pleasantly surprised to find around fifteen percent of his army had made the decision to step back. That left him with eighty five percent of the largest army in the world willing to fight to the death against an impossible opponent, but he was expecting ninety nine.

“Stalwarts, unite!” Zelgius boomed, as said faction began their synchronised, fear-inducing march. The royals took it as their chance to go wild. Weapons were brandished, transformations were made and claws gleamed. Time to fight their match and die trying.

* * *

First contact between the Liberation Army and the Central Army occurred between the Holy Guard and the surrendering faction. Tanith looked around at this group in complete confusion, as Sanaki stepped forward to lead the discussion.

“What… happened here?” Sanaki asked.

“Zelgius allowed us to stay behind if we didn’t want to fight the royals. He shouldn’t be too far further forward,” one of the soldiers said. Marcia flew skyward to confirm you could actually see the fight from here, more or less, there was just a little longer to march to get to it and the main body of the Liberation Army was still a fair distance behind, held back by the slower units.

“Where will you go from here?” Sanaki asked. There was a chorus of shrugs.

“I believe the idea was that the Central Army would move to support you, I’m not sure on the specifics. Zelgius had his own idea about why he made this move, he certainly wasn’t telling us. I left for that reason more than the ‘I don’t want to die at the hands of a giant murder bird’,” someone else said. Sanaki blanched, and turned to Marcia.

“Well, we know he wants to fight Gawain. That’s… is he marching the Central Army into this mess just to get away with the chance?” Marcia asked.

“...Zelgius isn’t that foolish… is he?” Sanaki asked.

“He was still ordered to do something about this by Lekain, probably. Between that and his Gawain story, he could have mustered up a reason. Zelgius has access to the swords that can break Lekain’s armour, but actually following through on it could be more involved than just ‘stab him, win war’,” Tanith suggested.

“Lekain’s order was something I witnessed!” a third soldier piped up.

“He’s threatening our families, and we’re not sure how he intends to follow through on that threat,” another soldier said.

“In this climate? I wouldn’t rule out the idea that Lekain was bluffing,” Tormod said. Tanith chuckled, but began giving the possibility serious consideration all the same.

“...We still have to go interrupt the Central Army,” Sanaki added, to general assent.

* * *

“Are you sure we can handle this?” Greil asked, looking at the size of the Central Army that was almost upon them. It had been a while since he had seen the Liberation Army, but he remembered it being significantly smaller than what lay in front of him.

“The odds are pretty futile, I’ll admit it. But will they?” Renning asked, gesturing to their companions. Ashnard, Tibarn, Naesala… even Caineghis were rustling with the incoming joys of the battle.

“It might be good to have the option. It is always important to have a wide range of options,” Greil suggested.

“I’d like that too, but that’s not going to happen…” Renning started. Greil looked up, and swung Urvan around to take on an incoming soldier. Both knights had to put their conversation on hold, focusing on defeating the Central Army soldiers flooding their surroundings as they tried to take stock on what happened to put them in this situation. More worryingly, the other four royals had drifted off, and the giant glut of enemies meant reuniting with them was a dangerous prospect. Reyson had been ordered to stay back on the sight of the Central Army, and there was no way they’d have him outside enemy range.

“Fall back! Avoid the hero!” a soldier ordered. Greil looked around, confused, as his immediate presence was made free from soldiers. He charged at Renning, cleaning up his vicinity, and the pair looked around for just what reason the Central Army had for making that call.

* * *

When the Liberation Army made contact with the rear of the Central Army, they were surprised to notice that the rear guard they had met were at peace, still standing at attention, but not roaring in glory. It made sense on further thought- there wasn’t enough physical space for every soldier in the Central Army to be within striking range of six targets, no matter how powerful those targets might have been.

“Halt!” someone called. The soldiers parted, and Levail appeared to face the vanguard. Micaiah tilted her head, imploring Levail to offer explanations.

“Zelgius desires a round with Gawain, and he shall take it by any means necessary. He will consider the union between our two armies once his business has concluded,” Levail said.

“Father…” Ike muttered. Levail grunted.

“I had hoped that it would not come to this. Zelgius does ultimately want Lekain removed, even if he chooses to take this opportunity rather than focus on that target. But if you intend to interfere, then I intend to stop you,” Levail said, his Wishblade extending in an attempt to bar the path. Considering he was standing on open terrain, Ike could have walked around if he so wished, but he elected not to take his chances.

“My father has trained me with axes… let’s see how far I can hold my own with them,” Ike said, drawing a stock quality axe and charging in. The heavy blows descending on Levail warranted grunts and parries, but whenever Levail was on the advantage, it was clear that his skill in battle outstripped the mercenary’s by enough to mitigate the advantage granted by his weapon choice. Especially since axes were not Ike’s weapon of choice.

“Foolish boy!” Levail yelled, thrusting vigorously and knocking Ike to the ground, taking on a new ready stance. Ike scampered backwards, into Titania’s waiting, worried arms, while Micaiah considered her options. She wasn’t particularly fond of what she could and couldn’t do offensively, while they didn’t really have the sort of manpower to-

_ Where was Sanaki? _

Micaiah tried to keep it as obscure as possible that Sanaki had run off, likely in Zelgius’s direction, while Levail was distracted by Ike. What would occur once Levail learned of it, she didn’t want to know, but she had the feeling keeping his attention would be the wiser move. As long as she didn’t find a way to make that attention lethal.

* * *

Gleaming axe head descended on yellowed sword, as Greil’s mighty blade clashed against the assault of his new opponent. No Begnion soldiers interfered in the duel, which Greil took to mean that his opponent was a man of seniority with a personal grudge. Considering how far along the backfoot he sat, perhaps it was for the best this was a matter of man on man. With a mighty swing of the broadsword, Urvan was loosened from Greil’s grip, and Greil ducked the incoming sword swipe.

“GREIL!” Tormod called, running up and looking between the pair.

“Stay back, boy!” Greil ordered, and Tormod made no further move. He did not want to aggravate the Begnion observers.

“Here, use this blade,” a familiar voice ordered, throwing his yellowed blade on a log at his feet. Tormod looked like he very much wanted to reach out and take it.

“Why should I trust you?” Greil asked.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I would prefer to see you using your iconic weapon so that I might fight you at the height of your power, General Gawain, Rider of Daein,” the knight requested, drawing a second broadsword that was a gleaming white in shade. Greil took the first sword from the log, and considered it briefly.

“That… was my name… once…” he muttered, grasping the hilt. Pain flared up underneath his skin, and his grip loosened up a little.

“But I… threw it away,” he said, throwing the sword back towards the knight. His throw fell short compared to what the knight had done.

“Do you… want to die?” the knight asked, stepping back somewhat.

“...Of course. I remember you from before your time as Commander of the Central Army, Zelgius. Do you really think you can defeat me, boy? I taught you how to fight. Well then, come on boy… the only weapon I’ll need is right here,” Greil needled, charging forward with Urvan in hand. Battleaxe and broadsword clashed once more, the tempo of combat changing little from the last time this matchup occurred. Zelgius needed a single parry in a certain direction to stagger Greil for all the time he needed to switch to a lethal thrust. Greil’s eyes widened, watching the sword run right towards him.

* * *

Sanaki stared at the pair in horror, arm outstretched as her spell had flown towards the pair. Everyone, spectator or combatant, had turned to the sight presented between the pair. It took several moments for even Greil and Zelgius to notice that the white blade Alondite had not run through Greil, but had clipped his side as little as possible to still draw blood. Zelgius turned to Sanaki, unable to continue battle in her presence without her permission.

“Apostle Sanaki-” Zelgius began.

“Duchess Sanaki will do, if you must insist on granting me a title. For what reason did you bring the Central Army to fight the royals?” Sanaki asked.

“It has been my dream, for as long as Gawain has been absent from the ranks of the Daein army, to spar with him and confirm that I had surpassed the man at long last,” Zelgius explained. Greil let out a short bark of laughter.

“You think you have Gawain beat, kid? I’m afraid you had no point of comparison. Gawain shall never fight again. The tendons in my right hand have suffered a great injury and I cannot swing a sword to any degree,” Greil told him. Zelgius froze, not managing to offer a reply to that. His ambition… his one dream… it wouldn’t come true… it could never come true…

“How many of your men have died for this, Zelgius? How many lives have you taken because you wanted something you could never have?” Sanaki asked.

“Empress… Duchess…” Zelgius muttered, as Sanaki took from him the twin blades Ragnell and Alondite.

“With Ragnell, you could’ve ended Lekain once and for all!” Tormod exclaimed.

“With Alondite, he could’ve done it. Both of these swords can do the trick. But Zelgius’s hesitance to do so no longer matters. Ragnell is ours. We can punch a hole in Lekain’s side in due time. Victory… safety… it will be ours…” Sanaki said.

“And why do you think I’ll let you do that?” Zelgius asked.

“Because you dropped your sword and got on one knee, throwing any title you could think of at me. Face it, Zelgius, you were never scared of losing Sephiran. He’s probably not even locked up, you’re both just lying low and making Lekain complacent,” Sanaki said.

“You’re not as bad a ruler as you think, Duchess,” Zelgius said, beaming.

“I did learn a thing or three. I just think Micaiah will be better off once she gets all those lessons. Now let’s get going,” Sanaki called.


	21. Cut the Head

Zelgius grants the Central Army’s power to that of the Liberation Army, expanding its influence by a significant factor. Between Zelgius’s mighty strength, Hetzel’s senatorial influence and Lekain’s intricate network of bluffs caving in upon him, Lekain’s carefully crafted position of power tumbles down to the point that defeating him seems possible at long last.

The last of Lekain’s loyal forces are sent on the offensive, and with the power of the royals, Zelgius, and an army that could compare to Crimea’s entire population, routs come with great ease, allowing everyone with second thoughts about Lekain to comfortably escape his cruel thumb. Lekain himself sets out to march against the army, ready to claim revenge. The only hesitancy the Liberation army need display is caution about whatever plan this cornered rat happened to cook up- though no one is readily convinced it will necessarily be good.

* * *

Caineghis watched approvingly as Lethe, Lyre and Rache demonstrated their skill with the Halfshift technique. He had intended on using his experience with the Laguz Band to offer tips on maintaining form, but the mismatch proved his advice useless and behind the level of skill the girls had managed.

“You do Gallia proud, Rache. If you intended to remain, you would advance far in the Gallian courts,” Caineghis said.

“Aw, it’s nothing, sir. With all due respect, the Gallian courts hold no appeal to me. I know my place,” Rache said. Lethe gave her an elbow, and Rache grunted.

“I suppose I earned that one. I find happiness in being Sanaki’s big sister. I feel like I still have a future in that role. And even if I don’t, continuing to be a big sister figure will be better for me than… what’s in the Gallian court again, Ranulf?” Rache asked.

“Paperwork, starting laguz fights and stopping laguz fights,” Ranulf sighed.

“It’s nice to hear such a principled thought from one such as you. Your slavery has not left you scarred for life,” Caineghis remarked. Rache coughed meaningfully, and it was Caineghis’s turn to backtrack.

“Your slavery has not utterly ruined your hopes at a proper life and character. You have had the chance to rebuild who you are and you had the drive to take it. I am proud to know that our tortured brethren can achieve salvation. I’m proud to have met you, Rache,” Caineghis assured her.

“What about you, Lethe? Will you be headed to Gallia or Begnion?” Ranulf asked. The word ‘Gallia’ died on Lethe’s tongue as she turned to Rache. She would support her decision no matter which one it was- in Gallia, she had her fighting pride, her sister, her truest ally, and her fire forged reputation. To remain in Begnion would be to live amongst beorc, her role in society as Rache’s lover before anything that made Lethe herself. Lethe almost couldn’t imagine Rache accepting Lethe choosing to remain in Begnion. She would be happier in Gallia, and Rache prized her companion’s happiness.

“I think I’ll be sticking around here in Begnion,” Lethe found herself uttering. Ranulf chuckled to mask his shock, while Lyre darted forward to hug Lethe tightly.

“Why, Lethe? Please don’t go…” Lyre cried.

“I’m not going to disappear forever, sis. But Rache needs someone to keep her sane. A big sister to give to her so that she doesn’t give everything she has. And if I need to be that girl… well, there’s pride to be had in that,” Lethe said. Rache didn’t run forward while Lyre was still demanding physical affection, but the tears in her eyes said enough. Lyre stepped back, and Lethe braced herself for a tight grip from Rache.

“You really didn’t have to…” Rache whispered.

“Hey, breaking up laguz fights actually kinda sucks for a lot of other people,” Lethe told her.

* * *

Greil watched as Ike sparred with Zelgius himself, the younger man’s better memories of Gawain’s style at his peak being passed on to the son so that the two might have a magnificent duel later. It was all very overdramatic and Greil didn’t approve, but Ike had agreed to at least the training, so it was left to him to refuse later.

“Are you all right, Father?” Mist asked, carrying around a load of cooking to hand off from place to place. She still had plenty to go, so Greil merely nodded as he took his share.

“Sure? Your hand not too tense? Your side still good?” Mist asked

“I can still swing an axe, can’t I? It’s too late for my hand, Mist. It still has a dull ache depending on what it is I’m grabbing, but I can hardly have it healed, can I?” Greil asked.

“I can heal a lot of injuries, Father. Some nasty cuts that go right through the skin and all that, too. I’m not sure what broken tendons are, but I’m sure I can heal them!” Mist said.

“Sorry, Mist, but you can’t heal them if you can’t see them,” Greil insisted.

“Nuh-uh! Magic wounds aren’t always visible! And what about wounds under clothes?” Mist asked.

“Then this wound is far too old for you to heal. Now get going, you’ve got plenty of food to hand out,” Greil reminded her, giving her a little nudge.

“Now you’re just trying to get out of it. Father, sit down and let me heal you!” Mist insisted.

“Mist… I refuse. There, I said it,” Greil told her. Mist huffed.

“You think you’re so tough and manly because you’re strutting around with an injury, Father…” Mist started.

“Mist… I wasn’t going to tell you about this. I certainly didn’t expect you to have to learn it until you were older. But I suppose I must… my severed tendons are my penance. My sword hand has slaughtered people who didn’t deserve it… including your mother. My hand is a reminder of what a lapse in judgement has cost,” Greil explained.

“Mother…” Mist began.

“I’m sure you have a lot to think about, Mist. You’d best get going,” Greil ordered.

* * *

Renning made to approach Geoffrey’s quarters to discuss with him the quality of his work, only for Elincia and Lucia to stop him before he unfurled the flap. The low, rather salacious sounding moans in Astrid’s voice told him everything he needed to know about what was going on behind there- except, perhaps, what exactly Geoffrey was doing to elicit them.

“Should he really be doing this, in such a critical juncture of this war?” Renning asked.

“An army marches on more than just valor and command. I possess more skill with army management techniques relevant during rest periods, and it is important to Astrid that she be shown positive affection, including physical, as we approach Lekain,” Lucia explained.

“Hm… very well. How is the army?” Renning asked.

“Everyone is exemplary. In your absence, we have sustained three casualties, one of which was merely a permanent injury. With the lack of serious combat requiring all hands on deck since your arrival, the full platoon maintains high quality grooming and readiness of weapons, with self repair putting all stock weapons at a high potential durability rating. The experience gained from combat has been enough for Kieran to earn a promotion and train in a new weapon type. He chose swords, and has progressed far enough to be able to wield swords acceptably against foes where swords are the wiser weapon,” Lucia elaborated.

“You are on top of things, Lucia. I suppose, if Geoffrey ever claims my place as Crimea’s general, he’s going to need you to get a promotion too,” Renning remarked.

“I can vouch for her!” Elincia claimed. Renning chuckled, knowing her word was relatively useless in this context, while Lucia’s imagination left her to wonder exactly what kind of ‘vouching’ this would entail.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to prove yourself worthy and necessary for the role by the time Geoffrey demands it of you. You certainly have a promising start with this war,” Renning told her.

“Just a start, Uncle?” Elincia asked.

“Of course, Ellie. To be the quartermaster of the whole army, she needs to prove she can track all of these vital statistics across a large body of soldiers. I’m not sure anyone would’ve been comfortable letting her take those statistics in an army of multiple nationalities,” Renning said.

“I took general notes anyway. I’m making assumptions, but I’m using them to help develop large army heuristics I intend to put to practice back home,” Lucia said. Renning nodded, beaming with pride.

“You two have performed admirably. My niece could not be in more deserving hands,” Renning said. Lucia had her heart in her throat thinking of what she wanted that to mean.

* * *

Tibarn contented himself with a peaceful stretch, done showing off against stray attackers and wide-eyed allies for the time being. He looked about for any comers to scare off, and his eyes lit up on the brigand they had snapped up a while ago. Nedata, that was the name.

“Hey, you!” Tibarn called anyway. Nedata looked up, as did several other people all wondering whether he had indicated them. Janaff and Ulki clearly understood that he meant Nedata, however, and were able to use this moment to usher Nedata forward.

“Do you intend to kill me, wise sir hawk thing?” Nedata asked.

“After that turn of phrase, I’m tempted. It’s ‘strong hawk king’. I’m not really that wise, ask Ulki and every tree I’ve ever bashed my head against,” Tibarn told him. Nedata shrunk down a little, not willing to reply to that.

“...Listen, Nedata, I’ve done a lot of piracy in my days. Sure, I was more concerned about revenge, honour and glory than actually looting the ships, but you and I? We’ve got some common ground. So tell me, beorc to laguz, just what is it you plan to do once this war is over?” Tibarn asked.

“Sigrun offered to show me the secrets of how to recover treasure from the ocean floor,” Nedata told him.

“And… beorc can just breathe down there?” Tibarn asked.

“Not normally, but I’m sure that’s the bit Sigrun’ll help me with. I don’t know what I can do to go visit Davey Jones other than sink without her help,” Nedata said.

“Hm… what do you expect to find?” Tibarn asked.

“When we attack ships, we grab loot and get out of dodge with our lives. Often, this means there’s loot we just can’t grab. If we can grab loot afterwards, it’s a lot less dangerous and results in higher profits,” Nedata explained.

“Huh… that sounds pretty nice. Well… enjoy! I’ll have a look into it if it’s good,” Tibarn told him.

“Why thank you, strong hawk king! I’d be fine to enjoy being scallywags of the sea with ye,” Nedata told him. Tibarn wasn’t confident he would see that day, but it did sound nice.

* * *

“We approach the final battle against a madman with delusions of grandeur far exceeding his own skill. Bluster brought him only so far, and as soon as he was placed in a position where his lies were seen, he folded like a wet towel,” Ashnard’s speech to his soldiers begun. He prowled around the clearing in which he was standing, with even the most dedicated of his soldiers giving him and his massive Gurgurant sword a wide berth. Even if he had no intention of spilling Daein blood, they expected a triumphant brandish.

“No matter what strength a person is born with, it is how they are born that determines their station. The Silver-Haired Maiden was born in Daein’s slums, and yet she bears the skill and patience to become Begnion’s Empress. Lekain was born to a life of luxury and was gifted his position as Senator with a free back massage to go along with it, and squandered his luxuries in order to attain more and failed as a result. People of low birth should not be forced to endure their station under the cruel thumb of an incompetent superior. We must rebel. We must revolutionise. We must establish a new world, one where class and rank do not matter. Human and sub-human will not matter. The strong will stand tall. The weak will submit to their will. That shall be our true peace,” Ashnard continued, to the triumphant cheers led by Petrine.

“Should we be doing something about this, Empress?” Tanith asked, only to find Micaiah had turned away. Her fist was clenched and her expression dour, but all Tanith noticed was the sleek mane of silver hair concealing the side facing her.

“He respects my rule, and will not seek to attack Begnion while it is rebuilding. Time will tell what will follow,” Micaiah said, leaving Tanith and her follow up questions behind. She did not desire to answer them truthfully. Begnion required its ruler, and she would not fill that position if she did. Tanith turned her attention back to Ashnard’s unconvinced observers. Dirk, who had approached out of morbid curiosity about the fighter’s beliefs, was a nervous wreck in Ranulf’s arms. The former Four Riders looked very much like they were doubting their very loyalties. And, most troubling to her, there were faces she knew well who were cheering in response to Ashnard’s claims. Edward, in particular, bothered her.

* * *

Sanaki’s therapeutic walk with Tormod during rest was interrupted by her vision being filled with white. Leanne had jumped on her, screaming in her face as loud as a heron could in Ancient Tongue, and Sanaki was still somewhat baffled by the fact she had the force to knock her over to even attempt to recognise the sounds she was making. She gestured in the direction she had run, and Tormod helped her to her feet so she could follow Leanne to where she wanted her to go.

“...What happened?” Sanaki asked, her eyes moving across the clear space to gather an understanding of who was present. Naesala and Vika were standing over someone resting on the floor. That person was Reyson. Reyson’s eyes were wide open, his jaw slack as he stared forward. His limbs fell limply in random directions. It took a few moments of analysing the sort of grim shock in the scene for it to click that Reyson had died.

“...What killed him?” Tormod asked.

“That’s the worst part… he just kinda dropped dead. He was sick, of course, for a few hours, but the symptoms weren’t that dissimilar to the sickness of a chaotic war. Being in the presence of the royals would do that to a heron. But dying? That’s… that’s not right,” Vika said. Naesala and Sanaki’s eyes met, and Sanaki had an idea as to the grim truth.

“Lekain invoked the Pact,” Sanaki said. Tormod, Vika and Leanne’s grim shock turned into horror, turning to the pair as the potential ramifications of this fact set in.

“When did he do it? How many of my Kilvan brothers and sisters have suffered?” Naesala asked.

“Who else can the pact target? Can we defeat Lekain quickly enough to intervene on drastic measures?” Sanaki asked. Naesala took a turn to express dawning horror. He had overlooked those questions for the immediately pressing ones. The pact, of course, targeted people Naesala valued. The words were intended to be loose enough to apply to the people of his country. Reyson’s death confirmed that it was not limited to such. Although Naesala kept his distance and held distrust for many members of the Liberation Army, its leaders and some powerful allies- including Sanaki herself- were not necessarily immune.

“It’s too late, I’ve got to have myself killed. I can’t risk anyone else important dying because we kept Lekain alive a day,” Naesala said.

“You can’t give up, Naesala!” Tormod exclaimed.

“We can’t ignore the numbers, Tormod. Lekain might’ve activated the pact recently and two of my kin will die tomorrow. He might have activated it long enough ago that sixty, or even seventy, people will die. That’s not just seventy chances for Leanne to die. That’s seventy chances at Sanaki’s life, at Vika’s…” Naesala said.

“...If it’s at seventy people already, it’s practically going to be a drop in the bucket for Kilvas. You can’t let yourself die to save an unknown number of people. It would shatter poor Leanne, perhaps enough to encourage her to follow you,” Vika said.

“You can’t be-” Naesala said.

“I am. Leanne is important to me too. We’re all scared of just what could happen, but we’re so close that your sacrifice wouldn’t do much for Kilvas. We just have to take the chance,” Vika suggested.

“Sanaki… are you comfortable with this?” Tormod asked. Sanaki shivered, allowing Tormod to grasp her.

“I’m not OK with this. I don’t want my survival to come down to a random chance I can’t control. But I don’t want to kill Naesala just to save my own neck. He doesn’t deserve it. I don’t deserve it. This situation just stinks,” Sanaki sighed.

“I’ll… I’ll let myself live. Tormod, if Sanaki is sick for any reason, I want to be the next to know. Vika, Leanne, you two keep an eye on each other. I don’t know who else in this army the pact can kill, but your deaths are the ones I know will hang over me for the rest of my life. I can only hope I can die quickly enough in Tibarn’s hands to save you if necessary,” Naesala said.

“At the very least, Tibarn is good at quick deaths,” Vika joked.

* * *

Sanaki and Micaiah looked over the field in which Lekain was approaching. They had Janaff and Beat by their side, looking at the army they appeared to have to face. Both were scrawling down the observations they possessed about it, looking quite confused as they did so. Sanaki wondered what was so peculiar about the army. Probably insufficient archers to fully counter all the air units.

“It’s so close, isn’t it?” Micaiah asked.

“Yeah… it’s weird. This battle is the biggest deal in my entire life. The man we’re fighting has done everything in his power to make me miserable. And yet… I don’t feel all that tense,” Sanaki said.

“I’m not surprised. It’s not exactly going to be any harder than many of the other senator battles. As long as we take care of any Rewarp staves we might have, we just need to stab him with Ragnell and Alondite and then overwhelm him with everything we have, and we have no shortage of people that want to tear his throat out,” Micaiah observed.

“...Are you all right with being the Empress?” Sanaki asked.

“It’s… it’s exhilarating. I’m going to have the chance to do so much good in this world. And after hearing about what Hetzel and the other Senators did, it feels very… right to be back in this position,” Micaiah told her.

“Good luck with doing good. Those Senators were impossible to sneak positive legislature past,” Sanaki said. Micaiah smirked.

“I don’t have to deal with those senators. And if what replaces them turns out as obstructive? Well, I’m not going to let them dish it out lying down. I’ll make you proud, Sanaki. I’ll do everything you never got the chance to do, and more. Begnion will know peace… sanctuary… it will be a country worth being proud of,” Micaiah told her.

“I couldn’t ask for anything better… thank you, Micaiah. Knowing someone like you is ready to replace me gives me the courage to stand down and live for myself for a change,” Sanaki said. She held her hand out for a handshake, and Micaiah gave her a hug as well.

* * *

The army was brought to bear and prepared to face anything they could be thrown. A classic Begnion force of halberdiers, heavy plate armour and fire sages accompanied Lekain, as did what Beat described as a lightly armoured force of people armed with rocks. With the arrival of Lekain on the field in front of them, exhausted from the physical exertion and clearly terrified out of his wits, they were content to notice this mystery party was not yet in their hair.

“My loyal men… you must charge forward bravely. Do not allow your own deaths to hamper your mission. Kill the brat at any cost. Kill as many as you can, but I want her head on my desk by-” Lekain started, only to squeal as Astrid fired an arrow in his direction. He pulled out a Rewarp staff with which to vanish, moving the orb holding the warp powder directly into the path of Astrid’s second arrow. The third arrow clattered against the helmet he was now incredibly grateful was forced upon him.

“Peoples of Tellius. Begnion. Crimea. Daein. Gallia. Phoenicis. Kilvas. Our goal is in sight. Our conflict is almost over. We must defeat that man at any cost. Tormod, Zelgius, slam him with Altina’s twin blades. And then the rest of us will show our fury. Followers of Lekain… repent now, or be sent to hades,” Sanaki called.

“You… you childish brat. You could’ve been Empress had you just toed the line. You could’ve been the Queen of Daein had you not made that escape of yours. And you would’ve had a life of luxury as my slave had you not clung to this pathetic child friend of yours. Just what kind of kid refuses riches beyond her wildest dreams at every turn?” Lekain asked.

“Excuse me?” Tormod called.

“You’re a fool, Lekain. You chase riches and prestige, and pay no heed to the common man. And now look where you sit. Your schemes torn away, your escape blocked off… about to be torn to shreds by the people whose lives you rent asunder. The fatter they are, the harder they fall. And fall you will,” Sanaki needled.

“Yeah, get ‘im!” someone else called from behind. The army of stone tossers had arrived. Contrary to Beat’s assessment, they weren’t lightly armoured. They had none at all but the day wear of the average peasant. The people who came chasing Lekain’s army were commoners.

“Glory to our benevolent Apostle!” someone else added.

“May a rotten afterlife await the awful soul who would torture a child!” a woman called.

“Guards! Protect me at all costs!” Lekain ordered. A sizable portion levelled their weapons in both directions.

“Protect the civilians. Don’t allow any soldiers who raise their weapon to strike them to stay standing,” Sanaki ordered.

“Deal with that horrible man before he gets away again!” Elincia called.

“Don’t go dying on us, though,” Greil chipped in.

“Rip! Tear! Kill! May the blood of a false leader spill upon this grass!” Ashnard roared.

“For the unity of all peoples,” Stefan said.

“Secure the safety of the beast tribes!” Ranulf called.

“Pop a head off for the herons of Serenes!” Tibarn boomed.

“Break the curse of the Blood Pact!” Naesala ordered.

“All troops… MOVE OUT!” Micaiah yelled, as the charge finally begun.

* * *

Micaiah oversaw the battlefield moving fairly well. The soldiers were quickly being overrun and dealt with- a few more killings than she would have hoped, but things could only go so well. Tormod and Zelgius were having trouble catching Lekain, who was managing to prove surprisingly slippery for a heavily armoured tub of lard being pelted with rocks and Astrid’s arrows.

“Where are you going, Hetzel?” Micaiah said without turning. Hetzel froze, and Micaiah turned to look upon him with an expression of severe mistrust.

“I want to try and lower Lekain’s guard… that tome… Rexaura…” Hetzel mumbled.

“And how do I know you’re not going to start firing that at our army?” Micaiah asked.

“The fact Lekain wields that tome… it is sacrilege. It sends shivers down deep into my bones. Only the noble line of Altina should even be permitted to touch such sacred magic… I can’t imagine how dirty it is with his grubby hands all over it…” Hetzel sobbed.

“I really don’t think Lekain is that stupid. He’s pretty stupid, yeah, but he’s not going to give away his only weapon surrounded by us,” Micaiah pointed out.

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right, Empress…” Hetzel said.

“Empress, huh? I take it you’re the sort of senator who’s going to respect the change in management? I’ve had it up to here with obstructive senators, I need doers,” Micaiah asked.

“Oh, yes, of course, Empress. I shall work to make Begnion a prosperous place worth being proud of!” Hetzel said, getting on his knees and grovelling.

“OK, that might be a little much in your old age,” Micaiah chuckled, pulling him back to his feet. Hetzel pulled out an Elsilence staff, and looked towards Lekain.

“Foul sorceror, may you find your hopes shattered at the hands of the people you silenced,” Hetzel whimpered, waving the staff and sending the triangle of silence towards Lekain.

* * *

A pair of armour knights advanced on the citizens, brandishing their axes in a threatening manner. Those nearest stopped their rock hurling, but others were significantly less cowed. The pair nodded to one another, and reared their axes back. A yelp was elicited from one of the men, stopping the other one as he turned and noticed the cat who pounced. The knight was knocked to the ground, belly to the dirt, and the cat bounced away quickly enough that the axe stroke intended for it landed on his companion’s rear.

“Are you OK?” the soldier asked.

“Can’t… it hurts…” the wounded man remarked. The soldier took his friend’s axe, and looked about for the cat. She prowled the ground before him, hissing as he prepared his axe. He charged forward, and the cat jumped up to swipe his neck. A fireball snagged her as she landed, pushing both cat and knight to the ground, the cat sliding along the ground into the feet of the civilians.

“I have more! More for anyone who acts out against Lekain!” the offending sage called. Whether he did have more or not, he ultimately remained unable to fire, as a second cat burst through the army to slam the sage into the ground, sliding along the rough surface to a gentle stop next to the cat, and rent by a barrage of claw strikes beyond the point he had been killed. Lethe reverted, and rolled Rache around to check on her.

“I can handle this… fireballs aren’t that hot compared to the desert… oof…” Rache muttered.

“That’s good to hear. But I’m still taking you to safety. I… I couldn’t imagine taking a fireball and walking it off like that,” Lethe told her.

“...Thank you, Lethe,” Rache said, pulling herself up and nuzzling Lethe’s cheek.

* * *

Lekain tripped, a pebble in the path of his escape route staggering him significantly, and the extra bulk in his armour sent him to the ground. He tried to resume his feet, only for said weight and his own indulgent bulk to hamper his efforts. Tormod stepped over him, his glare ablaze along with his hands. Even Ragnell was tipped in flame.

“Prepare to suffer for the crimes you have wrought. An eternity in torment will be too good for you, but I will not allow the chance of you bringing any more ruin than you already have. Die, you-” Tormod called, his voice vanishing in a snap of sound. He turned, noticing Hetzel with an Elsilence staff, and shrugged. Ragnell remained alight as he cleaved down and sliced Lekain’s armour. The armour he bore took the brunt of the attack, but was clearly on last legs. The heavy footfalls of General Zelgius told Lekain exactly what was to come, however.

“You are a disgrace to all of Begnion,” Zelgius said simply, a shockwave blasting forward from Alondite and severing the last of the armour. Lekain continued to twitch on the floor, desperately trying to resume his feet by any means he could think of. Arrows sent flying forward by Astrid peppered his sides, leading to his screams as opposed to his general effort. Any attempt to cast Rexaura would be well and truly thwarted by now. All that was left was his life, and Sanaki was here to snuff that out. Sanaki held her hand forward, coldly staring as a fireball appeared in her hand, before tossing it in the air and allowing it to expand. It grew greater and greater, and Lekain furiously tried getting onto his feet. He managed, after snapping all of Astrid’s arrows and burrowing the arrowheads further into his side, to get onto his stomach, but the ball of fire had been fired by that point and Lekain was still in its path. A blaze of glory was left in his place, to which several mages hurried forward to cast wind magic and kill the flames.

“...I want to kill him again,” Sanaki said simply. Micaiah rushed forward, touching Tormod’s throat to cure the Silence casted upon him by Hetzel’s hand.

“Sanaki… it’s over. Lekain is dead. We don’t have to deal with him ever again. We can be free…” Tormod told her, pulling her in for a hug.

“Free… at last…” Sanaki observed, sinking her head onto his shoulder.

“It’ll take a lot more than that,” Micaiah reminded them.

“Yeah, but that’s your job. Sanaki desperately needs a break before she’s back in that game,” Tormod told her.


	22. A New Tellius

“It has been a long journey to reach this day, but I am incredibly proud of everyone who has helped Begnion get to this point. And, of course, I am grateful for the people of Begnion for persevering in the face of an unknown fate at unknown mercy,” Sanaki said. The cavernous Mainal Hall was filled with people from the war and civilians of Sienne, and each and every person looking upon Sanaki’s podium offered hearty applause.

“You go, Empress!” one of the civilian younger women called, brightening the expression on Sanaki’s face.

“Our victory will lead to a period of unrest, but once all has settled, I can only hope that the new reign shall achieve greater success than the old. And to that end, a new Empress is required. I would like to take the time to acknowledge that, as of the conclusion of this speech, the titles of Apostle and Empress shall be returned to their rightful owner- Micaiah Magdred Altina. Her alleged assassination failed thanks to the contributions of Holy Guard Svafa, and she has returned to reclaim her title,” Sanaki said. Micaiah got to her feet, made her way to stand beside Sanaki on the podium, and bowed deeply before the people of Begnion.

“I will do my best to embody the spirit that young Sanaki has granted unto the people of Begnion. I am proud of what she has done, and it is incredibly unfortunate that she has been made to feel like she must go. Nonetheless, we have agreed that my acceptance of the title of Empress will ultimately be for the best for everyone concerned,” Micaiah explained, to significantly less warm applause. Seeing Lekain go down was cathartic. Losing the beloved Sanaki was less so.

“You’ve still got a little bit longer with me. Sorta. Anyway, to our allies, their rewards… Tibarn of Phoenicis, I grant the lands of Serenes Forest. A poor consolation, but Begnion and Phoenicis will host strengthened bonds from this day forward,” Sanaki said. Tibarn sighed.

“You’re right… without Reyson, the lands of Serenes will continue to wither. But this is a strong symbolic gesture regardless, and it is what I asked. I suppose I can’t blame anyone for this… we’ll talk later,” Tibarn said.

“Naesala of Kilvas, you shall be compensated a million gold. The Pact shall bother you no more, and Begnion’s aid in your rebuilding shall be on call should this prove insufficient,” Sanaki continued.

“Thank you, Sanaki… you’ve done a great deal,” Naesala said.

“Caineghis of Gallia… and to all laguz. Laguz slavery shall be stamped out once and for all. If there’s one thing I’ll work towards personally, it will be to make sure there isn’t a single laguz who suffers chains on Begnion soil within a year. Possibly two or three, depending on how much rest I need,” Sanaki said.

“Never again… you do us proud, beorc child,” Caineghis assured her.

“Ramon of Crimea… you may not have wanted for anything from Begnion, but to a people I owe a great debt, something you shall receive. The Crimeans may share the knowledge held within the tomes once held as belonging to Begnion alone. A mystery shared is a mystery halved,” Sanaki said.

“You really needn’t have… but I won’t deny the offer is tempting. I might just have to have a look at this,” Ramon said.

“Ashnard of Daein… I hope this war was to your liking?” Sanaki asked, shivering.

“Pah. It did not go on nearly long enough. But you have won fair and square… I suppose I should be grateful,” Ashnard said. Sanaki nodded, wanting very much to leave the conversation.

“Stefan, of the Branded… your desert shall be declared the territory of the Branded. Sorry, but… things are going to get harder if you want full independence from this point,” Sanaki said.

“Fair enough. This is more than we had hoped,” Stefan said plainly.

“Well… as much as I’m sure some of you were hoping for more time with me wearing Begnion’s tiara, I’m not one for long speeches that will last for hours. My time on stage is up. And as I step down… I’m finally free. Free to be the child I was meant to be,” Sanaki said. She hoped the people who liked her on the throne more than Micaiah were swayed by that.

* * *

Sephiran’s smile was wide when he saw Micaiah standing before him. Zelgius seemed quite taken aback to notice this, but when he rushed forward and took Micaiah into a hug, the smile looked plenty genuine.

“Just what is your angle, mister?” Micaiah asked, and Sephiran’s smile faded, setting Micaiah down to back away.

“I am your Prime Minister, my lady. I hear and I obey. And I know much about you, dear… I am ready to protect you,” Sephiran said.

“Sorry, that job is taken,” Sothe told him, a knife drawn and gleaming in the light. Sephiran chuckled.

“I can serve as a powerful informant or a mighty strategist, if you would prefer?” Sephiran asked.

“I don’t trust you one jot. You know more than you let on, and in the span of this short conversation you have already given me reason to think twice about trusting you. Don’t think you’re getting lucky because you sat out of the chances to prove Sanaki’s faith in you well warranted,” Micaiah told him.

“And not one word to me. I want explanations too,” Tanith added. Sephiran bowed deeply.

“Of course, my lovely mistresses. Say the word and anything I can provide a satisfactory explanation for, I shall,” Sephiran said.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll have to do this later, when I’m sitting down, taking notes, and very interested in making sure your definition of ‘satisfactory answer’ matches my own. I wouldn’t get used to being outside whatever cell Lekain threw you in,” Micaiah scoffed.

“For now, though, I’m beat, and I want a rest. I’m sure Micaiah does, too, she’s just not going to admit it until everyone else stops looking at her,” Marcia teased.

“You’re not Beat, Marcia. But… I had a joke here, I just don’t know what it is and whether it’s appropriate,” Catalena added.

“If it’s about what I think it’s about, it’s not age-appropriate for Sothe. ...Though I’m sure he knows enough about the subject matter that it doesn’t matter. Get it out of your system, no use hanging around here on tenterhooks while I discuss Begnion’s new governmental structure with Boggis, Bunce and Bean,” Micaiah told them. Zelgius, Levail and Hetzel shared looks.

“...We’re going to help you discuss governmental structure?” Levail asked.

“You’re literally among the most qualified people from this country. This says more about who Lekain used as a human shield than it does about your own skill, but it’s still saying a lot about you three. Now then, we can’t keep that new order waiting!” Micaiah proclaimed, clapping as she headed forward.

“Of course not, Empress,” Zelgius said.

“I shall prove myself worthy of your presence,” Hetzel whimpered.

* * *

Tibarn found the sight of Naesala pulling the despondent Vika and Leanne into an embrace painful. Though he had always thought well of Naesala until recently, the unfortunate outcomes that had befallen Reyson and Leanne were squarely upon his shoulders. Tibarn did not hold the highest opinion on the chances of the pair reconciling.

“Leanne… you’ll be all right with Naesala… right?” Tibarn asked. Leanne nodded, drawing her hug in tighter.

“We’ll do our best for her. She rather desperately needs us both,” Vika said, stroking her hair.

“A whole country put their faith in me and I blew it. Who knows what I’m going back to. I don’t deserve to remain king of the ravens, and I don’t know whether I’m going to be able to find a successor. But there’s one thing I still can do, and that is act as a warm comforting presence for Leanne. And as long as I can do that, I still have something to look forward to. Now… I suppose I shouldn’t keep my people waiting,” Naesala said.

“We’ll come with. You’re going to need muscle to keep Leanne safe,” Tibarn said.

“And Vika, too,” Janaff added.

“I’m going to pretend Ulki’s just too quiet to add that you’ll be keeping me safe,” Naesala said.

“Sure, sure, let’s go with that. Now who’s carrying the million gold?” Tibarn asked. A few birds, including Beat, sampled the sacks to determine who could carry how many.

“You’re coming with us?” Ulki asked.

“I need to learn laguz pride, and it’s about time I do it properly for a change,” Beat remarked.

“Not before damn time,” Vika muttered under her breath.

* * *

“Who are we waiting on?” Caineghis asked, as Ranulf sat in wait for the girls. Kezhda had taken Dirk to organise the travel bags already, as if the beast tribe needed bulky bags, leaving Lethe and Lyre to finish their businesses and join them. Or at least Lyre.

“Ranulf… I suppose this is farewell for now,” Lethe said, her tail coming from behind her to shake Ranulf’s.

“I’m going to miss you, you know. You’re a tough cat with a no-nonsense streak and immensely loyal. Just where am I going to find a substitute at all?” Ranulf asked.

“If you can’t find a laguz who is strong, loyal and focused, you’ve got bigger problems. If you desperately need one, I think I might be able to spare a visit, but I don’t see that happening for a few years,” Lethe said.

“Ah, well… you’re a lucky girl, Rache. Come along, Lyre,” Ranulf said. Lyre stopped him from actually moving forward, and gave him a firm hug along the waist.

“...Lyre?” Ranulf asked.

“I’m not… without Lethe, the only reason for me to stay in Gallia is you. And, well… you and Dirk…” Lyre started.

“Dirk and I have no such relationship, Lyre. Nonetheless, I understand where you’re coming from. I agree. If that’s what you want, I think Rache and Lethe will be a great place for you to grow into your own,” Ranulf told her, nuzzling her forehead before looking about and realising he didn’t have anyone else to wait for.

“Are we to head off, sir?” Kezhda asked.

“Yes. I’ll see you later, girls,” Ranulf said, and the Gallians made their leave.

“He doesn’t feel that way about Dirk… Lethe, do you think I have a chance? Or is it just denial?” Lyre asked.

“I’m positive it’s denial. Though you never can be entirely sure what someone else might be thinking…” Lethe said.

* * *

Ramon proudly acknowledged his knights as they knelt before him, offering kind words where necessary. It was when he reached Elincia that he paused, looking vaguely in the direction of Micaiah and Sanaki.

“Yes, Fa-” Elincia started, before stopping herself. Ramon shook his head, and bid her stand.

“The time for pretense is past. You must stand before the people of Crimea a proud queen if the time comes, and what has transpired here has warned me I cannot expect you to do that spontaneously. You must be properly prepared to claim your title, and having people treat you as such will be a strong start,” Ramon said.

“O-Of course, Father…” Elincia said.

“You can rest assured we’ll be behind you every step of the way,” Lucia reminded her.

“I wish I picked up a little more on the way, but I can certainly help out there,” Astrid added.

“You three are certainly good aides, but Elincia could always get better ones-” Ramon started, before Renning cleared his throat loudly.

“Lucia, Geoffrey and Astrid are more than suited for the tasks, and strong, unshakeable trust matters more than whatever minute bonuses someone else you pick out will provide. She’s not you, Ramon. She has her own abilities and resources to count on, and isn’t the point you want to make that she needs to be able to count on them?” Renning asked.

“Brother…” Ramon said.

“I never approved of this plan of yours. I am all too aware of the shortcomings I possess if I were to become a King. I know where I’m needed, and I have faith that the qualities Elincia possesses that I do not are more important on the throne,” Renning told him.

“...Well then, Elincia… you have a lot to cover. We’d best head home,” Ramon said, leading the way. Elincia lingered slightly, and gave a hug to Lucia, Geoffrey, Astrid and Renning before mounting her pegasus. Lucia was the last to leave, noticing Heather was not in their group.

“Thanks for waiting, Lucia. Am I square for what I’ve been up to in Crimea?” Heather asked.

“Why do you ask?” Lucia asked. Heather shrugged dramatically, one arm snaking around Ilyana’s side.

“Micaiah’s gone and asked if I may be put on her payroll. Neither of us is clear on the details, but I can already tell I’m trusted more than the bluebloods with legacy positions,” Heather said.

“You didn’t have to do much to earn that much trust. Well, there’s no sense arguing with Micaiah over it. Crimea’s not going to press for anything further. If you get caught spying on Crimea’s affairs on Micaiah’s behalf, however, we might be tempted to change our minds,” Lucia said.

“Hah, get caught. Nice one, Lucia,” Heather chuckled.

“You underestimate me, Heather. My eyes are everywhere in Melior,” Lucia said, departing.

* * *

“So… everything all right, we can head home?” Titania asked. Greil nodded, looking vaguely in the direction of his former comrades. While the chance to meet them again had been pleasant, the knowledge that a cruel taskmaster waited for them back in Daein was less so. Between that and his encounter with his former student, he was very much looking forward to the simple mercenary life on a quiet Crimean corner.

“I hope Rolfie’s OK,” Boyd said.

“Shinon wouldn’t hurt him. But I am still incredibly concerned about what we’ll be coming home to,” Oscar added.

“I expect them to be ankle-high in alcohol bottles and with who knows what stuck who knows where,” Greil said.

“Forget Rolf, is Rhys OK? Poor boy’s probably had a heart attack while we’ve been gone!” Titania exclaimed.

“I’m sure those three haven’t been that mean to Rhys. But yeah, I don’t expect he’s been able to stop Shinon and Gatrie,” Ike said.

“We’re never gonna get the fortress cleaned,” Mist sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tie it to their pay,” Greil grumbled.

“Hey! Gawain!” Mia called. Greil started preparing to leave, while Ike turned to meet with the swordswoman.

“What business do you have?” Ike asked.

“I’ve been thinking about this whole ‘finding purpose’ thing of Stefan’s, and I think learning from you might be just the thing that could do me some good. You are a former general finding more satisfaction out in the peace than clashing for the sake of a spar,” Mia pitched.

“You’ve certainly got no shortage of enthusiasm… if you’re in this, I go by Greil and nothing else,” Greil said.

“That I can do, Greil, sir!” Mia said.

“Welcome aboard. Grab your things. And heads up, we’ve probably got to clean up a slovenly mess,” Greil told her.

“No problem, sir! One good thing about all that homemaking experience I got before finding my calling is that I’ve done more than my fair share of that,” Mia said.

“Thank the goddess, we might actually get it cleaned in a year,” Ike said.

“You exaggerate, but…” Titania sighed.

* * *

Shiharam was somewhat proud Jill could calmly discuss matters with Edward, Leonardo and Nolan, but the fact they would be returning to Daein- the country that turned Jill into a monster- was less encouraging news.

“Where do you suggest we go instead, then?” Haar asked. Shiharam turned, but Haar still looked asleep. Shiharam hadn’t decided if he preferred the idea that this was his half-conscious perception or he had perfected faking sleep.

“Funnily enough, without the senators, Begnion is an option. But yeah, I’m not sure whether being able to defect is an option for us,” Shiharam sighed.

“Hey, Daddy, can we have this lot join up with us?” Jill called. Shiharam considered the three soldiers. Edward was dedicated if untamed, Leonardo was focused if unskilled, and Nolan was strong if unmotivated. Well worth adding to his platoon, well worth keeping an eye on to make sure they didn’t suffer more than necessary.

“That’s OK with me. Do they have any plans other than serving Daein some more?” Shiharam asked.

“Are you kidding? We’ve got to get ourselves promoted!” Edward called.

“Just think about how many hot meals that higher salary can net us…” Leonardo observed.

“And a higher rank is all the better to put into effect change across Daein, wouldn’t it?” Nolan added. Shiharm considered their points. In Begnion, he would be among the lowest of the low, and even if Micaiah offered a strong offer for that class, advancement would be dry. Organising a social shift in Daein sounded more appealing than surviving in Begnion.

“I like the way you guys think,” Shiharam said.

“We’re in your corner!” Lanvega said.

“...Did Ashnard overhear us?” Shiharam asked.

“No, and I don’t think he would have cared if he did,” Bryce scoffed.

“Not going to lie, that social shift would be nice. If you know how that gets done, please help,” Tauroneo asked. Shiharam called them over, and began outlining the basic concepts, with help from the youths.

“Should we be worried about that lot, Your Majesty? They’re scheming or something,” Petrine asked. Ashnard considered them.

“I always did like having some blackhearts nearby. Anything for another world war,” Ashnard said.

* * *

Rynin lingered slightly, noticing Wegener hadn’t slipped into the ether after Stefan, Chapman, Landau and Wood.

“Are we destined to have no companions?” Wegener asked.

“Why do you ask that?” Rynin said, looking over her shoulder for who might be nearby.

“We keep to ourselves even in an army that fought to establish us as people worth acknowledging. What friends are we making here?” Wegener asked.

“You know our stories, Wegener. These people have driven us out of loving homes. Why should we take them at their word?” Rynin said. Wegener sighed.

“I know, but… if we want to change that, we can’t just give them the cold shoulder,” Wegener said.

“Is this about Aisie?” Rynin asked.

“Yes… and well, no. We’re going to get nowhere if people think of us as aloof and not worth making friends. If I can’t make friends with Aisie, nothing really changes except people know where we are,” Wegener said.

“You make a good point…” Rynin said.

“Excuse me… Rynin, was it?” someone called. Rynin jumped, and looked around to find the speaker.

“What do you want, beorc?” Rynin asked.

“I want to learn from you all. I had a love interest among the laguz that ended poorly. I wish to know more about the Branded and beorc/laguz bonds to ensure that never happens again. Plus, I’ve heard good things about Stefan as a swordmaster,” Zihark asked.

“Stefan, a good teacher? I reserve judgement on that one,” Rynin scoffed.

“But I think this might just be what our people need. Rynin?” Wegener remarked.

“I hear ya. Come on, buddy,” Rynin said, escorting Zihark along. Wegener looked at Aisie for a moment, before losing his courage and following back to the desert. There were things one should do and things one could do, and it was always a shame when they failed to overlap.

* * *

Sanaki stood on the doorstep of Mainal, hyperventilating somewhat. Tormod and Rache held her hands, allowing her to squeeze tightly as she turned a brilliant red thinking about what lay before them.

“Figures the thing that gets her is using a doorway,” Chase snarked.

“This is her third time using this particular exit, and the first two times were both done bound and at Lekain’s mercy. I don’t blame her,” Sigrun pointed out. Tormod froze, shooting a glare at her, while Chase was already humbled.

“I’m sorry… I just… I never thought… I’d be doing… anything like… quite like this… it’s so… it’s not real… it’s just… just a dream…” Sanaki squeaked out between breaths.

“It’s not a dream anymore. We have a new, lush home in the Salmo territory and a few months to relax and let the individuals rebuild before any concerted effort has to take place,” Tormod told her.

“And you’ll have us alongside you. People who’ve supported you all the way, and who’ll stay by your side the rest of the way,” Rache added.

“I… I will, won’t I? This… this is more than I would have imagined…” Sanaki said.

“Come on… deep breaths…” Tormod told her, stepping forward. Sanaki drew in a huge breath, and stepped forward and out the door. She paused, looking around at all the beaming faces beside her, and then back up at Mainal.

“I’m… I’m outside. I’m free. I’m a normal girl!” Sanaki cheered. Tormod smiled encouragingly, pulling her in and giving her a comforting hug, also trying to keep her from running all over the entire city in newfound freedom.

“Come on, little sis. We’ve got a new life to set up,” Rache told her.

“You’re all so nice… thank you for everything!” Sanaki squealed.

“Please… it was our pleasure,” Tormod told her, half-carrying her as they moved along.

* * *

_ And so it was that a peace began to fall upon the land of Tellius. The gnarled roots of corruption had been pruned, and a new age perched to settle in and lead to a new style of politics and diplomacy. Under the watchful and widened eyes of Empress Micaiah, Begnion promised to be a land of prosperity and fair trade. _

“I dunno, does that sound too ‘golden age, happy ending’, Sothe?” Micaiah asked. Sothe nodded, and Micaiah immediately regretted asking the question. Sothe, who bore the brunt of the workload enforcing the new age to be penned about, would offer that answer to any sort of positive version of the message.

“Micaiah, may I have a word?” Sephiran asked. Micaiah nodded, inviting him into her room before her. Sothe disappeared into a shadowy corner, despite the fact both Empress and Minister knew he had not left the room, and would not leave Micaiah unattended with him under any circumstance.

“I know it’s all well and good that Begnion has a prosperous outcome as a result of your efforts, and you’re working hard to ensure that will become a reality… but what of your homeland of Daein? As we speak, Ashnard’s bloody and brutal reign continues to bring misery to its people,” Sephiran asked.

“Misery to whom, Sephiran? The commoners enjoy the opportunity to raise their living conditions under Ashnard’s meritocracy. Sure, he runs a few bloodbaths, but it’s not like I can declare war on him to try and stop them!” Micaiah told him.

“So you would allow countless faceless men and children to die fighting for their freedoms?” Sephiran asked.

“Sephiran, I will not declare war. Not after what we had to go through to get what we have. Please, vacate my study,” Micaiah ordered.

“Are you sure, Empress? What of your friends? How can you be sure that Edward is still alive, making his mark on the Daein chain of command?” Sephiran asked.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to start a war for your own ends. Sothe, get him out of my sight!” Micaiah barked.

“Don’t bother, Sothe, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” Sephiran said, leaving of his own free will. Sothe turned to Micaiah blankly.

“Yes, I know he’s lying. Have him tailed. I want to know what he wants, why he thinks a war will bring it about, and how I can do something about the people of Daein without cutting them to pieces,” Micaiah ordered.

“As you wish,” Sothe said, kissing her as he faded into the shadows. Micaiah locked the door behind him, and headed back to her chair to get started on a quiet cry. She couldn’t let Sephiran see that he had startled her. She had her duty… but she did want to see the people of Daein freed from tyranny.


End file.
